Akuma no Ai
by AngelCry0o
Summary: Comment une personne pouvait-elle changer à ce point ? Lorsque l'âme décide de tout faire pour se protéger, c'est ce qui peut arriver indépendamment de la personne. Quand Naruto se retrouve loin de sa famille et qu'il revient sans tous ses souvenirs et plus neutre que jamais que se passe-t-il ? Sasuke va le découvrir à ses dépends. UA Naruto
1. Prologue

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Je publie pour la première fois sur ce site que je connais depuis longtemps et j'espère que cela vous plaira. Je tiens à vous dire que cette histoire peut sûrement vous rappeler quelque chose, car elle a été publier (partiellement) par quelqu'un qui m'avait demandé le droit (sur Wattpad mais passons...). Mais j'ai vu qu'elle l'avait supprimé alors… Je vous la donne/redonne car j'avais vu que certain l'avait apprécié pour le peu de temps qu'elle était sur ce site. Et pour être honnête je me sentie triste pour ces personnes là quand j'ai vu que bah elle avait disparue des radars. Egalement, si vous faites partie des quelques personnes qui avaient commencé à la lire sur ce site, sachez que je risque de rallonger les chapitres, de rajouter quelques informations de plus alors ne prenez pas les chapitres pour déjà acquis, sinon bonne lecture et découverte à ceux qui la lisent pour la première fois.**

**En espérant que vous aimerez !**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto, sauf l'histoire bien sûr qui est de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M.**

**Parution : Vu qu'elle est finie, ce sera un chapitre chaque semaine le samedi.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Le soleil se levait paresseusement sur la ville de Konoha. C'était une belle ville, pleine de verdure ce qui détonné plus ou moins avec tout le luxe et les immeubles présents. Tout au long de l'année, la ville accueillait de nombreux touristes qui appréciaient le charme et les diverses activités proposées. La ville était très prisée des étrangers à cause de ses nombreux festivals tous autant magnifique que le précédent. Dans la ville en question, il existait une école très importante et particulière qui n'était que pour des personnes spéciales. Mais ne parlons pas pour le moment de cette école.

Une belle maison se dessinait dans une rue chic d'un des quartiers de la ville, qui était très riche, il était très rare de voir une personne pauvre ou plus simplement dans le besoin évident dans les quartiers et la ville car le travail était prospère. La maison était très grande, on pouvait même plutôt parler de manoir que de maison. Elle surplombait les autres dans la rue et cela montrait l'importance de cette famille. En effet, la famille Namikaze était très connu, notamment par le chef de ce clan nouveau et pourtant si célèbre.

Contre toute attente, Minato Namikaze avait réussi à s'élever et à se faire une place importante dans la politique de la ville, égalant Fugaku Uchiwa qui était rapidement devenu un ami fidèle de la famille du blond. Minato était un homme très beau, poli, charismatique et qui ne se laissait jamais faire, excepté par sa femme. Il était grand, musclé mais sans trop exagéré, plutôt mince. Sa peau était un peu plus foncée que les autres japonais, il avait des cheveux blonds qui lui retombaient sur la nuque. Et des yeux d'un bleu profond où se voyait couramment une grande franchise, un amour important envers sa famille et une détermination à toutes épreuves.

Sa femme était aussi une beauté rare. Kushina Uzumaki, devenu Kushina Namikaze, était une femme avant tout avec un fort caractère. Elle était mince, de longs cheveux rouges et lisses qui avaient conduit à elle l'homme de sa vie, et des yeux gris doux. Elle avait d'abord su se faire connaître par ses apparitions dans beaucoup de magazines, à cause de ses pouvoirs incroyables. Puis elle était devenue la femme la plus belle du Japon par de nombreux magazines de mode et de people. Ensuite elle avait voulu se lancer dans le mannequinat et avait alors fait la connaissance de Minato, qui était follement amoureux d'elle depuis la première seconde.

Mais revenons donc à cette maison. Belle maison non ? Enfin manoir. Le soleil se reflétait doucement sur les grandes fenêtres du salon et de la cuisine. Kushina était tranquillement en train de préparer le petits déjeuner de son foyer, son époux la regardait, plein d'amour, assis à la table.

\- Tu vas réveiller Naruto, et moi Kurama ? demanda brusquement le blond.

\- Oui, vas réveiller notre petit délinquant, rit doucement Kushina en arrêtant de faire la cuisine.

La jeune femme était très heureuse de sa famille qui était simplement merveilleuse. Elle avait tout d'abord eu un beau garçon, qu'elle avait appelé Kurama. Il avait grandi dans le calme, désespérant ses parents qui avaient remarqué qu'il ne savait pas comment contrôler ses immenses pouvoirs de feu, de télékinésie et de contrôle des autres. Kushina elle-même avait ce type de pouvoir et quand Kurama l'apprit, il s'ouvrit un peu plus aux autres, devenant un farceur de première. Il avait d'étranges yeux gris vers la pupille mais ils partaient ensuite de plus en plus vers le rouge. Ses cheveux un peu longs comme Minato était roux, d'un beau roux. Kushina savait que son fils deviendrait très beau et très demandé par beaucoup de femmes, bien qu'elle refusait d'arriver à ce moment en tant que mère.

La jeune femme monta à l'étage et avança vers la porte entrouverte du cadet de la famille. Quand Kurama avait appris à s'ouvrir aux autres, il avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait être grand frère. Il avait été si heureux qu'il avait fait brûler sa chambre. Le petit bébé était né ensuite alors que le rouquin avait appris à se maitriser. Naruto était devenu leur rayon de soleil à tous, né peu après le dernier fils de sa meilleure amie. Mais nous en reparlerons après voulez-vous ? Kushina entra dans la chambre enfantine et approcha du lit à pas feutrés. Délicatement, elle enleva la couverture et se mit à attaquer l'enfant à grand renfort de chatouilles. Le petit blondinet ouvrit grand ses yeux bleus et éclata de rire avant de crier, un peu indigné.

\- Maman ! Arrête !

La jeune femme sourit alors que son bébé pleurait de rire. Elle se stoppa quand il la supplia, au bord de l'étouffement à force de rire. Il vit derrière sa mère la forme de deux personnes, une grande et une qui faisait la moitié de l'autre, et il sourit d'un sourire mutin, qui fit tiquer sa mère, mais pas assez vite. Minato attrapa rapidement sa femme par la taille et enfonça sa tête dans le cou de sa femme, lui mordillant la peau en faisant le bruit qu'il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il faisait semblant de manger ses enfants.

\- Nom nom nom ! Mouhahaha ! J'ai mangé maman !

\- Même pas vrai ! Vite Nii-chan ! Faut attraper papa monstre !

Le petit blond sauta sur le sol et sauta sur une jambe de son père sous le rire de la seule femme. Kurama leva les yeux aux ciels, souriant énormément et il aida son cadet, protecteur. Les rires fusaient partout dans la grande maison, faisant sourire quelques passants qui devaient bien admettre que cette famille était la définition même de la joie et de la perfection familiale.

Dans la cuisine de la famille, les rires se calmaient doucement. Naruto était confortablement installé sur les jambes de son grand frère qui le câlinait. Kushina les observa se faire leur câlin du matin, le blond avait les yeux fermés, écoutant le cœur de son aîné. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme grand frère. Mais il se questionnait toujours sur un point.

\- Dites… Moi j'aurais le feu aussi… ? Comme toi et maman… ? Ou j'aurais le vent comme papa… ?

Les deux adultes sourirent tendrement, sachant que cela rendait nerveux leur fils ne pas savoir ses pouvoirs.

\- Tu le découvriras quand ils apparaîtront Naruto. Allez ! Vous devez vous préparer vous deux. Aujourd'hui, je vous emmène pour votre rentrée scolaire, dit joyeusement le père de la famille.

A peine eût-il fini sa phrase qu'il se retrouva sur le sol, ses deux fils sur lui avec des immenses sourires un peu effrayants.

\- C'est papa…

\- … Qui nous emmène ? Poursuivis Naruto. Alors nous pouvons…

\- … Embêter un peu papa ! Termina Kurama.

Kushina se mit à rire avec tendresse, voyant son époux se faire torturer de chatouilles. Elle était heureuse de l'entente de ses hommes. Les deux enfants s'entendaient à merveilles. Pour rien au monde ils ne venaient à se disputer, et généralement si Kurama faisait de la peine à son cadet, Naruto lui pardonner bien vite dès que le roux lui jouait de la guitare. De ses quinze ans, Kurama était déjà extrêmement doué avec une guitare depuis qu'il avait commencé à neuf ans. Naruto, de ses dix ans, était plutôt piano même s'il souhaitait apprendre par son frère la guitare. Elle les regarda partir et décida d'aller rejoindre sa meilleure amie, sachant que pour Mikoto Uchiwa, la grande demeure devait être calme car comme elle, son époux avait emmené ses deux enfants à l'école.

Naruto regarda la voiture de son père partir et fit de grands signes. Il sentit vite son grand frère le prendre dans ses bras puis lui ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds déjà en bataille, lui arrachant une petite plainte face à ce constat.

\- Je vais te faire un cadeau petit frère. Pour te donner du courage.

Le plus petit pencha la tête de côté, curieux. Puis fit la moue quand son frère lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Il sentit soudain quelque chose de froid à son cou. Il ouvrit les yeux sous le rire de son aîné et il regarda, surpris, le collier que Kurama venait de lui mettre.

\- Ce renard, c'est Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queues. Il te protègera et te remmènera toujours auprès de nous, lui expliqua le rouquin. Tu sais que c'est l'animal totem de la famille Uzumaki et nous faisons partit de cette famille alors c'est à ton tour de recevoir la protection de ce démon.

Il embrassa la joue caramel de son cadet et partit. Naruto toucha le collier puis sa joue sans imperfection, heureux. Il courut à la recherche de son meilleur ami, surexcité par sa rentrée qui commençait parfaitement. Il vit rapidement des cheveux roses puis des cheveux noirs en cul de canard.

\- Sasuke ! Sakura ! s'écria Naruto, tout sourire en agitant les bras.

La petite fille, qui avait des cheveux magnifiquement roses, des grands yeux verts innocent, se tourna et sourit timidement au blondinet. Puis Sasuke, un petit brun, la peau blanche, les yeux noirs comme ses cheveux, lui lança un regard montrant par là sa joie de le voir. Car il était très difficile de comprendre les émotions du brun qui affichait en permanence un air indéchiffrable qui n'était propre qu'à lui.

\- J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais Dobe, fit doucement le brun.

\- Jamais je ne vous aurais épargné de ma personne éblouissante de perfection.

Il pouffa en ignorant le sourire moqueur de son ami et tourna son regard vers leur amie pour voir qu'elle cachait encore son grand front, avec une frange. Le petit blond regarda froidement les autres enfants qui se moquaient de sa meilleure amie. Il approcha rapidement d'elle et lui releva la tête sous le regard scrutateur du brun. Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto s'étaient rencontrés ensemble par hasard, à la garderie, depuis les deux garçons ne lâchaient plus la jeune fille, pour pouvoir la protéger des autres qui l'insultaient de grand front à tout va. Le blondinet attrapa un serre tête que lui tendait le brun et le mit à la jeune fille, mettant son front en valeur.

\- Sakura, tu es la plus jolie fille sur cette planète. Ton front est très beau et sur toi il te rend magnifique, alors ignore les autres ma petite fleur de cerisier.

\- Il a raison Sakura, Ino te le dit tout le temps que tu es une très belle fleur, ne te laisse pas abattre par eux. Nous on est là pour toi, affirma Sasuke avec un sourire discret.

La jeune fille les regarda tour à tour, retenant ses larmes. Elle les remercia faiblement et se laissa entrainer dans un câlin joyeux du blond puis maladroit du brun. Une jeune fille blond platine approcha alors, après avoir frappé un idiot qui insultait son amie. Ino était une jeune fille douce sauf quand on touchait au moral de ses amis. Surtout Sakura et Chôji, un de leurs amis un peu gros, enfin enrobé. Mais cela faisait son charme comme lui répétait la blonde et le blondinet. Elle approcha d'eux et fâcha gentiment son amie rose avant d'entrainer le trio vers leur groupe d'ami.

Il y avait Chôji, petit châtain aux yeux chocolat rondouillard qui ressemblait à un nounours avec les spirales rouges sur ses joues rondes. Puis Shikamaru, un brun à la coupe ananas, les yeux vert foncé, très intelligent mais aussi très paresseux. Hinata, brune, reflet bleu dans ses cheveux carrés, des beaux yeux nacrés, très timide, avec son cousin, Neji, brun aussi, mais avec des cheveux lui arrivant mi dos, les yeux comme sa cousine. Tenten ensuite, une brunette -tous bruns dis donc- un peu plus clair, aux yeux chocolat également. Puis Kiba, encore un brun aux cheveux hérissés partout sur sa tête comme Naruto, avec des yeux marrons, des triangles rouges sur ses joues et toujours accompagné d'un petit chien blanc, Akamaru. Et enfin Shino et Lee, le premier, le premier était difficile à décrire car il se cachait sans arrêt sous une capuche, des lunettes noires et rondes et le second était assez extravagant, portant toujours une combinaison verte, une coupe au bol avec des sourcils épais et des yeux sombres.

La journée de rentrée se passait bien, Naruto était dans la même classe que tous ses amis. Il s'éloigna après avoir salué ses amis. Il savait que son grand frère avait fini une heure avant lui et il avait voulu rentrer à pied aujourd'hui. Il vit sa maison après un petit moment de marche et haussa les sourcils en voyant une voiture noire. Il entra doucement dans la maison, curieux, puis vit avec horreur sa mère, inconsciente et retenu contre un mur par des chaines blanches et rouges. Puis son père et son frère face à trois hommes vêtus de noir. Minato vit avec angoisse son fils entrer dans la maison. Il était le plus facile à attraper pour eux…

\- Naruto ! Court ! lui cria son père

L'enfant sursauta, en même temps que les types qui se retournèrent pour voir la porte qui claqua contre le battant. Un de trois se lança vite à la poursuite de l'enfant. Minato jura alors que Kurama s'échappa par la fenêtre, se coupant aux bras. Il se stoppa cependant à cause d'une attaque dans sa jambe qui le bloqua à terre. Il entendit un cri fort venir de devant lui. Kurama releva la tête et vit avec angoisse son frère se faire assommer, le sac de cours tombant comme au ralentit sur le bitume. Les hommes en noirs prirent l'enfant blond et montèrent dans la voiture que le blondinet avait vue plus tôt. Le rouquin tendit son bras vers la voiture qui démarra rapidement et il hurla alors le nom de son frère cadet. Il entendit à peine le tonnerre gronder au-dessus de lui, ni ne sentit son père arriver près de lui en même temps que la pluie se mit à tomber. Minato regarda le visage de son premier fils. Il pouvait sentir la rage et la peur que ressentait le roux… Il regarda la jambe blessée de son fils et le porta à l'intérieur, voyant que sa femme était maintenant libre, mais au prix de Naruto… Il se promit de retrouver son fils… Coûte que coûte…

* * *

**To be continued...**

** Bon bon bon... Je ne vais pas demander des review, je sais comment ça marche, vous en mettrez si cela vous plait ou pas, que ce soit bon ou pas alors autant ne pas tentez de demander.**

**Sasuke : Hn... Soyez sympa la pauvre va déprimer si on lui dit rien.**

**Naruto : Ouais surtout qu'elle stresse à l'idée de publier sur ce site qu'elle adore alors...**

***un regard noir et Naruto se tait facilement***

**Naruto : Vais juste me taire et faire l'otage, j'ai compris.**

**A samedi prochain !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M.**

**Rythme de parution : Samedi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye bye.**

**Et merci à ****Kunaii****, en espérant que la suite te plaira.**

* * *

Il faisait nuit dans la ville de Konoha. Tout était trop calme, trop paisible. Pourtant cela faisait longtemps que le drame s'était passé… Après l'enlèvement du cadet de la famille Namikaze, il s'était écoulé des jours, puis des semaines qui devinrent ensuite des mois puis des années. Beaucoup parmi les amis du blond avaient très mal réagit en apprenant par le biais des médias et de Kurama l'enlèvement du rayon de soleil de la ville, mais le plus inquiétant avait été Sasuke. Il avait plongé dans le même silence effrayant que Kurama. Il se sentait réellement coupable. Il avait suivi le blond chez lui pour lui parler de quelque chose et n'avait pas su réagir en le voyant se faire enlever sous ses yeux. Il avait assisté impuissant au kidnapping de son ami… Et il se haïssait à cause de cela…

Deux années s'étaient écoulés depuis le kidnapping de l'enfant Namikaze, le monde avait profondément été secoué et les journaux avaient écoulés de nombreux exemplaire, fait couler beaucoup d'encre pour parler de cet incident des plus inquiétant et horrible pour les proches du disparu. Mais c'était pourtant le calme certain, dans une forêt austère où se trouvait, assez bien dissimuler, un étrange bâtiment parmi les arbres.

Orochimaru avait toujours été un scientifique reconnu, plusieurs fois sollicité pour des recherches de grandes envergures ou pour pouvoir répondre à des problématiques impossibles pour certain mais pas pour lui et son génie accru. Personne encore ne put le surpasser et il s'en sentait fier. Il avait par de nombreuses fois prouvé son génie en créant de nombreux remèdes contre des maladies normalement incurables. Ayant une trentaine bien tassée, il faisait encore légèrement débat autour des personnes ne le connaissant que peu ou ne sachant pas son âge car énormément de monde lui donnait toujours à peine vingt-cinq ans. Ses longs cheveux noirs, parfaitement lisses étaient un héritage de sa défunte mère et étaient souvent admiré par les femmes. Il en était de même pour sa peau d'une pâleur sans nom, plus maladive que noble et qui tranchait largement avec ses cheveux de jais. Et pour finaliser le tout, il avait d'étranges yeux jaunes, toujours souligné par un trait de khôl violet. Et bien sûr une passion affolante pour tous types de serpents.

Comme dit avant, son génie avait mainte fois était prouvé. Pourtant il y a deux ans et six mois, il regretta d'avoir trouvé le moyen de capturer les esprits des démons du folklore japonais, tel que le démon renard à neuf queues. Mais il avait vite regretté sa trouvaille lorsque son supérieur kidnappa un enfant qu'il connaissait. Naruto Namikaze, le filleul de son meilleur ami. Orochimaru était constamment surveillé car le vil supérieur savait que le brun était tenté de prévenir quelqu'un ou de sauver l'enfant par ses propres moyens. Danzo voulait à tout prix faire de l'enfant une arme surpuissante pour pouvoir régner sur le monde. Le démon renard enfermé dans un large et imposant bocal près de l'enfant avait de merveilleux pouvoirs destructeurs. Il posa une main sur la surface de verre de l'immense tube, parlant au savant sans le regarder.

\- Orochimaru, quand est-ce que je pourrais te voir faire ton expérience ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je dois d'abord m'assurer de tous les résultats des tests. Après seulement je pourrais tenter une approche entre l'enfant et le démon, dit platement le scientifique, retenant sa rage envers cet homme.

\- Bien, tu viendras me voir pour que je puisse assister à la création de mon arme. Et bien sûr ce sera toi qui l'entraineras.

Le vieil homme partit sans lancer un seul regard à son subordonné. Orochimaru serra plus fort ses poings au point de faire blanchir ses doigts. Un soupir lui échappa après un moment et reprit ses examens sur l'enfant, le rassurant comme il le pouvait lorsque ce dernier se réveillait en larmes après un énième cauchemar.

Plusieurs jours de tests passèrent et finalement Orochimaru avait fini. Il allongea l'enfant sur une table et approcha du démon qui le regardait calmement, ayant bien vu dans l'âme de l'humain qu'il ne voulait pas tout cela.

\- Je vais devoir te mettre dans cet enfant, expliqua Orochimaru tout doucement pour que seul le démon l'entende. Protège-le et rassure-le, s'il te plait Kyubi… Je devrais vous entrainer à vous défendre et autres mais dès que tu trouveras que Danzo en demande trop à l'enfant, aide-le à s'enfuir… C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui…

Le démon ferma les yeux en hochant doucement la tête avant de se laisser emmener vers l'enfant. Il vit rapidement le collier autour du cou fin et resta un instant surpris avant que ses babines ne s'étirent en un sourire. Orochimaru le lâcha doucement au-dessus du corps de l'enfant et regarde l'esprit entrer dans le corps. Danzo observa tout cela avec attention, admirant sa nouvelle arme. Il sourit de satisfaction et partit à la recherche d'un de ses hommes de main fidèle et lui souffla que si l'enfant venait à se montrer rebelle il n'aurait qu'à lui donner une bonne correction.

Un cri se fit entendre dans une belle maison d'un autre quartier que la famille Namikaze. La demeure Uchiwa était tout aussi resplendissante que celle de leur ami. Fugaku était un homme au visage sévère, bien qu'il arborait toujours un petit sourire effacé en présence de sa femme et de ses deux fils. Il soupira cependant en entendant le cri venant de l'étage et il regarda sa femme avec une pointe de douleur dans son regard sombre. C'était la même chose chaque matin depuis la disparition de Naruto, Sasuke faisait des cauchemars. Enfin chaque matin si le brun dormait vraiment de la nuit. Car parfois il avait de telles terreurs nocturnes qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à dormir, inquiétant de plus en plus sa famille pour sa santé. Fugaku regarda l'heure et prépara les médicaments de son fils avant de monter doucement l'escalier. Mikoto, sa femme douce et belle, observa les médicaments, soucieuse. Les longs cheveux noirs, les yeux de la même couleur et la peau blanche… Tout cela montrait leur appartenance à la famille Uchiwa, le clan le plus vieux de la ville avec celui des Senju, des parents éloignés de la famille de Minato.

Itachi se précipita dans la chambre de son cadet dès qu'il l'entendit crier. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent vite sur la forme tremblante sur le lit, dans un coin de la chambre.

\- Sasu ? C'est moi, Itachi, chuchota la voix un peu rauque et inquiète de son aîné. Je peux entrer ?

La forme bougea un peu et il entendit un sanglot arriver à ses oreilles dans la pénombre de la chambre. Son cœur se serra un instant, devinant sans mal la douleur dans les yeux larmoyant de son cadet. Il aimerait tant pouvoir l'aider, retrouver son petit frère si joyeux mais réservé qu'il avait vu grandir avant que ce drame n'arrive.

\- Aniki… J'ai peur…

Itachi se mordit la lèvre et approcha rapidement de son petit frère adoré avant de le prendre dans ses bras, caressant les cheveux courts. Il le berça doucement en fredonnant une douce mélodie. Les tremblements du corps dans ses bras se calmèrent doucement et il sourit faiblement, heureux de réussir à calmer son frère. Il se tourna vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit et il vit leur père.

\- Nous arrivons rapidement père Je prépare Sasuke pour l'école et on descend aussitôt.

\- Bien, je vais vous emmenez aujourd'hui, la directrice veut me voir pour parler de Sasuke.

Le susnommé se figea et commença à trembler de nouveau. Encore, cela recommençait. Il voulait tant ne plus être une gêne pour sa famille mais sans Naruto à ses côtés c'était si difficile de ne serait-ce qu'à avancer.

\- Pardon père… Je vais me rattraper, commença à renifler le plus jeune de la famille.

Itachi regarda son cadet, inquiet. Il avait eu ses seize ans récemment et on se rapprocher de l'anniversaire du petit brun, il voulait à tout prix que leur père soit fier de lui. Fugaku approcha et posa sa main sur les cheveux de son fils qui releva un visage ravagé par des larmes silencieuses.

-Je suis très fier de toi Sasuke, autant que je suis fier de ton frère. Tu ne m'as jamais déçu et je sais que même si tu venais à faire une bêtise je ne t'en voudrais pas car avant d'être un Uchiwa tu es Sasuke, mon fils.

L'homme sourit tendrement à ses deux fils avant de sortir de la chambre pour retourner auprès de sa femme. Sasuke reste figé, ses larmes s'arrêtant rapidement. Il tourna la tête vers son frère qui semblait heureux malgré son choc égal au sien. Il laissa ensuite son aîné le préparait pour l'école comme il l'avait dit à leur père et il suivit Itachi dans la cuisine. Il prit doucement les cachets sur la table et les avala sous le regard inquiet de sa mère. Il sourit faiblement à sa génitrice pour la rassurer et lui embrassa doucement la joue avant de prendre sa viennoiserie et de la manger.

\- Sasuke, commença sa mère, tu as bien dit que Suigetsu allait venir dormir à la maison ce soir… ?

\- Oui, nous devons faire un travail ensemble pour Iruka-senseï.

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'elle acceptait la présence de l'ami de son fils et un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle observa ses hommes tendrement. Alors qu'elle débarrassait la table avec l'aide de ses filles, l'horloge de la cuisine indiqua que c'était le moment de partir et elle ferma les yeux lorsque son époux l'embrassa doucement avant de partir avec ses fils pour les emmener chacun à leurs établissements scolaires. Sasuke remercia vite son père et descendit de la voiture avant d'avancer, les mains dans les poches, vers ses amis… Depuis que Naruto avait disparu, Sasuke s'était renfermé et parlait très peu avec les autres… Seuls Suigetsu et Sakura pouvaient lui arracher plus qu'un « Hn ».

Il avait rencontré Suigetsu il y avait maintenant un an, alors qu'il avait tenté de se jeter du haut d'un pont à cause de ses cauchemars et de sa douleur. Suigetsu était quelqu'un avec un fort sens de l'honneur, l'amitié et du respect. Il avait des cheveux étrangement blanc, mi long, et des yeux violets. Mais le plus amusant rester que l'adolescent avait des dents pointues, comme un requin, et qu'il avait un corps quasiment fait que d'eau à cause de son affinité importante avec cet élément. Sasuke avait découvert peu après la disparition de son ami, ses pouvoirs, en même temps que tout le groupe d'ami. Il était comme sa famille lié au feu mais il avait aussi une forte puissance avec l'électricité. Cela avait intrigué son professeur, Kakashi Hatake, un homme aux cheveux gris, défiant la gravité, et des yeux noirs, sauf l'un qu'il cachait constamment. Il avait une fois raconté que c'était une blessure de son enfance et que depuis il préférait la cacher pour ne pas se rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Sasuke ! s'écria le garçon aux cheveux blanc. Viens voir !

Il releva la tête en entendant la voix de son ami et il approcha en fronçant les sourcils. Suigetsu lui parla avec sérieux de quelque chose d'important qui surprit énormément le jeune Uchiwa. Un soupir échappa à ce dernier et il regarda le ciel clair, inquiet.

Sasuke avait toujours profondément admiré Kurama. Il avait un côté fort que lui n'avait pas. Chose étonnante, Kurama s'était beaucoup rapproché des frères Uchiwa depuis le kidnapping de Naruto, et Sasuke n'arrivait pas à savoir comment le rouquin pouvait réussir à être aussi calme en apparence. Mais ce que venait de lui dire Suigetsu l'inquiéta fortement et il prit son téléphone pour appeler son frère. Ce dernier décrocha après trois tonalités au plus grand soulagement de Sasuke.

\- Sasuke ? Que se passe-t-il, tu m'appelles rarement avant de début de tes cours.

\- C'est important… Kurama a fait une fugue après avoir appris que son frère était un cobaye de laboratoire… Suigetsu vient tout juste de me l'apprendre.

Sasuke entendit un murmure venant de l'autre côté et il raccrocha doucement, baissant la tête. Le blanc regarda son ami qui commençait à nouveau à se replonger dans son monde triste et sombre. Il lui frappa sans ménagement la tête, ne voulant pas revoir son ami aussi dépressif qu'à leur rencontre.

\- Je suis là pour toi maintenant, le rassura Suigetsu. On trouvera les salauds qui ont fait ça et on leur fera payer. Ok ?

Sasuke regarda son ami, surpris, puis sourit un peu avant de le suivre doucement pour aller en cours. Il fut rejoint ensuite par Sakura qui semblait choquée par la nouvelle. Il laissa le blanc rassuré la rose et soupira en suivit le cours à moitié seulement, totalement distrait par ce qu'il avait appris… Un cobaye de laboratoire… Soudain il pensa à quelque chose. Lorsqu'il avait vu son parrain lors de l'anniversaire d'Itachi, ce dernier semblait triste et soucieux, regardant sans cesse un dossier médical. Il se leva d'un coup, comprenant soudain quelque chose. Son parrain lui avait parlé d'une découverte incroyable sur les esprits démons à lui et Naruto avant. Il affirmé avoir trouvé le moyen de lier un humain à un esprit mais il avait l'air inquiet car il disait qu'il espérait que l'humain sur qui il ferait tout cela ne serait pas quelqu'un de proche à lui.

Le brusque geste de Sasuke avait attiré sur lui de nombreux regard, y compris celui d'Iruka. Le brun s'excusa et courut hors de la salle de classe puis hors de l'école. Le soleil lui tapait sur la nuque alors qu'il continuait sa course dans les rues de la ville, cherchant le meilleur endroit où le meilleur ami de son frère aurait pu se réfugier.

Bon sang comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser auparavant ?! Son parrain lui avait déjà parlé de son travail, de cet homme malsain et horrible qui était son employeur ainsi que sa crainte d'être si proche de la famille Uchiwa et Namikaze. Son patron était avide de pouvoir, de richesse et Sasuke se doutait bien qu'avoir un de ses employés proche d'hommes aussi influent que l'était Minato ou son propre père, allait ravir un homme comme ça. Il se fustigea un instant dans sa tête, se traitant de profond imbécile car tout s'alignait lentement dans sa tête même si au fond de lui, une petite voix désespérée lui glissait que tout ne pouvait pas être aussi fluide et évident que cela et qu'il ne devrait pas trop être déçu si son raisonnement était foireux.

Alors qu'il continuait encore à courir, il repensa à une boite de nuit assez chaude dans un quartier torride de la ville. Ses dents mordillèrent alors aussitôt sa lèvre inférieure et il se précipita au lycée de son grand frère. Patientant devant le portail, il se remit à réfléchir sur comment lui dire tout cela sans que son frère panique, et aussi comment tout expliquer à ses parents pour que ceux-ci ne le punissent pas d'avoir quitté l'école si brusquement et d'avoir parcouru la ville tout seul alors qu'il savait que cela terrifiait sa famille à présent. Finalement le portail s'ouvrit à la pause de midi et il entra dans l'établissement, aucun surveillant ne tentant de l'attraper car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient le petit frère d'Itachi.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs vit rapidement son cadet venir vers lui et son regard s'écarquilla de stupeur.

\- Aniki, commença rapidement Sasuke. Je pense que j'ai compris quelques pièces du puzzle, mais je ne suis sûr de rien, et il est même possible que je me trompe totalement mais ce matin, je t'ai dit que la nouvelle comme quoi Naruto était un cobaye scientifique était apparu pas vrai ?

\- Oui mais je ne… Attend…

Sasuke vit avec une certaine fierté son grand frère en venir au même raisonnement que lui et lui expliqua rapidement tout ce qu'il avait compris. Son aîné le rassura doucement et le prévint qu'il ira voir son meilleur ami dans ce fameux club, bien que nerveux à l'idée d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit. Sasuke retourna rapidement en cours, s'excusant auprès de ses amis à mi-mot ainsi qu'à son professeur qui ne lui en tint pas rigueur et il passa le reste de la journée à rattraper sa matinée de cours, tout de même pensif et Suigetsu se fit un devoir de détourner l'attention de son ami durant l'après-midi et la soirée durant leur devoir en duo.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Rythme de parution : Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kunaii :**** Je suis heureuse de voir que la relation Itachi et Sasuke te plait, j'aime beaucoup ces personnages et les voir avoir ce type de relations ça donne du baume au cœur, surtout quand cela s'étend à la famille Uchiwa. Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto arrivera rapidement mais… Je ne garantis rien. Oui c'est bien un Naru/Sasu mais il va être très progressif et ils vont tous les deux avoir quelqu'un avant, et d'autres soucis mais tu pourras les découvrir plus tard ^^.**

**Noname (Guest) :**** Ravie que cela te plaise ^^. Mais pour être plus précise, voici l'âge des personnages pour le moment (Je ferais un rappel à chaque fois que du temps passe de manière importante) : **

**Prologue : Naruto et compagnie ont 9-10 ans, Itachi 14 et Kurama 15.**

**Chapitre 1 : Deux ans sont passées.**

**Donc je pense que c'est normal si tu trouves qu'ils ont des réactions d'enfant, c'est un peu voulu ^^.**

**thor94 :**** Je suis contente de retrouver une des personnes qui avait apprécié ma fic, j'espère que les petits ajouts que je vais apportais te plairont et que je vais retrouver toutes les fautes que j'avais laissés également ^^.**

**Voilà, je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre qui justifie le rating (Essuyez la bave qui coule, vous risquez de trébucher dessus :p).**

* * *

Kurama avait toujours causé du grabuge depuis la découverte de ses pouvoirs. Il avait été effrayé au début, mais était resté relativement calme même lorsqu'il était la cause de quelques incidents. Puis il avait su se calmer, s'apaiser, surtout grâce à sa mère et la naissance de son petit frère. Depuis le kidnapping, tous les amis de Kurama avaient remarqué son changement, assez fort pour certain qui n'avait pas connu son passage nerveux durant son enfance. Comme l'un des meilleurs amis du rouquin. Qui contrairement à Itachi ne l'avait pas connu aussi tôt.

L'aîné Namikaze avait hérité de la beauté de ses parents, mais il avait gagné sa propre beauté, elle était sauvage, tel un animal qui guette et surveille le moindre geste. Kurama avait ce côté bestial qui ravissait nombres de personnes qui avaient tentés à de nombreuses reprises de le mettre dans leur lit, ou d'aller dans celui du blond. Mais Itachi savait que c'était rare pour le roux d'accepter si facilement des gens qu'il côtoyait régulièrement alors il sortait le plus souvent dans des boites ou autres pour trouver des couches d'une nuit qui le savait parfaitement et le lui rendait bien, sans crier au scandale.

Ces fameuses boîtes de nuit se trouvait dans le quartier réputé très chaud de Konoha, un quartier où tous les dangers se trouvaient, tous les vices, mais ce quartier s'auto-gérait avec brio. On y trouvait toujours les meilleures drogues pour se détendre, l'alcool était d'excellente qualité et peu cher vu tout l'argent que cela rapportait. Il avait une boîte de nuit en particulier, très prisée par les couples homosexuels et même les célibataires qui voulaient du fun tout la nuit. Itachi regarda l'enseigne clignotant au-dessus de la porte devant lui. Le vigile le laissa passer, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait pour voir Kurama. Il marmonna et entra doucement, nerveux à l'idée d'être abordé par les gays en manquent de sexe présent. Il était lui-même bisexuel et l'assumait pleinement à seulement seize ans, tout comme son meilleur ami d'un an son aîné. Meilleur ami qui ne semblait pas sur la piste de danse du club. Itachi fronça le nez en plissant les yeux à cause de la fumée qui était vers le sol, dans toute la pièce immense. Pour un effet brouillard, c'était réussi.

Le brun approcha doucement des box personnels à la recherche du rouquin mais ne le trouva pas. Il vit cependant quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Doucement il approcha de l'adolescent de dix-huit ans, avachit sur une des banquettes en cuir et qui regarder comme un fauve le jeune homme qui dansait pour lui.

\- Kisame ! appela avec une certaine timidité le brun.

Le jeune homme se redressa, laissant voir sa silhouette plutôt baraquée, les muscles se dessinant sous sa chemise bleu marine légèrement ouverte. Il attira le jeune danseur contre lui posant son regard bleu profond sur son ami et sourit largement, dévoilant des dents de requin.

\- Itachi, que fais-tu ici ? dit le jeune homme, de sa voix rauque.

\- Je cherche Kurama… Je pensais que tu pourrais m'éclairer car il ne vient jamais seul ici et toi nous plus. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi il est ici ce soir.

Kisame soupira un instant et laissa le jeune danseur partir en lui donnant une claque sur son fessier vêtu seulement d'un short très court. Il se leva ensuite et attrapa le poignet d'Itachi pour ne pas le perdre et il avança parmi les danseurs sur la piste. Une nouvelle musique se lança, attirant certains hommes à stopper Kisame ou Itachi à cause de la musique chaude et très direct.

**So hot**

_(Tellement chaud)_

**Out the box**

_(Sortons de cette boîte)_

**Can we pick up the pace?**

_(Peut-on faire le pas ?)_

**Turn it up,**

_(Monte le son,)_

**Heat it up**

_(Réchauffe-le)_

**I need to be entertained**

_(J'ai besoin d'être diverti)_

**Push the limit**

_(Repousse la limite)_

**Are you with it?**

_(Es-tu prêt?)_

**Baby, don't be afraid**

_(Chéri, ne sois pas effrayé)_

**I'ma hurt ya real good, baby**

_(Le mal que je te ferai te fera aussi du bien, chéri)_

La musique se fit entendre jusqu'aux chambres à l'étage. Le propriétaire avait aménagé tout le second étage pour des chambres de luxure. Dans l'une d'entre elles, des gémissements assez forts se faisaient entendre. Les murs étaient d'un rouge un peu plus clair que le sol. Un immense lit à baldaquin était contre l'un des murs, à gauche en entrant. Le mur face à la porte avait une immense baie vitrée, donnant sur un balcon avec jacuzzi. Il y avait une salle de bain ouverte à droite de la pièce. Sur le lit à baldaquin se mouvait un corps, rapide et animal. Il était accompagné de deux autres personnes, dont l'une qui subissait les coups bestiaux avec plaisir, l'autre embrassant son ami en caressant leurs deux sexes, admirant le jeune homme magnifique qui les dominait tous les deux.

La réputation d'amant de ce jeune homme n'était plus à refaire dans ce quartier et si au début lui et son ami avaient été intimidés de voir cet apollon les séduire, ils avaient vite cédés, comme tous les autres avant eux, à cause de son regard incandescent.

**I told ya**

_(Je te l'ai dit)_

**I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed**

_(Je vais te maintenir à terre jusqu'à ce que tu sois époustouflé)_

**Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name**

_(Te donnant tout jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon nom)_

Kurama grogna légèrement de plaisir lorsque ses amants d'un soir vinrent tous les deux en même temps, le premier se resserrant autour de son sexe. Il se retira, pas le moins du monde fatiguer. Il fallait qu'il se défoule et le sexe était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé à part les combats de rues. Il regarda les deux jeunes garçons qui devaient avoir quinze ans et un sourire animal se forma sur ses lèvres, les faisant tous les deux frissonner de plaisir et d'appréhension.

Il tira celui qu'il n'avait pas encore prit contre lui et lui dévora les lèvres, l'autre garçon s'occupant de lécher son sexe encore dur. Il mit rapidement le jeune à quatre pattes au-dessus de son ami et il écarta ses fesses avant de le pénétrer, souriant face au cri de pur plaisir qu'il reçut. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et bougea activement dans l'antre chaude qui l'accueillait. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était arrivé dans ce lieu qu'il fréquentait pour ne pas finir à se battre dans la rue, mais il ne se sentait pas encore assez calme, bien que sa tension était redescendu grâce aux deux jeunes hommes qui avaient su l'émoustiller suffisamment.

**No escaping when I start**

_(Pas la peine de s'échapper lorsque je commence)_

**Once I'm in I own your heart**

_(Une fois que j'y suis, je détiens aussi ton cœur)_

**There's no way you'll ring the alarm**

_(Il n'y aura aucun moyen de sonner le signal d'alarme)_

**So hold on until it's over**

_(Alors tiens bon jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini)_

Kisame réussit à tirer Itachi hors de la piste de danse. Il vit du coin de l'œil que le jeune brun était totalement rouge et gêné. Il sourit légèrement et le porta, pour pouvoir aider le brun à camoufler le léger problème que certains hommes avaient causé entre ses jambes. Itachi se laissa faire, appréciant d'être porté en princesse par l'homme qu'il aimait en cachette. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, c'était par le biais de Kurama. Il avait rencontré Kisame durant une sortie et avait été amusé par ce type aux dents étranges mais qui n'allaient pas à tout le monde et ils étaient devenus amis après s'être provoqué et battu. Drôle de façon de lier des amitiés mais on parlait quand même de Kurama.

Le requin gravit rapidement les marches qui menaient aux chambres et il avança vers celle qui était la plus chère et la plus luxueuse à cause du jacuzzi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le rouquin prenait toujours cette chambre alors qu'il n'utilisait même pas le jacuzzi mais il ne disait rien, la logique du roux était juste contre nature à ses yeux et Itachi, qui pourtant le connaissait depuis plus longtemps, avait aussi du mal parfois à cerner la raison de certains choix du renard.

**Close your eyes**

_(Ferme tes yeux)_

**Not your mind**

_(Mais pas ton esprit)_

**Let me into your soul**

_(Laisse-moi pénétrer ton âme)_

**I'ma work ya 'til you're totally blown**

_(Je vais te travailler jusqu'à ce que tu sois à bout de souffle)_

Le refrain se fit de nouveau entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Kurama venait finalement de jouir et il soupira, assis sur le coin du lit. Il prit une cigarette et fuma doucement en posant son regard sur les corps tremblants de plaisirs, humides et dénudés de ses deux amants. Il sourit doucement et attrapa le drap fin afin de les recouvrir avec soin, les laissant se reposer. Il observa la porte s'ouvrir lentement et il regarda son meilleur ami, totalement rouge et gêné, dans les bras de Kisame, son second meilleur ami mais simple connaissance du brun. Même si Kurama connaissait les sentiments de son ami d'enfance envers le requin.

Le final de la chanson se fit entendre à l'étage inférieur et Kisame comme Kurama savaient que à la suite de celle-là, les couples allaient commencer à se donner du plaisir. Elle avait de quoi éveillé les sens avec ses paroles plus que parlantes sur un certain sport de lit. Et intérieurement ils pensèrent tous les deux qu'ils avaient échappé au pire en ne laissant pas leur frêle et innocent Itachi au milieu des loups. Le rouquin relâcha doucement la fumée de ses poumons, analysant du regard les deux nouveaux arrivants en se demandant pourquoi Itachi était venu jusqu'ici alors qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que ça le lieu, le trouvant bien trop dévergondé.

\- Oui ? demanda finalement Kurama.

\- Itachi te cherchait, l'informa Kisame. Faut croire que c'est urgent mais avant tu devrais aller prendre ta douche Renard.

-Oh la ferme et assieds-toi Requin, répondit ledit renard avec un sourire amusé. Toi aussi Ita, assis.

Le colosse bleu s'installa avec amusement dans le canapé en cuir, gardant le plus jeune d'entre eux sur ses jambes le temps qu'il arrive à se calmer à cause de la chanson assez implicite. Itachi posa son regard sombre sur le corps musclé et sans imperfection de son meilleur ami tandis que ce dernier se relevait, totalement nu, pour remettre son boxer. Il prit ses affaires et les jeta sur le fauteuil avant de prendre les affaires des gosses et de les plier pour les mettre sur la table basse près du lit, avec des rafraichissements. Itachi avait toujours trouvé son meilleur ami très tendre après le sexe, il s'occupait toujours bien de ses amants. Il le savait très bien pour l'avoir déjà fait avec Kurama.

C'était arrivé un soir, il a plusieurs mois, un vieil ivrogne avait touché Itachi qui pensait déjà perdre sa virginité aussi salement. Il avait eu si peur que rien n'était sorti de sa gorge, seules les larmes ravageant son beau visage pâle témoignaient de sa terreur alors que les mains baladeuses se glisser sous son jean et son boxer. Puis sans prévenir, il était contre un torse puissant, une odeur qu'il aimait lui monta aux narines et il vit alors l'ivrogne au fond de la ruelle, dans les poubelles, hurlant de douleur alors que Kurama l'avait sauvé et fermement tenu contre son corps pendant qu'il tremblait et sanglotait après le choc. Cette nuit-là, il avait supplié le roux de lui prendre sa première fois juste par crainte de perdre son innocence de cette manière. Même si cela aurait pu paraître déstabilisant pour le roux, il comprenait et savait parfaitement que son meilleur ami ne faisait pas ce choix uniquement guidé par la peur mais qu'il était aussi très lucide vis-à-vis de sa demande.

Après une longue discussion, Kurama avait fini par céder, mais il ne l'avait cependant pas embrassé, disant que le premier baiser était sacré. Itachi sentit des rougeurs sur ses joues au souvenir de son meilleur ami au-dessus de lui, bougea avec beaucoup de tendresse et de précaution en lui. Il claqua ses mains sur ses joues pour se ressaisir, attirant le regard bleu du requin sur lui qui se demandait bien ce que leur petite belette avait pour ainsi rougir. Kisame haussa les épaules, se disant que c'était le lieu et la chaleur qui devait le rendre ainsi. Finalement le rouquin revint de sa douche, qu'il avait pris pendant qu'Itachi était perdu dans ses souvenirs et il prit place dans le fauteuil en cuir après avoir remit ses vêtements sur son dos.

\- Tu voulais me voir mon petit corbeau ?

\- Oui, se reprit Itachi, gêné. Sasuke a émis une hypothèse intéressante… Tu te souviens de son parrain, Orochimaru ?

Kurama fronça un instant les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi d'un coup on lui demandait de se souvenir de cet homme qui l'avait plusieurs fois mis mal à l'aise quand il venait voir les Uchiwa. Ses yeux de serpent qui fixaient chaque mouvement, comme un prédateur guettant un instant de faiblesse de la part des personnes autour de lui…

\- Oui ?

\- Vois-tu, il fait un travail très sécurisé, secret et interdit, il n'a jamais le droit d'en parler mais il n'a jamais rien dit. Jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Son supérieur est quelqu'un de très méchant, avide de pouvoir. Et avant le kidnapping de Naruto, Orochimaru a lui-même été enlevé de force à son appartement. Je me souviens l'avoir entendu peu avant, dire qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais faire cette trouvaille… Qu'il n'avait jamais voulu que des enfants soient impliqués dans cette quête stupide de pouvoir, de recherches.

Kurama se figea, comprenant doucement. Il baissa la tête et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil, réfléchissant à tout cela… Puis il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, son regard revenant se planter dans celui d'Itachi qui ne détourna pas le sien, lui montrant ainsi qu'il ne disait pas des conneries et qui lui aussi en était venu à penser ça.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, reprit Itachi. Mais il ne veut de mal à personne, il est un peu borné dans ses expériences c'est vrai, oui il peut aussi prendre des échantillons sans rien dire aux concernés mais il n'est pas mauvais, il ne veut que faire progresser la science. Mon père a déjà eu à faire avec le supérieur de mon parrain et si Orochimaru ne t'inspire pas, Danzo est bien pire et tu auras instantanément des envies de meurtres.

-Je vois, souffla le rouquin. Mais nous sommes bloqués, il va bientôt avoir les fêtes chez toi, ta famille, tout ça. Mon père refusera de me donner des missions comme ça ou même de me laisser partir durant ce laps de temps, combien même ces informations sont véridiques. Fait chier… Il va falloir attendre que tout cela passe…

Itachi se leva, Kisame ne le retenant même pas et il regarda le brun se blottir contre Kurama qui le serra plus fort contre lui, chuchotant des secrets à l'oreille de chacun tandis que le requin souriait légèrement, rassuré de les voir enfin avancer.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tardif) , Itachi / ? , Kurama / ? , Sasuke / ? , Naruto / ?**

**Rythme de parution : Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kunaii :**** Ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ! J'aime bien développer les sentiments des personnages, leurs petites histoires, ça rajoute de l'attachement même si j'essaie de bien tout doser pour que cela ne soit pas trop lourd à lire :/. Naruto revient dans ce chapitre et oui il est très différent mais ce sera encore plus violent plus tard ^^. Eh oui ! Itachi sera avec ce cher requin ^^ après moult péripéties hein, car sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Tu ne me déranges pas avec tes questions c'est un plaisir de lire tes commentaires et tu me fais sourire à chaque fois ^^. **

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

Malheureusement leur projet fut mis à mal, et durant presque dis mois, ils ne purent chercher le moindre indice sur l'endroit où se trouvait Orochimaru et donc Naruto. Kurama était très irritable à cause de cela mais il arrivait à se rassurer avec Itachi qui lui assurait que son parrain devait sûrement tout faire pour aider le blond, par culpabilité et regret. Kisame avait aidé son ami en cachette pour essayer de le renseigner, faisant appel à des personnes de confiances dans la police de la ville. Kurama venait d'avoir la majorité mais il ne voulait pas encore partir de la maison de ses parents, il voulait rester pour pouvoir s'occuper pleinement de sa mère et de ses études d'art. Kushina était très souvent malade en ce moment, inquiétant beaucoup de monde même si Minato, Kurama et les Uchiwa savaient très bien que c'était simplement parce que la rousse ne mangeait que très peu, dormait peu et ne faisait plus attention à rien. Cependant depuis quelques jours, Kurama avait réussi, surprenant tout le monde, à redonner à la jeune femme goût à la vie. Elle remontait la pente, souriant à nouveau, rassurant son époux qui se sentait moins coupable de la laisser parfois pour le travail.

On approchait de l'anniversaire de Sasuke, ses parents avaient prévu une fête pour cela, invitant pleins d'amis, y compris les oncles de Sasuke qui était heureux de pouvoir revoir certains membres de sa famille qui lui manquaient énormément. Le petit brun observa son frère aîné qui semblait vouloir cacher sa gêne alors que Kisame l'aidait à décorer la salle. Sasuke sourit doucement en les regardant. C'est assez flagrant pourtant que son frère est raide dingue du bleuté, le requin est-il aveugle à ce point ? Un soupire lui échappa et il partit doucement vers la cuisine pour aider sa mère à faire le repas avant que Suigetsu ne le rejoigne pour l'aider aussi. Une fois finit, les deux adolescents sortirent dans le jardin pour se détendre et pour profiter de la fin de l'après-midi avant la fête qui allait bientôt commencer. Kushina en profita pour terminer le gâteau d'anniversaire avec sa meilleure amie. Minato et Fugaku étaient à l'entrée de la demeure, attendant la limousine de l'homme brun qui devait arriver dans quelques instants avec les membres de la famille Uchiwa.

Limousine qui ne se fit plus attendre très longtemps car elle apparut au coin de la rue, faisant sourire Minato qui se plaça près de son ami. La belle limousine arriva et se gara devant le portail. L'homme blond partit les accueillir, tout sourire comme toujours. Il vit Kakashi descendre avec Obito Uchiwa. Ces derniers étaient amis depuis l'enfance et étonnamment, alors qu'ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat, ils avaient fini par s'avouer leur amour. L'argenté tenait la main de son amant, peau pâle yeux et cheveux noirs de la famille. Mais il les avait un peu en désordre et court, leur rappelant à tous une certaine tête blonde aussi ébouriffé que lui. Descendit ensuite Madara Uchiwa et Izuna, son petit frère. Le premier avait de long cheveux, noirs, un peu en désordre, avec une mèche tombant sur son œil droit, alors que le deuxième ressemblait beaucoup à Sasuke mais avec des cheveux longs et attachés en une queue basse. Suivi par Shisui, le second meilleur ami d'Itachi.

\- Heureux de tous vous voir ! s'exclama joyeusement Minato. J'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop mouvementé Madara-san, Izuna-san.

\- Non, répondit avec un sourire Madara, je te remercie Minato-kun. Tu as encore laissé pousser tes cheveux depuis la dernière fois non ?

\- Oui. Venez, entrez. Kushina vous a préparé des petites collations avant le repas. Sasuke doit encore être en train de se préparer dans sa chambre.

Il les laissa entrer à la suite de Fugaku qui se mit rapidement à parler avec ses proches, surtout Madara et Izuna qui revenait d'un long voyage aux Etats-Unis. Madara avait choisi de gérer lui-même les affaires de Fugaku avec les entreprises et les partenaires qu'il avait aux Etats-Unis et le père de famille se sentait plus soulagé de savoir que c'était lui qui dirigeait fermement la branche anglaise de sa firme.

Itachi était en train de terminer de mettre la table, superbement décoré par de nombreuses petites perles et animaux en papier. Il ne vit donc pas l'adolescent qui approchait doucement de lui. Shisui sourit sadiquement avant de sauter sur le dos de son meilleur ami en criant. Ils tombèrent tous les deux, faisant rire le plus âgé et gémir Itachi qui avait la douleur de la chute plus la douleur du choc du corps de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu m'as manqué p'tite tête.

\- M'appelle as comme ça face de hareng…

\- Hey ! C'est méchant ça ! Face de corbeau ! Cria, amusé, Shisui.

Itachi marmonna et la dispute continua un moment. Kisame et Kurama arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, curieux de voir ce qui faisait autant de bruit. Il se stoppèrent en voyant les deux amis chahutant sur le sol en trouvant des noms de plus en plus idiots à dire l'un à l'autre. Kurama eut un sourire amusé et mauvais en croisant les bras, tandis que le bleuté ricanait discrètement en voyant la coiffure d'Itachi se défaire totalement sous les attaques de Shisui.

\- Bon les excités du bocal vont se calmer oui ? ricana le rouquin.

\- Quoi ?! répliqua Itachi. Non mais tu t'es vu ? Espèce de sexe sur pattes !

Le rouquin grogna rapidement et approcha vite des deux bruns pour attraper Itachi et le plaquer contre le sol pour le torturer sous des chatouilles. Intrigués par les cris qui venaient de la salle à manger spacieuse mais chaleureuse de la famille Uchiwa, la plupart des convives vinrent jeter un coup d'œil pour voir un Itachi à moitié débraillé en train de se faire attaquer de chatouilles par un Shisui et un Kurama d'humeur taquine.

Sasuke parlait tranquillement avec Suigetsu, assis sur l'herbe du jardin. Il regardait tranquillement le ciel, attendant que son ami se décide à parler de ce qui le taraudait depuis un moment. Il avait bien sûr remarqué que son ami avait la tête ailleurs durant les derniers jours, et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Sasuke n'aimait pas le voir ainsi après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

\- Dis Sasuke, Tu penses le retrouver rapidement ton ami blond ?

\- Je l'espère, souffla le petit corbeau. Tu sais, il est vraiment important pour moi…

\- J'en suis sûr…

Le blanc se redressa et regarda son meilleur ami avant de se pencher vers lui, mais il se stoppa à quelques centimètres des lèvres du brun. Brun qui rougit doucement, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il avait treize ans aujourd'hui, l'âge où on commence les petites amourettes sans grandes convictions, l'âge de la rébellion, de la recherche de soi. Il n'osait pas entendre cette petite voix au fond de lui qui se sentait mal à cette idée. A l'idée qu'il flirte avec Suigetsu.

\- Sasuke… Tu m'autorises à t'embrasser… ?

Le noiraud frissonna doucement en sentant le souffle chaud de son ami sur ses lèvres. Sasuke ferme les yeux et murmure un petit oui. Il sentit lentement les lèvres de son ami caresser les siennes, presque timide puis elles se rencontrèrent plus franchement et il serra un peu son haut, sentant son cœur s'affoler. Il frissonna en sentant le blanc passer sa main sur sa joue et doucement s'éloigner. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux pour plonger son regard dans les yeux violets de Suigetsu avant que celui-ci ne l'embrasse à nouveau, allant un peu plus loin cette fois en léchant la lèvre inférieure du brun. Sasuke ouvrit les lèvres et sursauta en gémissant lorsque sa langue rencontre celle de l'autre et un doux ballet se mit en route entre leurs deux muscles.

Il se coupèrent cependant le baiser quand ils entendirent un éclat de rire venant de la maison. Ils se levèrent ensemble, le brun essayant de se calmer. Suigetsu sourit en lui attrapa la main et le tira à l'intérieur pour trouver un Itachi, le souffle court et les yeux brillant alors que ses joues avaient une belle couleur rouge, allongé sur le sol. Sasuke regarda Kurama et Shisui qui semblait extrêmement fiers d'eux-mêmes. Le noiraud se rendit alors compte que tout le monde riait, plus ou moins car les Uchiwa avaient plutôt un doux sourire collé aux lèvres, et il remarqua enfin la présence de son grand-oncle et il se jeta vite sur Madara, heureux, puis sur Izuna. Il salua ensuite Obito et Shisui, bien que méfiant envers ce dernier, ne voulant pas subir le même supplice que son frère. Kisame avait d'ailleurs finit de rire et aider le brun à se relever et à se rhabiller convenablement, passant sa large main dans les cheveux lisses pour les recoiffer un minimum.

Sasuke sourit et resta main dans la main avec Suigetsu, parlant avec joie avec tout la famille et Minato et sa femme. Il serait bientôt l'heure de dîner et les adultes n'avaient pas trop bu d'alcool, voulant profiter de la soirée le plus simplement possible. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée claque brusquement.

Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux dans sa cellule. Il était encore tôt pourtant, mais cela ne l'étonnait même plus d'être déjà réveillé à cette heure-ci. Il entendit une voix et ferma de nouveau les yeux pour pouvoir parler avec Kyubi en lui. La douleur de son corps se rappelait bien trop à lui et il préférait se réfugier dans son monde intérieur le temps que ce venin se dissipe au moins un peu.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller Naruto ? demanda le démon, inquiet pour son hôte.

\- Je pense que oui. Dis Kyu… Pourquoi je ne me souviens quasiment plus de rien ?

\- Je suis désolé… C'est ma faute, expliqua le renard, prit de remord. J'ai été obligé de totalement t'enlever beaucoup de souvenirs qui risquaient de te faire souffrir. Mais je t'ai quand même laissé quelques lieux en tête, au cas où on arriverait à s'enfuir. Mais tu dois savoir que… Si jamais… On retrouve des gens que tu connais, comme ta famille par exemple. Tu ne pourras jamais te souvenir de tous les concernant. Tu devras refaire toi-même des nouveaux souvenirs heureux…

Le blond soupira en ouvrant les yeux de nouveau, coupant ainsi la discussion avec le démon. Il se leva en entendant des bruits de pas et il regarda la porte s'ouvrir d'un coup sur Kabuto, un homme aux cheveux gris attaché, des lunettes qui le rendaient un peu inquiétant, surtout à cause de son regard sombre. Il avança rapidement vers l'enfant, lui attrapant sans ménagement son bras marqué, et le tira vers la porte. Mais le jeune adolescent refusa de bouger, son regard se posant froidement sur l'homme qui se mit à sourire grandement. Il savait que le gosse avait des réticences si ce n'était pas Orochimaru qui venait le chercher.

\- Tu veux jouer aux durs ? ria l'argenté Très bien, on va jouer.

Il prit un martinet qui était dans le couloir, à côté de la porte. Naruto ne dit rien, se laissant maltraiter par cet être immonde. La douleur dans son dos était violente, douloureuse et lancinante. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de calmer sa respiration rapide. L'air se faisait de plus en plus rare et ses yeux lui piquaient. Il allait craquer quand il entendit soudain un coup de feu, il l'avait entendu malgré qu'un silencieux eût étouffé à peine le bruit de la détonation. Il sentit vite une présence familière près de lui et il ouvrit les yeux alors que des mains fines détachaient rapidement les poignets de l'enfant. Les yeux bleus se tournèrent vers une belle femme, à forte poitrine, des cheveux blond platine attachés en un chignon et des yeux noisette. Elle portait du noir et elle remit vite sa capuche sur ses cheveux avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Tsunade… ? demanda le blondinet dans un souffle.

\- Chut, calme toi… Orochimaru et Jiraya s'occupent des gardes, il ne voulait plus te voir souffrir…

L'adolescent ferma les yeux, sombrant doucement dans l'inconscience, faisant paniquer la blonde. Elle prit vite l'enfant après l'avoir entouré d'un drap pour stopper le sang qui coulait en faible quantité des plaies à vives. Elle courut rejoindre ses deux amis pour pouvoir s'enfuir de ce laboratoire maudit. Tsunade les trouva rapidement et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux en sentant un danger proche. Il se débattit doucement, nerveux. Les trois adultes se stoppèrent et la femme posa le blond sur le sol, inquiète.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna-t-elle.

Naruto ne répondit pas, une vague de pouvoir lui échappant et son pouvoir détruisit le mur à sa droite. Il entra dans la cellule et attrapa la main d'un adolescent de son âge, avec des cheveux rouges, des yeux turquoise et une marque sur le front.

\- Gaara, appela le blond, viens vite, on doit partir.

Le rouquin posa son regard sur les trois adultes qui semblaient paniquer. Il se laissa emmener par le blond quand un coup de feu les coupa. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant celle qu'il considérait comme sa marraine tombait à genoux sur le sol, se tenant le ventre.

\- Tsunade !

L'homme aux cheveux blanc, long, courut vers sa compagne, paniqué. Il la porta doucement et regarda la blessure, quand une autre balle toucha l'homme au bras. Les yeux de Naruto devinrent rapidement rouges et il grogna comme un animal, fou de rage. Personne n'avait le droit de blesser ceux qu'il aimait. Il attaqua le garde qui avait lâché son arme sous la peur soudaine qu'il venait de ressentir. Gaara approcha des deux blessés et retira doucement les balles avant de déchirer les manches de sa chemise pour essayer de les bander. Orochimaru le regarda faire, le remerciant doucement. Il avait toujours été très aimant avec Naruto et Gaara, voulant se racheter de les avoir obligés à subir tout cela, tout comme il était un peu plus tendre avec les autres. Jamais le blond comme le rouge en avaient voulu au fanatique des serpents. Il soupira doucement en voyant Naruto revenir mais sa vue se brouilla.

\- Tu es épuisé Orochimaru… Repose toi, on va tous sortir de là, chuchota avec douceur Naruto.

Le blond posa sa main sur celle de l'adulte qui s'endormit rapidement, il fit pareil avec les deux autres. Gaara sourit faiblement avant de faire trois nuages de sables pour les transporter plus facilement. Il regarda le blond qui était vraiment dans un sale état. Naruto trouva rapidement les explosifs des adultes et les activa avant de partir en courant avec son ami, les nuages de sables les suivant. Ils sortirent au moment même où l'explosion se fit dans le bâtiment. Gaara sécurisa vite les trois adultes mais lui et Naruto subirent un peu l'explosion qui envoya tous les deux contres des arbres. Lorsqu'ils reprirent connaissance, la nuit commençait à tomber.

\- Où allons-nous… ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

Naruto chercha un moment, incertain de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il ne savait pas où habitait Orochimaru ou le couple qui représentait une famille à ses yeux. Puis il eut comme un flash. Une aide que son démon avait décidé de lui donner. Un lieu qu'il semblait connaître.

\- Dans la ville de Konoha, lui répondit son ami. Vite Gaara, nous devons nous dépêcher.

Les deux amis se mirent à courir ensemble alors qu'une petite pluie se mit à tomber sur la ville. Ils couraient depuis ce qu'il leur semblait être des heures, pieds nus, à travers les rues qui étaient désertes à cause de l'averse et de la soirée bien avancée. Ils finirent par arriver à destination. Le blond observa la maison luxueuse devant lui, le souffle court. Il ouvrit facilement le portail de sécurité et entra avec Gaara, les nuages de sables les suivant toujours, les trois adultes endormit dessus. Le blond approcha de la porte d'entrer et l'ouvrit brusquement, sans même prendre la peine de toquer. Il entendit des voix se stopper puis des bruits de pas vinrent vers eux. Il vit une belle femme aux longs cheveux rouges et il lui sembla la connaitre. Naruto essaya en vain de reprendre son souffle et il tomba à genoux en voyant d'autres personnes familières mais pourtant étrangères. Il sursauta quand Gaara tomba inconscient près de lui et il vit les adultes sur le sol derrière eux, le sable ayant disparu. Il tourna son regard affolé vers les adultes.

\- Aidez-nous, souffla difficilement Naruto, épuisé. Pitié…

Kushina regarda avec horreur les blessures de son fils. Il avait grandi… Elle sursauta cependant à sa phrase et elle le vit perdre connaissance.

\- Naruto ! s'écria la jeune mère.

Ce fut tout ce qu'entendit Naruto avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Espérant de tout cœur qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur en venant là où ses souvenirs l'avait guidé.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tardif) , Itachi / ? , Kurama / ? , Sasuke / ? , Naruto / ?**

**Rythme de parution : Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kunaii :**** C'est cruel ? Merde alors tu n'es pas préparé pour la suite… Je suis extrêmement sadique à certains chapitres. Je les coupe au pire moment. J'espère donc que ce chapitre ne va pas trop te choquer, Naruto est totalement OOC dans cette fiction, et ça commence maintenant. Je te remercie et te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

Après un dernier regard vers le médecin de la famille, qui malgré l'heure tardive, avait accepté de venir en entendant l'urgence dans la voix de la mère de famille. Ils avaient tous été surpris en entendant la porte d'entrée mais c'était devenu encore pire quand ils avaient vu un garçon de bientôt treize ans, debout, des tâches de sang sur ses vêtements déchirés et noircies, tremblant et le souffle court. Puis ce garçon aux cheveux rouges, avec une étrange marque sur le front, perdant connaissance près de lui, puis les yeux bleus qui se posent sur eux, la lueur de crainte qu'ils avaient tous vu au travers de ces derniers, comme s'il ne les reconnaissait plus. Cela avait serré le cœur de Mikoto. Et de Kushina bien sûr, même si cette dernière avait fait passer l'état de son fils en priorité.

Quittant enfin ses sombres pensées, elle referma la porte et commença à descendre les escaliers, rejoignant ainsi le salon silencieux si ce n'était les quelques chuchotements qu'elle percevait avant de faire du bruit, les coupant tous. Et comme elle s'y attendait, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle quand elle arriva dans la salle où un silence tendu avait pris place. Elle leur offrit à tous un petit sourire rassurant, apaisant en partie leurs inquiétudes.

\- Pour l'instant la priorité est Tsunade et Jiraya, ils ont tous les deux étés touchés par balles et Orochimaru se repose. Les enfants vont bien d'après le médecin, ils s'occupent d'eux-mêmes.

Les adultes n'eurent pas de réactions trop fortes, contrairement au couple Namikaze ainsi que les adolescents qui se détendirent un peu mieux. Kurama posa son regard vers le couloir dans le dos de Mikoto et cette dernière se demanda si tout allait bien se passer quand ils descendraient, vu ce qu'elle avait vu dans la chambre.

\- Ils peuvent venir… ? lui demanda timidement Sasuke, la ramenant de ses pensées.

\- Naruto et son ami ont faim alors ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient descendre après avoir fini leurs bandages. Naruto semble avoir une plus forte carrure que toi Sasuke, alors je lui ai donné des vêtements d'Itachi, mais son ami aura tes vêtements.

La brune prit donc place aux côtés de son époux, ce dernier passant son bras autour de sa taille. Elle ferma un instant, épuisée par tout ce qui s'était passé en si peu de temps. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ainsi que des petits chuchotements, puis Naruto apparut, passant sa main dans ses cheveux qui arrivaient un peu avant ses épaules maintenant.

Sasuke observa son meilleur ami, surpris. Il avait rarement vu le blond mal à l'aise durant leur enfance, ce dernier était toujours impulsif, faisant les choses avec un certain naturel très déconcertant alors que là, le malaise du blond était presque palpable, il fuyait du regard les occupants de la pièce, laissant une impression plus qu'étrange à tout le monde. Kurama détailla son frère, toujours sous le choc. Il n'arrivait plus à parler ou à agir depuis qu'il l'avait devant lui. Puis l'autre garçon arriva, se postant près du blond, très proche, trop au goût de Sasuke et Kurama qui ne savaient rien de ce garçon.

\- Enchanté, dit le rouge de sa voix calme et neutre, merci pour votre hospitalité. Et désolé de vous causer du souci.

Gaara se dirigea doucement vers la cuisine, tirant son ami avec lui. Sasuke les regarda partir, interloqué. Qu'arrivait-il à son meilleur ami ? Il lança un regard entendu aux autres personnes dans la pièce qui haussèrent doucement les épaules pour la plupart. Les deux amis revinrent et Sasuke put les détailler un peu plus. Naruto avait un jean de son frère, puis un débardeur qui laissait voir les bandages sur ses bras et son buste. Tandis que le rouge avait un jean aussi mais un long pull qui cachait parfaitement ses bras. Ils s'assirent doucement en mangeant chacun un petit sandwich. Le noiraud et tous les autres membres de la famille semblaient cependant curieux et un peu blessés, pour les parents du blond, de voir ce dernier si ignorant envers eux. Rapidement, Gaara le remarqua et donna un coup de coude à son ami qui grogna en réponse, fatigué et à moitié endormi à cause de la chaleur de la cheminée près d'eux.

\- Tu devrais peut-être leurs demander qui tu es pour eux, l'informa le tanuki. Ils ont tous l'air de savoir qui tu es.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de mettre une claque à la plupart des personnes présentes. En l'occurrence ceux qui connaissaient bien le blond. Car pour Madara, Izuna, Shisui ou encore Obito, ils ne connaissaient pas tant que ça le fils Namikaze. Mais pour les autres, ils se demandèrent s'ils avaient vraiment entendu ce que ce garçon aux cheveux rouges avait dit. Le blond ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et regarda les personnes présentes, un peu réticent à vouloir leurs adressés la parole. Il ne les connaissait pas, même s'ils semblaient familiers.

\- Vous me connaissez vraiment ? demanda le blondinet, poli.

Kurama écarquilla les yeux, semblant se revoir plus jeune. Son petit frère, normalement si souriant, si joyeux, était vraiment devenu si froid et distant ? Il avait perdu son innocence, ça se voyait. Ses yeux étaient plus durs, plus profond et sombres que jamais. Il se revoyait tellement, plus jeune, quand il faisait ses conneries d'adolescent alors qu'il avait toujours été rejeté à cause de ses pouvoirs… Ce fut la rousse qui parla, soucieuse pour son fils cadet.

\- Je… Je suis Kushina Namikaze. Ta mère, commença la rousse, puis elle montra son mari et son fils en continuant. Et eux se sont Minato Namikaze, ton père et Kurama, ton frère aîné qui a dix-huit ans maintenant. Toi tu es Naruto, notre dernier fils. Tu as disparu depuis tellement de temps. Nous avions peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé… Enfin… Je vois que c'est déjà arrivé, nous sommes tellement désolés mon ange… Nous n'avons pas pu te sauver à temps…

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute… Mh… Mère ? Personne ne pouvait changer mon destin.

Tous semblèrent surpris par la réponse du blond qui était assez détaché. Ce dernier se coucha sur le dos, profitant des jambes de son ami pour poser sa tête dessus. Il marmonna quelque chose envers le rouge et celui-ci rit légèrement, attirant les regards. Cependant ils furent bientôt tous surpris, sauf Gaara, lorsqu'un petit renard blanc apparut, neuf queues bougeant doucement dans son dos. Il était tranquillement assis sur le ventre du blond allongé et qui semblait profondément endormi. Le renard tourna son regard sur son hôte puis sur les personnes présentes tour à tour, semblant les sonder pour les reconnaitre.

\- Enchanté, je suis Kyubi, l'esprit du démon renard à neuf queues. Cela peut vous paraître totalement fou mais je suis la raison de son enlèvement et donc je prends toutes les responsabilités concernant les dégâts sur votre fils, frère et ami. Je tiens à m'excuser car Naruto ne pourra pas retrouver la mémoire à cause de moi. Bien sûr il se souviendra rapidement et seulement de sa famille et de qui est qui pour lui mais c'est tout… Il devra refaire lui-même ses nouveaux souvenirs. Je ne voulais pas que ce pauvre enfant souffre pendant tout le temps où il était prisonnier…

Sasuke écouta légèrement le renard, intrigué par son meilleur ami qui semblait mal dormir. Il se leva, lâchant la main de Suigetsu, et approcha de son ami. Il le détailla, curieux de vouloir voir tous les changements qu'avait fait le temps sur son meilleur ami d'enfance. Il avait des traits plus marqués, ses joues étaient moins rondes, plus saillantes. On voyait bien la ressemblance avec Minato, surtout à cause des cheveux qui retombait délicatement sur les épaules, les frôlant. Mais il remarqua vite une différence.

\- C'est quoi ces marques… ?

Gaara stoppa le brun dans son mouvement alors qu'il voulait toucher les joues de l'endormi. Le regard sombre rencontre les perles turquoise qui semblaient bien froides à cet instant.

\- Ne touche pas ça, dit froidement Gaara, le regard lourd de menaces. Ne le touche pas tout court. Je ne vous connais pas et lui ne vous connais plus alors je ne vous laisserais pas le toucher aussi facilement, vous devrez faire en sorte qu'il vous demande pour que je vous laisse l'approcher.

\- Lâche-moi, répliqua Sasuke, nullement effrayé. Lâche mon bras. Naruto est mon meilleur ami, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour lui. On a tous le droit d'être inquiet. Et ce n'est pas toi qui vas nous dire comment agir avec celui qu'on a vu grandir pour certain, et avec qui on a grandi pour d'autre.

Le rouge allait répliquer quand le renard disparut alors qu'une main légèrement bander se levait et écartait doucement la main de Gaara.

\- Calme toi Gaa, souffla la voix fatiguée de Naruto. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre mère que celle qui se trouve dans la pièce. Et qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde vu qu'ils me connaissent. Toi tu ne te gêne pas pour être câlin avec moi alors pourquoi pas eux ?

\- Ouah. C'était la plus longue phrase que tu n'aies jamais dite. Mais je vais faire comme tu le veux Naru…

Naruto sourit très imperceptiblement à son ami et referma son œil qu'il avait ouvert pour parler. Il se rendormit et le rouge en fit autant, sa main toujours dans celle du blondinet. Sasuke regarda la scène, blessé par l'aptitude de son… Pouvait-il encore parler de meilleur ami maintenant qu'il ne se souvenait plus de rien… ? Le jeune Uchiwa baissa la tête et partit en courant dans sa chambre pour pouvoir pleurer toute sa douleur.

\- Sasu ! Attend !

Le blanc se releva vite du canapé où il était installé et il monta à l'étage pour pouvoir le consoler. Itachi observa le couple récent et soupira avant de se lever et de doucement couvrir les deux jeunes endormis avant de regarder les membres de sa famille, un peu indécis de ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait tous se reposer, releva Mikoto, voulant alléger le moment. Vous avez des chambres d'amis au deuxième étage ainsi que trois salles de bain, vous pouvez y aller. Je pense que nous reparlerons de tout cela demain matin, bien calmement quand tout le monde aura dormi.

La jolie brune se releva et incita tous les invités à monter. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur le jeune blond endormit et soupira légèrement, espérant secrètement que tout s'arrange vite et qu'il réussisse à refaire de bons souvenirs avec eux. Doucement elle remonta pour rejoindre son mari mais elle se coupa dans son élan avant de doucement partir vers la chambre de son dernier fils. Elle toqua mais n'entendit rien alors elle entra doucement et trouva son fils endormi sur son lit, serrant la main de son meilleur ami aux cheveux blancs qui caressait en continue ses cheveux noirs.

\- Suigetsu… ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Oh… Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer Mikoto-san. Désolé, Sasuke s'est vite endormi à cause de sa crise de larmes…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Je comprends. Reposez-vous bien, on reparlera de tout cela demain, au calme et bien reposé. Bonne nuit Suigetsu.

\- Bien. Bonne nuit Mikoto-san.

Elle vit le blanc se relever doucement pour se changer avant de se coucher près de son petit bébé. Elle referme la porte et partit ensuite voir Itachi. Mikoto ouvrit doucement la porte et soupire en voyant Kurama, Shisui et Kisame près de son second fils. Ils avaient l'air de discuter doucement et elle décida de les laisser avant d'aller doucement se coucher avec son époux.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement, le soleil réveillant lentement tous les occupants de la luxueuse e grande maison alors que les plus âgés avaient encore des questions en suspens. Bien trop de questions encore sans réponse et malheureusement ils savaient que beaucoup resteraient dans le vent. Mikoto se leva en première avant son mari et elle caressa doucement ses joues pour l'embêter et le réveiller en douceur.

\- Debout mon amour…

\- Mais j'ai sommeil, marmonna Fugaku

\- Oh allez, rit doucement sa femme. On doit retrouver tout le monde et avoir des explications par rapport à Naruto.

Mikoto se leva rapidement et après avoir fait attention à retirer le drap des mains de son époux pour le forcer à se lever, elle quitta la chambre pour descendre dans le salon. Elle y trouva sa meilleure amie assise et qui parlait doucement avec le blondinet qui garder son ami endormi contre lui.

\- Naruto. Je pense que le plus facile pour te familiariser avec nous serait que tu ailles vérifier que tout le monde est réveillé. Et qu'ils se présentent tous à toi au fur et à mesure.

\- Je vois, je ferais comme il vo… Te plaira mère.

\- Dis simplement maman, je te prie, souffla Kushina avec un doux sourire. Tu n'as jamais été familier comme cela avec moi alors continue simplement un peu comme avant.

Le blondinet sourit faiblement et regarda son ami avant de se relever pour déposer sa tête contre le canapé. Naruto s'étira alors comme un félin avant de doucement approcher de sa mère qui l'observa faire en silence, curieuse de voir ce qu'il comptait faire. Le blond se baissa légèrement et embrassa le front pâle de la rousse.

\- Je suis heureux d'avoir une mère tel que toi… Tu es vraiment magnifique, douce et gentille avec les autres…

Kushina rougit doucement et regarda son fils partir vers les escaliers avec sa démarche féline et elle remarqua alors la présence de sa meilleure amie. Elles se sourirent mutuellement et partirent ensemble préparer le petit déjeuner des hommes, et elles devaient avouer que la bonne moitié de ceux-ci étaient de vrais gloutons au réveil.

Naruto avançait doucement vers la première porte qui était la chambre d'Itachi s'il lisait bien le petit panneau en dessous de l'interdiction d'entrée ? Essayant de deviner intérieurement quelle personne était « Itachi » parmi celles qu'il avait aperçus la veille, il pensa alors au brun aux longs cheveux, près de son frère. Il toqua et entra avant de rester surpris de la scène qui se jouer sous ses yeux bleus.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tardif) , Itachi / ? , Kurama / ? , Sasuke / ? , Naruto / ?**

**Rythme de parution : Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kunaii :**** Aaaaaah… Kurama… J'en ai fait quelque chose de particulier notre cher démon ^^ J'avais envie de le faire un peu… Plus humain. J'espère qu'il te plaira comme il me plaît, car c'est un des personnages que j'aime le plus, je n'arrive pas à le faire horrible et je veux que ce soit un bon grand frère pour Naruto et vu ce qu'il va apprendre et voir au fur et à mesure ça va être explosif. Et quand à ce qu'il a vu ce sont surtout les changements de son cadet qui le surprennent pour le moment. ^^ Bonne lecture à toi et merci pour tes reviews, je les attends toujours avec joie quand je poste.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui (/ !\ rating M) :**

* * *

Il faisait sombre mais Itachi ne dormait toujours pas, il n'y arrivait pas… Il se redressa et observa doucement de ses yeux sombres le corps près de lui, massif sous les couvertures fines qu'il lui avait données. Un soupire lui échappa et il maudit une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami pour avoir choisi à la courte paille celui qui dormirait dans le grand lit du brun, avec le brun en question en prime, alors que les deux autres prenaient le grand canapé lit. Tout était grand dans sa chambre, mais pourtant à l'instant, son lit lui semblait si petit avec l'autre homme dedans. Et bien évidemment c'était étrangement Kisame qui avait perdu, enfin gagner, tout dépendait du point de vue, et qui avait été choisi pour dormir à ses côtés. Le prodige Uchiwa fut sorti de ses pensées par un faible soupire venant de celui qu'il aimait. Il tourna légèrement son regard vers l'endormi avant de rougir doucement en entendant un soupire plus fort. Allons bon, pensa Itachi, voilà qu'il marmonne dans son sommeil. Néanmoins il se pencha, curieux à propos de ce qu'il pouvait bien dire.

\- Tu aimes… ?

Une faible jérémiade échappa au brun alors que ses joues se tintèrent d'autant plus de rouge et que son cœur accéléra brusquement sa vitesse dans sa cage thoracique. Il tira rapidement les draps sur son visage en essayant de dormir pour oublier l'homme à ses côtés.

Kurama observa son ami avec amusement, ne dormant pas, trop soucieux de revoir son petit frère. Il voulait que le matin arrive vite pour pouvoir lui parler et essayer de renouer le plus vite possible son lien avec son cadet. Il ferma néanmoins les yeux pour essayer de se reposer mais il sentit vite la main de Shisui remuer sous les draps. Il rouvrit un œil, intrigué à l'idée que Shisui soit réveillé, et observa le brun à côté de lui.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

Shisui sursauta et se tourna lentement vers l'autre avant de rougir, bénissant la nuit pour cacher sa gêne car sinon le rouquin se serait moqué de lui. Il avait conscience que le rouquin était un homme très ouvert sur le sexe, que c'était même lui qui l'avait initié à cela et qui avait rassuré ensuite Itachi de la même façon. A croire qu'ils aimaient les sauvages dans leur famille, pensa le brun avec un sourire amusé. Après tout… Madara et Obito avaient tous les deux un amant des plus passionnés et énergiques. Et étrangement toujours en lien avec la famille Namikaze ou Senju. Un lien plus ou moins sanguin, ou juste relationnel.

\- Je… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le roux en se redressant à demi, en appuie sur ses coudes.

\- Je… Ne te moque pas ok… ? J'ai envie de le faire… Avec toi depuis… Qu'on la fait la dernière fois…

Kurama resta surpris et sourit légèrement dans la pénombre. Il allait finir par croire que sa génération chez les Uchiwa était accros à leur première fois en sa compagnie. Les circonstances de sa première fois avec Shisui étaient moindres, contrairement à Itachi qui avait pleinement conscience de la présence de son meilleur ami à ses côtés, Shisui était totalement bourré mais pourtant relativement lucide. Et il l'avait bien trop chauffé. Et ils avaient fini la nuit dans une chambre, leurs corps entremêlés avec passion, ardeur et confiance.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus vu que tu aimes ta jolie blonde ?

\- Je… Eh bien en fait… Je ne l'aime plus… On a rompu peu après qu'on ait fait la fête et qu'on ait couché ensemble cette nuit-là… Je me suis rendu compte que bah les filles c'était bien… Mais j'aime sentir un sexe au fond de moi et elle, elle n'aime pas les gays et ne veut pas de plans à trois…

Kurama haussa un sourcil sous l'amusement qu'il ressentait à voir son ami ainsi galérer à trouver des explications correctes. Il se demanda un instant même si Shisui avait conscience qu'en ce moment il ressemblait à un enfant faisant un caprice. Ce dernier, semblant se rendre seulement compte de la bêtise qu'il avait dit, pas de son air bougonnant, se mordit la lèvre et chercha vite quelque chose à dire.

\- Enfin pas que je veuille un plan à trois… ! essaya de se rattraper vainement Shisui. Seulement je… Comme je suis bi… Je pense pouvoir… Enfin pensais que je pourrais sûrement… Avec une fille et un garçon… Pour plus de… De plaisir… Et…

\- Je te trouverais une fille qui veut bien, et on le testera ton plan à trois Shi-chan.

Kurama se recoucha et ferma les yeux pour espérer dormir mais il sentit bien rapidement un poids se poser sur son bassin. Il ouvrit les yeux, habitué à la pénombre. Il distingua aisément le brun qui semblait terriblement gêné. Il aimait que la noirceur de la pièce cache son visage et il en profita pour doucement passer ses mains sur les abdos bien dessinés du jeune homme qui lui servait de siège pour le moment présent. Kurama frissonna doucement de plaisir et se laissa faire, calant ses mains derrière son cou, croisant ainsi les bras sous sa tête pour mieux observer le plus jeune.

\- Tu as tellement envie que ça pour le faire alors que Kisame et Itachi sont dans la même pièce que nous ?

\- S'il te plait Kurama… Tu m'as rendu accro… Je n'arrive pas à me contenter…

\- Tu me veux vraiment ? demanda-t-il et il vit le brun hocher la tête positivement. Alors je te regarde faire. Si tu arrives à me faire jouir en toi alors je te prendrais une deuxième fois après ce que tu vas faire.

\- Tu veux dire que si… Je te chevauche et que tu prends ton pied… Tu vas me faire plaisir encore plus… ?

\- Exact trésor. Je te laisse faire.

Shisui rougit légèrement et commença lentement à onduler son bassin contre celui du roux, faisant se rencontrer leurs plaisirs communs en un langoureux frottement, torturant leurs sens à tous deux. Torture d'autant plus forte pour l'Uchiwa qui devait se retenir de faire le moindre bruit trop fort afin de ne pas réveiller son cousin dans la même pièce, Kisame étant lui aussi un habitué du sexe ce n'était pas si grave. Même si jamais il ne poserait les yeux sur le requin par respect pour sa chère et adorable belette. Il reposa son regard habitué à la pénombre sur le visage de l'homme sous lui qui semblait prendre du plaisir à ce simple frottage. Shisui accentua les frottements tout en retirant doucement son haut et il se redressa pour retirer le jogging et le boxer de son ami. Il souffla doucement sur le membre tendu et imposant du roux.

\- Prépare toi Shi-chan, ordonna le roux.

Shisui sourit perversement et engloba la sucette sous ses yeux luisant dans sa cavité buccale. Un grognement de plaisir lui répondit, le faisant frissonner aussitôt, et il retira doucement son boxer avant de se figer en entendant un petit gémissement venir du lit. Kurama se redressa et regarda rapidement en direction des deux idiots qui devaient dormir, normalement. Un immense sourire fendit alors le visage du roux et il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant du moment, appuyant légèrement dessus pour le faire continuer.

\- Ils dorment, continue, le rassura Kurama.

Shisui ferma les yeux en terminant de retirer son boxer et il commença à se préparer tandis qu'il effectuait des va-et-vient rapides avec sa bouche. Le rouquin sourit encore plus, déjà bien amusé par ce qu'il a vu dans le lit. Il finit par revenir à l'acte présent en sentant la chaleur quitter son sexe. Il posa son regard sur le brun et son souffle se coupa. Shisui s'empala brusquement sur le sexe tendu, son dos s'arquant violemment alors qu'il rejeta sa tête en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte. Kurama le regarda, le souffle court et se retenant de le pilonner violemment.

\- Putain… Shi… Tu me cherches…

\- Je veux… Je te veux si fortement… Kurama…

Le rouquin craqua aussitôt à cause de la voix empreinte de plaisir et de luxure. Il plaqua le corps mince contre le matelas et commença à bouger si fortement que le brun ne put se retenir de crier de plaisir.

\- Kisa, grogna Kurama alors que son amant le regardait avec de gros yeux. Je sais que tu ne dors pas alors. Couvre les oreilles de ton chéri tout de suite. Shi-chan me provoque bien trop pour la santé de ses reins et de sa gorge.

Kisame sourit dans la pénombre de la pièce, sachant qu'actuellement le brun mordait sa main pour ne pas réveiller son cousin. Il attrapa son casque Bluetooth qui trainait au pied du lit sur son sac, mit sa musique et le mit sur les oreilles du plus jeune dans la pièce. Kisame reprit ensuite sa caresse sur la hanche fine de celui qu'il aimait depuis la première seconde. Kurama se mit à serrer les hanches de son amant. Il aurait surement des marques le lendemain matin tellement il tenait fort la peau.

Au petit matin, Kurama se leva plus tôt, se rhabillant légèrement avant de regarder Shisui qui rattrapait sa nuit. Son regard se posa alors sur les traces de doigts sur la peau pâle de ses hanches et il ne put retenir un petit rire. Prenant le temps de passer dans la salle de bain afin de se rafraichir, il prit un gant humide afin de nettoyer Shisui un minimum. Il observa vaguement l'autre lit mais sans plus et entendit la porte s'ouvrir alors qu'il nettoyait le torse pâle, ayant déjà couvert le bas de son corps après l'avoir rendu propre. Il sentit alors le regard de son cadet sur lui, alors qu'il tenait la porte ouverte.

\- Mh… Kurama ? demanda lentement Naruto. Tu es presque nu. Et tu nettoie… Un corps probablement nu aussi.

\- Je sais, soupira discrètement Kurama avant de plonger dans les orbes de son cadet. Tu sais ce qu'est le sexe petit frère ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer en comprenant ce que son frère aîné avait fait toute la nuit. Il se demanda un instant si c'était vraiment sa famille. Il n'espérait pas rencontrer énormément de monde le connaissant aussi tôt et pourtant actuellement il se sentit un peu irrité de savoir que son frère, donc ce qui devait être une figure pour lui, un exemple, était un dépravé.

\- J'ai vraiment un frère pervers et maniaque du sexe… ? laissa-t-il échapper malgré lui.

Kurama se leva et approcha rapidement de son cadet avant de lui frotter les cheveux avec un faible sourire. Il le prit dans ses bras, ne sachant pas comment enlever cette lueur de déception de ce regard bleu qu'il aimait tant voir tourner vers lui avec de la fierté. Il avait tant changé, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son frère de ne plus le prendre comme modèle.

\- Après ton enlèvement j'ai fait pleins de conneries, commença-t-il, sentant Naruto se tendre contre lui. Alors j'ai préféré le sexe aux meurtres et à la drogue. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux, mais je ne regrette pas. Au moins je suis toujours aimant et sérieux envers ceux qui le mérite vraiment et même si à tes yeux je ne mérite plus grand-chose je m'en fiche. J'ai choisi ma vie, j'ai choisi mes réactions face à ta perte et je préfère être ici à parfois faire crier de plaisir des mecs qui le veulent, à faire les missions que notre père me donne plutôt que de tuer des innocents pour me défouler ou me shooter avec je ne sais quelle merde.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux avant de baisser la tête sans rien dire de plus et il regarda ailleurs. Il se sentit brusquement coupable, ne pouvant pas vraiment en vouloir à son frère d'avoir tourné ainsi. Il avait envie de connaître ce frère qui malgré sa manie du sexe semblait encore gonflé son cœur de fierté et de joie. Il releva les yeux vers lui et il crut voir un instant du soulagement dans les yeux presque carmin.

\- Vous devez descendre pour le petit déjeuner que mère… Enfin maman prépare avec Mikoto-sama. Je dois aller réveiller les autres pour l'instant pour rencontrer correctement les personnes.

\- Okay, sourit Kurama avant de lui montrer la chambre. Dans le lit tu as Kisame, le mec bleuté. Tu l'as très peu vu durant ton enfance, mais je t'en parlais parfois. C'est mon meilleur ami avec le brun qui dort contre lui. Il s'agit d'Itachi, le fils aîné de Fugaku et Mikoto. Et celui que j'ai épuisé c'est le cousin d'Itachi, Shisui.

Naruto porta un regard lourd à son aîné qui lui répondit par un décoiffage en règle et un sourire espiègle avant de le repousser dans le couloir, il regarda alors son cadet disparaître à l'angle du couloir vers la chambre de Sasuke. Kurama perdit vaguement son air enjoué pour rester espiègle alors qu'il se tourna vers le lit pour regarder Itachi qui dormait toujours contre le torse large du bleuté.

\- Il a fait un cauchemar avant que Shisui et moi on s'amuse ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es réveillé et que tu caressais en continue sa hanche ?

\- Ouais. Depuis il dort contre moi, calme et câlin, répondit le plus âgé.

\- Tu devrais peut-être lui dire tes sentiments, il est fou amoureux de toi je te signale, sourit le rouquin.

Kisame sourit un peu, intriguant son ami alors qu'il réveillait le brun pour se changer et descendre.

Naruto marcha doucement vers la porte suivante, lisant le nom de « Sasuke » dessus. Il mit assez vite un visage sur ce nom, se rappelant de ce garçon qui avait dit être son meilleur ami, avec ses cheveux relevés à l'arrière de la tête. Une légère douleur s'installa dans son cœur mais il passa outre celle-ci. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et il soupira doucement en toquant, mieux valait toquer à présent, il ne voulait pas retomber sur la même scène qu'avec son frère. Il entendit un petit « entrez » et il entra. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le type aux cheveux blanc s'écarter rapidement du petit brun qui avait les joues rouges. Et la douleur revint lentement, sournoise.

\- Oui N-Naruto… ?

\- Je dois apprendre vos noms et vous informer que le petit-déjeuner va être servi.

Sasuke se redressa, remettant en place ses cheveux en désordre à cause du baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec le blanc. Il allait parler quand il se coupa. Il releva les yeux sur le blond qui avait parlé d'une voix bien plus cassante que la veille, le ton étant presque polaire et il vit de la douleur et de la haine dans le regard azur qu'il avait toujours trouvé fascinant comme énormément de monde. Et pourtant en cet instant, le regard océan, rappelant l'été, était aussi froid que l'eau des glaciers. Et à ses côtés il sentit Suigetsu être tendu, presque prêt à attaquer aux moindres mouvement brusque.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tardif) , Itachi / ? , Kurama / ? , Sasuke / ? , Naruto / ?**

**Rythme de parution : Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kunaii : ****Ah qui n'aime pas Kurama ? Franchement il est si simple de l'écrire, il a tellement de profondeur que c'est agréable de le faire intervenir dans une fanfiction ^^. Ah ça ce qu'il va apprendre ça va être court, c'est plutôt le développement de son histoire à un moment, ainsi que celle d'Itachi qui feront un parallèle à celui de Naruto qui va être important. Eh oui Naruto commence à être jaloux, mais pour une bonne raison qui ne sera dite que plus tard ^^. Fufu, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais enfin de faire ce passage dépravé ! x) c'était trop tentant avec Kurama le pervers et le couple de coincé dans le lit. Ah pour Itachi et Kisame ça va être long, et douloureux, mais tu verras ça dans les POV d'Itachi ^^.**

**marmag1 : Ta demande est exausée, voilà la suite. ^^**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, ni pourquoi il ressentait cela. Mais Naruto avait mal. Comme s'il se sentit trahi. Était-ce parce que ce garçon, ce Sasuke qui disait être son meilleur ami, semblait si proche de ce type aux cheveux blanc complètement arrogant et abruti. Pendant un instant il se demanda si la douleur venait de ça, avant de vite balayer ses interrogations, mettant plutôt ça sur un contre coup du laboratoire et de ce qu'il a vécu. Son corps devait encore s'habituer à ne plus souffrir chaque jour, pour chaque geste ou parole qui pourrait déplaire. Revenant aux deux adolescents devant lui, il fut très intrigué par le brun. N'accordant que très peu d'importance à celui aux dents de requin comme le grand bleu de tout à l'heure. Il avait une peau de porcelaine, blanche, lisse, douce sûrement et des yeux d'un noir d'encre, pareil à ses cheveux relevés à l'arrière de sa tête, un peu comme les plumes d'une perruche. Il sourit légèrement, amusé par ses pensées bien qu'il sût que son regard devait être froid vu la tête que faisait ses deux homologues. Ce fut le type aux dents de requin qui commença à parler.

\- Ne nous regarde pas comme ça. On n'a rien fait de mal, cracha Suigetsu, hargneux.

\- Je ne vous juge pas, répondit calmement le blond. Bon, vous pouvez vous présentez que j'aille voir les autres rapidement ?

Sasuke tiqua légèrement mais cacha vite son trouble, peu habitué à l'attitude froide du blondinet face à lui. Il l'avait toujours vu enfantin, criant, souriant, jouant et plein de joie de vivre. Et là… Il était si mature, froid, distant, fatigué de la vie… Il avait juste la sensation que l'ancien Naruto était mort et que maintenant il allait devoir se familiariser avec le nouveau blond… Il décide donc d'approcher, prêt à tout recommencer, repartir de zéro pour refaire son amitié avec le blond.

\- Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa. J'ai ton âge, donc treize ans. On était meilleur ami avant mais on peut repartir de zéro si cela peut t'aider à te familiariser avec ton nouvel environnement. J'ai un grand frère, Itachi, qui a dix-sept ans, le tien en a dix-huit. Et c'est tout pour le moment. Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour, tu m'as manqué.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et rendit au brun un petit sourire d'excuse, s'en voulant de le blesser ainsi. Suigetsu fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop l'intérêt de son ami envers ce sale type. La veille, quand ce blond était entré d'un coup, il avait été présent mais c'est comme s'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu après l'entrée fracassante de l'autre devant lui. Sasuke n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas répondu à ses questions il y cinq minutes avant que l'autre n'entre. Il regarde le blond avec dédain. Il en avait beaucoup entendu parler depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette ville, quelques mois après la disparition du blond. On lui avait dit que c'était un ange, gentil, souriant, doux, mais devant lui se dressait un démon déguisé. Et il le détestait déjà.

\- Présente-toi Sui, le rappela Sasuke. S'il te plait.

\- Tss, marmonna son ami avant d'élever la voix. Suigetsu Hozuki. Tu ne me connais pas. C'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire que je suis heureux de te rencontrer vu la situation actuelle.

\- Je vois, souffla Naruto, nullement affecté.

Il partit rapidement de la chambre et monta au dernier étage pour pouvoir aller réveiller tous les invités restants. Il toqua doucement à la première porte, sentant une présence derrière celle-ci. Une voix, étouffé par la porte, lui autorisa d'entrer. Naruto entra doucement pour voir un homme, assis, près d'une masse dans le lit. L'homme le regarda de son seul œil ouvert, l'autre étant fermé à cause d'une blessure qui avait laissé une cicatrice verticale sur la peau blanche. Il avait des cheveux blancs totalement hors la loi vis-à-vis de la gravité. Le blond esquissa un faible sourire avant de voir la masse sous la couverture remuer doucement. Puis un brun torse nu se releva, il avait les cheveux courts et totalement en désordre. Il soupira doucement avant de voir que quelqu'un se trouvait à la porte. Obito rougit un peu à cause de sa nudité et remonta le drap à ses épaules.

\- Oh. Bonjour Naruto. Je suis Obito, l'oncle éloigné de Sasuke et Itachi. Je suppose que c'est pour nous présenter que tu viens à chaque porte alors voilà, présuma le brun, vif d'esprit.

\- Et moi c'est Kakashi Hatake, le petit ami d'Obito et un ami proche de ton père, Minato.

\- Enchanté de vous… De vous revoir je pense, fit Naruto avec un petit sourire face à ce couple des plus hétéroclite.

\- Je suis professeur de littérature et d'art au lycée de Konoha, l'informa l'argenté, souriant sous son masque. Je serais probablement ton professeur dans quelques années. J'espère que tu seras calme et que tu pourras bien faire honneur à mes cours.

\- J'ai hâte d'apprendre de vous Kakashi-senseï.

Le blond s'inclina et repartit dans le couloir après avoir prévenu le couple que le petit déjeuner était prêt. Il allait avancer dans le couloir quand il vit les deux dernières personnes qu'il devait voir marcher tranquillement vers lui. Son regard bleu détailla attentivement les deux hommes. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de jumeau bien que l'un avait plus de rides. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux longs seulement l'un les avait lisses, l'autre les avait hirsute et en désordre calme.

\- Bonjour Naruto, le salua le plus âgé des deux frères, tu venais nous appeler n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? Je suis Izuna et voici mon grand frère, Madara, nous sommes les oncles de Fugaku bien que je sois plus jeune de deux ans de mon propre neveu qui lui n'a que cinq ans de différence avec mon frère.

Naruto le regarda, un peu surpris et assimilant vite les différences d'âge. C'était assez amusant de voir qu'il ressemblait à Sasuke mais en plus sociable, plus vivant et joyeux, et bien sûr en plus vieux avec des cheveux longs comme son frère Itachi. Car malgré le peu de fois qu'il l'avait aperçu depuis la veille, à son arrivé, il l'avait aussitôt trouvé renfermé et triste, sûrement dû à son enlèvement en fait, c'était la raison la plus probable après tout. Car d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Sasuke était beaucoup plus souriant quand il était encore le Naruto qu'ils avaient tous connu. Mais maintenant il blessait tout le monde sans même le vouloir. Il se détestait… Izuna et Madara virent rapidement les yeux bleus s'assombrirent et le plus jeune des frères frotta les cheveux blonds.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais ne sois pas triste Naruto… Tu as peut-être perdu tous tes souvenirs mais cela ne veut pas dire que ton cœur ne reconnait pas ce qui est important pour toi… Des sentiments, des sensations ne peuvent pas s'oublier comme ça, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde… Seule ta mémoire peut être touchée, mais pas ton âme… C'est gravé…

Naruto regarda avec surprise le brun face à lui, touché par ses mots qui le réconfortèrent bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait entendu pour le moment. Il lança un sourire sincère aux deux hommes et il repartit au rez-de-chaussée rapidement, pour voir Gaara. Il se sentit mieux en présence de l'un des seuls à avoir vécu la même chose que lui, bien que les autres lui manquaient. Il arriva rapidement en bas des marches et vit son ami assit sur le canapé, semblant le chercher. A peine leurs yeux se croisent que Gaara et lui se serrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Dis… Je… Je vais vivre où… ? demanda le rouge, incertain.

\- On devrait en parler avec mes parents et Orochimaru… Je me demande comment ils vont…

\- Je viens d'aller les voir sur la demande de Mikoto-san, ils se réveillent doucement. Tsunade va bien vu que tu l'as soigné pendant la nuit avec Jiraya après le départ du médecin. Ils devraient bientôt desc-…

Il fut coupé par un bruit sourd venant des marches. Naruto fronça les sourcils alors que Mikoto passait la tête par l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il se passait encore de si bon matin. Izuna se pencha également, étant arrivé dans la cuisine avec son frère eu après que Naruto soit redescendu. Le blond vit alors rapidement un brun courir vers lui et se cacher derrière lui. Alors que Kurama avançait vers eux avec une aura menaçante.

\- Sauve moi Naru ! Ton frère veut ma mort !

\- Ecarte toi Naruto, ordonna son frère froidement. Tout de suite.

Naruto croisa les bras, bien décidé à ne pas bouger. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait quand il eut la réponse en voyant Shisui et Kisame arriver en riant, tenant un vêtement en lambeau, carbonisé.

\- Quoi ? C'était ton t-shirt préféré, tu as voulu le mettre mais Kisame a fait peur à Itachi et donc il l'a brûlé sans le faire exprès et donc tu veux lui faire la peau pour quelque chose que Kisame a causé ?

Le grand bleu se figea, sentant qu'il était en danger vu que le blondinet venait de le vendre et de le jeter en pâture au psychopathe. Kurama écarquilla les yeux aux mots de son frère. Puis il se tourna lentement vers son meilleur ami derrière lui, avec un immense sourire carnassier et promettant mille tortures.

\- Kisame, je n'ai qu'un mot à te dire.

\- Oui ? dit le requin en déglutissant.

\- Cours.

Et c'est ainsi que Naruto se retrouva avec un Itachi reconnaissant dans les bras, et que Kisame dû tenir contre son œil un tissu couvrant de la glace pour calmer son cocard. C'est ce que découvrit Sasuke en descendant à son tour, Suigetsu partant rapidement pour rentrer se préparer pour le collège. Dans un an, ils auraient le brevet… Sasuke réalisa soudain quelque chose et il se tourna vers Naruto, qui venait enfin de faire lâcher Itachi qui partait aider sa mère à faire le petit déjeuner.

\- Naruto, Gaara et toi vous avez étudié pendant vos… Votre captivité… ?

Sasuke détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment parler de ça sans les blesser. Naruto sentit son ami se tendre très fugacement à ses côtés mais pas à cause des mots de Sasuke, plus à cause du souvenir de cette torture. Il frotta les cheveux rouges, le détendant rapidement puis il soupira avant de sourire à Sasuke qui avait reposé son regard sur eux, le rassurant ainsi sur le fait qu'il ne les avait pas offensés.

\- Oui nous avons étudié. Mais en avance sur vous. Nous avons au moins deux ans d'avance sur vous maintenant.

Sasuke resta un peu surpris par la révélation, son ami était devenu si mature, si impressionnant. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air du clown que tout le monde connaissait. Il avait hâte de le voir à l'école, de voir la réaction de tout le monde en voyant que le blond était de retour…

\- Fais attention, l'avertit le jeune brun, tout à l'heure nous allons aller au collège. Tsunade-san est notre directrice alors je pense que vous avez déjà été prévu à l'école dès l'instant où elle allait vous sauvez. Mais tu devrais te préparer par rapport à tes amis. Tu as de nombreux amis, mais ils ne savent pas que tu es de retour, en même temps tu es revenu hier dans la nuit. Et puis ils risquent de te parler de beaucoup de choses de ton passé alors… Il faudra leurs dire pour ta mémoire.

\- Je te laisserais t'en charger ou tu voudras que je t'aide un peu ?

Il sourit légèrement en voyant la grimace du brun et se promit de l'aider à gérer le groupe d'amis qu'il allait revoir. Mikoto les appela finalement pour leur dire de manger un bon petit déjeuner bien consistant. Tout le monde partit vers la salle à manger, bien spacieuse et idéale vu le nombre de personne présente dans la demeure Uchiwa. Minato et Kushina s'assirent au bout de la table, avec Kurama, Naruto et Gaara pour pouvoir parler calmement. Ils furent rapidement rejoints d'Orochimaru qui se confondit en excuse pour tout ce qu'avait vécu l'enfant Namikaze.

\- On ne vous en veut pas, le rassura Minato avec un sourire amical, vous avez tout fait pour le sauver. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de lui pendant ses trois années qui se sont écoulés.

\- Ne me remerciez pas… Je n'ai pas fait assez pour mériter des remerciements de votre part alors que je vous dois plus que des excuses.

Naruto sourit doucement, heureux. Il aborda tranquillement le sujet de Gaara et sourit à son ami quand ses parents lui dirent que le roux pouvait vivre avec eux le temps que sa famille le retrouve, vu qu'ils vivaient très loin. Orochimaru signala discrètement qu'il irait de lui-même les prévenir et leur expliquer toute l'histoire. Sasuke approcha tranquillement Naruto vers la fin du repas, voulant être un peu tranquille.

\- Naruto, je peux savoir pourquoi Suigetsu ne se souvient pas de l'apparition de Kyubi pendant la nuit ?

\- Suigetsu ne connait pas personnellement Naruto, répondit Gaara à la question de Sasuke, alors Kyubi a préféré que ton ami oublie tout le concernant pour qu'il ne rejette pas Naruto mais on dirait que c'est trop tard.

Sasuke soupira doucement, se disant que son ami blanc risquerait de bien l'embêter à propos du blond. Le petit déjeuner se termina dans la bonne humeur et le calme de la demeure se fit assez rare pour une fois dans le quartier vu les éclats de voix d'Itachi envers Kurama et Kisame. Qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à le taquiner depuis son réveil. Le brun fit taire également son cœur et ses pensées ainsi, se rappelant de son réveil dans les bras de Kisame et il s'était fustigé un long moment de voir à quel point il s'était laissé aller durant la nuit. Quelle idée aussi de le mettre dans le même lit que celui qu'il aimait…

Une fois le repas passé, la plupart des membres de la famille devait repartir, ayant déjà bien trop tardé pour certains, comme Madara ou Izuna. Les salutations furent brèves mais tout le monde lança un regard en biais au cadet du plus âgé, lorsque celui-ci prit Naruto dans ses bras.

\- N'oublie ce que je t'ai dit, souffla Izuna contre son oreille. Ta mémoire est peut-être détraquée mais ton cœur et ton âme garderont toujours une trace même faible de tes souvenirs passés. Peu importe qui se présente aujourd'hui devant ceux que tu connaissais, à leurs yeux tu seras le même, alors ne te renferme pas et affronte les choses fièrement.

Naruto le regarda s'éloigner avec surprise, sentant une douce chaleur dans son cœur en se disant que cet homme si doux et si beau devait causer beaucoup de ravages là où il passait. Il se reprit rapidement et partit se préparer, avec Gaara, en compagnie des frères Uchiwa qui leur prêtèrent de nouveau des vêtements, Kushina les ayant rassurés sur le fait qu'elle irait faire des courses dans la journée, après avoir pris leur mesure un peu plus tôt. Et finalement tout ce beau monde partir vers le collège, ou le lycée, selon les âges.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre et j'aimerais vous poser une petite question. Vu que j'ai quelques chapitres en avance, souhaitez vous tenir ce rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, pour plus de suspense ou autre, ou voudriez-vous un chapitre supplémentaire au court de la semaine ? A vous de voir.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tardif) , Itachi / ? , Kurama / ? , Sasuke / ? , Naruto / ?**

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. (pour votre bon plaisir ^^)**

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kunaii :**** Ravie que Izuna te plaise, il semble quelqu'un de compréhensif pour le peu qu'on en parle et donc je me suis dit qu'en faire une sorte de moralisateur serait intéressant. Tu aimes le passage avec Kurama ou tu aimes juste Kurama ? x) ils font un bon trio je trouve ces trois-là. Les lecteurs aiment autant voir les personnages se faire torturer que les auteurs… ^^**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

Le lycée était légèrement coupé du collège, tout comme l'école élémentaire et juste une université professionnelle. Mais le complexe scolaire était très vaste et étendu, même en quittant un établissement et en marchant dans les larges parcs de verdures les élèves étaient toujours dans cet immense complexe des plus compliqués. Les jeunes gens, de tout âge, marchaient tous avec un petit groupe, rare étant les personnes qui se promenaient seuls, et il fallait dire que la réputation de certains trouble-fêtes y était pour quelque chose.

Une large grille en fer forgé était à présent ouverte, laissant les élèves venir ou sortir avant le début des cours, juste devant elle se trouvait une grande fontaine, tout en pierre blanche parfaitement polie, avec de très élégantes sculptures de nature et d'animaux tout le long, représentant diverses scènes. Une longue allée de pavé l'entourait, s'écartant finalement en plusieurs branches comme une arbres et dont les feuilles n'étaient autre que les différents établissements. Un premier chemin menait vers tout ce qui était administratif, un grand bâtiment, bien que plus ancien, faisait face avec élégance à une partie dégagé du square, laissant une belle vue depuis les trottoirs avant de reconnaître le bâtiment accessible aux personnes externes, évitant ainsi les égarements vers les lieux d'études. Il était seulement sur deux étages et accueillait les bureaux personnels des professeurs, celui de la directrice, une grande infirmerie, des toilettes comme pour chaque bâtiment, puis les bureaux d'accueil et les salles de réunions.

Un autre chemin menait vers le complexe sportif très bien équipé et entretenu. Un immense gymnase trônait avec majesté, ayant en son sein deux terrains de basket réduit, et un plus grand, avec de nombreux autres équipements pur divers sports intérieurs. D'autres terrains de basket, aménagé de la même manière, se trouvait en extérieur, avec une large piste de course, entourant un terrain de foot. Plus loin se trouvait de hautes grilles pour le terrain de Baseball et on pouvait aussi voir un autre bâtiment, abritant des salles de combats de club. Et une piscine ouverte siégeait au bord des deux bâtiments.

Encore une autre branche de l'arbre de pavé menait à une large bâtisse, très moderne aux vu de toutes les fenêtres qui couvrait les murs sur un des pans. Elle était légèrement construite comme une œuvre d'art moderne, les étages ne se surplombant pas de manière logique, si ce n'était le centre qui les relier tous. Ici avait lieu les cours des lycéens. Le toit était un endroit idéal lorsque le temps était dégagé, faisant de cet endroit le plus agréable pour beaucoup. Le premier étage avait la bibliothèque, la cafétéria, le foyer étudiant, la salle informatique et quelques bureaux professorales provisoires mis à disposition de certains profs n'ayant pas le courage de parcourt la longue distance entre le lycée et le bâtiment principal. Car il fallait compter qu'entre beaucoup de ces bâtiments il y avait quand même tout un parc à parcourir à chaque fois. Car la verdure prédominait dans cette ville et surtout dans le complexe scolaire de Konoha, qu'on pouvait presque considérait comme un petit village dans la grande ville. Pourtant, plus proche du lycée, avait place les amphithéâtres, tout aussi moderne, pour les étudiant supérieurs. Puis enfin, à l'opposé du lycée, se trouvait le bâtiment des collégiens. Tout aussi majestueux et moderne que les deux autres bâtisses, ce qui contrastait avec l'accueil plus ancien, qui n'avait jamais été rénové et gardait son charme vétuste.

Pour finir il y avait un large bâtiment en H, qui abritait les dortoirs pour certains élèves ne pouvant rentrer chez eux ou préférant simplement moins se fatiguer en ayant une chambre accessible sur le campus. Ce lieu était cependant réservé en majorité pour les étudiants et les lycéens. Mais les salles du premier étage, qui consistaient en des foyers, des salles de repos, de jeux et autres, étaient ouvertes à tous pour le grand bonheur de nombreux collégiens en manque d'actions pendant certaines pauses.

Naruto observa tout cela d'un œil pour le moins ébahi, bien que moins expressif que son ami tanuki et il se retourna d'ailleurs vers Tsunade, lui offrant un regard sceptique qui fit pouffer Kurama.

\- Toi, commença le blond, tu es vraiment à la tête de tout ça ? Et ils n'ont même pas fait faillite, eh bah merde.

Devant la franchise de son cadet, Kurama ne put plus retenir son rire et il finit même par se tenir le ventre sous l'air outré et courroucé de leur marraine. Aussitôt elle s'insurgea, criant qu'elle n'était pas aussi irresponsable qu'ils semblaient tous le penser et elle se récolta de nombreux regards dubitatifs, la faisant rougir de honte. Se reprenant en toussant pour cacher sa gêne, elle pria Sasuke, Itachi et Kisame de bien vouloir retourner en cours le temps qu'elle explique tout à ses « nouveaux élèves », et Kurama fut lui aussi traîner en cours alors qu'il tentait de partir en toute discrétion. Une fois seule avec les deux rescapés, elle partit en direction du vieux bâtiment, prenant le temps de leur expliquer le règlement, somme toute très classique si ce n'était la partie concernant les pouvoirs. Elle insista bien sur le fait que les collégiens n'avaient aucunement le droit de faire usage de leurs pouvoirs car ils étaient encore trop indisciplinés à propos de ceux-ci, que les lycéens et les étudiants avaient juste restrictions de ne les utiliser qu'en classe et que de manière inoffensive en extérieur, ou alors en cas de danger. De nombreux capteurs avaient été mis sur tout le campus afin de vérifier tout usage de pouvoirs non autorisés avait d'activer des sanctions en conséquence de la situation.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à une grande porte large, au deuxième étage et Tsunade la poussa avec facilité malgré le bois massive, ce qui ne surprit pas plus que cela Naruto et Gaara qui prirent place avec habitude face à la « jeune » femme, l'observant attraper deux dossiers.

\- Vous pourrez rejoindre les autres dès que nous aurons compléter tout ça, commença la directrice. D'abord vous devez choisir vos spécialisations. On commence à les préparer en quatrième pour que pendant votre troisième vous restiez concentré sur votre brevet. Bien sûr vous deux vous n'aurez pas à vous entraîner à la maîtrise de vos pouvoirs avec les autres pour l'instant, dit-elle nonchalamment en leur lançant un regard amusé. Vous êtes trop instables les concernant, enfin selon vos émotions. Votre maîtrise est parfaite mais vos émotions mangent trop le pas sur votre rationalité. Je veux que vous preniez le temps de travailler sur cela avant de vous laisser participer aux cours de pouvoirs. Evidemment vous pouvez rester avec eux pour les voir s'entraîner et voir comment vous devrez faire plus tard, seuls. Mais ne prenez pas part à cette activité. Orochimaru vous aidera à l'écart. Cela répond à la question que tu allais me poser Naruto ? demanda-t-elle, coupant le blond qui avait ouvert la bouche et qui se contenta de hocher positivement la tête. Bien, remplissez-moi ce formulaire.

Les deux adolescents attrapèrent les fiches et observèrent avec soin les différentes options, prenant chacun quelques options ensemble, puis en se divisant, pour mieux régner et apprendre en s'entraidant plus tard. Ils finirent peu après que la sonnerie eut retentit dans l'établissement pour la deuxième fois, signalant que les grilles se fermaient à présent pour refuser les retardataires. Ce qui voulait dire que depuis dix minutes les cours avaient commencé. Ils posèrent leurs stylos en même temps et Tsunade sourit avant de se lever en rangeant leurs dossiers. Puis ils partirent vers le bon lieu pur eux, guider par la directrice qui avançait comme une conquérante, le pas lourd et imposant un rythme régulier. Que ce soit Gaara ou Naruto, tous les deux appréhendaient un peu cette rencontre, pour l'un, et ces retrouvailles, pour l'autre. Ils se stoppèrent avec Tsunade devant une porte, que la blonde ouvrit sans ménagement. Le blond soupira légèrement, amusé par l'attitude de sa chère marraine. Et ils restèrent dans le couloir, se donnant la main une dernière fois pour se donner du courage.

\- Asseyez-vous, déclara la directrice en avisant les élèves qui s'étaient tous lever. Bonjour Iruka, je t'amène deux nouveaux élèves.

\- Oh, oui bien sûr. Ils peuvent entrer et se présenter.

Naruto tira son ami à l'intérieur de la classe et il vit tout le monde le regarder avec attention. Il tourna son regard bleu sur la blonde à forte poitrine qui l'encouragea d'un sourire.

\- Bien, je m'appelle Naruto Namikaze, mais à en juger par vos regards vous me connaissez déjà. Je tiens à vous prévenir, je ne connais personne. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ma vie passée. Alors ne vous vexez pas envers-moi si je me montre quelque peu distant vis-à-vis de vous.

Naruto s'inclina légèrement par politesse. Puis il se tourna vers Gaara qui semblait tétanisé bien que son visage ne laissât rien transparaître et que son corps soit raide. Le regard turquoise tomba pourtant sur Sasuke qui dans un coin de la classe lui lança un petit sourire encourageant. Si même lui se montre gentil alors que j'ai été agressif c'est que je dois faire peur, pensa le rouge.

\- Gaa, présente-toi calmement, l'encouragea le blond si bas que personne n'entendit, bien que Tsunade devina.

\- Je m'appelle Gaara no Sabaku. Je suis comme Naruto, je ne me souviens de rien non plus… Bien que vous ne me connaissiez sûrement pas vu que je viens de Suna…

Tsunade les laissa partir s'installer à leurs places, côte à côte et elle repartit. Iruka, un brun à la peau un peu bronzée avec une étrange cicatrice horizontal sur le nez, se tourna vers ses deux nouveaux élèves. Naruto remarqua vite qu'il avait une certaine lueur de douleur, comme beaucoup de personnes dans cette classe, alors qu'il croisait son regard. Il se dit alors avec justesse qu'il allait devoir vite s'habituer à croises cette lueur dans les regards des autres.

\- Bien, alors je me présente, Iruka Umino. Je serais votre professeur principal, ainsi que votre professeur de mathématiques. Je vais vous donner vos emplois du temps à la fin du cours et… Neji, tu leurs feras visiter le complexe scolaire rapidement d'accord ? Mais cette après-midi, pendant votre cours de sport, j'expliquerais votre absence à Gaï-senseï.

\- Bien senseï.

Naruto observa rapidement le garçon qui venait de parler, il avait la peau laiteuse et des yeux blanc, comme une personne aveugle, mais le fait qu'il les vit alerte le rassurèrent sur le fait que ce n'était qu'une petite particularité. Des cheveux bruns tombant sur ses hanches mais attachés en bas pour ne pas le gêner dans ses mouvements. Le blond sourit imperceptiblement alors que le garçon se rassit sur sa chaise et attrapa discrètement la main du brun à côté de lui, qui avait les cheveux courts, en pétard et deux triangles rouges sur les joues. Ils sont ensembles… pensa aussitôt Naruto avant de se concentrer sur le cours avec son ami tanuki. L'heure passa rapidement et comme l'avait promis le professeur, ils reçurent rapidement leurs emplois du temps. Le prochain professeur arriva rapidement dans la classe, empêchant les élèves de parler avec les nouveaux. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit de nouveau pour annoncer la pause de la matinée, les deux nouveaux ne purent cette fois-ci pas échapper aux questions de leurs camarades. Cependant Naruto ne répondait quasiment pas, Gaara non plus. Ils ne voulaient pas parler à ces personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ce fut Sasuke qui vint à leur rescousse en approchant.

\- Écartez-vous un peu. Vous pouvez nous laisser ?

Plusieurs filles lâchèrent des petits cris en se dandinant et obéirent à leur prince brun. Suigetsu croisa les bras sur son buste, visiblement toujours en colère contre le blond pour l'attention soudaine qu'il apportait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce stupide blond était si important pour son ami bru. Il ne voulait qu'une chose depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sasuke, tué de ses mains le connard qui avait osé blesser un petit ange tel que l'Uchiwa. Il ne savait pas réellement s'il aimait le brun comme un amoureux ou comme un frère mais il voulait vraiment le sauver de la dépression qu'il avait réussi à éloigner de son ami. Oh bien sûr, Suigetsu savait ce que pouvait ressentir un frère vu qu'il en avait un mais il avait tellement de… De questions, de troubles dans ses émotions quand il était avec son ami qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire la différence… Et quand il voyait Sasuke sourire discrètement en regardant ce blondinet idiot, ça le révulsait au plus haut point. Il revint de ses sombres pensées quand il sentit une présence familière à la porte de leur classe. Il se tourna vers ses deux autres amis. Jûgo et Karin. Un grand roux, les cheveux courts et en bataille, musclé et avec des yeux noisette. Puis une rousse, plutôt rouge, les yeux couleurs vermeilles. Il soupira et partit rejoindre ses amis après avoir prévenu son ami brun.

Sasuke regarda Suigetsu partir et il retint un soupir légèrement agacé par l'attitude de son ami. Puis il reporta son attention sur le blond et lui offrit un doux sourire, très furtif mais que le blond avait quand même vu.

\- Je vais te présenter tes anciens amis. Est-ce que tu as une idée de qui ils sont ? Ton esprit avait dit que tu pouvais avoir juste une sensation de déjà vu en les voyant…

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase tout doucement pour que seul le blond et le roux ne l'entende. Naruto lui sourit pour lui confirmer l'information et il se leva pour regarder les personnes restantes. Il posa son regard sur une blonde aux longs cheveux, et aux yeux bleu pâle. Puis une brune aux cheveux mi long et aux yeux blancs, qu'il associa aussitôt à Neji. Gaara observa son ami faire le tour des personnes que le brun avait ramené. Il soupira et cacha sa tête dans ses bras, se sentant à l'écart. C'est pourquoi il sursauta violemment quand il sentit une main chaude sur le sommet de sa tête. Il releva ses yeux turquoise sur un océan doux et calme. De légères rougeurs naquirent rapidement sur ses joues alors qu'il sentait son pouls s'accélérer très légèrement.

\- Oui Naru… ? Je ne veux pas vous déranger alors que vous êtes entre amis…

\- Voyons Gaa, mes amis sont aussi les tiens non ? Jamais je ne te laisserais seul.

Sasuke regarda la scène, curieux, avant de regarder Sakura. La jeune fille semblait un peu triste et il pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi. Après tout lui-même avait fait face à cette tristesse quand il avait retrouvé le blond mais maintenant il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser aller s'il voulait que le blond regagne un peu de son passé, même si c'était un renouveau et pas une reconstruction. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui serra affectueusement la main, n'aimant pas voir son amie si mélancolique et désorientée. Il vit que cela ne marchait pas vraiment et décida de l'emmener dans le couloir juste un instant, essayant de la réconforter.

\- Il ne se souvient plus de personnes… Notre cher Naruto nous voit comme des inconnus, constata sombrement la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

\- Ne dis pas cela. Il a besoin de temps Sakura. On est là pour lui maintenant, ne t'en fait pas. Je t'ai connu plus têtue et téméraire que cela tu sais ? Fit remarquer Sasuke pour la taquiner et la distraire.

Sakura resserra doucement ses doigts fins sur le haut de Sasuke en essayant de calmer ses larmes. Elle se devait d'être forte et de soutenir le blond comme il l'avait fait par le passé. C'était à son tour de l'aider. Elle comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu maintenant. Elle regarda son ami d'enfance, déterminée, faisant sourire de soulagement ce dernier. Sasuke passa son pouce sur les joues de la rose et embrassa tendrement son front.

\- Tu es comme notre petite sœur. Jamais on ne pourra totalement t'oublier, le réconforta Sasuke.

\- Vous aurez bien du mal de vous défaire de moi mes chers amis. Je suis plus collante qu'une sangsue quand je le veux vraiment.

Sasuke rit doucement et la poussa dans la classe pour qu'elle retourna près du blond qui parlait calmement avec Gaara alors que les autres parlaient entre eux à propos des deux amis récemment retrouvés. Sasuke soupira doucement et partit rejoindre son propre groupe d'amis, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Si bien qu'il heurta rapidement une personne. Son regard se leva prudemment sur la personne et le brun se figea. Les ennuis arrivaient déjà aujourd'hui… ? Il retint de justesse un pas en arrière, un Uchiwa ne recule pas, en espérant échapper à la brute du collège qui n'apprécie pas trop. Kei attrapa rapidement sa victime préférée et le traina à sa suite dans les couloirs.

\- Lâche moi ! s'alarma le jeune Uchiwa. Je suis désolé de t'avoir bousculé ! Mais laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre Uchiwa. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de me faire chier.

Un gémissement de douleur échappa au brun alors que son dos heurta violemment le mur carrelé de toilettes désaffectées du premier étage. Il regarda la brute, inquiet. Cela faisait longtemps que Kei l'avait pris en grippe et malheureusement à cause du règlement il ne pouvait pas utilisait ses pouvoirs alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Plusieurs fois il avait voulu les utiliser, arguant mentalement que ce n'était que de la légitime défense et puis il se souvenait que Kei avait u élément contraire et supérieur au sien, à sa grande haine. Il ne voulait pas souffrir et se faire encore battre par ce gros tas de muscles sans cervelle. Un coup de poing le coupa dans ses pensées et il se retrouva vite plié en deux avant qu'une main ferme n'attrape ses cheveux pour redresser son visage. Rapidement il se fit ruer de coups tous plus violent que celui d'avant. Sasuke sentit sa tête douloureuse. Il avait comme l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur essayait de sortir de son crâne… La douleur dans tout son corps était si horrible et les coups continuaient de pleuvoir sur son pauvre corps recroquevillé. Il ne pouvait que protéger au mieux son corps afin de ne pas avoir trop de séquelle physique, patientant pour que sa torture cesse, avec autant de dignité que possible.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Et un cri à vous glacer le sang retentit rapidement dans les toilettes froides et sombres malgré l'heure avancée de la matinée. Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux, respirant difficilement par la bouche. Il sentit une main fraîche sur son front et sa joue et il reconnut Gaara, penché au-dessus de lui. Un bruit aigu lui arriva aux oreilles et sa tête lui tourna encore plus. Il respira un peu plus calmement, sentant ses côtes le lancer fortement. Il vit Gaara regarder vers la porte et Sasuke essaya de voir ce qu'il se passait derrière le roux. Quand son regard se posa sur une scène effroyable.

Naruto serra un peu plus le cou de la brute qui avait osé frapper son ami. Ses yeux étaient rouges et une aura meurtrière s'échappa de lui, faisant trembler de peur sa pauvre victime.

\- C'est amusant de blesser les autres ? C'est excitant non ? Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer.

Un bruit immonde d'os qui se brisait se fit entendre dans la pièce. Sasuke regarda avec horreur le bras de son bourreau se tordre sans que Naruto n'ait eu besoin de le toucher. Il en fut de même pour la jambe du pauvre garçon. Ses cris d'agonie auraient fait pleurer Sasuke s'il n'était pas aussi dégouté… Il mordit sa lèvre pour se donner du courage. Il devait stopper le blond… Il le regarda et souffla son nom avant de perdre connaissance dans les bras de Gaara.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tardif) , Itachi / ? , Kurama / ? , Sasuke / ? , Naruto / ?**

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kunaii :**** Je te rassure si je te dis que ce trio, enfin plus précisément Kurama et Itachi, auront chacun un truc approfondi plus tard ? ^^ Ah Naruto n'est pas connu pour tenir sa langue dans sa poche, même dans le manga et c'est excellent x) Eh oui il protège Sasu mais… Pas de manière poussée non plus **

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit doucement les yeux mais les referma rapidement à cause de la forte luminosité de la pièce où il se trouvait. Étrangement, il avait beaucoup de mal à se souvenir des événements précédant sa perte de conscience et il tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait. Il était allé à l'école, ses amis étaient venus le voir quand ils avaient appris pour Naruto alors que ce dernier était encore chez la directrice et… Naruto ! Son regard rouge et animal ! Ce bruit sinistre d'os qui se brise ! Il se souvenait de son agression, de Gaara et ses mains fraîches sur son visage brûlant… Puis les cris de Kei et le trou noir. Juste la douleur omniprésente. Il sentit du mouvement juste à côté de lui et il ouvrit progressivement les yeux. Il reconnut rapidement Izuna, son grand-oncle. Ce dernier sursauta en voyant les yeux de son cher neveu s'ouvrir.

\- Sasuke… ! s'écria doucement Izuna, inquiet. Oh mon dieu merci… Tu es réveillé…

\- Je suis où… ? demanda faiblement le petit corbeau. Et vous n'étiez pas reparti toi et grand-oncle Madara ?

\- Nous étions bien à l'aéroport mais notre avion avait été annulé, ce qui a fortement agacé Madara, souffla Izuna avec un petit sourire mutin. Mais ton père nous a contacté en apprenant que nous étions coincés pour qu'on vienne te récupérer et veiller sur toi. Tu t'es fait agresser dans les toilettes de ton étage. Tu as plusieurs blessures graves, notamment au ventre et aux bras mais je pense que c'est surtout grâce à ça que le reste de ton corps n'est pas aussi endommagé en interne, tu as bien fait de te protéger de cette façon. Tu as une arcade sourcilière, la gauche, qui a éclaté et tu as un bleu sous ton œil droit avec ta lèvre coupé… Tu as des bleus partout, tu as le bras droit cassé… Cet enfant a été d'une violence choquante mais actuellement il est dans le coma et ses parents sont en ce moment avec les tiens et ceux de Naruto.

\- Avec ceux de Naruto ? S'étonna Sasuke. Il ne va pas être renvoyé quand même ?

Sasuke observa son grand-oncle qui semblait nerveux et qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il tourna la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos et Sasuke tenta de voir qui entrait. Il vit alors son autre grand-oncle, Madara, avec un autre homme. « Hashirama Senju. Le grand père de Tsunade, il a le même âge que Madara et ils sont aussi rivaux qu'amant. Ils sont amoureux mais n'osent pas se le dire. Ils sont mignons. Hashirama ressemble beaucoup à Neji en fait maintenant que j'y pense, songea avec amusement Sasuke. Des longs cheveux bruns, le front dégagé… » Il reporta son regard sur son grand-oncle Madara qui ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer.

\- C'est Naruto qui t'a sauvé de cette grosse brute de troisième. Il a senti quelque chose d'étrange et Gaara l'a suivi alors que le professeur venait d'entrer. Ils t'ont vite trouvé et Naruto a totalement perdu son sang-froid. Il a presque tué ton agresseur. C'est toi qui l'as stoppé en l'appelant.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait en partie des événements bien que le tout était encore un peu flou mais il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir appelé Naruto, il devait à peine avoir réussi à le chuchoter d'après ses souvenirs vagues.

\- Il… Il va être enfermé… ? demanda craintivement le plus jeune.

\- Non, le rassura Madara. Naruto a fait de la légitime défense et n'a rien à se reprocher. Et puis beaucoup d'élèves le soutiennent en avouant que ce Kei était violent avec beaucoup d'entre eux. Ils ont sûrement dû profiter qu'il soit hors d'état pour enfin avouer tout ce qu'ils avaient subi venant de ce…

\- Calme-toi Ma-chan, tenta Hashirama.

\- Comment m'as-tu appelé espèce de travesti ?!

\- Hey ! T'es pire que moi je te signale !

\- Silence !

Sasuke sursaute en regardant Izuna qui s'était levé, les poings ancrés sur ses hanches fines sous sa chemise marine. Il ne criait que rarement mais c'était le type… Qu'il ne fallait absolument pas énerver au risque de se mettre soi-même en danger. Le plus jeune déglutit tout comme les deux autres adultes qui se disputaient. Izuna observa les deux autres adultes sévèrement qui pourtant dans l'immédiat ressemblait bien plus à des enfants pris en faute après avoir fait une bêtise. Ce qu'ils devaient sûrement être aux yeux d'Izuna qui ne s détendit pas une fois le calme revenu.

\- Nous sommes dans un lieu censé être calme. Alors allez-vous disputer ailleurs que dans ce lieu.

\- Pardon petit frère, fit Madara

\- Pardon Izuna, répéta Hashirama, tout penaud.

Sasuke soupira doucement et ne put pourtant pas retenir un sourire amusé en voyant les hommes pourtant si matures devenir aussi penaud et craintif devant leur cadet. Il avait toujours été très proche de son oncle Izuna, car il enviait ses cheveux si beaux et il s'était souvent demandé si en les laissant pousser il deviendrait aussi beau que lui. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu tester. Rien qu'à voir son grand frère faire ses soins réguliers pour garder ses cheveux aussi doux et brillant. Lui ça risquait de le fatiguer bien trop vite et il se contentait donc de garder ses cheveux ainsi.

Il resta un moment à discuter avec ses grands-oncles, profitant ainsi du temps supplémentaire en leur compagnie car il savait que bientôt ils repartiraient et qu'il ne pourrait pas les revoir avant un petit moment. Avant les prochaines fêtes importantes en réalité. La discussion allait bon train quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Mikoto, un peu alerte. Cette dernière les regarda, curieuse et inquiète. Elle approcha de son fils en le voyant réveillé et le couvrit de doux baisers maternels, lui demandant comment il se sentait et s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, ce que Sasuke lui retourna en avisant son air inquiet.

\- Naruto ne serait pas passé dans la chambre par hasard ? Demanda finalement sa mère avant de soupirer sous le hochement négatif de tête des hommes présent.

\- Un problème ? demanda gentiment Izuna.

\- Naruto est introuvable, expliqua la jeune femme. Gaara ne sait pas non plus où il est. Je pensais qu'il serait venu te voir pour prendre de tes nouvelles mais on dirait que j'ai eu tort… Mais où peut-il bien être alors…

Sasuke lança un regard paniqué autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre de nouveau Naruto qu'il venait tout juste de le retrouver. Il ne le supportera pas une seconde fois et surtout pas alors qu'il devait lui demander pourquoi il l'avait sauvé avec tant de haine dans le regard pour son agresseur. Pas sans l'avoir remercié correctement pour avoir été là à temps.

Pendant que Sasuke s'inquiétait, au loin dans la ville, dans un appartement plutôt confortable et ouvert du centre-ville, deux hommes étaient assis autour d'une table basse. Le plus âgé avait de longs cheveux rouges, une longue mèche cachant son œil droit tandis que le gauche fixait l'autre personne. Il passa doucement une main sur son visage, son œil soulignait d'un trait de khôl noir faisant ressortir les intrigantes pupilles aux nombreux cercles. Sa bouche se pinça en avisant son cousin qui signait un papier entre eux et il reporta son regard sur les vagues invisibles que formait son aura et son chakra. Si jeune et débordant pourtant déjà de pouvoir et force. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de lui rendre ce service mais il savait également, aux vu des ondes qu'il sentait, qu'il fallait canaliser sa force. Et que son oncle Minato ne voudrait jamais donner de missions à son fils cadet pour le moment.

\- N'oublie pas d'en parlait à ton ami, souffla doucement Nagato quand Naruto se releva. S'il a autant de force que toi cela lui fera du bien.

\- Il en a autant mais il maitrise bien mieux ses émotions que moi. Il contrôle donc plus facilement ses pouvoirs mais les miens sont bien plus…

\- Explosifs ? Sauvages ? Oui c'est ce que je peux sentir venant de toi, nargua le plus âgé sous le rire de son cadet. Allez, file maintenant. Tu dois retrouver ta famille avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent de nouveau en te pensant encore kidnapper par ce sale fou.

Naruto eut un petit sourire significatif et prit un instant son aîné dans ses bras, le remerciant à mi-mot pour accepter de lui donner des missions pour les temps à venir. Il n'aurait plus à craindre de blesser tout le monde dans son entourage. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi son corps avait ainsi réagit face au danger que courait Sasuke. Il savait pourtant qu'ils étaient amis, voire meilleurs amis avant son kidnapping mais enfin au point de presque tuer un autre mec juste parce qu'il avait battu le brun… Ses pouvoirs étaient devenus si incontrôlables brusquement qu'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait parler avec son démon, mais il avait simplement décidé de se calmer en faisant des missions. Mais son père n'approuverait jamais…

Il recula avec un petit sourire pour son cousin et enfila son manteau avant de sortir de l'appartement. Le soleil contre sa peau le fit frissonner et il se dépêcha de partir vers sa maison, sachant qu'il allait devoir répondre de ses actes et de son absence. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, Nagato regarda la porte se refermer doucement et un soupir lui échappa. Il reporta son regard sur son ami qui grattait quelques cordes de sa guitare, distrait et le regard perdu dans le vide. Ce dernier possédait des cheveux roux courts, en bataille, et des yeux bleu gris adorable. La main pâle de Nagato délaissa doucement ses cheveux pour attraper le poignet de son ami et il le tira contre lui.

\- Yahiko, commença doucement le rouge. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

\- Rien c'est juste que… Enfin Naruto est très jeune et je me demandais si c'était vraiment une bonne idée…

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous sommes son seul refuge vu sa force… Kurama et Minato vont refuser de le laisser faire des missions à son âge, et tu as bien sentie, toi qui es sensible aux pouvoirs des autres. Il est nerveux, agité et il pourrait blesser n'importe qui sans s'en rendre compte sur une simple émotion trop forte. Son ami Gaara semble un peu plus calme mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

Le rouquin hocha doucement la tête en approuvant ce raisonnement et il observa le sol, un instant perdu dans ses pensées. Il pouvait au moins s'espérait chanceux, cette visite surprise avait au moins eu le mérite de faire oublier sa bourde… Pourtant à peine eut-il pensé cela que Nagato attrapa son menton, le regardant avec malice.

\- Mais au fait toi, ronronna-t-il. Tu as merdé sur ta dernière mission il me semble non ? Tu sais que je vais devoir te punir pour cela ?

Yahiko sursauta en rougissant alors qu'il sentit une main se poser sur le bas de son dos. Ses rougeurs prirent d'autant plus de force sur ses joues quand il croisa le regard hypnotique de l'autre, mordillant sa lèvre pour ne pas frissonner et garder le contrôle sur son corps qui appelait les caresses de Nagato.

\- Si tu me punis j'irais voir Konan et elle va te punir de m'avoir encore fait ça sans mon consentement… essaya de se sauver le roux.

\- Mais tu es consentant mon petit ange.

Le rouquin se cambra en sentant des intrus en lui mais la douceur de Nagato tranchait avec son idée de le punir. Il avait toujours été comme cela après tout, pensa le roux en soupirant de manière plus saccadée contre le cou pâle alors qu'il ne pouvait que subir et geindre sous les caresses appuyées de l'autre. Les vêtements disparurent rapidement, les lèvres et les corps se rencontrant avec énormément de douceur et d'amour, unis de nouveau dans ce flot d'émotions qu'ils partageaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfin déclarés l'un à l'autre. Dans leur monde, rien n'était plus sacré que les âmes-sœurs et ils étaient soulagé d'être déjà amis au moment où tout s'était déclenché. Leurs deux corps se mouvèrent parfaitement en tout harmonie, et symbiose la plus totale. Des mots doux furent chuchotés, susurrés. Des caresses emplies de passion contenus furent échangés et finalement la délivrance arriva avec autant de force que de tendresse, les ravageant et les laissant pantelant, perdu dans le regard l'un de l'autre. La fatigue et l'engouement les gagnèrent et ils fermèrent les yeux, s'endormant complétement nus. Une couverture fut posée sur leurs corps alors qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux violets venaient de rejoindre le salon, pas dérangée par le fait de voir ses deux amis ainsi.

Naruto marchait tranquillement, son esprit perdu dans les derniers événements qui avaient eu lieu. Le manque de réponse vint au bout de sa patience et il préféra s'arrêter un instant dans un parc proche, prenant place sur un banc assez éloigné du chemin terreux. Le blond observa quelques instants l'eau du lac, ne faisant pas attention à la nuit qui tombait doucement avec un froid glaçant, assez surprenant pour un début de mois d'aout. Sa main se posa lentement sur sa joue, caressant distraitement les cicatrices… Elles étaient devenues plus marqués depuis l'épisode des toilettes avec cette brute écervelé et Sasuke blessé. Elles étaient plus grandes mais restaient étrangement un peu noires… Afin de ne pas totalement disparaître comme toutes les autres cicatrices sur le corps du blond. Ce même corps qui avait légèrement perdu sa teinte caramel pour blanchir un peu, pas trop non plus. Cachant à merveille les cicatrices même si les larges restaient terriblement visibles. Un soupire s'échappa de ses fines lèvres pulpeuses et il reprit sa marche vers la maison qu'il avait retrouvé depuis peu. Quelques faibles souvenirs revenaient. C'était comme si Kyubi n'avait pas tout retirés, ou du moins pas les souvenirs moindres. Le démon lui avait dit que ce ne serait que les souvenirs qu'il avait décrits comme possiblement blessant pour lui. Mais Naruto pensait bien que le démon n'était pas non plus si froid qu'il le laissait pensé. Il devait certainement avoir eu un peu de remord à faire cela et avait laissé des souvenirs vagues et peu marquant. Des souvenirs qui pourtant avait une petite importance dans le cœur du blond et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il ne voulait pas blesser sa famille. Il se reprit un peu et continua son chemin.

\- Kurama ! J'ai besoin de toi ! s'écria Kushina depuis la cuisine.

La jeune femme soupira en attendant que son fils aîné descende de sa chambre. Elle n'arrivait pas à gérer le travail qu'elle faisait pour avancer son mari, la cuisine qu'elle essayait de faire puis en même temps suivre sa série télévisée préférée. Elle sursauta cependant quand elle vit Gaara approcher doucement d'elle.

\- Je peux vous aider… ? Je n'aime pas ne pas être utile…

\- Oh… Oui bien sûr Gaara-kun, peux-tu prendre ce dossier et travailler dessus avec Kurama ? Il t'aidera à comprendre tous les termes compliqués du travail de mon mari.

Le tatoué sourit en prenant le dossier et se dirigea vers l'étage alors que Kurama allait sortir de sa chambre. Le roux le regarda avant de remarquer le dossier entre ses mains. Retenant un petit sourire moqueur en sachant que sa mère avait donc choisi sa série préférée plutôt que le dossier, il guida le plus jeune dans sa chambre et l'aida à tout faire. Gaara observa vaguement la chambre du frère de son ami et sourit en voyant la guitare dans un coin, toutes les feuilles de partitions et de paroles sur le sol.

\- Tu fais un groupe ?

\- Oh non, j'enregistre seul, répondit Kurama avec un petit sourire amusé. Je ne veux pas avoir de groupe car tu vois y'a toujours une embrouille à un moment.

Les deux roux parlèrent un moment, tranquillement, se découvrant plusieurs points communs autre que leur relation fusionnelle avec Naruto.

Naruto entra doucement dans la maison et se déchaussa. Posant son manteau, il vit sa mère passionnée par la télévision. Il sourit doucement et se dirigea lentement vers elle avant de lui pincer les hanches.

\- Bouh.

Kushina sursauta rapidement en lâchant un petit cri avant de regarder son fils. La jeune femme lui tapa gentiment la tête, rougissant à cause de sa gêne.

\- Où étais tu sale vaurien ? Je me suis inquiétée moi…

\- J'étais avec Nagato. Il voulait me revoir pour voir comme j'allais… Maman, c'est vrai que je suis différent de celui que vous avez connu… ?

\- Eh bien… Ce serait mentir que de te répondre non… Tu es plus grand… Regarde toi, tu fais bientôt ma taille… Tu es plus mature, plus froid mais je suis sûre que c'est pour nous protéger… Tu ne veux pas que nous voyions ta douleur n'est-ce pas mon ange… ?

Naruto regarda sa mère, un peu surpris. C'était bien typique des mères ça. Elle le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait… Il ne pensait pas être si transparent que cela mais il fallait croire que l'intuition féminine et maternelle était au-dessus de cela. Il sourit légèrement et embrassa sa joue avant de doucement se mettre à travailler sur le poulet que sa mère avait totalement oublié. Kushina observa son fils faire le dîner, prenant son portable pour signaler à sa meilleure amie que son fils était rentré. Elle se concentra alors pleinement dans sa série, fascinée.

Sasuke ouvrit brutalement les yeux, respirant rapidement. Il se redressa lentement et grimaça de douleur… Le médecin l'avait laissé rentrer chez lui mais il ne devait pas se forcer et ne devait pas non plus solliciter ses os et ses muscles comme il le faisait maintenant. Souffrant de trop, il reposa son dos contre le matelas et vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Lentement, Itachi entra dans la chambre, observant avec attention le plateau dans ses mains pour ne pas renverser le verre d'eau sur la nourriture.

\- Aniki…

\- Chut. On doit parler pendant que je t'aide à manger.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, sentant la discussion difficile arriver.

\- Tu dois parler avec Suigetsu.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tardif) , Itachi / ? , Kurama / ? , Sasuke / ? , Naruto / ?**

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kunaii :**** La discussion… Maintenant, en espérant qu'elle ne va pas te décevoir ^^. Oui il y aura des moments entre Kurama et Naruto mais ils seront très différents de ceux d'Ita et Sasu, vraiment ^^' je veux un Kurama assez sauvage (c'est quand même lui le démon à la base hein), un Itachi qui se sacrifie et très protecteur envers son cadet et un Kisame… Assez joueur et aveugle sur certains points, j'espère que c'est ce qui en ressort ^^.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

\- Tu dois parler avec Suigetsu. Vous ne devez pas agir comme vous le faites, vous ne vous aimez pas de la façon dont vous croyez.

Sasuke regarda son frère qui semblait chercher les mots justes. Le plus âgé ne vit aucune animosité dans le regard de son cadet et cela le rassura légèrement car il n'aimait pas vraiment parler de ce genre de sujet. Sachant que lui-même était un idiot en amour.

\- Comment t'expliquer… C'est comme toi et moi… Tu ne me vois pas t'embrasser n'est-ce pas… ? tenta Itachi incertain.

\- Non. Ce serait un peu trop dérangeant.

\- Eh bien là c'est pareil, expliqua Itachi calmement, toi et Suigetsu vous avez un respect mutuel l'un envers l'autre, vous voulez vous protégez et vous aidez mais vous pensez que c'est de l'amour… Alors que c'est un lien plus tourné vers la fraternité… Vous devez parler, je ne veux pas te voir gâcher des instants précieux et unique avec lui alors que tu aurais dû les avoir avec la personne que ton cœur a choisie…

\- Je vois… D'accord Aniki… Je lui en parlerais dès que je le verrais. C'est encore récent il ne pourra pas trop m'en vouloir, enfin je l'espère.

Itachi offrit un doux sourire à son cadet et commença à le nourrir vu que l'estomac du plus jeune eu la politesse de faire remarquer qu'il était vide avec un énorme gargouillement. Sasuke rougit de honte et laissa son aîné lui donner le repas, parlant joyeusement de tout ce qui s'est passé. Mikoto entra doucement après un moment alors que les deux frères étaient allongés dans le lit, parlant doucement en regardant un film peu intéressant sur la télévision accrochée au mur. La jeune femme sourit doucement et approcha pour récupérer le plateau.

\- Oka-chan, tu as des nouvelles de Naruto… ?

\- Oui, il est rentré chez lui il y a une heure, il était avec son cousin. Profitez de votre soirée ensemble les garçons, demain tu as cours Itachi et toi Sasuke tu vas devoir essayer de bouger un peu d'accord ? Enfin pas totalement rassure toi.

Elle sourit à ses enfants et embrassa leurs fronts avant de partir terminer la vaisselle et elle put enfin rejoindre son époux pour un repos bien mérité.

Dans une chambre noire et orange, une ombre se tenait près de la fenêtre et observait son ami aux cheveux rouges alors que ce dernier jouait sur la console, sous la télé à écran plat installé face au lit. Naruto balaya sa chambre du regard, curieux. Il y avait beaucoup d'espace, ce qui rendait la chambre spacieuse et réconfortante dans un sens pour le blond comme pour le roux. Le lit était grand, des draps fins noir avec des arabesques orange se trouvant dessus, plusieurs gros oreillers remplis de plume, très agréables, se trouvait contre le mur, dans un coin de la chambre. Un canapé trônait au pied du lit, un canapé en cuir noir avec des coussins orange, en forme de L, qui se terminait peu avant le mur, une étagère grise la stoppant. Étagère remplie de livres, de mangas et de jeux vidéo. La petite table basse était posée en biais, pour épouser parfaitement la forme du canapé, que tout le monde puisse voir l'écran de la télévision posé dessus le meuble. En dessus de la télé, dans des espaces aménagés se trouvait plusieurs consoles. Une Switch avec ce qui va avec, une Xbox One, et une PS4. Le regard océan continuait son inspection de sa chambre. Le mur face au lit possédait seulement des posters, des photos et une porte qui menait à la salle de bain et au dressing du blond. Il soupira lentement en allant rapidement se laver les mains, nerveux à l'idée de parler du contrat qu'il avait signé plus tôt dans la journée.

Quand on passait la porte, on tombait sur une salle modeste avec plusieurs rangements de vêtements, beaucoup vides. Les sacs de vêtements n'étaient pas encore tous rangés mais les espaces ne resteraient pas vides longtemps. Il y avait aussi un mur entier couvert par un miroir, puis un canapé sans dossier en cuir blanc, comme le sol en bois clair, allant parfaitement avec les murs crème. Puis viens la salle de bain. De la pierre blanche frappait aussitôt en entrant, le sol en étant recouvert et montant jusqu'à la moitié du mur. Seule la douche était totalement entourée par les murs de pierre, là où pour le reste de la pièce le mur terminait en bois sombre et élégant, créant un contraste agréable et reposant. Un plan de travail avec un lavabo, puis un grand espace libre faisait face à un miroir. Le blond marcha doucement vers le lavabo et se lava les mains, observant légèrement son reflet… Un soupir lui échappa… Une baignoire immense, enfin assez grande pour accueillir trois personnes, se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, incrustée dans le mur. La une douche italienne assez proche, grande elle aussi. Naruto retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit à son bureau un instant, observant son ordinateur portable. Quand on sortait du dressing, on se trouvait face à la porte-fenêtre qui menait à un petit balcon. A droite il y avait le lit, et à gauche la porte de la chambre est juste à côté un bureau en bois foncé, avec de nombreux manuels scolaires, de nombreux cahiers et un ordinateur portable récent.

\- Tu aimes cette chambre on dirait…

\- Je m'y sens bien… Je ne me souviens pas de tout ici mais, mon cœur et mon corps savent que je suis en sécurité ici…

Le roux sourit à son ami et se concentra sur son jeu alors qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil le blond venir s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir. Naruto savait que la chambre avait légèrement changé depuis son départ dirons-nous forcé, elle faisait plus adolescente à présent et il se doutait bien que Kurama y était pour quelque chose

\- J'ai signé un contrat, lâcha finalement le blondinet, je ferais des missions pour mon cousin.

Gaara se stoppa aussitôt de jouer, mettant le jeu sur pause. Il se tourna vers son ami de vie et fronça les sourcils en le voyant se tordre les mains. C'était assez rare de le voir aussi nerveux et il se doutait que cela devait avoir une certaine importance pour le trouver dans cet état.

\- Ne me demande pas de refuser, j'accepte d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour des choses justes. Nagato ne me donnera pas des missions concernant des innocent, et puis il n'aime pas toucher aux civils… Ce qui m'a poussé à accepter c'est que… Il cherche Danzo. Je veux vraiment la mort de ce type alors j'aiderais Nagato. Je risque de sécher les cours parfois, de découcher certaines nuits et d'être blessé. Mais je veux maîtriser rapidement mes pouvoirs et mon cousin veut m'aider. Alors j'ai dit oui. Tu peux toi aussi le faire mais je ne te force à rien Gaara.

Le roux ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris que son ami parle autant. Un sifflement amusé lui échappa et il prit avec douceur les mains de Naruto dans les siennes, rassuré de savoir enfin ce qui semblait le tracasser depuis un moment. Bien évidemment il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de savoir que le blond allait partir faire des missions parfois dangereuses et que le fait qu'elles aient un rapport avec Danzo allait sûrement le mettre en danger et allait forcément causé des interrogations venant de ce sale fou. Avec une certaine hésitation, il approcha son visage de celui du blond et embrasse le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Tu as toujours fait ce qu'il était juste de faire, alors j'ai confiance…

Naruto sentit son cœur s'emballer, autant par les mots si précieux de son ami car il savait que pour tous les deux et… Les autres comme eux, la confiance était quelque chose de précieux et de rarement confié, surtout avec ce qu'ils avaient tous vécu. Mais il était aussi profondément touché par le geste timide de son ami vers lui. Enfin s'il pouvait encore le voir comme un simple ami. Il regarda donc Gaara qui partit se changer avec empressement, les joues bien marqués par ses rougeurs qui se voyant d'autant plus à cause de sa peau pâle. Revenant dans la chambre, Gaara se réfugia instantanément sous les draps du lit. Le blond sourit et le rejoignit après s'être changé à son tour. Il lui attrapa doucement la main en s'endormant.

\- Gaa… Merci pour ta présence à mes côtés, j'espère ne jamais te décevoir.

Gaara n'osa pas répondre et serra simplement la main chaude avant de s'endormir.

Ce furent des rayons de soleils taquins qui réveilla les deux endormis, perçant dans la chambre alors que le rideau était pourtant en parti tiré. Gaara le premier vu que le blond s'en fichait totalement. Le plus jeune des deux observa son ami, caressant les cheveux blonds indisciplinés avant de sentir ses joues lui chauffer en voyant la position qu'il avait avec le blond. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées, complétement, rapprochant beaucoup leurs corps, presque nu pour le blond qui n'avait qu'un boxer alors que le roux portait un t-shirt trop grand venant de Kurama avec un bas de pyjama simple. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour voir si les deux amis étaient réveillés pour le petit déjeuner. Il détailla la position facile à deviner à cause des draps fins et étrangement il eut un pincement au cœur, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer mais il décida de l'ignorer, pensant que ce n'était rien. Ou du moins que c'était seulement le choc de voir son petit frère déjà proche à ce point de quelqu'un.

\- Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda presque tranquillement Kurama, un brin curieux. Vos pouvoirs se sont enclenchés en même temps ?

\- Non, je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas le partenaire désigné de Naruto, mais… On a notre propre lien autre que celui des âmes et je veux en profiter un peu… Nous savons que ça ne marchera pas de toute façon, toi aussi Kurama, mais… C'est comme ça… On ne veut pas se blesser plus que cela…

Kurama sourit fugacement à cet aveu et malgré une pointe d'amertume, partit sans demander son reste en l'informant que le petit déjeuner était servi et n'attendait plus qu'eux. Gaara ferma les yeux un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Il en avait conscience, Naruto aussi. Ils n'étaient pas âmes-sœurs, le blond avait eu ses pouvoirs bien après lui ce qui était la preuve la plus évidente. Mais ils avaient juste trop peu confiance en autrui pour l'instant, c'était plus une auto-défense. Une carapace le temps que tout change, que la menace soit écartée. Mais il savait aussi qu'il l'aimait… Plus qu'un ami… Et il voulait profiter de ce sentiment avant que tout ne se brise quand l'un ou l'autre trouvera la bonne personne. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, alors qu'il secouait distraitement le blond, qu'il ne vit rien arriver. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva plaquer contre le matelas, sous un Naruto un peu mécontent du réveil sans réponse qu'il avait eu. Et une seule question traversa alors la tête de Gaara quand il porta son regard à son ami. Pourquoi avait-il sa pupille fendue comme celle de son esprit ?

\- Gaara, gronda le blond sourdement.

\- Oui Naru… ?

Le regard félin se fit plus prononcer encore et le cœur de Gaara rata un battement. Pourquoi, pile au moment où il pensait à ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond, fallait-il que celui-ci perde le contrôle et le regarde comme s'il allait le dévorer sans sommation. Naruto, de son côté, observa les lèvres sous ses yeux, frissonnant légèrement avant de replonger dans les yeux lagons. Il se baissa doucement et captura tendrement les lèvres rosées de son ami. Leurs cœurs partirent en roue libre à l'unisson. Gaara passa lentement ses mains sur les joues, puis les épaules du blondinet qui semble être une abeille qui butine son nectar, cueillant plusieurs fois les lèvres offertes. Finalement il se redressa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les joues un peu rouges contrairement au tanuki qui lui sentit tout son visage lui brûler.

\- Gaara, tu sais, tu es vraiment important pour moi et je ne veux pas te perdre, vraiment pas… Ce que nous avons vécu, ce n'est pas terminer nous le savons, tant que Danzo vivra, ce sera dangereux pour nous et nous ne pouvons rien faire dans l'heure actuelle de choses, c'est bien trop dangereux avec nos pouvoirs. Nous ne serons pas… Éternellement ensemble je le sais… Mais… Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et…

\- Naruto…

Le regard océan croisa les turquoises, surpris d'être coupé avant de voir la joie, la crainte et l'amour dans le regard timide qui le fixait avec attention. Il sourit et embrassa encore le roux avant de se lever, son ventre émettant son envie de manger. Le nouveau couple descendit rapidement pour pouvoir manger. Kurama vit rapidement les deux mains entrelacées des deux garçons et détourna le regard, s'y étant déjà préparé de toute façon, un petit sourire taquin ornant ses lèvres. Kushina les observa et leur sourit, heureuse de voir son second fils s'épanouir plus calmement que son excité de frère.

\- Maman, Gaara et moi rentrerons tard ce soir, on mangera sûrement après que vous ayez finis, alors ne t'en fais pas trop d'accord ? avertit le blondinet.

\- D'accord mon renard, merci de me prévenir. Ce sera dans le réfrigérateur quand vous rentrerez alors mangez quand même, n'allait pas vous couchez le ventre vide tous les deux, vous êtes encore en pleine croissance.

Elle lui embrassa le front avant d'aller voir son époux dans le salon. Kurama attendit ensuite le couple pour aller à l'école, les taquinant longuement sur le trajet. Naruto soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il gardait la main de son petit ami dans la sienne. Rapidement, une fois seuls dès que Kurama fut parti du côté de l'université, Gaara sentit plusieurs regards sur lui et le blond, ainsi que leurs mains liées.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Gaa. Ils n'ont qu'à dire ce qu'ils veulent. Moi je suis avec toi, c'est le plus important non ?

\- Oui. Et ne pense pas trop à la réaction qu'aura Sasuke en voyant nos mains, j'ai parfaitement conscience de ton amour pour moi mais Sasuke reste quelqu'un d'important pour toi et ne le nie pas.

Naruto se tourna vers Gaara, un peu surpris de l'entendre dire tout cela mais il n'approfondit pas plus que cela ce sujet, préférant penser à autre chose alors qu'ils avançaient ensemble dans le complexe, rejoignant leur bâtiment en lâchant la main de l'autre.

\- Sasuke est certes important pour moi mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse ressentir ça envers moi. Nous avons grandi ensemble lui et moi mais la blessure que lui a causé ma disparition et mon changement quand même radical ont dû le briser un peu trop. Puis toi et moi avons quand même autant en comment que Sasuke et moi. Nous avons vécu ensemble pendant trois ans, vécu la même douleur, nous nous sommes soutenus… Tu te souviens lorsque je te chantais des berceuses pour que tu puisses dormir… ? Avec toi ce sera différent je le sens, et e ne veux pas penser à Sasuke, pas maintenant. Soyons un peu heureux tous les deux, ne brise pas ça. Oublions les autres, oublions nos pouvoirs qui nous renseignes sur notre âme-sœur et juste… Profitons.

Gaara le regarda un instant et finit par abdiquer, sachant que de toute façon il ne gagnerait rien à insister sur ce point-là pourtant important.

\- Bien mais alors je te préviens, laisse-toi draguer une seule fois, lasse quelqu'un flirter avec moi sans réagir ou même, se penser à autre garçon durant notre relation et tu mangeras le sable c'est bien clair ?

\- Très clair, mon petit tanuki, ronronna le blond à son oreille.

Naruto sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant d'aller en classe. La fin des cours venu, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'appartement de Yahiko et Nagato pour que le tanuki puisse aussi avoir une chance de trouver Danzo, même s'il laissera le plaisir à son blond de massacrer ce malade mental.

Sasuke regardait la télévision dans sa chambre, pensif et perdu. Il avait une sensation étrange dans la poitrine et une lente appréhension le gagna en constatant l'heure. En toute logique, Suigetsu et les deux autres allaient bientôt arriver afin de voir comment il se portait maintenant. A peine eut-il pensé cela que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer ses amis et il leur offrit un petit sourire accueillant.

\- Je vais bien vous savez ? Je ne suis pas non plus un murant ou u handicapé qui a besoin qu'on le surveille à chaque instant, je me porte comme un charme si ce n'est que je suis assez fatigué.

\- Et alors ? On peut venir te voir Sasuke, non ? Bref, Suigetsu et toi vous devez clarifier un truc non ?

Le brun et le blanc soupirèrent de concert en entendant les mots de la rouquine. Tout le monde semblait se donner le mot afin de faire en sorte qu'ils réalisent leur situation qui n'était pas celle qu'elle devrait être.

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke, je ne pense pas avoir agi comme il fallait, commença Suigetsu. Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de sentiments envers toi mais…

\- C'est fraternel, ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas.

Karin sourit en voyant son ami soupirer de soulagement, lui qui angoissé de parler de cela avec le brun. Sasuke se retrouva à rire une bonne partie de la soirée avec ses amis.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tardif) , Itachi / ? , Kurama / ? , Sasuke / ? , Naruto / ?**

**Rythme de parution : Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**/ ! \ Note de début de chapitre : Petit rappel sur les âges car présence d'une ellipse dans ce chapitre ! Actuellement les personnages avaient 13 ans pour Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara and Cie, , Itachi 17 ans, Kurama et Shisui 18 ans et Kisame 19 ans.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kunaii :**** J'espère pour toi que tu as raison pour Kurama et son crush mais bon je pense que je donne assez d'indices ^^ ce n'est pas tant les pairing qui sont difficiles à trouver, mais plutôt la difficulté des persos à se mettre ensemble qui m'intéresse ici ^^. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi ^^.**

**Thor94 :**** Je pense te décevoir, Gaara est relativement passif dans son couple avec Naruto, car j'ai voulu le faire plus calme et doux à contrario de Naruto que j'ai vraiment voulu en sombre. Mais Gaara est destiné à quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

-Quatre ans et demi plus tard-

Gaara jouait tranquillement sur la PS4 de la chambre, attendant le retour de Naruto avec une certaine impatience. Il était relativement inquiet depuis le départ du blond pour sa dernière mission. Son regard se posa avec inquiétude sur l'horloge affiché sur l'écran et un soupir lui échappa. Son inquiétude était surtout dû au fait que Nagato leur donnait rarement des missions qui prenait autant de temps et surtout aussi loin, enfin c'était relatif mais il essayait toujours de faire une part égale de distance ou de durée car après tout il fallait bien éviter de trop faire paniquer les parents du blond et Kurama avait tendance à un peu trop fouiné. Car depuis que les missions prenaient du temps, ou de la distance, le rouquin les regarder de plus en plus étrangement, semblant se douter du pot aux roses. Le plus grand lapse de temps qu'il avait donné avait été une mission d'une à deux semaines. Et là, cela faisait bientôt un mois que le blond était sur cette mission et cela commençait à faire beaucoup trop pour Minato et Kurama. Kushina s'inquiétant moins car il avait confiance en son neveu. Mais le plus frustrant pour Gaara, outre l'absence prolongé du blond, était que ce dernier ne lui avait strictement rien dit sur les tenants de cette mission et c'était bien ça qui lui donnait de plus en plus envie de frapper son petit ami dès qu'il l'aurait sous la main. Alors évidemment maintenant le rouquin imaginer de nombreux scénarios. Il soupira lentement et regarda dehors.

\- Il va y avoir un orage. J'espère que ça va aller…

Il posa la manette et décida de descendre pour aller boire un peu, sentant sa gorge sèche. Il était aussi assez inquiet car bientôt l'excuse de Nagato ne tiendrait plus longtemps et il était certain que la famille et les amis commençaient à comprendre que lui et Naruto effectuaient des missions pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre que Minato ou Fugaku et cela les inquiétaient autant que les rassuraient. Oh bien sûr, Yahiko était aussi dans le coup, car il faisait un commerce en ligne très intéressant et il était en soi l'excuse pour le tanuki et le renard. Il prétendait avoir besoin des deux jeunes hommes et de leur connaissance de certains pays et langues, principalement grâce à l'éducation qu'ils avaient eue avec Danzo, afin qu'ils leur ramènent des produits intéressants, ce qu'ils faisaient en parallèle de leurs missions afin de ne pas faire foirer leur couverture.

Kurama entendit du bruit dans le couloir et quitta sa chambre pour voir Gaara descendre et partir vers la cuisine. Il le suivit, commençant à en avoir marre de tous ces secrets, et il se posta à l'entrée de la cuisine, regardant le dos du rouge qui l'avait déjà senti derrière lui.

\- Vous comptez mentir encore longtemps ou vous allez enfin dire la vérité ? Demanda avec agressivité Kurama.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nous n'avons rien à vous cacher.

Le plus jeune sursauta rapidement en se retrouvant contre le mur, un Kurama menaçant au-dessus de lui. Il l'avait attrapé si facilement par le col de son haut, et son verre d'eau trembla légèrement sur le plan de travail. Les turquoises rencontrèrent sans peur les orbes carmines qui le fixaient avec rage.

\- Ne me mens pas Gaara, attaqua le rouquin. Tu risques de le regretter rapidement. Tu ne devrais pas continuer à faire ça, pareil pour Naruto. Yahiko est certes une bonne couverture mais je vois bien vos quelques blessures et vos messes-basses. Oh non personne d'autre ne peut trop voir mais moi oui car j'ai déjà travaillé pour Nagato, et j'ai fini à l'hôpital. Vos blessures sont aussi discrètes que celles que je me faisais à ce moment-là.

\- Ne nous sous-estime pas. Nous ne sommes pas aussi fragiles que vous et nous avons de plus grand pouvoir. Nous n'allons jamais nous faire avoir aussi facilement et nous avons été entrainés au combat, ne l'oublie pas. Nous ne sommes pas comme toi Kurama.

\- Ouais des pouvoirs plus grands c'est ça. Vous ne participez jamais au cours de maitrise des pouvoirs.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! s'écria le rouge. Et puis tu n'en sais rien ! Tu n'es plus au lycée. Laisse nous tranquille.

Kurama fronça les sourcils, surpris en partie de l'entendre élevé la voix alors que cela n'arrivait que rarement. Il se baissa et observa attentivement le plus jeune entre ses mains. Leurs visages étaient si proches que leurs souffles se mélangèrent, provoquant un étrange frisson dans le corps des deux garçons.

\- Tu n'as pas à me parler ainsi. J'en ai marre d'avoir l'inquiétude que mon frère ou même toi vous rentriez en sang. A son retour, je veux vous voir participer au cours de pouvoirs. Et je viendrais. Quand je verrais que vous êtes apte à vous défendre seuls et sans problème, là j'arrêterais de m'inquiéter et je vous couvrirai même pendant vos missions. Mais seulement quand j'aurais des preuves. Vous avez peut-être été entraînés par ce salaud de Danzo mais il a très bien pu rater des trucs car vous n'êtes jamais allés sur le terrain et ça je le sais grâce à Orochimaru.

Gaara se figea en entendant cela, observant le plus grand un moment avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, piégé. Il finit par accepter et partit se réfugier dans la chambre de son petit ami pour se reposer. Le lendemain arriva rapidement et il soupira en voyant que le blond n'était toujours pas rentré. Rapidement, il se prépara et se dirigea vers le lycée après avoir salué les parents et le sale renard. Oui, Gaara était une personne assez rancunière et cela amusait beaucoup Naruto. Son esprit se fit vagabond tandis qu'il marchait dans les rues. Le mois d'août venait de se terminer, le froid commençait lentement à arriver le matin. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Gaara aurait aimé venir avec le blond en cours, pouvoir être dans ses bras et tenir sa main grande et chaude. Depuis leur retour, le blond était devenu terriblement populaire. Maintenant, il mesurait près de 1m83, il était devenu très athlétique et on voyait parfaitement bien son corps sculpté par le sport. Il avait toujours sa peau caramel, ses cheveux se stoppaient au niveau de sa nuque, une frange éparse et inégale retombant sensuellement sur son regard plus mature, plus profond et qui faisait craquer beaucoup de monde rapidement. Le roux aussi avait gagné en taille, bien que gardant au moins six centimètres de moins que son petit ami, il était moins musclé mais c'était toujours visible. Il arriva enfin au lycée et soupira d'avance en sachant qu'une certaine demoiselle allait lui tomber dessus.

\- Salut Gaara !

\- Bonjour Sakura.

\- Toujours aussi formel et poli…

Il lui offrit un doux sourire, maintenant habitué à la présence de la jeune fille. Depuis tout le temps passé, Sakura était devenu une charmante jeune fille, très populaire à présent qui se faisait courtiser par bon nombres de garçons. Ses cheveux roses lui arrivaient dorénavant en bas du dos, elle laissait souvent le plaisir à Ino de s'occuper de ses cheveux, papotant entres filles sur pleins de sujets divers et variés. La blonde n'avait pas tant changé, seulement la longueur de ses cheveux tout comme son ami, bien que les siens étaient un peu plus long. Elles avaient toutes les deux de belles formes, elles étaient intelligentes et combattantes lors des cours de sport et de maitrise des pouvoirs. Peu de garçons résistaient à leurs charmes ravageurs. Gaara vit du coin de l'œil Sasuke arriver et il se surpris à ricaner intérieurement en voyant que le brun ne faisait toujours aucun effort pour se faire remarquer par son cher blond. Car Gaara avait bien remarqué que le cadet Uchiwa en pinçait pour le blond mais jamais il ne faisait plus que lui parlait. Et Gaara savait que cela commençait à agacer son petit ami qui lui faisait bien savoir lors de certaines nuits chaudes, qui se faisait récentes entre eux. Il avait toujours eu conscience que peu importe son attachement au blond, celui-ci aimait Sasuke bien plus qu'il le prétendait, et lui commençait à voir une certaine personne différemment aussi.

\- Dis-moi Gaara, Naruto est encore en train de marchander pour ce que veut Yahiko ? demanda la rose.

\- Oui mais il devrait bientôt rentrer. On le verra sûrement demain ne t'en fais pas.

La rose sourit à son ami et ils partirent en direction de leur classe, retrouvant ainsi tout le groupe. Chacun avait simplement grandit, gardant toujours le même physique, simplement que les filles gagnaient en jolies formes tandis que les garçons avaient gagner de la musculature, sauf pour Chôji qui préférait rester tel qu'il était. Bien sûr il se faisait charrier par beaucoup de monde mais Naruto et Shikamaru n'étaient jamais bien loin pour le défendre. Gaara sourit doucement pour lui-même, heureux. Il avait été aussi surpris que Kyubi en apprenant que le blond se souvenait de quelques épisodes de son enfance, entièrement. Bon peu, mais cela arrivait à lui rappeler à quel point il était aimé et combien il comptait pour ces amis et vice-versa. Malgré les souvenirs, le blond restait assez distant. Tout le monde pensait que le cadet Namikaze avait peur de les blesser et ils avaient en grande partis raison. Le rouge se tourna vers la fenêtre en écoutant distraitement le groupe discuter entre eux. Il se crispa légèrement en voyant un reflet rouge dans le ciel. Un soupire lui échappa et il se décida de se concentrer sur la journée de cours qui s'annonçait longue et fatigante.

[Pdv Naruto]

Et pendant ce temps-là, le jour précédent quelque part dans la forêt amazonienne…

Je soupire légèrement en essuyant mes mains. Le chien, il avait fui jusqu'en Amérique du sud. Presque un mois de traque, je m'en serais bien passé de ça tient ! Je l'ai attrapé mais je ferais mieux de rentrer, Gaara devais être flipper. Je vais me faire sérieusement engueuler à mon retour. Je me dirige vers mes affaires, laissant le cadavre à mes pieds. L'interrogatoire c'était plutôt bien passé, je devais le reconnaître, il a vite donner les informations que je voulais sur Danzo. Je me rapproche lentement de lui, j'ai récolté pas mal d'info ces quatre dernières années. Je pourrais bientôt me venger pour ce que moi et Gaara avons subi pendant trois ans entiers. Mon regard se posa sur la porte et m'écartai quand celle-ci explosa avec violence, je souris sadiquement, j'allais encore pouvoir jouer, c'était parfait. Je vis un homme arriver rapidement, armé. Sa tête me dit quelque chose, je crois avoir vu sa photo dans le dossier de ma victime, ce type s'appelle Dan, il est accro à la drogue, il a violé plusieurs gamines et il est sortis de prison récemment alors il s'est réfugié chez ma victime qui était son ami. Le regard affolé de ce type se posa sur le cadavre dans la mare de sang et se raccrocha ensuite au mien. Sa main se resserra sur la crosse de son revolver et je souris encore plus, amusé de le voir ainsi paniqué.

\- Sale monstre ! Je vais te buter !

Je bouge rapidement pour esquiver les balles et je parviens dans son dos. Son bras gauche, qui tenait l'arme, vole à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son cri résonne alors dans la cabine et il tient son épaule en sang. Ma vue s'affine et je comprends alors que mes pupilles se sont fendus.

\- Alors ? C'était amusant d'écarter les jambes de ces gosses ? De les violer ? De les voir crier et saigner ? Alors qu'elles te supplient d'arrêter, qu'elles sont innocentes.

J'approche de son dos et souffle dans son cou en posant mes doigts entres ses omoplates.

\- A moins que tu n'aimes ça pauvre chien. Tu aimes aussi la sensation de ce liquide dégoûtant dans tes veines alors que tu t'injectes ta drogue quotidienne ? Tu aimes te sentir fort de cette manière si puérile ?

Je ricane sadiquement en enfonçant ma main dans son dos, brisant ses os. J'attrape son cœur et lui arrache d'un coup, laissant le corps tomber mollement sur le sol. Je soupire en voyant que je suis plein de sang et je regarde mon sac avant de me changer, brûlant mes vêtements sales pour ne pas laisser de trace. Je soupire en mettant ma capuche et sors de l'endroit qui empeste la mort. Je repars tranquillement dans la forêt pour retourner en ville, ignorant parfaitement la cabane qui brûle lentement dans mon dos. Heureusement qu'il s'agit d'un arbre à l'écart, j'aurais eu mal au cœur si demain au journal j'apprenais que par ma faute plusieurs arbres de la forêt avaient brûlé. Je laissais un soupir m'échapper avant de sentir quelque chose d'étrange venant de ma chambre d'hôtel. J'entrai lentement, incertain. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est ? Je vis un corps sur le sol, au centre de ma chambre et je me jetais presque dessus avant de me figer en le retournant, mon regard posait sur une bombe accrochée à son torse… Le compte à rebours n'affichait plus que vingt secondes. Merde ! Je me dépêche de détacher l'homme, mes mains tremblant légèrement par la peur que le détonateur ne saute d'un coup par le moindre mouvement brusque. Dix secondes. Je le jette presque dans le couloir. Huit secondes. Je cours attraper mon sac et je le jette également, mais par la fenêtre. Quatre secondes. Je regarde autour de moi et saute par l'autre fenêtre, brisant le verre qui me coupe au visage et aux avant-bras. J'atterris durement sur le sol de la rue, un tas de personnes me regardant alors que ma chambre explose brusquement. Je me redresse doucement, regardant mes bras en sang et je mords ma lèvre. Fais chier… J'attrape mon sac et cours à l'aéroport. Je dois partir, Orochimaru ne peut pas me couvrir ici.

Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo dans les toilettes de l'avion. Je soupire en terminant de me mettre des pansements et je regarde encore une fois mon reflet avant de retourner m'asseoir à ma place. Lentement je m'endors, restant malgré moi sur mes gardes et méfiant envers les personnes présentes. Nous atterrissons finalement à l'aéroport de Tokyo et je descendis rapidement pour prendre un taxi et ainsi rentré chez moi. En regardant mon téléphone, je constate qu'il est presque midi, Gaara doit être en cours ce qui me donne juste une après-midi de repos. Je soupire le temps du trajet et pose mon front sur la vitre froide. Mon père également sera absent mais ma mère non, et je risque de tomber sur elle dès que je franchirais le pas de la porte et je serais bon pour me faire engueulé… Ce qui ne manque pas alors que je défais mes chaussures dans l'entrée, déposant ma veste sur un cintre avant de le reposer dans le petit placard.

\- Tu es rentré Naruto, t je constate que tu es blessé, souffla ma mère sans trop élever la voix à ma grande surprise. Bon je passerais outre pour cette fois. J'espère que tu as faim, il reste un peu de ramens dans la cuisine. Ensuite file te reposer c'est bien clair ?

\- Très clair maman, dis-je en embrassant sa joue avec douceur.

\- Tu ne vas pas repartir avant un moment j'espère ?

\- Non, pas pour le moment ne t'en fais pas.

Je lui souris et elle me le rend rapidement, soulagée de me savoir rester avec eux pour le moment. Je me dirige alors vers la cuisine et m'installe en prenant un bol que je remplis des restes de ramens, avalant avec plaisir le plat de ma mère qui m'avait tant manqué. Une fois rassasiée, je sens presque l'appel de Morphée et je baille à m'en décroché la mâchoire, arrachant un doux sourire à ma mère avant que je ne file dans ma chambre. Je me déshabille et retire les bandages. Je les roule, prépare rapidement le désinfectant et je pars dans ma salle de bain. Je fais couler l'eau de la douche et je me détends doucement sous le jet d'eau chaude. Un soupire de bien-être m'échappe et je me lave, grimaçant à peine sous la douleur de mes coupures récentes. Il y en a quand même qui sont bien profondes, c'est étonnant. Une fois sorti, je m'essuie et pars doucement dans mon dressing pour enfiler un jogging avec un débardeur, recommençant mon soin pour chaque plaie. Mon portable sonne alors que je venais de mettre les bandages à mes bras et je décroche doucement en essuyant lentement mes cheveux, gardant la serviette sur ma tête.

\- Oui ? Nagato, salut. […] Oui je suis rentré. […] Oui j'ai les renseignements que je voulais, et la cible est bien morte comme tu le voulais. […] Comment te dire, je l'ai tué après avoir eu mes réponses. Son pote est arrivé et a voulu me tuer mais il est mort aussi. J'ai fait brûler la cabane en faisant attention à ce que le feu ne se propage pas puis je suis rentré à l'hôtel mais j'ai eu une bombe comme accueil et je suis aussitôt parti à l'aéroport pour finalement revenir. […] Ok, plus de missions trop longues ni à l'étranger pour tout le mois prochain, tant mieux, je suis crevé avec tout ça plus les cours.

Je raccroche peu après, quand il a fini de me parler de trucs un peu bateau pour être certain que je me porte comme un charme et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en regardant mon téléphone une fois l'appel coupé. Mon cousin a beau dire, il reste souvent inquiet pour moi à cause des missions, je me sens tellement aimé…Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, la serviette toujours sur mes cheveux humides. Je m'endors rapidement, épuisé.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tardif) , Itachi / ? , Kurama / ? , Sasuke / ? , Naruto / ?**

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kunaii :**** Heureuse de voir que l'ellipse et la tension entre eux te plaisent ^^**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

_Le ciel est clair au-dessus de moi, je ne sais pas vraiment où je me trouve mais je suis dans une clairière, entourée d'arbres haut qui m'empêche de distinguer quoi que ce soit à ma plus grand incompréhension. Il n'y avait personne autour de moi, et rapidement cette clairière que j'aurais auparavant pu qualifier de magnifique, me paru étrangement malsaine. Puis tout se fondit dans du noir, me laissant avec un sentiment de solitude immense alors que le noir m'entourait. E baissant la tête, je vis que je ne voyais même pas mon corps, comme si je n'étais que des yeux qui observait la scène et brusquement, devant moi, une forêt apparut, avec une silhouette qui restait pourtant ombragé. Je distinguais juste le corps d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'année et déjà c'était trop peu pour moi. Qui est-ce et pourquoi est-ce que je le vois… _

_\- … me manque… Si seulement j'avais bougé ce jour-là, si seulement mon corps n'avait pas été paralysé j'aurais pu… Je me hais…_

_Je sursaute légèrement, enfin du moins c'est mon ressenti, alors que je regarde la silhouette se recroquevillé sur le sol, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Un sanglot résonne rapidement, suivi de nombreux autres._

_\- J'aimerais tellement que tu sois près de moi …, que tu sois juste là pour m'aider comme tu l'as toujours fait… _

_Je grimace et approche autant que je peux quand j'entends une voix crier mais le cri résonne dans ma tête comme un bourdonnement, le même que lorsque la silhouette parle de cette personne. D'ailleurs elle relève la tête et une autre ombre, plus grande, se penche vers elle, chuchotant des mots réconfortants puis il se redresse en prenant la main du plus petit. Mais un gémissement de douleur lui échappe et alors il se replie légèrement sur lui-même, de minuscules éclairs jouant autour de sa main gauche. Puis le décor change brusquement et je reconnais assez facilement le collège où j'aurais dû aller. Je vois un amas de silhouette sombre et je devine sans peine qu'il s'agit donc des élèves. Je crois me souvenir que c'est durant le début du collège que les pouvoirs de chacun se sont développés… Les miens… Je n'avais aucune notion du temps alors je ne pourrais pas être sûr de quand est-ce que c'est arrivé précisément, et pourtant c'est censé être mon seul indice pour que je puisse trouver mon partenaire de vie, de cœur et d'âme… En regardant avec attention les différents gamins présents, un seul me semble différent et les éclairs qu'il manipule me renseigne. Ce serait donc lui… Si seulement je pouvais savoir qui c'était… Malgré les cris alentours je ne peux entendre aucun nom, les bourdonnements se font toujours plus fort. Jusqu'à ce que cette personne se tourne vers moi et alors je vois juste des yeux noirs, si sombres…_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, regardant le plafond alors que mon souffle est rapide, saccadé. Ces yeux… M'ont comme poignardé… Je pose un bras sur mes yeux, tentant de reprendre mon souffle quand je sens la présence de quelqu'un dans ma chambre et j'ouvre les yeux, tournant la tête pour voir Gaara, figé à l'entrée de la pièce, la main toujours sur la pognée. Ses yeux me sondent, stupéfait. D'abord de douces rougeurs le gagnent, puis il pâlit en avisant mes bandages aux bras et les pansements sur mon visage. Il approche presque aussitôt et je souris légèrement afin de le rassurer quand même. Je chuchote simplement que je vais bien, qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Tu dis ça, commença le rouge, mais j'ai de quoi être surpris. De nous deux tu es celui qui est rarement blessé. Cela se contente toujours à juste un bleu ou une éraflure, pas à avoir tes bras bandés et des pansements sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état ?

Je soupire légèrement et m'assois tranquillement sur le bord du lit, observant son uniforme. Je souris et lui propose qu'il se change en premier lieu pour ne pas le froisser et il m'offre un regard peu amène, signe que cela ne va pas le détourner de sa question. Je ne peux retenir un petit rire, amusé de voir qu'il me pense si manipulateur. Sans pudeur il se change sous mes yeux et met des vêtements plus confortables. Et presque aussitôt il s'assoit à mes côtés, interrogateurs.

\- Bon je n'y échapperai pas on dirait, soufflai-je avec amusement. J'avais senti le danger, alors que j'allais récupérer mes affaires à l'hôtel. Mais en entrant, j'ai vu un corps sur le sol et une bombe avait été accroché à son torse. J'ai juste eu le temps de détacher la bombe et prendre mes affaires avant de sauter. L'homme était vivant mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de le jeter par la fenêtre alors je l'ai protégé comme je le pouvais dans ma chambre, il a dû y réchapper je pense. C'est tout, il n'y a rien de grave bébé. C'est simplement en sautant à travers le verre que je me suis blessé, sinon je serais revenu en parfait état.

\- Mh, comme toujours tu te relâche seulement quand tu obtiens tes informations. Mais cela veut donc dire qu'un membre du personnel était au solde de Danzo ou alors qu'ils sont totalement incompétents pour laisser entrer une bombe dans leur propre hôtel.

\- Ça ce n'est pas mon problème Gaa, les passants sont témoins que j'ai dû sauter de la chambre pour échapper à une bombe, ça jouera au moins en défaveur de l'hôtel, mais j'ai dû partir aussitôt alors ça fera suspect. Encore heureux que durant ce mois j'ai pu faire parler de moi en bien par les locaux…

Je tire lentement Gaara contre moi en le voyant se perdre dans se pensées et je caresse sa joue en embrassant tendrement ses lèvres, amusé de le voir rougir presque aussitôt. Je me laisse tomber sur les coussins, Gaara entre mes jambes alors que le baiser se fait un peu plus passionné. Et je laisse ses mains fraîches parcourir la peau de mon ventre, contractant pour le faire craquer et je mordille sa lèvre inférieure quand il recule. Son regard se fait un instant fuyant et je fronce les sourcils, comprenant que quelque chose ne va pas me plaire mais je ne dis rien de plus, attendant sagement qu'il se décide à parler.

\- Demain quand nous irons en cours, nous ne pourrons pas nous reposer en après-midi comme nous le faisons à chaque fois. Nous devons participer au cours de maîtrise de pouvoir. Je ne l'ai dit à personne cependant, annonça simplement mon tanuki.

\- Quoi ?! m'étonnai-je aussitôt. Mais enfin Tsunade a pourtant bien dit que nous pouvions en être dispensés toute notre scolarité si on le voulait vraiment !

\- Elle n'a rien à dire car ce n'est pas elle qui vous le demande Naruto. C'est moi qui vous force.

Je tourne la tête vers mon frère qui s'adosse contre la porte qu'il vient de refermer. Je soupire presque aussitôt, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Il est protecteur à sa manière et ni Gaara ni moi n'avons montrer l'étendu de nos forces depuis notre retour. Nous avons gardé nos entraînements secrets avec Nagato, et le trio de vieux. Je n'ai pas intérêt à dire ça devant Tsunade, je risque de le regretter…

\- Tu sais pour nos missions c'est ça ? Alors tu veux voir l'étendu de notre force pour savoir si tu dois vraiment t'inquiéter.

\- Tu me connais bien. Bravo.

\- Tu fais chier… Je voulais dormir moi demain après-midi…

Gaara et Kurama ricanèrent en entendant ma plainte mais je reste allongé sagement entre les coussins. J'ai parfaitement conscience que je ne suis plus le même que mon enfance, je suis moins jovial, moins expressif bien que ce soit mieux quand je suis avec ma famille, Gaa ou mes amis, à certains niveaux pour ceux-ci cependant. Mais je retrouve également quelques manies qui ne sont propres qu'à moi et je le sais aux visages ravis de mes parents quand ils me voient gratter mes joues, ma nuque, lorsque j'hésite pour quelque chose. En entendant ma mère m'appelait, je souris très légèrement sous la remarque de mon frère quand il me demande si c'est à moi de l'aider ce soir et je me dépêche de la rejoindre afin de l'aider, la rassurant par la même occasion sur mon voyage, sur ce que j'ai vu et je recommence presque aussitôt lorsque mon père rentre du travail. Le diner fut des plus animés et joyeux, parlant de tout et de rien et Gaara me mit également au parfum des derniers évènements. Enfin de retour dans ma chambre avec lui, je souffle doucement en prenant aussitôt place dans mon lit, les yeux clos. Et je sens un poids, presque timide, qui approche de moi, avant de se poser sur mon bassin. Pour autant je n'ouvre pas les yeux, savourant sa présence à mes côtés qui me fait un peu oublier ce rêve et ce vide dans mon cœur.

\- Naru… Je sais que tu es fatigué mais je… J'ai envie de le faire ce soir…

Je rouvre doucement les yeux et le regarde, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mes mains se glissent naturellement sur ses hanches et je le vois frissonner avec délice, me regardant sans détour et mon sourire se transforme vite en rictus pervers. Pinçant sa peau, je me redresse et passe mon muscle lingual sur la peau tendre de son cou, glissant me doigts sous le jean qu'il a enfilé plus tôt afin d'agripper ses fesses par-dessus le tissu du boxer. De doux soupirs de plaisir s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis que je marque avec délicatesse sa peau, contrastant avec mes mouvements de bassin contre le sien.

\- Tu m'as manqué durant ce mois en Amazonie, soufflai-je en me replaçant entre les coussins. Fais-moi un peu oublier Gaa…

Je lève mon regard vers lui et bloque quelques secondes sur la vue qu'il me donne. Ses joues rouges, sa bouche ouverte laissant passer un souffle rapide et court. Ses yeux sont déjà légèrement embrumés par le plaisir qu'il ressent et j'accentue le contact entre nos bassins, laissant échapper un grognement animal. Sa réaction est rapide, il gémit fort de plaisir, se tenant à mes épaules. Un sourire carnassier se forme sur mes lèvres et je nous déshabille. Je le soulève et place ses jambes autour de ma taille, ce qu'il comprend aussitôt. Nos baisers se font plus pressés, plus passionnés et je souris avec amusement en le sentant perdre patience dans mes bras. Je l'allonge tranquillement, le laissant défaire sa prise sur mes hanches alors que je me laisse lentement glisser le long de son torse blanc, le couvrant de baisers avant d'enfin atteindre son membre tendu de plaisir. Mon souffle se perd sur la peau pâle mais un peu rose de ce membre fièrement dressé. Je souris en l'entendant supplier lentement, de sa voix déjà éraillé par le plaisir.

\- Naru… Arrête de t'amuser maudit renard. J'en trop en-… Ha !

Je le coupe dans sa phrase en gobant son membre, le pressant contre mon palet. Je ferme à moitié les yeux, glissant doucement deux doigts dans son intimité. Il se cambre. Il gémit. Et commence à remuer son bassin pour plus de sensations. Me stoppant, je me relève et me met en position entre ses cuisses ouvertes.

\- Naru… Ce soir, sois violent…

Je le regarde, surpris, puis souris. Je lui réponds doucement qu'il risque d'hurler mais il ne fait que rougir et je le pénètre d'un coup, frappant directement sa prostate. Il écarquille les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrant en grand alors que son cri se répercute sur les murs de ma chambre. Je regarde son corps tremblant, me retenant de bouger. Il a joui. Ses gémissements risquent d'être encore plus fort maintenant qu'il est en plein orgasme. Je souris et lève ses hanches avant de rapidement bouger mon bassin contre le sien. Il serre le drap en criant fort mon nom et d'autres choses incompréhensibles.

Je le regarde alors qu'il dort contre moi, respirant calmement contre ma peau, m'arrachant des frissons de temps à autre. Mon regard se pose sur l'écran de mon téléphone. Quatre heures du matin… Je n'arrive pas à dormir… Je vais voir Sasuke utiliser ses pouvoirs. Etrangement je me sens nerveux. J'en ai entendu parler mais je n'ai jamais pu le voir en pleine action. Je marmonne contre mon frère et essaie de m'occuper et de dormir un minimum pendant les deux heures qu'il me reste. Je réveille finalement mon amant et souris en le voyant gémir de gêne à cause de ses reins et je me penche pour embrasser lentement son cou, apaisé.

\- Debout, on a cours et on doit en plus assister au cours cet après-midi.

\- Mh… Je n'ai pas envie, me répondit une voix ensommeillée.

\- On est obligé bébé.

Je me nettoie le visage dans la salle de bain alors qu'il se lave et je vais rapidement mettre mon uniforme personnalisé. Oui je n'aime pas être comme les autres, résultat je suis très souvent victime d'une horde de filles et parfois de garçons qui me trouve très rebelle. Je mets donc mon jean noir, mes tennis blanches, un débardeur noir, la chemise blanche du lycée mais que j'ai couplé à une capuche noire en toile, que je mets souvent que je veux être tranquille, et ma veste en cuir. J'attends Gaara qui met son uniforme bien que remplaçant le blazer réglementaire par une veste rouge sang avec un kanji dans le dos avec un dragon. Le même kanji que son front, « amour ». Tranquillement, j'entraîne mon petit ami dans la cuisine, salue mes parents et prends un pain au chocolat avec ma tasse de café pour la boire. Mon frère me prévient avant de partir qu'il arrivera à midi au lycée pour avoir le temps de prévenir monsieur Hatake que pour la première fois nous serons au cours de maîtrise et qu'en plus nous devrons avoir l'épreuve ultra complexe de survie séparé puis en duo. Je marmonne contre lui alors que Gaara mange tranquillement son croissant qu'il a au préalable remplie de Nutella. Il en est complètement gaga depuis que je lui ai fait goûter.

\- Je vous dépose au lycée les garçons ?

\- Tu as un peu de temps avant d'aller au travail ? répondis-je à mon paternel. Alors c'est d'accord, au moins Anko-senseï ne nous criera pas dessus pour un retard de deux secondes.

Gaara grimace à l'évocation de notre prof de maths et de physique-chimie. Cette femme était totalement folle, mais genre vraiment ! La dernière fois, elle avait puni un mec de notre classe en lui mettant des fessés comme s'il avait cinq ans, le pauvre mec se fait bien discret depuis. Ainsi que toute la classe en fait. Sérieux, elle devrait consulter. Je souris et pars tranquillement vers la voiture de mon père, une belle Mercedes noire avec intérieur en cuir blanc, après avoir embrassé ma mère pour lui souhaiter bonne journée. On s'installe dans la voiture et mon petit ami profite que nous soyons derrière pour changer mes pansements au visage et les bandages qui recouvrent mes avant-bras. Papa nous observe légèrement dans le rétroviseur et je souris légèrement en remerciant mon amant.

La voiture se gare devant les grilles et je remercie mon père en sortant, lui souhaitant ensuite une bonne journée avant de tirer tendrement Gaara vers notre bâtiment. Dès que les élèves me voient c'est la crise, la horde de fille vient m'envahir avec des cris suraigus. J'entends partout des « Où étais-tu Naruto-kun ?! » « Oh mais tu es blessé ! » « Oui mais ça le rend sexy ! » Et autres cris insupportables. Je marmonne et parviens à m'échapper grâce à ma bande d'amis qui vient d'arriver. Ils nous entraînent, moi et Gaara, à travers les couloirs jusqu'à notre salle de classe -vu que nous sommes tous ensemble pour la première heure-. Je me retrouve cependant rapidement affublé des deux furies, rose bonbon et blond platine, qui ont récemment voué à vouloir devenir mes sœurs de cœur. Je soupire lentement, sentant venir les questions. Sasuke me fixe, voulant des réponses encore plus que les autres.

\- Je vais bien, les coupais-je pour avoir la paix, ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est rien, vraiment, j'ai juste joué à l'acrobate et j'ai sauté à travers une fenêtre mais j'en ai payer le prix.

\- Idiot ! s'écria Sakura.

Elle et Ino me frappent toutes les deux la tête et je marmonne doucement alors que Gaara les fusille du regard avant de rire. Je suis sûr que ce traître en a rêvé ? Maintenant ma tête avec ma main, je les écoute parler de tout et de rien puis Sakura et Sasuke me tire un peu à l'écart alors qu'Ino parle avec Gaara qui semble concentré dans la conversation. Mes deux amis m'expliquent alors les cours qu'il me manque puis la sonnerie retentit. La furie entre dès que ça sonne et tout le monde va à sa place, par ordre alphabétique. Je suis donc à côté de Sasuke qui semble perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tout va bien Sasuke ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Sasuke ? réitérai-je ma demande.

\- Ah ! sursauta Sasuke puis il se reprit. Oui ça va.

Je le regarde en soupirant et suis le cours de la tarée. L'heure s'écoule lentement, comme une torture qi ne veut pas prendre fin, mais c'est sûrement le cas en fait. La sonnerie de la délivrance retentit enfin, faisant entendre des soupirs de soulagement partout dans la classe puis tout le monde va s'occuper le temps de la pause. Moi je préfère rattraper mes cours, bien que nous ayons Kakashi juste après.

Finalement, je pense que je vais pendre mon frère. Putain mais il connait la discrétion ?! Et Kakashi aussi je vais le pendre. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux alors que tout le monde dans la classe, sauf Gaara, me regardent avec de grands yeux.

\- Donc, cette après-midi nous pourrons assister à la démonstration de Gaara et de Naruto. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas trop les stresser, sur ceux mangez bien et soyez à l'heure dans deux heures.

Et hop il est plus là. Mon frère non plus. Et toute la classe me saute dessus -Gaara se cachant dans mes bras- pour savoir si c'est vrai. Je vais tuer mon débile de frère. Vraiment.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tardif) , Itachi / ? , Kurama / ? , Sasuke / ? , Naruto / ?**

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Guest :**** Je me sens extrêmement touché par ta review, j'ai conscience que l'écriture de cette fiction n'est pas excellente. Cependant je tiens à t'informer que cette fiction a été écrite il y a trois ans je dirais, j'étais dans de très mauvaises passes et je ne la touche pas tant que ça en la publiant ici et c'est pour une certaine raison. En la postant ici, je ne fais que corriger les fautes que je vois et je reprends que de courts passages excepté deux chapitres où j'ai vraiment écrit plusieurs paragraphes en plus. Je la laisse ainsi afin de voir si, en postant ensuite une fiction plus récente, les gens verront si mon style a un peu évolué. Personnellement en la relisant pour la poster ici je vois bien que le style est lourd parfois, je le sais mais je ne touche à rien, afin de vraiment voir le changement que j'ai sur d'autres histoires que je fais actuellement. Ton commentaire est vraiment bien construit et j'espère possiblement que si je poste une histoire récente le changement se fera sentir. Et pour Sasuke ! C'est tout à fait normal, pour l'instant l'histoire se tourne bien plus sur Itachi et Kurama, Sasuke sera légèrement plus avancé après quand tout tournera autour de Naruto mais ça arrivera, en espérant que cela te conviendra.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

Je n'entends que les battements de cœur de Gaara, j'efface le monde bruyant qu'il y a dans la cafétéria du complexe scolaire. Nous sommes au lycée donc nous avons droit à l'étage. Alors que les collégiens ont le rez-de-chaussée et les universitaires mangent soit sur la terrasse, soit dans la cour ou encore dans leurs salles s'ils révisent. Je soupire de bien-être quand je parviens à totalement effacer le monde qui m'entoure, juste le faible bourdonnement que fait la discussion de mes amis restent proche. Mais j'entends surtout le cœur de mon amant. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire le truc de cet aprèm… Vraiment pas…

\- Gaara… J'ai sommeil…

Je sens sa main passer dans mes cheveux. Je n'ai pas réellement dit ça à voix haute pour les autres. Quand je fais ma bulle de solitude, seul Gaara peut m'entendre… C'est comme si j'avais fait un mur invisible entre moi et le monde et que seul lui pouvait percer ce mur pour venir dans men endroit, mon jardin secret. C'est assez étrange car c'est comme si je ne parlais pas pour les autres, ni Gaara quand il me répond. C'est un peu notre jardin secret, notre âme. Je sais que j'aime Sasuke mais Gaara… Comment définir cette chose si compliquée qui nous lie… Lui et moi c'est… Je ne pourrais jamais choisir entre mon roux et mon brun, ils ont la même place dans mon cœur tous les deux, la même valeur à mes yeux. Je ne veux en blesser aucun des deux. Gaara est plus qu'un frère, il n'est pas un bon plan. C'est mon amant. Mais je sais bien que ce sentiment disparaitra quand Gaara aura trouver la bonne personne. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y songe et je sais parfaitement que je ne pourrais pas le forcer à rester à mes côtés toutes sa vie. Il viendra un jour où Sasuke apprendra mes sentiments et où le bonheur effacera Gaara au rang de frère à mes yeux et mon cœur…. Je soupire quand je sens sa douce main blanche caresser mes cheveux et j'ouvre les yeux, sortant de notre monde pour revenir à la réalité, une réalité très bruyante d'ailleurs. Mon regard se pose sur Sasuke qui savoure ses tomates-cerises. Je souris légèrement, Gaara est pareil avec la viande grillée et moi c'est avec les ramens.

\- Tu te réveilles enfin Naru ? Tu devrais manger un peu, on doit être dans la salle dans vingt minutes.

\- A vos ordres, commandante bonbon ! dis-je avec amusement.

Tout le monde rit alors que mon amie rose se met à rougir en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Je me redresse en position assise et je regarde mon plateau. Je soupire et mange mon repas, soit un steak et une purée très bonne. On n'a vraiment pas à se plaindre sur la nourriture ici. Je finis rapidement et pars déposer mon plateau avec les autres avant d'aller vers notre salle de classe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi faire un cours de maitrise dans une salle de classe. J'entends rapidement le brouhaha énorme que font les élèves alors qu'ils imaginent nos pouvoirs, bien que certaines langues essaient de répandre qu'on ne doit pas être si fort que ça puisque nous n'avons jamais daigné aller à ce cours. Je soupire alors que Kakashi et Kurama approchent en riant ensemble sur un sujet assez inconnu au bataillon. Sûrement les livres que notre parrain écrit. Je marmonne intérieurement contre ce sale traître et entre en dernier dans la salle avec Gaara. Puis je vois Kakashi claquer des doigts et la salle s'affaisse pour devenir une immense plaine.

\- Gaara, Naruto, comme c'est votre première fois je vais vous expliquer, commença notre professeur.

\- Pas la peine, le coupai-je rapidement, vous avez utilisé de technique de transfert.

\- Vous avez pris tout être vivant dans cette salle de classe et avez transféré tout ce monde dans un endroit protéger et surveiller pour pouvoir entrainé tranquillement chaque élève, poursuivis mon ami tanuki.

\- C'est une technique de rang S, mais pas très dur pour quelqu'un de votre statut, bien que vous ne puissiez pas utiliser de techniques trop importantes en contre coup par risque de briser le transfert, concluais-je avec un sourire.

Les élèves nous regardent, surpris que nous sachions autant de choses. Kakashi-senseï lui, il sourit avec mon grand frère.

\- Bien, alors nous allons commencez vos tests. Qui passe en premier ?

Je regarde Gaara approcher de notre professeur et je souris.

-Test de Gaara, [Pdv Gaara]-

Je regarde mon cher blond qui sourit et je vois alors une sorte de porte apparaitre devant moi. J'avance et attrape la poignée.

\- Prend bien garde à toi, m'avertit le professeur, nous verrons tout ce que tu fais dès que tu seras entré par un écran.

\- Bien.

J'entre et soupire lentement. Calme-toi. Mince, je peux utiliser toutes mes capacités ou pas ? Je sens mon démon me souffler que oui, que de toute façon avec ce test, ils risquent de me repousser dans mes limites. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis dans un désert hostile. Mon point fort. Tant mieux. Sauf si je tombe sur de l'eau… Là je ne vais vraiment pas aimer… Je me rends alors compte de quelque chose d'important en voyant un point d'eau apparaitre au loin. Cet endroit est fait pour se coordonner aux pensées de la personne qui entre. Si par malheur je viens à penser un peu trop à quelque chose ça risque d'apparaitre. J'espère que Naruto ne pensera à rien de trop horrible sur notre passé, sur nos trois ans d'enfer… J'espère vraiment mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, si son ennemi le blesse, il risque de se rappeler car il sera en position de danger contrairement aux missions qu'on a… Bordel de merde… Bon Gaara, concentre-toi sur toi plutôt pour le moment ! Soudain, un pantin se matérialise devant moi et je vois alors de la roche à ses pieds. Ce sera donc par élément mon test. Je vois… Bon alors commençons avec la terre.

Je lève les mains, paume vers le ciel, et deux mains de sables se forme autour du pantin mais il esquive tout ça. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils et me concentre alors pour pouvoir analyser sa rapidité et le type d'attaque qu'il utilise. Bon, l'analyse se fait rapidement, c'est le premier pantin du test, il est donc de vitesse moyenne et ses attaques sont simples, sûrement une sorte d'échauffement pour moi, pour voir le type d'attaque que j'ai. Je soupire et m'écarte rapidement pour esquiver une attaque directe. J'esquive le coup du pantin et je l'affronte un peu au corps à corps avant de le détruire avec un coup bien placé dans son buste. Il vole en plusieurs morceaux puis disparait sous mes yeux.

Je vois alors un autre pantin apparaitre mais il semble déjà avoir plus de présence que l'autre. Je sursaute quand un poing de feu se rapproche rapidement vers mon visage et je me recule avant d'envoyer le pantin à plusieurs mètres avec un énorme poing de sable, je le regarde se relever et soudain il prend une apparence humaine. Kurama. Je vois… Il ne s'inspire de personne que je connais et ayant réellement un lien avec les éléments pour m'affronter, c'est assez fourbe… Le pantin me lance un sourire goguenard et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Kurama ressemble trop à son frère… Je pourrais presque les confondre, heureusement pour moi ils ont des différences physiques et caractériels visibles.

\- Ne te laisse pas distraire petit soumis.

Ah et parce que le pantin transmet les paroles du vrai Kurama.

\- Mais je vous merde, m'indignais-je, furieux.

Il rit puis soudain le pantin m'attaque encore avec du feu. Je soupire lentement et me concentre pour que mes attaques de sables puissent le toucher rapidement. Je respire calmement pour me concentrer plus facilement. Je ne vais sûrement pas perdre face à un stupide pantin, j'ai vécu de bien pire situation. Je reporte mon attention entière sur le Kurama devant moi et brusquement un sarcophage le prend par surprise et je ferme mon poing. Le sable retombe et laisse alors voir les morceaux du pantin briser. Puis ça disparait de nouveau. Je vois que cette fois, c'est deux qui apparaissent. Stop… On a fait le feu et la terre… Il reste le vent et l'eau… Les deux pires me concernant… Ok, là je vais moins rire… Vraiment. Bordel de bordel de merde…

Je me déplace rapidement pour attaquer au corps à corps le pantin d'eau. Il m'esquive et assène un fort coup dans mon ventre avec son genou puis il attrape mes cheveux mais du sable se forme rapidement autour de moi et bloque son bras. L'autre essaie de me frappe mais le sable le bloque à son tour. Je serre les poings et recule rapidement. Ils sont rapides, agiles et je ne pourrais pas les avoir simplement comme ça… Faut que je trouve une tactique… Vite ! J'esquive de justesse une lame de vent qui me fait une légère entaille dans la joue puis je sens de l'eau à mes pieds. Putain le salaud ! Il a inondé tout le sable à ma disposition le rendant totalement incontrôlable. Je ne compte pas me laisser faire comme ça, pas aussi facilement, je vais passer pour quoi après devant Naruto ? Hors de question que je perde.

Je frissonne en sentant rapidement la force de mon démon se répandre en moi et une queue et des oreilles de tanuki apparaisse sur mon corps. Je me sens alors plus souple, plus dangereux et plus imprévisible que jamais. Je ricane seul et disparais de leur champ de vision. Je frappe rapidement le pantin de vent dans son dos et je l'envoie voler en plein dans un rocher. Il est mal en point à cause du choc mais il se relève. Bien plus résistant que les deux premiers pantins, je dois bien le reconnaître. Cependant je ne bouge pas assez vite et je me prends de plein fouet l'attaque puissante du second adversaire. Je vole à plusieurs mètres mais me remet en position pour atterrir sur mes pieds. Je le regarde et fronce les sourcils. Il ne bouge pas. Cela voudrait-il dire que s'il bouge, sa technique qui recouvre le sable sera affecté ? Mais c'est parfait.

J'approche rapidement mais une lame de vent me coupe. Il semble ne pas vouloir que j'approche de son pote. Bah il est déjà fissuré, autant le finir avant l'autre. Au moins je n'aurais qu'un seul ennemi à juger. Je m'éloigne donc rapidement du pantin de l'eau et me concentre alors sur l'autre mais en gardant tout de même un œil sur celui qui est mon point faible, je ne veux pas me retrouver en mauvaise posture par inadvertance. Je me prends une légère lame de vent dans la jambe et je marmonne alors que mon démon la soigne aussitôt. Il veut jouer à ça ? On va jouer dans ce cas. Je me fige cependant dans mon attaque lorsque le pantin me souffle du sable dans les yeux. Je cris légèrement et essaie de ne pas les toucher, ça risque d'empirer sinon… Merde ! Bon… Je serre les poings et me concentre alors sur me autres sens. J'ai une bonne ouïe. J'entends les faibles bruits du pantin qui bouge autour de moi rapidement.

Je me concentre et attrape sa jambe alors qu'il passait trop près de moi. Je la brise en la serrant puis je m'acharne sur le pauvre morceau de bois jusqu'à le sentir disparaitre. Je marche lentement droit devant moi, là où se trouvait normalement l'autre pantin. J'entends mes pas dans l'eau et je continue d'approcher bien que je l'entende juste devant moi, se préparant à m'attaquer. Je me laisse faire et ne bronche qu'à moitié à l'attaque que je reçois en plein ventre. J'en profite pour savoir précisément sa position et je frappe violemment la tête du pantin et je sursaute quand il explose. Puis je sens des mains sur mes yeux.

[Pdv Naruto]

Je regarde Gaara qui s'en sort parfaitement. Il avance vers le dernier pantin, ses yeux toujours blessés. Les commentaires fusent discrètement autour de moi et je souris quand il se laisse attaquer pour détruire le pantin. Puis je me rapproche alors qu'il revient dans la salle grâce à mon frère. Je pose mes mains sur ses yeux et de la lumière bleu s'en dégage et rentre dans ses yeux. Puis des larmes déferlent sur ses joues et je souris.

\- Les grains de sables partent, attend que les larmes se stoppent toutes seules d'accord ? C'était méchant Kakashi le sable dans les yeux.

Je lance un regard plein de reproches à mon professeur qui m'ignore même si je vois parfaitement sa pomme d'Adam qui descend puis remonte dans sa gorge. Tous les élèves applaudissent Gaara et je le sens serrer mon haut, gardant les yeux fermés alors que les larmes continuent doucement de couler.

\- Toi je sens que tu vas en avoir des encore plus dur…

\- Ouais, mais bon… Kabuto est mille fois plus dangereux que ça, lui rappelais-je doucement. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te laisser à Sakura alors je veux que tu te reposes. C'est bien clair ?

Il hoche la tête dans mes bras et je souris tendrement avant de le porter sur mon épaule et je le pose entre Sakura et Sasuke.

\- Prenez soin de lui, leur dis-je en souriant légèrement.

\- Compte sur nous, me rassura le brunet. Montre-nous ce dont tu es capable.

Je souris paresseusement au brun puis j'avance vers la porte quand une vision me prend. Je me tiens la tête et me penche un peu en avant, ma respiration se bloquant.

…**...**o**O**o**…**…

_Sasuke me regarde, allongé sur le lit dans une position aguichante mais pourtant si innocente. Il me sourit lentement et j'embrasse la peau opaline de son torse, souriant en entendant son soupire de plaisir. Il amène sa fine main à mon visage et j'embrasse sa paume, souriant tendrement._

_\- Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi trésor. Je veux t'entendre me supplier._

_\- Tu es sadique Naru… Force moi à te supplier…_

_Je ricane et embrasse sa clavicule, son point le plus érogène que j'ai trouvé. Il n'en a pas d'autre, aucun qui n'arrive à le faire réagir aussi vite. Je suis sûr que je pourrais le faire jouir simplement en mordant cet endroit. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre et je souris en mordillant la peau autour de l'os visible et je sens son bassin chercher le contact avec le mien. Je m'écarte. Il me regarde avec des yeux de chatons et je souris sadiquement en réponse. Il fronce les sourcils en détournant le visage, essayant de me bouder. Mais aussitôt j'en profite pour lui faire un suçon derrière l'oreille. Il gémit mon nom puis maltraite de ses dents sa lèvre inférieure._

_\- Pauvre petit renard, souffla une voix horrible. Se laisser prendre maintenant par des visions impossible… Tu es mon petit renard, ne l'oublie jamais, je le briserais pour que tu me reviennes…_

…**...**o**O**o**…**…

\- Naruto !

Je sursaute et regarde mon professeur, la respiration courte. Je me redresse alors que je sens que ma pupille est totalement fendue. Je sens le regard de tout le monde dans mon dos. Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer… ? Bordel. Je serre les poings en contractant la mâchoire puis j'ouvre brutalement la porte, j'ai besoin de me défouler maintenant. J'en profite pour glisser mon casque de musique à mon cou, la musique étant assez faible pour ne faire qu'un fond.

-Test de Naruto-

Je regarde autour de moi. Une jungle luxuriante, abondante en animaux sauvages. Alors moi ce sera quoi ? A combien de temps je reste en vie avec des animaux sauvages ? Je soupire et avance, les mains dans les poches. Cette forêt me rappelle celle d'Amazonie… Là où j'ai fait ma dernière mission. J'entends un bruit sourd dans mon dos, je me décale sur le côté et vois un tigre énorme avec un homme sur son dos. Un indigène. Je souris faiblement et me contente d'esquiver agilement les attaques pour le moment afin d'analyser les attaques devant moi. Il est très rapide, très imprévisible. Cela ne risque pas d'être facile. Je réussis à me contrôler assez facilement et je parviens à me glisser sur l'animal, envoyant l'homme voler à plusieurs mètres et le tigre contre un arbre. Il semble sonner pour le moment. J'en profite donc pour diriger toute mon attention sur l'homme qui serre sa lance dans sa main. Je ricane et le regarde s'énerver tout seul en essayant plusieurs fois de m'attaquer.

Je finis par me lasser de son énervement vide de stratégie et je le frappe de la paume de la main dans le ventre. Mon geste est rapide et précis. L'indigène se plie en deux en toussant, crachant un peu de bile et de sang. J'ai frappé l'estomac on dirait. Je lui arrache sa lance des mains et je la plante dans son pied pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Le pied se fissure comme du bois. C'est donc aussi un pantin. Je souris sadiquement, faisant gémir le pantin de peur. J'attrape sa gorge et la brise d'un coup. Le pantin disparait aussitôt. Mais je me retourne pour voir le tigre se relever et secouer sa tête.

Son regard d'ambre se pose sur moi et je sens de la haine et de la rage dans ce regard. Je le défie alors de m'attaquer et commence dix longues minutes interminables où il tente de m'attaquer. Puis je suis déconcentré par un bourdonnement sourd au-dessus de moi. Le tigre en profite pour rapidement griffer mon torse, touchant ma joue avec une de ses griffes. Je me bloque alors que l'animal recule, évaluant sa connerie. Je pose mon regard sur mon torse qui saigne brusquement. Je regarde ce liquide carmin, si… Si chargé de souvenirs, de douleurs… Ma respiration se fait courte tandis qu'une nouvelle musique commence dans mon casque. Je porte ma main à ce dernier et augmente le son. Oui… Je suis…

_\- Que je suis fier de toi ! Tu es mon arme parfaite, tu es parfait. Tout en toi respire la perfection ultime._

Silence… Silence… Je ne veux plus rien entendre… Je ne suis pas ton arme sale fou… Je regarde le tigre qui recule rapidement et essaie de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Je sens que l'aura de mon démon s'échappe de moi. Que j'ai neuf queues dans mon dos, neuf queues translucides qui remuent dans tous les sens. Mes oreilles, elles-aussi transparentes, se baisse puis je regarde ma proie. Mon sourire mange tout mon visage. Je veux le tuer. Il a osé me toucher. Me faire saigner. Moi.

_\- Oui tu es vraiment la perfection même… Tu vas m'obéir n'est-ce pas Naruto ? Kyubi ? Si tu ne m'obéis pas tu sais ce qu'il arrivera non ? Tu seras puni. Tu es mon animal._

**I can't escape this hell**

_(Je ne peux pas fuir cet enfer)_

**So many times, I've tried**

_(J'ai tant de fois essayé)_

**But I'm still caged inside**

_(Mais j'y suis toujours enfermé)_

**Somebody gets me through this nightmare**

_(Que quelqu'un m'arrache de ce cauchemar)_

**I can't control myself !**

_(Je ne peux pas me contrôler !)_

Je saute en hauteur alors que le tigre s'enfuit. Je vois alors plusieurs pantins qui prennent forment. Ils veulent me stopper ? Jamais. Jamais je ne ferais avoir si facilement par des stupides pantins. Je repère ma proie et j'atterris près de la bête qui tente de m'attaquer pour se sauver. Je l'envoie contre un arbre. Il est inconscient. J'approche lentement, me régalant de ce que je vais faire. Mais on m'envoie loin de la bête inconsciente. Je grogne fortement en regardant les pantins devant moi. Ils ont plus de présence, plus de forces.

**So, what if you can see, the darkest side of me?**

_(Qu'est-ce que ça changerait si tu pouvais voir, ma plus sombre facette ?)_

**No one would ever change this animal I have become!**

_(Personne ne changera jamais cet animal que je suis devenu !)_

**Help me believe, it's not the real me**

_(Aide-moi à croire, que ce n'est pas le vrai moi)_

**Somebody helps me tame this animal!**

_(Que quelqu'un m'aide à dominer cet animal !)_

Je me bloque alors qu'ils allaient encore me stopper. Je ne peux regarder autre chose que cet homme, cette pourriture qui approche de moi lentement, avec ce faux sourire sur son visage terrifiant que j'ai toujours haï. Il approche. Les pantins ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe. Je fronce les sourcils. Ils ne voient donc pas Danzo ?! Je… Je deviens fou… ? Je recule en hurlant qu'il se stoppe alors qu'il allait me toucher. Je sens que mes queues sont hérissées dans mon dos. Je ne veux pas qu'il approche de moi !

**(This animal ! This animal !)**

_(Cet animal ! Cet animal !)_

\- Ne m'approche pas ! Reste loin ! Tu as assez profité de moi !

Les pantins semblent surpris par mon cri et brusquement mes attributs disparaissent alors que le fantôme de mon bourreau plonge sa main dans mon ventre. Je n'ai pas de réelle blessure mais je… Je sens la froideur gagner mon corps. Je me débats rapidement, crachant du sang. Je recule, effrayé. J'entends la voix de Kakashi mais je ne vois plus rien que Danzo qui approche encore de moi.

Je détruis les pantins en quelques secondes. Les lames de vent volent autour de moi. Je ne veux pas que ce maudit spectre me touche ! Il a assez détruit ma vie !

_\- Arrête de crier sale animal ! Subit en silence ! Kabuto va plus fort avec lui, je ne veux plus l'entendre. _

_\- Tu as entendu Naruto-kun, je peux encore plus me défouler avec toi si tu continues de crier. __Alors surtout ne t'arrête pas._

**So, what if you can see, the darkest side of me?**

_(Qu'est-ce que ça changerait si tu pouvais voir, ma plus sombre facette ?)_

**No one would ever change this animal I have become!**

_(Personne ne changera jamais cet animal que je suis devenu !)_

**Help me believe, it's not the real me**

_(Aide-moi à croire, que ce n'est pas le vrai moi)_

Je tombe à genoux, plaquant mes mains sur mes oreilles.

\- Pitié… Stop… Arrêtez tout ça… Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ça…

Je dresse un mur autour de moi, ne voulant pas qu'on me touche. Je serre mon haut en lambeaux et regarde mon torse qui cicatrice. Comment pourrais-je être digne de sortir avec Gaara ou même Sasuke… Il est tellement pur contrairement à moi… Je ne suis qu'un déchet… Un déchet infect qui pourrit tout le monde… J'aurais dû mourir dans ce foutu laboratoire…

**Help me believe, it's not the real me**

_(Aide-moi à croire, que ce n'est pas le vrai moi)_

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!**

_(Que quelqu'un m'aide à dominer cet animal que je suis devenu !)_

**Help me believe, it's not the real me**

_(Aide-moi à croire, que ce n'est pas le vrai moi)_

**Somebody helps me tame this animal!**

_(Que quelqu'un m'aide à dominer cet animal !)_

Seule la douleur me gagne, toujours plus forte, plus violente. La nausée me prend, je ne veux pas rester ici, pas devant tant de monde. Tout est noir autour de moi, je ne peux plus bouger, pas repousser les personnes qui semblent autour de moi. Deux voix résonnent dans ma tête, insidieuses. Gaara qui siffle légèrement, détournant le regard

_\- Qu'es-tu devenu Naruto… ? Mon meilleur ami ne peut pas être devenu ce monstre que j'ai devant moi, c'est impossible ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es… Une horreur… _

Non… Sasuke ne pars pas, je ne suis pas cet animal que tu as vu ! Le silence me gagne de nouveau, me procurant un sentiment horrible de solitude. Devrai-je toujours vivre avec ce sentiment que je déteste… ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser, quoi faire, quoi dire pour ne pas paraître comme un monstre aux yeux de tous. Avec ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, mes parents vont l'apprendre, Kurama va me regarder différemment tout comme Sasuke… Gaara ne pourra jamais me quitter, il connait tout ça… Mais Sasuke… Il va me rejeter et mon cœur… Je ne peux pas l'imaginer, pas envisager de vivre de nouveau ce genre de douleur, de sacrifice… Pourquoi ai-je fini par exploser devant la classe, devant toutes ces personnes qui me connaissaient autrefois… Je ne serais plus le Naruto agréable que j'ai refait… Je ne serais que le démon renard…

_\- Tu es tellement agréable petit renard. Je ne me lasse pas de tes cris._

_-Tu es ma création parfaite Kyubi, j'ai hâte de te voir grandir… Oh que oui, mon parfait petit soldat._

J'ouvre les yeux sur le plafond de ma chambre… Encore… Ce goût ignoble…


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tardif) , Itachi / ? , Kurama / ? , Sasuke / ? , Naruto / ?**

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

[Pdv Sasuke]

J'observe la lune, inquiet. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Naruto avait l'air si… Effrayé, tourmenté… Qu'est ce qui a bien pu le choquer autant ? Je dois vraiment en parler avec Gaara, j'ai le droit de savoir. Et puis il semble habitué à moi maintenant. Je me demande bien ce qui le traumatise tant… Je suis son ami, j'ai été son meilleur ami fut un temps et aussi effrayant que cela puisse paraître, il ne souhaite pas réellement que je regagne ce statut. Est-ce parce qu'il craint ma réaction face à ce qu'il est devenu ? Je crispe mon poing, regardant avec rage le sol. C'est si mal me connaître… Je me fiche bien de savoir qu'il est « différent ». Ames yeux il sera toujours le garçon imprudent et casse-cou avec qui j'ai grandi. Il a dû subir tant de choses horribles pour se replier à ce point dans son monde, de se couper de toutes personnes voulant en apprendre un peu trop sur lui.

-Oh Naruto, soufflai-je difficilement. J'aimerais tant que tu me laisses enfin franchir les murs que tu as construit autour de toi… Laisse-moi t'aider stupide poule mouillée.

Je soupire légèrement et décide de reprendre mon ordinateur portable afin de travailler un peu sur mes cours classiques. J'ouvre un traitement de texte et m'occupe alors de la rédaction de plusieurs devoirs à rendre pour la semaine suivante. Une fois de plus mes pensées se perdent au bout d'un moment, pensant à Naruto, à Gaara, à ce qu'ils ont vécu. Durant leurs tests, tout le monde a pu constater qu'ils avaient été formés au combat, ils connaissent les méthodes de chasses, utilisent tous leurs sens à bon escient, savent utiliser différents arts de combat… Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu leur arriver pendant trois ans pour Naruto et peut-être plus pour Gaara vu son contrôle… Sans pouvoir me l'expliquer je me sens poche d'eux, j'aimerais pouvoir les aider, être présent pour eux et qu'ils me parlent, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ressens autant de compassion pour eux. Pour Gaara du moins… Pourtant quand je pense à lui, une pointe de jalousie me serre le cœur avec force. Je me stoppe dans mon travail en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et je tourne aussitôt mon regard vers mon aîné, qui me regarde avec paresse et étonnement.

\- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure-ci ? Tu devrais vraiment dormir, tu as cours demain et il est minuit passé.

\- Je peux me le permettre, répondis-je doucement pour ne pas réveiller nos parents. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avons pas cours demain, la salle de classe est hors d'état pour le moment et donc ils vont s'empresser de la réparer.

\- Réparer la classe ? s'étonna Itachi en entrant et refermant la porte dans son dos. Que s'est-il passé pour que Kakashi doive réparer la classe ?

\- Kurama a dû te dire qu'il avait réussi à forcer Naruto et Gaara à participer au cours de maîtrise pas vrai ? Ils ont fait leurs tests… Gaara allait très bien mais pendant celui de Naruto… Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange, expliquai-je calmement, revoyant la scène sous mes yeux. Tu vois, il s'est fait blessé par mégarde, et brusquement Gaara à paniquer à côté de nous, hurlant qu'il fallait tous stopper… Kurama avait le regard plongé dans l'cran montrant son frère, analysant… Et sans crier gare Naruto est devenu fou de haine à la vu de son sang, c'était inquiétant… Aniki tu aurais vu son regard… Il y avait tant de douleur et de haine…

Mon frère approche doucement et passe une main dans mes cheveux, avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laisse faire, apaisé par sa présence et je ne peux plus rien dire à cause de la boule qui se forme dans ma gorge, et des larmes qui se coincent dans mes yeux.

\- Tu aimes vraiment beaucoup Naruto petit frère, chuchota Itachi contre mon oreille. Tu aimerais tant lui enlever cette douleur qui le ronge, être à ses côtés pour le sauver… Veux-tu être plus que son ami ?

J'ouvre grand les yeux et m'écarte légèrement pour le regarder, sous le choc. Plus que des amis ? Au fond de moi je dirais que oui, mon cœur me le hurle de toute ses forces, mais mon esprit est trop embrouillé. Serait-ce la cause de ma jalousie envers Gaara… ? Je lève un regard perdu vers mon aîné qui me regarde avec tendresse.

\- Laisse toi le temps de comprendre ce que tu ressens et si tu en es certain. Mais ne fait pas de bêtises, l'amour est quelque chose de si beau à vivre mais aussi très destructeur… Je ne veux pas te voir sombrer car Naruto ne veut pas de toi ou que tu penses que c'est impossible. Moi et Kurama sombrons déjà bien trop à cause de ce maudit sentiment alors s'il te plaît Sasu, fais très attention et sois sûr et certain de ce que tu ressens…

\- Toi et Kurama ? Kurama aime quelqu'un ? m'étonnai-je après un instant de silence.

\- Etonnant pas vrai ? Ria Itachi en flattant mes cheveux. Mais oui il est amoureux mais refuse de l'admettre pour le moment, même si la douleur est bien présente dans son cœur, il préfère voir celui qu'il aime avec quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que de le réclamer. Ce sombre crétin.

Je souris très légèrement en le voyant ainsi pester sur son meilleur ami et nous restons ainsi un moment, parlant de choses et d'autres, apaisés et rassurés lui comme moi par notre discussion. Même si je me questionne sur mon frère et Kurama, que veut-il dire par le fait qu'ils sombrent… ? J'espère que mon frère ne fera rien de stupide et dangereux, je ne tiens pas à le perdre. Finalement, après une dernière flatterie dans mes cheveux, mon frère me repose et repars en me conseillant malgré tout de ne pas tarder à dormir. Je sauvegarde es devoirs et éteins mon ordinateur avant de m'allonger, pensant encore et toujours à Naruto avant de m'endormir.

…o**O**o**…**…

_Je sens ses mains sur mon torse nu alors que sa langue joue avec mon épaule, laissant morsure, trainé de salive, suçons partout où elle passe. Je ne peux pas voir celui qui me torture mais je sens ses courts cheveux entre mes doigts… Ils sont doux et soyeux… J'en veux plus… J'entends ma voix exprimer à voix haute ma plainte et un petit rire parcourt le corps au-dessus de moi. Je sens un coup de rein entre mes jambes, incitant mes jambes à s'ouvrir un peu plus pour enfin je l'espère l'accueillir en moi… Mais rien, il continue de me torturer. Si seulement je pouvais le voir, mais je suis totalement dans le brouillard, perdu, haletant. Bon sang, je ne vais pas survivre à ces vagues de plaisir qui me parcourent…_

_\- Han… Hna… _

_\- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bientôt se finir. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi impatient mon petit corbeau, tu dois apprendre à attendre ton dû._

_\- Tu es trop sadique, soufflai-je difficilement. Tu me torture et cela te plaît, aie au moins la décence de me regarder dans les yeux !_

_\- Que tu peux être impatient pour un Uchiwa, bébé… Mais tu ne me verras pas. C'est plus romantique tu ne trouves pas ?_

_Je frissonne de plaisir au surnom qu'il me donne mais aussitôt une moue agacée apparaît sur mon visage quand j'entends qu'il ne se dévoilera pas à mes yeux curieux. Je ferme les yeux, lâchant un doux gémissement au contact lascif entre nos bassins et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver très sadique. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois imaginer mon futur couple avec un sadique ? Suis-je devenu complètement maso ? Je le supplie encore et peu et un cri de plaisir m'échappe quand la délivrance arrive enfin, d'un coup de rein brusque et sans grande douceur mais ne me procurant que plaisir. Mes gémissements, mes cris, le son indécent de nos peaux moites me font un instant perdre la tête et je tends la main, la passant dans une touffe que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. La lumière se fait dans mon esprit embourbé de plaisir et mes lèvres s'ouvrent pour tenter de dire son nom._

_\- Na…_

…o**O**o**…**…

\- Naruto…

Je me réveille en poussant un petit cri de plaisir, sentant mon corps être pris de spasmes brusquement. Je respire rapidement, le cœur battant si fort qu'on doit l'entendre dans toute la maison. Mes yeux sont écarquillés de stupeur et de honte alors que je fixe le plafond de ma chambre. Est-ce que je viens vraiment de faire un rêve comme ça en imaginant que c'était cet idiot mon partenaire ? Oh seigneur qu'est-ce qui me prend ?! Comment vais-je pouvoir ne serait-ce que le regarder dans les yeux maintenant ? Je suis vraiment complètement timbré, c'est la seule option que je vois. Une sensation désagréable me tire soudain de mon conflit interne et je soulève lentement ma couette et je regarde mon boxer complètement sale et visqueux. Oh. Merde… C'est la première fois que j'en ressens à ce point avec un simple rêve salace. Pourquoi faut-il que pour la première fois où cela dépasse le simple stade de tendu, faut que cela soit sur Naruto ?! Je suis maudit… Je me lève et me réfugie dans ma salle de bain, enlevant mes vêtements que je jette aussitôt dans le panier. Je me glisse ensuite dans la cabine de la douche et laisse l'eau froide couler sur mon corps, essayant de me calmer. Mes yeux se ferme, profitant de tout et je soupire de satisfaction en voyant que cela fonctionne bien. Je suis un pervers ! Je cache mon visage dans mes mains, la honte et la gêne s'emparant soudainement de moi et je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Alors que je sors lentement de la douche, enfin totalement calmé, j'entends la porte de ma chambre puis la voix de ma mère. Je sursaute et ouvre vite la porte en la voyant regarder mes draps souillés puis moi, un air légèrement surpris et gêné sur son doux visage, et rapidement la honte revient s'installer sur le mien, mes joues me brûlant bien rapidement.

\- Hum je… J'ai eu un petit problème… ? marmonnai-je comme un enfant pris en faute, ce que je suis en fait.

\- C'est surprenant, commença ma mère en souriant, amusée en voyant mon air timide. Pour ton frère non plus cela n'était pas commun mais il faut croire que vos hormones vous travaillent beaucoup.

\- Maman, soufflai-je encore plus gêné par la malice dans sa voix.

Elle me regarde et rit avec beaucoup de tendresse. Elle approche de moi et me caresse les cheveux, attendrie par mon comportement enfantin et elle s'occupe de prendre mes draps, les récupérant dans mon panier de linge sale et je la suis afin de l'aider. Il s'agit tout de même de mon linge et mon problème. En effectuant tout cela, elle me demande si je souhaite en parler et je refuse poliment, ayant moi-même déjà trop de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Revenant finalement dans ma cambre, je remets des draps propres et m'assois un instant, pensif, une main sur mon cœur. Lorsque l'on rêve de quelqu'un proche de nous… N'est-ce pas dérangeant ? Dégoutant… ? Je ne sais même pas comment lui faire face maintenant, j'ai si peur… Qu'il comprenne et me rejette… Il est en couple après tout, qu'est-ce que je m'imagine. Mais j'aimerais tant pouvoir l'aider. Je relève la tête, déterminé, et me concentre rapidement sur mes devoirs, faisant quelques recherches en parallèle sur les utilisateurs de vent comme Naruto, dans un petit espoir de pouvoir rester avec lui ainsi. Finalement la fatigue me reprend et je parviens tout juste à me traîner dans mon lit pour dormir.

Mon réveil sonne, après mon jour de repos sans cours, je me lève difficilement, marmonnant contre les profs qui réparent les choses trop vite. Je n'ai pas pu faire assez de recherches et cela m'énerve profondément. Je me lève enfin en voyant l'heure et me prépare en vitesse, descendant quatre à quatre avec mon sac sur l'épaule. Je salue mes parents, qui s'interrogent un instant sur mon départ en avance mais je réponds seulement que je dois voir quelqu'un avant le début des cours. Je prends un croissant et une pomme avant de filer, ne saluant pas mon frère qui est de très mauvaise humeur le matin quand il est mal réveillé comme aujourd'hui. Je parviens assez vite à l'école et fais le pied de grue devant l'entrée. Comme toujours Gaara arrive assez tôt et je le salue poliment, ce qui change des autres qui sont tous bryuant sauf Shika et Neji. Il me regarde, semblant quand m^me comprendre que je souhaite avoir une discussion avec lui et je l'emmène à l'écart.

\- Tu ne me feras pas facilement parler Sasuke, commença Gaara sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une.

Je ne peux que sourire en entendant cela et nous parlons tous les deux un long moment avant qu'il ne se laisse aller à me révéler seulement la surface de leur séquestration. Je reste sous le choc en entendant la plupart des trucs qui portant, je m'en dote au fond de moi, doivent être les plus soft. Se faire quotidiennement frapper pour un rien n'est pas une bonne façon de grandir et je peux comprendre pourquoi ils étaient aussi méfiants à leur retour. Finalement je le prends dans mes bras, le faisant sursauter et je souris très légèrement.

-Tu restes mon ami à présent alors surtout n'hésite pas à venir le voir si cela devient un peu trop lourd. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas en parler pleinement mais tu peux aussi bien rester silencieux et je serais quand même là.

\- Merci Sasuke, je comprends pourquoi tu es un ami si précieux aux yeux des autres.

Je souris un instant, le remerciant quand même d'en avoir un peu parler avec moi. Puis finalement je lui demande comment se porte Naruto et il secoue la tête, me répondant de passer le voir si je suis si curieux et durant toute la journée je suis avec soin les cours, tout de même impatient à l'idée d'aller le voir.

Lorsque les cours se terminent, je préviens légèrement mon frère de mon passage chez les Namikaze et je m'y dirige avec une certaine angoisse montant dans ma gorge. C'est Kushina qui m'ouvre et je prends le thé avec elle, goûtant son nouveau gâteau avec joie et fondant presque de plaisir sous le fondant du chocolat, émerveillé par les talents de Kushina qui a su s'améliorer au contact de ma mère. Je me retrouve ensuite devant la porte de la chambre de Naruto et entre timidement en ne recevant aucune réponse avant de le voir, sagement endormi dans son lit. Je frissonne et avance, n'allumant pas la lumière car le soleil passe très légèrement à travers les rideaux qui ne sont pas totalement fermés et je me sens étrange en le voyant ainsi, sans défense. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit et caresse sa joue du bout des doigts, subjugué par son visage si serein, si doux. Jamais il n'a montré pareil visage depuis son retour. Une mégère tristesse me gagne et je soupire un peu, nerveux. Je vois qu'il remue légèrement et je sursaute, préférant vite sortir mais je laisse la porte légèrement ouverte, continuant de le regarder. Il se réveille, ouvre les yeux et regarde le plafond. Il semble comme perdu, marmonnant sur le fait que son frère doit venir lui expliquer quelque chose et je fronce les sourcils. A la fin du test il avait un air tellement paniqué, est-ce que par hasard cette étrange et effrayante crise lui aurait fait oublié les évènements ? Il remue et semble se lever de ce que je vois avant de partir dans sa salle de bain, du moins c'est ce qui me semble logique surtout lorsque j'entends l'eau couler. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et je sursaute, me retenant de crier avant de voir qu'il ne s'agit que de Kurama. Il me fait signe de me taire et de ne pas bouger avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Et rapidement Naruto revient dans la chambre. Je ne regarde plus mais écoute attentivement, sachant que j'aurais de précieuses informations ainsi.

\- Vas-tu enfin pouvoir me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda rapidement Naruto sans tourner autour du pot.

\- Toujours aussi direct, mais bon assis toi je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est déroulé.

J'entends le froissement de tissu et devine facilement qu'ils se sont tous les deux assis. Entre le canapé et le lit probablement vu les deux différences de froissement. Je me concentre un peu plus, inquiet.

\- Tu es entré dans la pièce, normalement, puis tu as analysé ton environnement avant qu'un pantin indigène et son tigre ne t'attaque tu te souviens ? Bien, continua Kurama, sûrement après la réponse positive du blond. Après avoir détruit le pantin indigène, le tigre t'a blessé et Gaara a commencé à paniquer. Nous avons vite vu que ton pouvoir grandissait, grâce au graphique qui montrait tes constantes mais tu as commencé à te débattre face à quelque chose que toi seul voyait, beaucoup ont eu peur pour toi, surtout tes amis, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Puis tout à comme exploser dans la salle. Kakashi avait envoyé plusieurs pantins pour te stopper mais tous ont été détruits, tu avais une barrière de vent autour de toi et tu hurlais à quelqu'un de ne pas partir, tu répétais « Non ne pars pas, je sais que je suis indigne de toi mais ne m'abandonne pas de nouveau avec ce fou » et autres variantes comme cela. Puis Gaara à approcher et tu as gémit que tu étais un monstre avant que tout ne s'arrête autour de toi et que tu ne perdes connaissance au milieu de la salle.

Je ferme les yeux, me souvenant de la panique qui m'avait habité même pas deux jours plus tôt et j'entends du mouvement, puis une plainte douloureuse et des chuchotements. Kurama n'a pas dû juger intéressant pour moi d'entendre cela et je baisse la tête, inquiet pour Naruto avant de partir, rentrant chez moi plein de questions sans réponses pour le moment.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tardif) , Itachi / ? , Kurama / ? , Sasuke / ? , Naruto / ?**

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kunaii :**** Quel plaisir de te revoir ! ^^ C'est vrai que pour Naruto son passé va être un poids qu'il va devoir gérer. Pour Kurama, disons qu'il le dissimule bien et que ce n'est pas encore sa priorité pour le moment alors ça peut aller.**

**Guest :**** Mh la relation entre Kurama et son frère va rester tendu, elle risque même d'empirer qui sait mais ça tu le découvriras plus tard. Enfants oui ils avaient une bonne relation mais de mon point de vue j'écris Kurama comme son côté démon, assez sang chaud, qui ne se laisse pas amadouer ni marcher sur les pieds et de l'autre côté Naruto qui est très impulsif et n'aime pas partager ses problèmes afin de s'en occuper sans inquiéter personne.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

[Pdv Itachi]

_Tout est sombre autour de moi, je ne vois rien, je peux à peine bouger. Je reste calme et essaie de réfléchir posément à mon entourage. Puis tout s'illumine rapidement. Je vois alors Kisame face à moi, discutant avec Kurama et je ne peux me retenir de sourire avant d'approcher. Mais étrangement mon corps est très lourd. Je grimace sous le poids de mon corps, comme si j'étais enchaîné à quelque chose. Mes deux amis discutent, ils rient, mais je ne peux pas les rejoindre. Les ténèbres retombent vite et maintenant je vois seulement la silhouette lumineuse de mon petit frère qui s'éloigne, lentement mais sûrement de moi. Je tente de crier son nom mais rien. L'eau me submerge, m'étouffe, elle monte de plus en plus et je me sens toujours ce poids sur mon corps. Je ne peux rien faire._

_\- Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien Itachi, ricana une voix sombre dans ma tête. Tu ne fais jamais rien…_

_Je ferme les yeux, me laissant sombrer au fond de l'eau profonde et sombre qui m'engloutit. Elle me ronge et m'emprisonne… Je suis seul…_

Lorsque j'ouvre lentement les yeux, une sourde douleur me submerge aussitôt. Je dois le cacher, ne rien montrer aux autres pour le moment. Jamais ils ne doivent l'apprendre… J'entends le cri des oiseaux par la fenêtre. Puis mon réveil strident. Le cri de maman pour que Sasu et moi venions prendre notre petit déjeuner sinon nous allons être en retard en cours. Puis un petit bruit à côté de moi. Je fronce les sourcils et regarde alors ce qui est sur mon lit, près de ma tête. Un chaton. Blanc… Avec de longs poils… Et de grands yeux bleus qui me fixe… Un petit museau aussi rose que la petite langue que je peux voir alors qu'il miaule. Je le caresse lentement et souris avec douceur en avisant le collier noir avec la clochette en argent puis la petite plaque sur ma table de nuit. Je vais sûrement devoir y mettre le nom de mon chat et lui mettre ensuite. Je ferme un instant les yeux, repensant à mon cauchemar. Il se fait de plus en plus sinistre à mesure que le temps passe et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de devenir plus sombre à chaque fois. Kurama commence à le voir, je suis mal… S'il découvre ce que je lui cache je vais en entendre parler un moment, mais je ne peux pas… Qui pourrait me comprendre…

Je finis par me lever, mettre des vêtements propres avant de prendre mon sac de cours et le chaton avec le collier. Je descends, entendant Sasuke s'agiter dans sa chambre et il ouvre brusquement la porte, tenant un chaton similaire au mien mais en noir, avec les mêmes yeux bleus et je souris tendrement en voyant son petit sourire heureux. Je préfère le voir ainsi que chagriner, comme il l'était depuis quelques jours.

\- Aniki toi aussi ? Ils sont adorables ! s'exclama Sasuke en souriant, caressant un instant mon chaton avant de descendre avec moi. J'espère qu'ils vont bien s'entendre et ne pas faire fondre tout le monde trop vite.

\- Ne compte pas trop sur ce dernier fait petit frère, tu connais le pouvoir des chatons aussi bien que moi, ricanai-je.

Il me sourit et nous rejoignons la cuisine ensemble. Je m'arrête face à notre mère et, en parfaite synchronisation avec mon cadet, nous embrassons ses deux joues pour la remercier, sachant qu'un simple merci suffira à notre père et je m'assois à table afin de commencer mon petit déjeuner. Puis bien plus vite que mon frère, je laisse mon chaton dans le salon, prenant son collier pour lui enfiler en gardant la plaque dans ma poche et je salue ma famille avant de sortir. Je m'arrête à une boutique pour faire graver la plaque avec le nom de mon chaton avant d'aller à la fac, perdu dans mes pensées. Lorsque j'arrive dans l'amphithéâtre, un fort sentiment de solitude me gagne sans crier gare et je me retrouve alors assis, seul, perdu dans mes sombres pensées. Kisame semble allait bien en ce moment, il semble si heureux… Comme s'il avait quelqu'un… J'espère sincèrement me faire des idées et que cela soit faux, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Et Kurama qui rêvasse le plus clair du temps. Je soupire et me concentre sur le début du cours, prenant consciencieusement des notes. La matinée se passe sans problème et je finis par m'isoler pour manger. Avant de sentir une tape dans mon dos.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul ?!s'écria une voix que je reconnais facilement et m'apporte un petit sourire.

\- Salut Dei, soufflai-je en penchant la tête en arrière, recevant aussitôt un baiser sur mon front alors qu'un autre homme s'assoit à ma gauche. Salut Sasori.

\- Tu fais peine à voir Itachi, commença doucement Sasori avec son tact légendaire.

Je ris légèrement et Deidara s'assoit rapidement sur les jambes de son homme, grignotant comme un hamster. Je mange tranquillement mon propre repas, les regardant du coin de l'œil. Sasori et Deidara, les seuls amis que j'ai en dehors du cercle de Kurama et Kisame. Je me souviens encore comment ils me sont tombés dessus il y a des années. Justement parce que je faisais peine à voir, encore. A cause de Kisame, encore. Car je venais juste de découvrir mes sentiments pour cet idiot de requin. Je soupire et boit une mèche blonde tombant devant mes yeux puis des bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête, tu me fais mal au cœur mon petit Ita adoré, minauda Dei à mon oreille.

\- Ne dis pas ça Sasori va être jaloux, raillai-je tranquillement.

Il pouffe avant de se retourner vers le rouge qui mange en le surveillant. Voyant cela, mon blondinet d'ami lui embrasse passionnément le cou, lui arrachant un sourire et me faisant pouffer discrètement.

\- Alors ? commença Sasori. Toujours le même problème ?

\- Oui… Je pense qu'il aime quelqu'un ou qu'il voit quelqu'un… Il a ce même air content que lorsqu'il était en relation avant…

Aussitôt mes amis sont silencieux et ils se regardent, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux.

\- Itachi, souffla doucement Deidara. J'espère que tu n'es pas entrain de nous faire une dépression là quand même.

Je lève la tête vers eux, surpris, avant d'avoir un pauvre sourire . Je réponds négativement mais je vois bien à leurs têtes qu'ils vont me surveiller et je soupire en continuant de manger tranquillement. Du moins le peu que j'arrive à avaler tant ma gorge me serre… Je passe le restant de la journée totalement pensif, perdu dans mes pensées. Suis-je vraiment entrain de faire une dépression… ? Je n'espère pas. Je dois travailler pour mes partiels. Je soupire en rentrant à la maison, allant aussitôt dans ma chambre afin de travailler, mes lunettes au bout du nez. Ce n'est que vers la fin de la soirée que je lâche mon ordinateur et la rédaction de l'un de mes travaux en cours. J'entends mère appeler depuis la cuisine et je descends, ayant pourtant peu d'appétit. Je me glisse à ma place sagement, remarquant l'air un peu attristé de mon petit frère et je me concentre pour suivre un peu la conversation avec mes parents, répondant vaguement aux questions sur mes cours.

\- Itachi, tu n'as pas faim ? finit par demander ma mère en me regardant.

\- Hum je… Pas vraiment, je suis désolé maman mais puis-je remonter dans ma chambre ?

Elle me fixe un instant, les sourcils froncés, avant de finalement accepter, me laissant filer dans ma chambre. Je souris un peu, voulant la rassurer mais m'éclipse en vitesse. Je récupère également mon chaton auquel j'accroche la petite plaque avec son nom alors que je m'allonge dans mon lit, passant mes doigts dans son pelage doux, souriant sous les ronrons de mon petit Sharin. Je m'endors ainsi, perdu dans mes pensées.

Le réveil est un peu brutal, je m'assois en vitesse, le souffle court. J'ai encore rêvé que je me faisais engloutir par quelque chose. Je passe une main lasse dans mes cheveux, le regard vague et il se pose alors sur un kunaï. Je grimace et file me changer après avoir pris une bonne douche froide pour me réveiller. Alors que je récupère mes cours, j'entends un bruit sourd venant de la chambre de mon frère. Je hausse un instant les épaules, il a certainement dû tomber de son lit…

\- Ah Itachi ! s'exclama ma mère alors que j'entrais dans la cuisine pour prendre un croissant. Tu pourras donner ce sac à Kurama si tu le vois en partant ? C'est pour Kushina mai je ne peux pas m'attarder ce matin, ton père et moi sommes en retard !

Je regarde le sac qu'elle me tend, acceptant tranquillement avant d'entendre le pas de mon cadet dans l'escalier, et le miaulement de son chat qui semble inquiet. Je croise le regard de ma mère et nous allons dans le couloir avant de voir que mon petit frère est bien trop pâle. Son souffle a l'air rapide et il tremble. J'approche rapidement en voyant son regard se brouiller et que ses jambes ne le lâchent. Je cris son nom en faisant un autre pas vers lui mais je vois notre père le rattraper, la mine grave.

\- Sasuke ? Sasuke, ouvre les yeux, tonna la voix de notre père. Itachi, je vais appeler ton école tu ne peux pas y aller, j'aimerais que tu prennes soin de ton frère pour aujourd'hui. Je m'excuse de te demander cela au lieu de le faire nous même fils, mais nous ne pouvons plus annuler. Nous reviendrons aussitôt que nous serons disponibles.

J'approche en acquiesçant, prenant mon cadet dans mes bras avant de l'allonger sur le canapé. J'écoute les recommandations de ma mère avant de lui faire la remarque que ce ne sera pas la première ni la dernière fois que je m'occupe de mon frère quand il est malade et je la force à partir pour ne pas les retarder encore plus. Je me tourne finalement vers Sasuke et soupire.

\- Voilà que même toi tu t'y mets hein… Nous avons un problème avec l'amour petit frère…

Je pose mon chaton sur le ventre de mon frère, le petit être rejoint vite son frère et ils se blottissent ensemble sur le torse de mon cadet. Je pose un linge humide sur son front et caresse ses cheveux. J'aimerais tellement qu'il me parle de ses problèmes, qu'il comprenne que je suis là pour lui et que c'est mon rôle, qu'il ne doit pas attendre que je force la discussion. Un pauvre rire m'échappe en me rendant compte que je pense ça. Je ne suis pas mieux que lui, je ne devrais pas me permettre ce genre de pensées.

\- Que nous arrive-t-il petit frère… Est-ce devenu si compliqué de parler de nos problèmes ? Sommes-nous devenus aussi complexes ? Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois que j'ai ouvertement parlé de tous mes problèmes à notre famille… Mais je ne veux pas être un fardeau plus que je ne le suis déjà… Même avec toi, j'ai si peur de t'encombrer de mes soucis alors que tu as déjà tant à faire avec cet idiot blond…

Je pose ma tête sur son ventre en serrant sa main et je m'endors lentement, laissant s'échapper quelques fines larmes traîtresses.

Lorsque je me réveille, deux heures après, je sens que j'ai été couvert par une couverture. Je relève la tête, grimaçant rapidement au craquement sinistre de ma nuque et de mon dos. Ouais s'endormir avachi sur le sol contre le canapé ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée en fait… Je sens rapidement une main sur ma nuque, essayant de soulager la douleur et je remarque enfin que mon petit frère me regarde, avec un petit sourire fatigué et désolé. Je lui rends son sourire avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge. Je me retourne dans la douleur et remarque donc la présence de mes deux meilleurs amis.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous là ? demandai-je en me levant difficilement.

\- Un moment, répond tranquillement Kurama. Je devais récupérer un truc par toi ou Mikoto et vu que tu n'arrivais pas j'ai appelé Dei pour savoir si tu étais à la fac, il a aussitôt dit que tu étais absent ce qui n'est pas ton genre alors nous sommes venus. Tu avais besoin de repos on dirait, et ton frère aussi.

Je soupire doucement et m'installe à côté de mon frère, qui se blottit contre moi, silencieux. Je ferme les yeux, écoutant les ronrons de nos chats sur les jambes de mon frère.

\- Vous devriez vider vos sacs, intervient Kisame en nous regardant.

\- Je me porte très bien, contrai-je froidement.

Je sens mon petit frère se crisper sous moi et je caresse sa main. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux tristes et inquiet et je soupire. Je dois vraiment me ressaisir si je ne veux pas encore avoir des questions sur une stupide dépression que je ne fais pas.

\- Sasuke, toi en revanche parle-moi… C'est bien Naruto le problème ? Tu devrais lui dire tes sentiments, c'est ainsi depuis très longtemps et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Mon frère ne répond rien, restant férocement dans le silence et je soupire alors que la fièvre le rattrape et le tire de nouveau dans le sommeil.

\- Il ne peut rien lui dire. La situation de mon frère est compliquée, expliqua Kurama. Cela se répercute aussitôt sur Sasuke et je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas encourageant envers Sasuke. Danzo est après lui, nous le savons tous et pourtant il ne cherche qu'un moyen de pression. Ton frère serait une proie évidente.

Je le regarde, estomaqué. Voilà que ce fou veut mon petit frère maintenant, tout ça pour attirer Naruto. Je caresse les cheveux courts de mon cadet, le calant plus confortablement contre moi pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal en se réveillant.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour nous serons enfin en paix… ? Soufflai-je doucement. Mais Sasuke sait se défendre, je veux dire… Il est doué tu le sais bien.

\- Malade comme il est en ce moment, désolé mais non, ricana mon meilleur ami. Je sais qu'il est doué Ita, mais prend conscience qu'il est très généreux, il ne voudra jamais aller trop loin et c'est ainsi. Alors que Danzo n'hésitera jamais à le blesser mortellement pour briser Naruto. Il ne veut que Naruto, Sasu n'est rien. Sa mort serait même le parfait moyen de briser mon frère et de le rendre aussi docile qu'un pantin.

Je les regarde sans rien ajouter, je sens la boule dans ma gorge grossir un peu plus, tout comme une certaine douleur au creux de ma poitrine. Je porte un regard attentif aux deux hommes devant moi et fronce les sourcils.

\- Vous semblez exténué, remarquai-je enfin.

\- C'est normal, ça fait deux nuits qu'on passe les dossiers d'Orochimaru et Tsunade au peigne fin pour avoir une piste pour nous conduire à Danzo.

\- Il avait pris mon frère pour cible, reprit Kurama, car moi j'étais trop indomptable pour ses idées. Alors ils voulaient nous tuer avant que mon frère ne rentre pour qu'il soit traumatisé et choqué, pour pouvoir l'attraper plus facilement car il serait vulnérable.

\- Bien sûr il n'avait pas prévu qu'un prof serait absent et que donc Naruto allait rentrer plus tôt, continua Kisame. Donc ils ont été contraints de l'enlever de force, sur le coup. Bien sûr la suite tu la connais, il a subi des tonnes d'expériences.

Je fronce les sourcils, pourquoi parler de cela maintenant ? Je sens Sasuke remuer et je le regarde un instant, il est toujours aussi pâle, son chaton se frotte contre sa main inerte pour le réconforter dans son sommeil ce qui semble un peu fonctionné.

\- Sauf qu'Orochimaru avait marqué dans un rapport journalier qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange un jour. Le jour où Sasuke a activé son Sharingan pour la première fois.

Je ferme les yeux, pensif, resserrant mon étreinte autour de mon frère qui remue un peu plus. Je baisse les yeux vers lui et le vois ouvrir les yeux, sentant que cela le concerne. Et je retiens un soupir, sachant que cela ne va pas nous plaire. Le jour de l'éveil de son Sharingan… Je me rappelle parfaitement ce moment… Cela faisait pile un an que Naruto avait disparu et Sasuke s'entrainait comme toujours à ses techniques de feu. Il voulait pouvoir sauver son meilleur ami. Et je me souviens, alors que le soleil se couchait, que soudain Sasuke avait fait un dragon de feu, assez étonnant à son niveau. Et j'avais alors vu son Sharingan au niveau deux. Deux virgules noires sur le rouge sang de son iris… Il avait soudain semblé ailleurs, puis il avait chuchoté le nom de son blondinet avant de perdre connaissance. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce moment car j'avais eu tellement peur en le voyant tomber en arrière, du sang coulant de ses lèvres.

\- Quel est le rapport avec moi… ? demanda mon cadet d'une petit voix fatiguée.

\- Dans ce rapport, Orochimaru a dit que Naruto avait brusquement commencé à frapper la paroi de verre solide, enfermé dans son tube, dans le liquide censé le garder inconscient. Il aurait même crié ton nom avant de perdre connaissance aussi vite que sa crise n'avait commencé. Il a donc aussitôt fait le lien avec ce que lui avait appris Mikoto le soir venu.

\- Attendez, soufflai-je lentement, analysant rapidement. Vous essayez de nous dire que Danzo court après mon frère car le seul moyen pour lui de retrouver son arme et de prendre ce qui a fait réagir la dite arme ? C'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, confirma Kurama.

Je le regarde, incertain. Avant de repasser une main dans mes cheveux, observant mon frère qui semble lui aussi peu sûr de ce qu'il doit penser ou comment réagir.

\- Et comment explique-tu le fait que Sasuke ait pu faire réagir Naruto alors qu'ils étaient à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre ?

Mon regard navigue entre Kurama et mon frère qui essaie de nous ignorer, sa lèvre inférieure se mettant à trembler de peur d'entendre quelque chose de terrifiant. Je prends lentement sa main, sachant que cela va être difficile d'accepter tout ça, surtout vu la situation…

\- Kurama… Tu penses que… Moi et lui…

\- Oui. Sasu, tu es lié à Naruto.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tardif) , Itachi / ? , Kurama / ? , Sasuke / ? , Naruto / ?**

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kunaii :**** Oui Kurama est inquiet mais il le cache. D'une certaine manière c'est comme ça que je vois le démon dans le manga, il s'inquiète sans le montrer ( pour ne pas mourir stupidement à cause de Naruto et aussi car avec le temps il s'attache à lui mais le montre peu ^^). Pour Kisame et Itachi cela va rester compliqué jusqu'à un certain évènement mais je n'en dirais pas plus et oui cela va être très difficile pour Naruto et Sasuke également. Mais il faut bien les faire un peu mijoter non ? **

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

[Pdv Naruto]

Je regarde le plafond de ma chambre, perdu dans mes pensées et je soupire, passant lentement une main sur mon visage, étouffant une plainte. Je vais pouvoir retourner au lycée cependant je ressens cette angoisse sournoise au creux de mes boyaux. Ils ont tous vu mon démon, ma folie, ma détresse. Tout ce que je voulais absolument caché. Que faire si on m'exclue ? Je marmonne, me retournant encore une fois en en évitant de réveiller Gaara. Si on me rejette ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien me faire de toute façon. Je ne sais pas fait pour rester avec eux. Même Gaara commence à se montrer distant envers moi, ce que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Je vais devoir demander à Nagato une mission, il faut que je parte loin. Je dois encore trouver des informations sur Danzo, je me rapproche je le sens… Il ne doit pas toucher Sasuke, sinon je… Je devrais me rendre… Je dois le protéger au prix de ma vie, il est tout… Je soupire en passant ma main dans mes cheveux et je me redresse lentement. Mon regard se pose sur mon réveil et je regarde les chiffres bleus fluorescents dans l'obscurité de ma chambre. Dans deux heures, maman va venir dans ma chambre pour me dire de me préparer pour le lycée… Bordel de merde… J'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir et je n'ai même pas sommeil. Je vais être sur les nerfs toute la journée si jamais la fatigue arrive. Je me lève et m'échappe alors dans ma salle de bain, m'engouffrant dans la cabine de douche et je soupire de contentement en sentant l'eau purificatrice détendre mes muscles. Je masse légèrement mes bras en répandant mon gel douche sur ma peau. Je ferme les yeux, profitant avec joie de la douche et je finis par sortir de la douche, fredonnant légèrement sur la chanson aléatoire de la playlist de Gaara. Je ne savais pas qu'il était devenu un petit fan de K-pop. Alors que je passe une serviette autour de ma taille, l'autre sur mes cheveux, je me fige en entendant du bruit dans le salon. Je fronce les sourcils avant de descendre et je vois alors Kurama qui s'assoit dans le canapé en lâchant un misérable soupir.

\- Quel joie de vivre ! Tu as vu ton reflet ? demanda-je taquin.

\- Oh la ferme, marmonna-t-il avant de de lever la tête, surpris. Tu es déjà réveillé ? Ouah, quelle vue appétissante.

Je ris doucement à son ton faussement séducteur et approche de mon frère, me glissant dans son dos. Je pose mes avant-bras sur le dossier du canapé et je masse légèrement ses épaules.

\- Ça va ? Tu as l'air totalement épuisé.

\- Comment tu fais pour trouver des renseignements sur ce salaud alors que toi tes missions sont totalement illégales.

Je ne réponds tout d'abord pas, sachant parfaitement que depuis quelques jours il cherche le plus d'informations possibles sur Danzo afin de ne pas me laisser prendre de trop gros risques mais je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est inutile. Il ne me croirait pas. Et il se met bêtement en danger.

\- Justement, papa est le Hokage de notre pays, il doit gérer des centaines si ce n'est des milliers ou des millions de ninjas comme nous, des êtres maîtrisant les éléments. Crois-tu vraiment que parmi toutes les missions qu'il peut me donner je puisse trouver une qui cible spécialement les informations et les hommes que je recherche ? Je ne pourrais pas, alors je demande à Nana vu qu'il peut demander des missions particulières à des clans de recherches.

\- Tu as changé Naruto… Tu n'es plus mon petit frère si innocent que je cherchais à protéger… Tu es un homme, fort, rusé…

\- Oui mais je ne suis plus humain, je suis un monstre, une arme faite, formé pour tuer ceux qui me sont désignés. Je ne suis plus innocent, mais je l'ai… On m'a volé cette innocence que j'avais. Point barre. Ne reviens pas dessus, ce qui est fait est fait et nous ne pourrons jamais changer les choses alors vivons avec, affrontons ce passé horrible pour le transformer en quelque chose de stupide contrairement à ce qui nous attend.

Il me regarde, silencieux. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas quand je parle aussi durement mais c'est ainsi. Je me suis résolu depuis longtemps au fait que je ne serais plus jamais le même que celui qu'ils ont tous connu. Il soupire et secoue légèrement la tête, comme pour se reprendre puis sourit faiblement. Je me stoppe dans ce que je faisais, arrêtant de masser ses épaules qui sont à présent totalement détendues.

\- Gaara, sors de ta cachette, je dois te parler dans ma chambre, s'il te plait.

J'entends ses pas, signe qu'il est aussitôt repartis à l'étage. Je soupire lentement avant de m'éloigner de mon frère qui s'endort sur le canapé. Je le couvre rapidement après l'avoir allongé confortablement. Il est vraiment fatigué, pensai-je légèrement en le regardant un instant. Je monte doucement pour rejoindre mon petit-ami. J'entre et le vois assis sur le canapé. Je soupire et pars me changer dans le dressing, mettant mon uniforme personnalisé puis je le rejoins. Je m'adosse au mur, devant l'étagère puis j'allume la télé pour faire une ambiance relaxante, mettant la chaine de musique. Mon regard se pose ensuite sur lui et le sien reste obstinément tourné vers l'écran.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis Gaa ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas pendant ma crise ?

Je le vois déglutir et je soupire lentement. Y'en a marre. Je tends mes muscles pour me retirer du mur quand je perçois un mouvement de sa part. Je suspens alors mes mouvements et le regarde, analysant les muscles de son visage. Il fait sa légère moue de lorsqu'il s'en veut de quelque chose.

\- Parle au lieu de tourner du pot, au moins tu pourras te sentir coupable après avoir vu ma réaction.

\- J'ai dit à Sasuke… A propos des tortures que tu subissais devant moi mais après je lui ai dit que probablement tu avais dû subir bien pire mais pas en ma présence.

Je le regarde et hausse un sourcil avant de rire, à tel point que finit par me tenir le ventre. Et mon fou rire me prend un moment, sûrement cinq minutes. Je me redresse en essuyant une larme de rire au coin de mon œil et je le regarde avec un immense sourire, assez rare ces dernières années.

\- Et ? C'est juste pour me dire ça que tu es dans des états pareils ? Bordel j'ai cru avoir fait un truc horrible et en fait c'est complétement idiot. Gaara, je ne t'en veux pas et je sais parfaitement ce qu'il doit se passer dans ta petite cervelle en ce moment. Mais qu'est-ce que ce crétin blond me raconte ? Il se fout de ma gueule c'est ça ? Et dans deux secondes il va se mettre à me hurler dessus que je n'aurais jamais dû en parler à Sasuke.

Je souris un peu plus devant son air totalement ahuri et je quitte le mur pour approcher de lui. Pourtant je vois dans son regard qu'il ne me dit pas tout. Une lueur de doute persiste et je me demande alors ce que mon ami me cache qu'il ne peut pas si facilement lâché. Peut-être est-ce même plus grave et qu'il a juste dit autre chose pour me distraire… Mon cœur se serre une seconde en imaginant cette possibilité mais je le cache du mieux que je peux.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, à dire vrai je crois même que tu as bien fait. J'ignore si j'aurais pu en parler de moi-même mais maintenant c'est bon. Allez détend toi. Ouais bon d'accord, je suis peut-être un peu dégoûté de ne pas avoir tous les détails de votre discussion mais bon, je vais faire avoir et juste espérer qu'il ne se fasse pas des scénarios trop horribles dans sa tête de corbeau. Même si une bonne partie doit être vrai…

Gaara me sourit doucement et je frotte ses cheveux. Je m'assois et prend deux manettes de jeux avant de lancer une partie de jeu de stratégie. Je tends la seconde manette à mon rouquin et nous lançons notre partie en coopération. Mais au bout d'un moment je sens qu'il a envie de me dire quelque chose mais qu'il se retient. Je stoppe donc la partie, me tournant vers lui mais le laissant être borné à regarder l'écran de jeu. Je lui souffle alors de parler, sans détour et il lâche un petit soupir tremblant.

\- Naru, on devrait arrêter nous deux… Nous ne sommes pas liés, tu le sais, tu es avec Sasuke, c'est ta destinée… Moi je ne suis pas sûr de savoir qui est mon âme-sœur… Mais nous devons arrêter de nous raccrocher à l'autre. Ces trois années là ne sont qu'une excuse et nous devrions arrêter de nous cacher derrière…

\- Tu veux qu'on s'ouvre un peu plus mais on n'y arrive pas vu qu'on se renferme entre nous deux c'est ça ?

\- Oui… Toutes ces personnes au lycée sont tes amis, ils sont devenus les miens pendant tes missions mais toi tu restes à l'écart à chaque fois… Tu dois arrêter de rester avec moi, on ne doit plus entretenir cette relation…

Je soupire et pose ma manette. Lentement mes doigts passent à travers mes mèches de cheveux. Je le sentais venir et au fond je savais que cette conversation viendrait un jour, mais je ne l'imaginais pas aussi tôt… Dans son regard turquoise je comprends que c'était ça le sujet qui le rongeait réellement et je ne peux que baisser les armes et abdiquer, sachant que de toute façon nous faisons souffrir l'âme-sœur de Gaara.

\- Je vois. Si tu le dis… Tu devrais peut-être te changer pour le lycée. Je t'attends dans le hall.

J'éteins la console, prends mon sac et pars dehors, attendant à la porte et écoutant la musique qui défile dans mes écouteurs. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et marmonne légèrement. Je fredonne les paroles de la chanson que j'écoute en ce moment, pris dans mes pensées. Un frisson parcourt mon corps quand finalement Gaara me rejoint et nous partons pour le lycée, profitant du calme du matin pour acheter des viennoiseries afin de manger pendant le trajet et en attendant tout le monde. Je regarde le ciel qui s'éclaircie lentement et je sens rapidement la présence de notre groupe approcher puis je me fige. Je me redresse et pose une main sur mon front en sentant une aura sombre autour de moi.

\- Va-t'en… Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Rien du tout. Je ne te laisserais pas faire du mal à ceux qui m'entoure, pas une seconde fois, chuchotai-je le plus bas possible.

Je sens des regards sur moi puis je tire légèrement sur mes cheveux en diffusant mon aura autour de moi, faisant fuir les ombres. Je regarde finalement deux onyx juste devant moi. Je recule de surprise et heurte la grille du lycée alors que les lèvres pâles se relèvent en un doux et furtif sourire amusé.

\- C'est bon ? Tu as pu nous sécuriser tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il, mortellement sérieux.

\- Ne te moque pas. Il est hors de question que vous soyez blessé à cause de quelque chose qui me concerne directement.

Il sourit un peu plus et approche de moi avant de prendre ma main et il parle tranquillement avec Sakura, qui prend mon autre main. Je soupire doucement en les serrant en retour. Mes yeux se posent sur le ciel en attendant que les grilles dans mon dos s'ouvrent. Je soupire lentement, épuisé. La fatigue commence à venir… Génial… Je me redresse en entendant le pion arriver dans mon dos puis ouvrir les grilles. Je me dirige doucement vers notre salle de classe puis Sakura et Sasuke me retiennent et tout le monde se stoppe.

\- La salle a été refaite mais il reste une trace vers le tableau… Personne ne t'en veut tu sais ? me rassura Ino. On sait que tu as eu des problèmes pendant ta séquestration.

Je la regarde et souris légèrement pour la remercier avant d'entrer dans la salle. Je remarque aussitôt les énormes griffures sur le mur, s'arrêtant un peu dans le tableau blanc. Je déglutis et approche doucement, Sakura et Sasuke me suivant de près. Je lève ma main et caresse lentement les marques horribles, légèrement ensanglantés…

\- Pourquoi ça n'a pas été réparé… ?

\- Ton frère a dit de laisser ça, que ça combler le blanc fade de la salle.

\- Et Kakashi avait demandé leurs avis aux autres élèves et ils avaient tous dit de garder cette marque, que c'était la preuve que quelque de fort été passé, termina Sakura. Tout le monde avait hâte de ton retour pour te poser des questions à propos de tes pouvoirs… Ils veulent des conseils, des aides, des entrainements, Kakashi est jaloux car tout le monde venait le voir avant…

Je souris, amusé de ce que ma petite fleur me raconte. Je m'assois finalement et profite de ce que j'ai devant moi avant le début des cours, l'arrivée des élèves et donc les questions. Je regarde Sasuke furtivement, le trouvant bien plus pâle. Remarquant alors le maquillage très discret sur son visage qui doit probablement caché des cernes importantes. Je me penche vers lui et caresse fugacement sa cuisse pour attirer son attention vers moi. Il sursaute et son regard plonge immédiatement dans le mien, me questionnant en silence.

\- Tout va bien Sasuke ?

\- Oui Naru… To… ? hésita le noiraud.

Mon sourcil gauche se relève lentement, le voyant rougir. Il a hésité lorsqu'il a dû dire mon nom. Il regarde ailleurs, fuyant mon regard. Il me rappelle Gaara tient.

\- Gaara t'a raconté n'est-ce pas ? Et je suppose que tu en as un peu parlé avec Sakura, vu que ce sont les bases de ma séquestration. Vous pouvez juste ne pas trop approfondir… ? Je veux prendre moi-même le temps de vous en parler, en détails je ne sais pas, mais je dois le faire, le réussir seul ok ?

\- On peut attendre ne t'en fais pas.

\- Oui, tu es notre ami, intervient rapidement la rose qui était assise devant nous, nous nous doutons que ce n'est pas facile alors nous comprenons que tu ne veuilles pas en parler alors que c'est encore frais dans ta mémoire. Prend ton temps, nous sommes là pour toi de toute façon.

Je souris doucement et le regarde alors que Sakura frotte ses cheveux. Je ricane doucement alors qu'il se débat avec la main dans ses cheveux. J'observe la scène, heureux de voir tout cela. Gaara me regarde et approche doucement. Il s'assoit en silence près de moi et je prends sa main avant de faire des dessins sur le dos de sa main. Il sourit et comprend parfaitement mon message. C'est mon moyen en discret de lui dire que je suis heureux. Il se baisse à mon oreille après un moment.

\- Tu m'en veux pour le fait que je t'ai… Plaqué… ?

\- On le savait de toute façon depuis le début qu'on n'allait pas vraiment rester ensemble dans ce sens-là… Mais tu restes quand même un frère pour moi, mon ami, mon frère d'arme et de douleur.

Il me regarde, les yeux brillants. Puis la porte s'ouvre d'un coup. Kurama entre, paniqué. Nous nous stoppons dans nos discussions et il approche vite de nous, les traits tirés.

\- Kurama ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demandai-je avec inquiétude mais il balaie la question d'un geste de la main, se concentrant sur mon ami brun.

\- Sasuke. Ton frère est à l'hôpital, il a essayé de s'ouvrir les veines…


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tardif) , Itachi / ? , Kurama / ? , Sasuke / ? , Naruto / ?**

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kunaii : ****Voici la suiiiite mais… Elle ne te donne pas vraiment les réponses que tu veux ! Navrée, on saura tout… Mercredi ! Fufufu je suis sadique et je l'assume. Je sens que Kisame va devenir un sushi dans le chapitre prochain… La rupture fait toujours mal mais c'est pour le bien de chaque couple à venir, au plaisir de lire ton commentaire !**

**nenesse :**** Tu n'as pas fini de me détester je le crain, mais ça va je n'ai pas encore les menaces de mort comme certains autres auteurs sadiques ! ^^ **

**Les musiques présentent sont : **_Bim bam bim boum _–Mozart l'opéra rock / _Toxic_ – Britney Spears / _Chasing Cars _– Snow Patrol ( Que j'ai presque pas coupé car les paroles correspondent bien à Itachi je trouve, dans ma fic ^^)

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

[Pdv Itachi]

-Une semaine avant les faits-

Je regarde mon chaton endormi contre moi. Je soupire lentement, me redresse puis regarde dehors. Il pleut. J'entends mon petit frère parler au téléphone ou sûrement par vidéo conférence. Il lâche un cri… Ah. Il doit s'énerver… Bon je devrais peut-être terminer mes devoirs avant de me préparer. Deidara a organisé une soirée avec notre groupe d'amis. Je sens que cela va être totalement n'importe quoi après deux verres pour mon ami blond. C'est dingue comment on se détestait à l'époque et que maintenant j'en vienne à me confier à lui. Disons que le fait que nous soyons les deux seuls mecs efféminés du groupe aide plutôt bien… Mais bref. Je me redresse finalement de mon lit et approche de mon bureau. J'ouvre rapidement mon ordinateur portable avant de commencer la rédaction de mon dossier.

Après deux longues heures, j'étire mon corps douloureux en laissant échapper un geignement. Je me redresse en vitesse en m'apercevant de l'heure, range mes feuilles dans mon sac puis me dirige vers la salle de bain pour pouvoir me faire un brin de toilette. Finalement, mon chat dans les bras, j'ouvre la porte qui me mène à la chambre de mon frère.

\- Otouto, tu veux bien prendre soin de Sharin ? Je sors ce soir, je préfère le savoir avec Karin…

\- Bien sûr Aniki, accepta Sasuke en levant les yeux de son livre. Amuse-toi bien.

Je souris et embrasse le front de mon chaton puis celui de mon frère avant de partir assez vite. Je préviens mes parents que je pars, les ayant déjà prévenus de la soirée. Je souris tendrement, ne pouvant m'empêcher de trouver mes parents adorables. Ils sont amoureusement en train de se câliner sur le canapé, regardant un film. Nos parents se sont toujours aimer comme ça, depuis la première seconde, rien n'a baissé dans leur amour mutuel. Je sors finalement et souris en voyant Deidara devant moi, tenant la main de son roux. Je détaille mon ami androgyne alors qu'il me fait un énorme câlin, me demandant silencieusement si je me sens mieux. Je souris à Sasori à côté de moi alors qu'il passe sa main dans ses courts cheveux rouges. Puis son regard gris vert se pose sur son amant blond, les cheveux attachés en une couette actuellement, lui arrivant à mi dos. Mon ami aux yeux bleu me lâche et reprend la main de son amant, tout content.

\- On a invité Kisame, Nagato et Yahiko avec Konan, énuméra Deidara. Hidan et Kakuzu sont en mission pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas pu finir à temps.

\- On compte bien te faire chanter ta flamme à Kisame, sourit Sasori.

\- Quoi… ?

Je les regarde, totalement paniqué. Non ce n'était pas prévu ça. Ils savent pourtant dans quel état je me porte en ce moment et un rejet serait catastrophique, Dei semble le remarquer et il prend avec douceur mes mains.

\- Ita, dit doucement mon ami blond. Tu ne vas pas rentrer tout de même… ? Nous savons que ça ne va pas fort, on ne veut pas que tu te jettes dans ses bras non plus mais un petit indice serait sympa surtout avec ce sale poisson complètement stupide…

\- Ce que Deid' veut te faire comprendre c'est que beaucoup pensent que tu as une chance avec cet idiot bleu, mais que tu refuses de le voir , poursuivit Sasori pendant que son homme partait dans des insultes farfelues. Alors remmène ton petit cul blanc ou il te traîne derrière nous.

Je sursaute en même temps que le blond alors que Sasori se dirige vers la rue principale. Je le suis malgré mes marmonnements. Mon cul est blanc et alors… Il n'a qu'à pas mater, qu'il se contente de son blond et ne vienne pas me faire chier. Nous arrivons finalement au karaoké. En réalité il s'agit plus d'un immense complexe de nuit que d'un karaoké à proprement parlé. C'est un bar, hétéro d'un côté, homo de l'autre. Il peut y avoir des strip-teaseurs, filles ou hommes. Puis à l'étage des chambres, intimes pour certains clients osant demander une danse privée. Mais il y avait aussi dans tout ce complexe, une suite insonorisée, un karaoké avec un grand salon. Mais il fallait réserver souvent à l'avance. Je lance donc un regard en coin au couple que je suis, les soupçonnant d'avoir tout planifié depuis un long moment. Avec un soupir résigné je me force à avancer lentement derrière eux. Nous arrivons à la porte et le vigile nous laisse passer en voyant Deidara sortir le billet d'entrer. Nos ombres se reflètent, grandissantes et différentes selon les éclairages tandis que nous marchons le long du couloir. Puis la porte qui me sépare de la mort se dresse devant nous et Sasori se place derrière moi.

\- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, soufflai-je, déjà épuisé.

\- Entre et là je pourrais en être sûr, contra Sasori. Ton corps entier est tendu, prêt à partir à la moindre ouverture.

Je soupire, puis attrape la poignée devant moi. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort à mes oreilles. Je vais voir Kisame… Lentement j'appuie dessus, l'abaissant. J'entre. Et je sursaute en voyant Kisame debout devant moi, en train de parler avec Nagato de quelque chose. Je ne le vois que de dos mais sa forte carrure me fige aussitôt. Mon cœur ne bat pas un peu trop fort ? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde peut l'entendre… Des mains fines me poussent vers le long canapé, me forçant à poser mes fesses dessus. Puis je vois alors Yahiko et Konan qui me regardent, se retenant de rire.

\- Tu es trop mignon Itachi, tu devrais vraiment lui dire tes sentiments, je suis sûr qu'il te répondra positivement.

\- Bref, les garçons !

Kisame semble enfin voir que moi et le dernier couple venons d'arriver. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et vient me frotter les cheveux avant de s'asseoir près de moi, les bras étendus sur le dossier du canapé. Je sens sa main juste derrière ma nuque et la sensation me grise doucement. Kami-sama… Mon cœur va mourir à force…

\- Qui veut commencer ? demanda Nagato, tenant son petit ami par la taille.

\- Moi !

Je regarde la seule fille du groupe se lever, la trouvant très belle avec son slim blanc et sa tunique rouge, assorti à la rose dans ses cheveux. Sa tenue souligne parfaitement sa silhouette très harmonieuse. Elle prend le micro et pianote un instant ses longs doigts fins sur l'écran tactile puis je souris en voyant qu'elle prend une chanson française. Elle m'a fait découvrir pleins de chanteurs, de groupes et autres. Même si je ne comprends pas toujours les paroles, je connais quand même bien le groupe qu'elle a pris. Comme nous tous dans la salle d'ailleurs vu qu'elle a passé les six dernières années à nous les faire écouter et à nous faire connaitre chaque chanson.

Elle porte le micro à ses lèvres et je frissonne en fermant les yeux alors qu'elle commence à chanter, sa voix douce s'élevant dans le silence de la pièce, accompagné par la musique.

**Je suis une femme, mi-lune mi-homme**

**Une anagramme, un erratum**

**On me dessine, on me façonne**

**Je vous fascine, ça vous étonne**

**J'ai le cœur qui syncope,**

**L'adrénaline au top**

**En battant la mesure**

Je souris doucement, ne pouvant m'empêcher de chanter silencieusement avec elle. J'apprécie ce genre de musique, c'est décalé, mais plaisant tout de même. Les musiques sont toujours en correspondance avec les paroles qui sont chantés, toujours avec une belle voix. Et je dois reconnaître que certains hommes de cette troupe sont attirants. Pas autant que Kisame maintenant, mais je leur trouve un certain charme.

**Bim Bam Bim Boum**

**Bim Bam Bim Boum**

**Bim Bam Bim Boum**

**Mon cœur susurre**

**Bim Bam Bim Boum**

**Bim Bam Bim Boum**

**Tout mon être se fissure**

**Je suis un songe, un ectoplasme**

**Juste un mensonge, un pléonasme**

**Je reste de glace, face à vos spasmes**

**Je ne trouve pas ma place, dans vos fantasmes**

**Sous mon masque de fer,**

**Des lames qui lacèrent**

**Mes anciennes blessures**

Je me stoppe dans ma chanson en play-back lorsque la main derrière ma nuque se met lentement à jouer avec mes cheveux. Je me tourne vers Kisame qui regarde le plafond. Il a toujours aimé jouer avec mes cheveux, tout comme Kurama d'ailleurs. J'aimerais bien savoir un jour pourquoi c'est si amusant de jouer avec les cheveux longs d'une personne. Un léger pincement au cœur me fait regarder ailleurs. Bon sang arrête Itachi…

La chanson se finit et notre princesse se retourne vers nous avant de faire une belle révérence. Je l'applaudis doucement.

\- Tu as très bien chanté !

\- Il t'a accompagné, en silence, précisa Kisame avec un sourire léger. Il était concentré dedans Ko-chan.

Je rougis à son compliment alors que les autres nous offre un sourire général. Je regarde Sasori et Deidara, enlacés sur la banquette de cuir. Je souris légèrement et ferme un instant les yeux. Yahiko joue doucement avec la main de son coloré et je sens qu'ils n'iront pas chanter. Je regarde Kisame, lui non plus n'a pas très envie.

\- Qui va chanter ensuite ?

Je les regarde tous, Konan boit tranquillement son cocktail fruité et je vois alors le regard insistant de Sasori sur moi. Il veut que je chante… Je détourne le regard, mal à l'aide, je dois me préparer encore un peu… Je sais déjà quelle chanson je vais prendre mais il me fait juste cinq minutes de plus… Brusquement, mon ami androgyne se lève et va joyeusement vers l'écran tactile.

\- Je veux chanter un truc chaud ! s'écria Deidara avec un enthousiasme effrayant.

\- Oh non… Je te préviens tu ne te déshabille pas !

Je pouffe légèrement et ne remarque que maintenant que Kisame a arrêté de jouer avec mes cheveux. Il regarde Deidara, un sourcil relevé. Je mords ma lèvre, gêné de le trouver horriblement sexy comme ça. Je sursaute, tellement pris dans mes pensées, lorsque la musique débute. Je soupire rapidement en voyant le regard allumeur de Deidara sur son petit ami. Sasori va finir avec une érection à la fin de la chanson, j'en suis certain.

**Baby, can't you see**

_(Bébé, ne vois-tu pas)_

**I'm calling**

_(Que j'appelle)_

**A guy like you**

_(Un gars comme toi)_

**Should wear a warning**

_(Devrait porter une mise en garde)_

**It's dangerous**

_(C'est dangereux)_

**I'm fallin'**

_(Je tombe)_

Je ne peux me retenir de sourire alors que le blond marche lentement vers son amant qui le regarde comme s'il allait le dévorer. Deidara chante parfaitement, semblant avoir lui-même fait cette chanson emplie de désir sexuel. Il appuie sur une petite télécommande et je vois la luminosité de la pièce se mettre à baisser, laissant place à une lumière rouge alors que de la fumée commence à remplir l'espace.

**With a taste of your lips**

_(Avec le goût de tes lèvres)_

**I'm on a ride**

_(Je suis dans un manège)_

**You're toxic**

_(Tu es toxique)_

**I'm slipping under**

_(Je meurs)_

**With a taste of poison paradise**

_(Avec le goût de poison paradisiaque)_

**I'm addicted to you**

_(Je suis accro à toi)_

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

_(Ne sais-tu pas que tu es toxique)_

**And I love what you do**

_(Et j'aime ce que tu fais)_

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

_(Ne sais-tu pas que tu es toxique)_

La chaleur monte d'un cran alors que Deidara ondule son corps devant Sasori qui torture sa pauvre lèvre inférieure. Mon ami semble heureux du petit effet qu'il procure à son amant. Je vois Konan qui a fermé les yeux, voulant juste profiter de la chanson. Puis Nagato qui a la tête dans le cou de son amant, alors que ce dernier ondule doucement, presque imperceptiblement les fesses contre le bassin de son boss. La chanson a l'air de faire de l'effet à tout le monde.

**Too high**

_(Trop haut)_

**Can't come down**

_((Je)Ne peux pas descendre)_

**It's in the air**

_(C'est dans l'air)_

**And it's all around**

_(Et c'est tout autour)_

**Can you feel me now**

_(Peux-tu me sentir maintenant ?)_

Mon souffle se coupe lorsque mon regard croise celui de Kisame. Je vois ses muscles se tendre lentement lorsque nos regards se croisent et je ne peux que remercier la luminosité de la pièce, ainsi il ne voit pas mes joues totalement en feu. Je perçois un grand désir dans ses yeux et j'essaie de me calmer en me disant que c'est dû à la chanson que notre ami chante en ce moment. Je sursaute quand il approche sa main de mon visage et je détourne rapidement le regard. Que dois-je faire… ? Je suis perdu… Maudit Deidara…

La musique se stoppe et je découvre alors un Sasori bandant, serrant les hanches de Deidara qui s'est retrouvé sur ses jambes. Je sens une lourde respiration à ma gauche et je soupire lentement, tentant de me calmer à cause de ce show haut en température.

\- Avant de continuer le karaoké, je propose qu'on fasse descendre la chaleur de chacun.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Nagato d'une voix légèrement rauque. Kisame, met la clim'…

Le colosse de muscle se lève lentement et je le regarde approcher de l'écran, mettant les réglages pour que la lumière redevienne normale, que la fumée parte et il démarre la clim. Je souris en voyant les visages rouges de Deidara et Yahiko alors que leurs amants dévorent soient leurs lèvres, soit leur cou. Je me lève et prend le micro des mains de mon ami. Il semble vouloir calmer son amant de manière plus sage que ce dernier. Je patiente sagement pendant que les deux couples se refroidissent sagement. Je souris quand Nagato me regarde après un petit moment.

\- Tu peux y aller Itachi. Nous t'écoutons.

Je mords ma lèvre en lançant un dernier regard dans la direction de Kisame. Cette chanson exprime clairement des sentiments… Il risque de comprendre… Mon regard sombre se pose sur Deidara qui semble doucement m'encourager, silencieusement. Mon cœur me fait mal, je sens que je ne tiendrais pas la route. Je baisse la tête un instant, tous ici, mes amis, n'attendent qu'une chose, que je me déclare, ou que Kisame ouvre les yeux. Mais peut-être qu'il ne m'aimera jamais… Une boule se coince lentement dans ma gorge. Je ne le supporterais pas… La musique démarre doucement et je ferme les yeux, approchant le micro de mes lèvres.

Je commence doucement à chanter, fébrile.

**We'll do it all**

_(Nous ferons tout)_

**Everything**

_(Tout)_

**On our own**

_(Tout seul)_

**We don't need**

_(Nous n'avons besoin)_

**Anything**

_(De rien)_

**Or anyone**

_(Ni de personne)_

Je rouvre légèrement les yeux pour les regarder, essayant de ne pas regarder tout de suite Kisame. Je referme cependant les yeux quand je vois qu'ils ont tous un visage un peu grave ou triste. Dei semble même sur le point de se jeter sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il semble presque savoir… Savoir ce qui me trotte en tête depuis des jours… Cette douleur en moi qui ne pourra pas partir si facilement… Peut-être qu'il a raison dans le fond, que je sombre… Mes cauchemars m'entraînent toujours plus loin dans les abysses également… Je commence donc le refrain, sentant ma voix trembler légèrement.

**If I lay here**

_(Si je m'allongeais ici)_

**If I just lay here**

_(Si je ne faisais que m'allonger ici)_

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world ?**

_(T'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu le monde ?)_

**I don't quite know**

_(Je ne sais pas vraiment)_

**How to say**

_(Comment expliquer)_

**How I feel**

_(Ce que je ressens)_

**Those three words**

_(Ces trois mots)_

**Are said too much**

_(Sont dits trop souvent)_

**They're not enough**

_(Ils ne suffisent pas)_

Je ne me sens plus très à l'aise brusquement. Les paroles défilent dans ma tête, comme un beau film tragique. Kisame ne me dira jamais ces trois petits mots que je veux tant lui crier. Les cris dans mes cauchemars reviennent, le déni, la peur, le rejet. Toujours la même scène, Kisame… Moi… Le rejet… Mes larmes. Je ne sais plus, je ne veux plus savoir. C'est comme si des mains caressaient lentement mon corps, remontant pour se stopper au niveau de mon cœur, de ma gorge. Et lentement, avec sadisme, elles me lacèrent la peau, je ne peux que ressentir cette douleur qui me ronge, me brûle, me détruit à petit feu…

**Forget what we're told**

_(Oublie ce que l'on nous dit)_

**Before we get too old**

_(Avant que l'on soit trop vieux)_

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

_(Montre-moi un jardin qui respire la vie)_

**Let's waste time**

_(Perdons du temps)_

**Chasing cars**

_(En poursuivant les voitures)_

**Around our heads**

_(Autour de nos têtes)_

**I need your grace**

_(J'ai besoin de ta grâce)_

**To remind me**

_(Pour me rappeler)_

**To find my own**

_(De me trouver)_

Je me retiens au pied du micro. Ma tête tourne. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… Je sens mes yeux me piquer mais je continue de chanter, ma voix devenant de plus en plus faible, presque comme un murmure. Je trouve cette chanson magnifique mais douloureuse, presque fataliste. Je ne sais plus pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ici. Je voudrais juste rentrer, ne plus voir personne, ne plus sortir de ma chambre et juste me perdre dans cet amour impossible, travailler pour oublier, ne plus revenir dessus.

**All that I am**

_(Tout ce que je suis)_

**All that I ever was**

_(Tout ce que j'ai toujours été)_

**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

_(Est là dans tes yeux parfaits, ils sont la seule chose que je puisse voir)_

**I don't know where**

_(Je ne sais pas où)_

**Confused about how as well**

_(Je ne sais pas non plus comment)_

**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

_(Je sais juste que ces choses ne changeront jamais pour nous)_

Je rouvre les yeux, lâchant le micro. Le bruit résonne fortement et horriblement à nos oreilles et je n'ose pas les regarder, aucun d'eux. Je me précipite vers la porte en entendant Dei crier mon nom et je me jette dehors, respirant avec délivrance l'air frais de la nuit. Et seulement alors je constate les larmes qui dévalent mes joues. Je me laisse un instant aller contre le mur dans mon dos et je mets une main sur mes lèvres, la douleur toujours présente en moi. Pourquoi suis-je aussi stupide…

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et rapidement la douce odeur de vanille et d'argile me gagne. Je ferme les yeux, refermant mes bras autour du corps fin de mon ami blond, perdu dans ma peine. Il chuchote à mon oreille des mots réconfortants et lentement le mal reflue, laissant juste place à une grande fatigue, à une simple tristesse.

\- Tu trembles comme une feuille et il caille. Tu veux retourner à l'intérieur ? Ou rentrer tout de suite ? me demande-t-il avec douceur.

-Je veux rentrer Dei… S'il te plaît…

Il hoche la tête et me demande alors ne pas bouger le temps qu'il aille récupérer nos manteaux et prévenir Sasori. Cependant la porte s'ouvre sur ce dernier qui tient nos manteaux, ayant probablement anticipé depuis le début que je ne pourrais pas revenir dans la même pièce que Kisame, surtout pas avec ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Ensemble ils me raccompagnent et ne partent qu'une fois que je suis dans mon lit. Sasuke entre lentement avec nos chatons et il voit mes yeux rouges. Sans un mot il se glisse dans mes bras et essuie un peu mes joues. Je lui offre un pauvre sourire et parviens à me détendre le plus possible avec sa présence et celle de nos boules de poils. Avant de finalement m'endormir, la peur au ventre en sachant que je ne pourrais pas fuir bien longtemps.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tardif) , Itachi / ? , Kurama / ? , Sasuke / ? , Naruto / ?**

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**marmag1 :**** Je ne pense pas que le « Awww » va durer :o**

**Kunaii :**** Je ne dis rien alors ! mais il ne va pas vraiment le « repousser » bref, ne me tue pas à la fin de ce chapitre ! QwQ sinon plus auteur = plus suite.**

**ATTENTION /!\ Ce chapitre peut heurter certaines personnes à cause de l'acte du personnage, vous êtes prévenus. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'encourage, ni que je dénonce. Je pense que beaucoup ont leur propre avis sur ce sujet et je ne cherche à influencer personne. Merci de votre compréhension.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

J'ai l'impression que le sol vient de s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. Que les mains ont fini par ouvrir le sol afin de m'entraîner dans les ténèbres, dans la douleur. Cette même douleur qui me ronge depuis des jours, des semaines, qui inquiète mes proches. Je ne vois plus rien à cause des larmes qui me montent rapidement aux yeux, avant de passer la barrière de mes paupières. Mon souffle se perd, se fait absent, comme les battements de mon cœur. Ça fait mal… Vraiment… Elles ont gagné… Je suis meurtri.

\- Itachi ! Revient !

Mes jambes me portent rapidement loin de cette scène horrible qui se joue devant moi alors que j'entends les cris de mes amis dans mon dos. Ils m'appellent mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Mes larmes coulent un peu plus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je fuis…. Je suis un Uchiwa non… ? Les Uchiwa ne fuient jamais devant un quelconque problème, surtout d'ordre sentimental. Nous devons cacher nos sentiments car sinon nous sommes faibles.

Je parviens devant la maison familiale et j'entre avec difficulté, à cause de mes mains tremblantes, de ma force totalement absente, avant de me laisser glisser contre le mur et j'enfonce ma tête dans mes bras, repliés sur mes genoux. Je gémis de douleur et supplie quelqu'un de m'arracher ce cœur qui me fait tant souffrir. Je ne sens plus rien autour de moi et je ne réalise alors pas les présences autour de moi. Je ne le remarque que lorsque je sens l'odeur de mon père, ses bras fort qui me portent. Je sens qu'on me transporte à l'étage. Mais mon cœur se brise un peu plus à mesure que je réalise ce que j'ai vu… Un baiser… Entre Kisame et… Ce type que je ne connais pas…

Je sens qu'on me pose dans mon lit et je me laisse sombrer dans l'inconscience pour ne plus souffrir. Je me plonge avec joie dans les ténèbres, ne pouvant plus supporter ce qu'il se passe.

Cela fait trois jours que je ne bouge plus de ma chambre, de mon lit. Je ne mange plus même si ma mère essaie malgré tout. Je la rends triste, mon père aussi. Ils ont décidé de dire à mon petit frère que j'étais parti une semaine en voyage d'affaires à la capitale. Il les croit. En même temps, ma chambre est fermée à clef, plongé dans le noir et je ne fais aucun bruit. Je n'ai plus la force de rien. J'essaie de dormir le plus possible pour ne pas penser à cette scène qui m'a détruit. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Depuis trois jours, depuis mon réveil dans ma chambre, depuis que mon père m'a demandé ce qu'il s'est passé avec une voix inquiète. Mes yeux refusent de se fermer pour me laisser sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil. Alors je lis. Je lis quand il fait assez jour et la nuit j'attends d'être sûr que mon frère dort bien. Mon petit chat passe presque tout son temps avec moi. Il sent que je ne vais pas bien. Il le sait. Je ne peux pas le mettre dehors avec Karin car il est le seul qui arrive à me distraire assez longtemps pour que je ne devienne pas fou.

La porte s'ouvre lentement et je vois ma mère entrer avec prudence, espérant que cette fois je sois endormi, tenant simplement un bol. Je la regarde légèrement puis reporte mon attention sur le plafond que je connais par cœur maintenant. Heureusement que maman avait accepté que quelqu'un dessine, enfin décore mon plafond pour que le ciel étoilé soit au-dessus de moi tout le temps. Ça m'occupe de moins en moins vu que je commence à tout connaitre par cœur.

\- Itachi… ? Appela doucement ma mère.

Sa voix est toute petite, comme si elle avait peur que je me mette à hurler ou à pleurer comme je l'ai fait à mon réveil. Elle était seule dans ma chambre à ce moment là et se souvient encore parfaitement de ma réaction en réalisant que je n'avais rien rêver, que j'avais vraiment perdu à jamais Kisame. Ni elle, ni mon père n'ont pu garder leur masque neutre face à mes cris de douleurs, ma peine… La vision de leur enfant brisé ne leur a pas plu…

\- Oui maman… ?

Je grimace avant de tousser, ma voix est totalement enraillée. Elle approche et me tend le bol de lait. Je fais non de la tête et je vois parfaitement la peur, la tristesse dans son regard et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me relever un peu pour la prendre dans mes bras, la sentant trembler à mon contact et malgré la culpabilité qui me serre le cœur, je refuse de bouger, de réagir.

\- Pardonne-moi de te faire ainsi souffrir…

\- Parle-moi mon bébé… Je veux pouvoir servir à quelque chose dans tes problèmes…

\- Ne dis pas ça, soufflai-je dans l'espoir de la rassurer, tu ne m'aides déjà beaucoup en ne me laissant pas sombrer plus que ce n'est le cas… Sans toi je me laisserais mourir…

J'entends son hoquet de peur puis un sanglot lui échappe. Je caresse ses cheveux, un peu plus court que les miens. Je ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir rapidement en voyant l'image de… Je réprime un hoquet de douleur alors que mon cœur se serre violemment. Maman ne le voit pas car je le cache parfaitement. Elle part après avoir laissé le bol sur la table. Je pose alors Sharin dessus et je le laisse profiter de ce petit repas. Il reste relativement mince, comme moi. Bien que moi je maigris depuis trois jours. Alors que mon chat refuse seulement de manger son pâté et très peu de croquette. Il apprécie bien plus le lait et… Et c'est tout en fait. Je me relève et marche vers la salle de bain de ma chambre pour allumer le jet d'eau de la douche. Je regarde un peu mon reflet et souris faiblement. Je suis pathétique… Mes vêtements finissent dans le panier en osier dans un coin de la pièce et je soupire légèrement en me laissant aller sous le flot qui s'écoule sur mon corps tremblant. Je glisse doucement contre le mur carrelé de ma douche à l'italienne et je me recroqueville lentement, me perdant dans mes pensées… Je ferme les yeux, revoyant la scène parfaitement…

…o**O**o**…**…

Je marchais avec Deidara, Sasori et Yahiko, nous parlions d'un peu tout. Surtout de nos missions en fait. Parce que je ne voulais pas parler du karaoké. Vraiment pas. Ils l'avaient tous les trois parfaitement compris et ne m'en parlaient pas, ce qui était apaisant. Je ne voulais pas repenser à ce sentiment humiliant qui m'avait à ce point submergé, vraiment pas. Il le faudra pourtant un jour, mais Dei insiste pour ne pas me laisser seul, comme s'il avait un mauvais pressentiment à cause de mon état. Alors ils parlent un peu joyeusement entre eux, essayant de me faire réagir également.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Itachi ? demanda Yahiko. Tu es stressé par ta futur mission très importante ?

\- Ah oui ! renchérit le blond du groupe. Ton père veut à tout prix que cette mission soit faite par toi et Shisui non ?

\- Oui, il faut que nous espionnions un homme suspecté de faire des expériences sur les humains. Il serait de mèche avec Danzo, celui qui a fait du mal à Naruto et Gaara.

\- Il faudra que tu en parle avec Naruto, il veut tout savoir sur les relations de Danzo pour pouvoir le retrouver. Et le tuer.

\- Le blondinet est assez vengeur là non ? remarqua Sasori. Il ne devrait pas se laisser prendre par la haine. Enfin après, je dis ça mais il veut sûrement se venger de ce qu'ils ont dû subir avec ce fou. C'est compréhensif.

\- De toute façon, l'ignora Yahiko, il n'en parle que rarement, il fait ses recherches calmement alors ne t'en fais pas pour sa haine, tout est modéré.

Je regarde le ciel, pensif. Nos vies sont vraiment particulières… Je souris doucement quand Deidara se stoppe devant une boutique d'armes.

\- On peut entrer rapidement ? J'ai plus de kunaïs ni de shurikens.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna son petit-ami. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec tes armes sérieux…

\- Bah je les utilise.

Yahiko et moi nous commençons à rire, bien que le mien reste plus bas et discret, devant la scène de ménage qui se passe devant nous. Sasori qui engueule son chéri pour son manque d'économie d'arme. Et Deidara qui tente malgré tout de se justifier, presque en l'implorant. C'est assez comique. Puis le blondinet craque et saute sur le roux pour le faire taire, collant ses lèvres à celle de son amant. Sasori reste surpris un moment avant de lui rendre son baiser avec entrain, serrant la fine taille de mon ami pour le coller contre lui. Yahiko ricane légèrement.

\- Bande d'excités.

\- Ose dire que tu ne fais pas pareil avec Nagato, se défendit mon cher blond adoré.

Ah, Yahiko vient de virer au rouge tomate. Il bégaie, chose rare venant de lui, avant de vite entrer dans la boutique pour pouvoir d'échapper de ce piège. Deidara se fend la poire à cause de ce qu'il a provoqué chez notre ami. Et je laisse un pauvre sourire naître sur mes lèvres devant leurs comportements enfantin.

\- Quel sadique tu fais, dis-je tranquillement.

\- Tout pour vous faire plaisir !

\- Sasori, tu savais que dans cette boutique y'avais aussi une arrière-boutique pour les couples ? demanda brusquement et parfaitement innocemment Yahiko en sortant la tête de la boutique avant de vite retourner à l'intérieur

Je vois que c'est au tour de blondinet de virer au roue tomate. Il regarde Sasori avec un regard de chiot mais ce dernier regarde la boutique avec un immense sourire pervers, ses yeux brillants d'envie.

\- Bon, on va aller voir alors. Deidara, va acheter tes armes je reviens, dit-il en entrant, un sourire pervers collé sur les lèvres.

\- NON ! Reviens ici !

Je secoue légèrement la tête en soupirant, les suivant avec un petit pincement au cœur devant tant de complicités, alors que Dei le suit, totalement choqué et gêné, essayant de le retenir. Je rejoins Yahiko et il me sourit, fier de sa vengeance. Il regarde les armes et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre de nouveaux kunaïs moi aussi. Il m'en manque un peu pour que mon stock soit entier. Rien de bien grave mais je suis un peu stressé pour rien sinon. Oui je suis rapidement angoissé par un rien. C'est idiot, mais cela me rassure un minimum et j'ai vraiment besoin d'être en paix avec moi-même. Surtout en ce moment…

\- On dirait que Sasori a trouvé son bonheur.

Je me tourne vers là où son regard est dirigé et je vois un Deidara rouge, n'osant pas relever la tête, regardant le sachet que tiens son amant avec de gros yeux, mordant sa lèvre. Il semble choqué par ce que Sasori a acheté. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que ce taré a pris. Je vais payer mes kunaïs, en ayant pris pour le blondinet qui semble trop préoccupé par les achats pervers de son homme pour y penser. Nous sortons finalement et je mords ma lèvre alors que nous sortons. Il commence à pleuvoir. C'est encore léger pour l'instant mais le ciel gris au-dessus de nous nous indique que ce n'est que le début.

\- Hey, nous interpella Yahiko. Mais c'est Kisame là-bas.

Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir quelque chose d'étrange. Kisame est au téléphone et semble particulièrement énervé par quelque chose. Sûrement que la personne à l'autre bout du fil n'est pas très coopérante. Deidara fronce les sourcils en même temps que moi.

\- Suivons-le un peu, il semble trop énervé.

_Si j'avais su… Jamais je ne l'aurais suivi…_

Je suis finalement la bande, mené par Deidara qui semble parfaitement comment suivre quelqu'un discrètement. Kisame marche assez rapidement, les mains dans les poches de son manteau noir. Il a mis sa capuche mais sa forte carrure le distingue facilement, nous permettant de ne pas perdre sa trace. Je le vois arriver vers un immeuble et il attend. Son portable sonne et il décroche. De là où nous sommes, nous pouvons entendre parfaitement ce qu'il dit.

_J'aurais tellement aimé ne rien entendre, ne rien voir…_

\- Je suis devant chez toi, déclara le requin. Descend de ton appartement maintenant. Je t'ai dit de descendre ! On doit parler ! Non je ne bougerais pas. Tu ramènes ton cul. Ecoute bébé, on doit parler, et je n'ai pas envie de monter à ton appartement. Je m'en fous si on doit avoir cette conversation en privé, y'a personne dans la rue.

Je n'écoute pas le reste. Il parle encore un peu pour convaincre la personne de descendre et il raccroche, soupirant longuement en regardant la rue. Il s'adosse au lampadaire, face à la porte. Je sens mon cœur se serrer en répétant dans ma tête ce surnom qu'il a donné à un ou une autre. Bébé. Il a donc quelqu'un. Je sens le regard des autres sur moi et je ne peux pas tourner les yeux de la silhouette de mon amour secret. Si je les regarde je vais voir la peine dans leurs yeux pour moi et je ne veux pas. Je vois la porte s'ouvrir et un mec approche de Kisame, serrant les bras autour de la taille du bleu. Mon cœur bat douloureusement. Kisame resserre ses bras autour de lui quelques instants. Avant de se pencher vers lui.

\- Maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu avais l'air si déprimé.

Je n'entends pas la réponse de l'autre, il chuchote. Je regarde ce type. Il est mignon, il est androgyne lui aussi. Il a de courts cheveux blond, lisses, coupé au carré. Il a l'air d'avoir la peau pâle et de beaux yeux clairs. Je serre le coin du mur où je me cache avec les autres et tout se brise lorsque Kisame caresse sa joue. Tendrement et avec amour. Il se baisse un peu plus alors que l'autre se met sur la pointe des pieds, semblant pleurer. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent, je pense, je ne sais pas. Ma vue se brouille bien trop vite et tout devient noir autour de moi. Je lâche le mur et m'écarte. Reculant autant que je peux avant de trébucher. Je mords ma lèvre et me met à courir.

\- Itachi ! cria mon ami blond.

…o**O**o**…**…

J'ouvre les yeux alors que l'eau continue de couler sur moi, mes larmes se mêlant au jet d'eau. Je respire un peu difficilement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, comme s'il voulait sortir pour mourir en paix. Je me relève, attrapant un kunaï sur le rebord du lavabo, trempant le sol. Je regarde mon poignet et je mords ma lèvre. Je veux que cette douleur parte… Maintenant… Je pose l'arme sur ma peau fine et je la laisse glisser. Ma peau s'ouvre aussitôt, laissant perler des larmes de sang. Mais ce n'est pas profond. Je tremble bien trop pour appuyer. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat jusque dans mes oreilles. Je pose l'arme, la pointe tourner vers la paume de ma main et j'appuie. Je ressens une forte de douleur et celle de mon cœur diminue mais ce n'est pas assez. J'entends des pas dans ma chambre. La voix de ma mère se fait entendre, paniqué. Elle a dû avoir son sixième sens maternel… Elle sent que je vais faire une connerie…

-Itachi… ?! Où es-tu ?!

Elle essaie d'entrer dans la salle de bain mais j'ai fermé. Je regarde mon poignet et retire l'arme. Non. Pas maintenant, pas tant que je ne serais pas seul…

-J'arrive ! Désolé je me suis coupé avec le rasoir !

J'entends son soupir de soulagement. Je sors, me sèche, et me bande rapidement le bras. Je sors et la rassure avant de m'habiller et de m'allonger, prenant un livre. Elle semble me croire. Parce que je souris. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Mais je vais craquer un jour, je le sais.

Trois autres jours se sont écoulés. Cela va bientôt faire une semaine que je suis dans cet état. Je regarde mon kunaï, près de moi. Je ne supporte plus… Les images me hantent… Ma mère entre et pose un bol de lait sur ma table de nuit.

\- Je vais aller faire des courses… Je te ramène ton chocolat préféré, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire réconfortant.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle embrasse mon front et part. Je regarde l'arme, perdu. Puis les images surgissent et mon souffle se coupe. Mon cœur se serre horriblement. Je l'attrape finalement, pleurant sous la brusque douleur. Je pose la pointe sur le haut de mon poignet, juste sur les veines. J'appuie, fort. Le sang commence à perler et la douleur se fait forte, horrible. Puis d'un mouvement sec, l'arme ouvre ma peau. Profondément, jusqu'au milieu de l'avant-bras, n'ayant pas la force de plus. Un violent vertige me prend alors que le sang coule rapidement, tâchant mon drap. Sharin commence à miauler, comme s'il me suppliait. Il a peur, je le sens. Je le regarde, voyant flou. Sûrement la fatigue, ou le sang, ou les larmes.

\- Pardon d'être si faible…

Je ferme les yeux, me laissant tomber sur mon oreiller. Plus aucun bruit. Plus aucune lumière. Plus aucune douleur… Juste le noir, le vide. Le Néant. La paix…


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tardif) , Itachi / ? , Kurama / ? , Sasuke / ? , Naruto / ?**

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kunaii :**** Réponse tout de suite mais pour le reste je ne peux te dire que patience, savoure mon sadisme ^^**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

Je me réveille lentement, agacé par un bruit répétitif. Je vois rapidement un plafond blanc au-dessus de moi, une forte odeur d'antiseptiques et un lit dur sous moi. Je me redresse lentement et je commence à bouger mon bras gauche pour pouvoir passer ma main dans mes cheveux détachés. Mais je me stoppe dans ma tentative. Une forte douleur me submerge, me brûle dans tout l'avant-bras. Je baisse alors lentement mon regard et je vois un bandage. Un bandage avec une ligne rouge au milieu de mon bras. Je grimace doucement, essayant de me souvenir comme je peux des derniers évènements. Une vague de douleur parcourt mon corps alors que je me rappelle le baiser de Kisame et de son copain, sous la fine pluie. Ma douleur, mes larmes. Mon retour à la maison puis ma lente chute dans les ténèbres. Je vois un tube qui entre dans mon coude, faisant entrer du sang. Je regarde autour de moi, sceptique. Les murs, le sol, les meubles, les draps. Tout. Absolument tout est blanc. Je soupire et regarde la porte qui s'ouvre brusquement et je vois mon frère entrer, essoufflé et paniqué. Il me regarde et mon cœur se serre en le voyant aussitôt se mettre à pleurer.

Je ne peux pas le blâmer alors qu'il avance vers moi, le poing crispé et il frappe le coussin juste à côté de mon visage. Je le regarde en silence alors que la rage le gagne en voyant mon bras, la douleur dans son regard me bouleverse grandement et je ferme les yeux.

Je sais que j'ai fauté. Mais cela… Ne peut s'expliquer, ne peut se pardonner à soi-même… Malgré moi je me sens bien. Malgré la douleur, la peine, la frustration de ma famille. Je ne peux pas me sentir coupable. Je ne le veux pas, ne le peux pas. C'est ainsi… Et ils le savent et c'est ça le plus difficile pour eux. Que je ne regrette pas.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi en es-tu arrivé à ça… Pourquoi m'avoir caché que tu étais à la maison ?!

Je grimace légèrement et rouvre les yeux pour plonger mon regard dans celui de mon cadet alors que la déception et la culpabilité gagnent son regard. Je comprends alors que le pire aux yeux de mon frère c'est de savoir que je dépérissais juste à côté de lui alors qu'il me pensait en mission ou ailleurs. Je lève avec douceur ma main en une timide invitation, le regardant toujours aussi calmement.

\- Viens…

J'ouvre les bras du mieux que je le peux, surtout vu la douleur que je ressens de la part de mon bras gauche, et il me regarde un instant, la douleur dans son regard ne partant pas avant de venir dans mes bras, faisant attention. Kurama arrive à son tour, visiblement bien remonté. Je serre doucement mon cadet qui tremble avec force contre moi. La douleur qui m'habite se partage entre mon cœur et mon bras. Entre physique et mental.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Dépression. C'est tout.

Je ferme les yeux en sentant mon frère se tendre un peu plus contre moi alors que je vois la mâchoire de mon meilleur ami se crisper, semblant parfaitement comprendre de qui il est question. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux roux qui lui arrive maintenant aux épaules, mais avec plusieurs dégradés de longueur, ce qui le rend très attirant.

\- Et c'est une raison pour vouloir te tuer ? demande-t-il froidement. Bordel tu as pensé à nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi…

Je sens de la peur dans sa voix et je le regarde, surpris. Je soupire un peu et regarde le plafond, le trouvant plus intéressant dans l'immédiat. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre de nouveau et je vois mon père entrer. Il est un peu plus pâle que son teint naturel et je le regarde prendre place sur une chaise à mes côtés. Son regard brille un peu en me voyant réveiller.

\- Itachi, enfin… Tu m'as fait très peur, tu nous as fait très peur… Pourquoi en être venu à un tel extrême.

\- Un amour impossible papa… Je ne pouvais pas en parler, cela ne sert pas à grand-chose je ne le sais que trop bien. Cela me dévorait bien trop, je ne pouvais plus y échapper… Je… N'étais que douleur, que lente agonie et je ne pouvais plus m'enfuir, je ne pouvais plus non plus affronter les choses alors j'ai juste abandonné. Car c'était le moins douloureux…

Je sens mon frère ainsi que mon père se tendre à mon aveu. Je soupire lentement. Je ne veux pas m'étendre plus que nécessaire sur tout cela. Je n'y tiens pas. Je sais parfaitement que mon cas va être sérieux pour mes parents, pour mes amis. Ils vont tous s'en vouloir mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux, ce que je souhaite voir constamment dans leurs regards.

\- Je vais mieux maintenant, les rassurai-je lentement, j'irais faire la mission avec Shisui. Elle est importante et nous devons la faire le plus vite possible.

\- Tu dois te reposer, répond mon père. Ne te préoccupe pas de cette mission, j'enverrais quelqu'un d'autre à ta place si tu es fatigué.

\- Non papa, j'irais.

Il soupire légèrement en me regardant. Puis il part après m'avoir dit que moi et mon cousin partirons dès ma sortie de l'hôpital qui sera le lendemain soir, d'après Kurama. Il avait vu le médecin et pouvait donc me le dire facilement. Je berce un moment mon frère, lui laissant me raconter son rêve amusant de la nuit et je souris un peu. J'apprends par le rouquin que c'est mon père qui m'a trouvé, car Sharin n'arrêtait pas de miauler, très fort. J'apprends également par mon frère que mon chaton reste avec Kirin et lui depuis que je suis ici. Ils réclament beaucoup de caresses tous les deux. Je regarde finalement mon meilleur ami et mon cadet partir après qu'une infirmière n'arrive et ne leur demande de quitter l'hôpital vu que l'heure des visites vient de se finir. Elle m'apporte un repas que je touche à peine, n'ayant pas faim. Puis elle retire lentement mon bandage, me laissant voir ma blessure. Je grimace légèrement, pris d'un haut-le-cœur en voyant l'état de la plaie. Elle a été cousue pour une meilleure cicatrisation et je vois parfaitement qu'elle est bien profonde. Elle me met un baume cicatrisant et remet un bandage propre, jetant celui rempli de mon sang.

La nuit passe lentement et le lendemain je me force à manger, devant retrouver des forces pour la mission qui débutera à ma sortie. Je regarde longuement le document que mon père m'a remis le matin même, alors que je me réveillais. Il m'avait expliqué que c'était toutes les informations connus sur le type que nous devions attraper Shisui et moi. Je retiens la moindre information, analysant les possibilités. Puis je peux enfin sortir. Kurama est venu me chercher. Le médecin lui a donné seulement une prescription d'antidouleur et un baume cicatrisant. Matin et soir pour le baume. Je sens que je vais devoir me cacher de Shisui pour le faire. Je sors, le suivant, tirant sur la manche de ma veste pour cacher les bandages. Je regarde le ciel et soupire.

\- Kisame demande de tes nouvelles, mais je ne lui dis rien sur toi. Il risque de vouloir passer, fait toi discret ok ?

Je me crispe légèrement et je serre mon bras dans un réflexe m'apportant un peu de douleur, de reconnaissance et je lève les yeux vers mon meilleur ami qui vient juste de grogner à mon geste. Je ris faiblement, m'excusant à mi-mot de ça mais je ne lâche pas pour autant mon bras, pensif. Avant de finalement me rapprocher de lui, soufflant faiblement.

\- Ne me laisse pas avec lui… Promet le…

\- Je te le promets petit corbeau, je suis là pour toi ne t'en fais pas…

Je soupire lentement de soulagement et je frissonne en le suivant chez moi. Je me précipite dans ma chambre, préparant mon sac pour la mission, en faisant un autre avec des vêtements et je cours chez mon cousin après avoir prévenu mes parents. Je fais un saut à la pharmacie pour donner mon ordonnance, pour ne pas partir en mission sans les antidouleurs et le baume, bien que les antidouleurs ne m'intéressent pas tant que ça. Mon regard se pose sur la maison devant moi et j'entre doucement chez mon cousin. Il m'accueille joyeusement et je souris, cachant parfaitement le bandage de mon bras.

\- Tu es prêt pour la mission ? Je stresse quand même un peu, nous ne pouvons pas rater et ça me met la pression.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons tout réussir. Comme à chaque fois que nous faisons duo.

Il rit doucement et passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Il prépare son sac et je pars rapidement me laver. Je laisse l'eau couler sur mon corps et je regarde ma blessure. Mes doigts passent doucement dessus et un frisson me parcourt avant que la douleur ne me submerge. Je me tiens rapidement aux murs et je regarde le sol, l'eau qui disparaît dans l'évacuation. Mon vertige, causé par la douleur, finit par repartir lentement à mesure que je regarde l'eau s'écouler. Je sors finalement, sèche mes cheveux et mon corps, un peu plus délicatement pour mon bras afin de ne pas tirer dessus et je mets rapidement le baume avant de remettre un bandage propre.

\- Itachi ? Tu es prêt ?

Je regarde la porte et termine de m'habiller avant d'attacher mes cheveux. Je vérifie mes affaires une dernière fois avant de sortir pour lui sourire.

\- Je suis prêt, nous pouvons y aller quand tu veux.

\- Laisse moi prendre une douche éclair et je sis tout à toi, ronronna mon cousin avec malice.

Je souris faiblement en le regardant filer dans la salle de bain et j'en profite pour bien vérifier mon sac, mes armes ainsi que mon masque, les boites de médicaments et tout le nécessaire alors que mon cousin se lave rapidement. Il revient et nous partons rapidement vers le lieu de la mission.

\- Nous arriverons dans deux jours, il faudra se préparer, espionner notre cible.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuvai-je.

Il me sourit et nous nous stoppons un peu pendant la nuit pour nous reposer. Je surveille les trois quarts de la nuit, n'arrivant pas à dormir. Si bien que mon cousin se retient de me hurler dessus alors que je le réveille et qu'il se rend compte que je l'ai laisser dormir bien plus que ce qu'il voulait. Je me laisse aller dans ma couche, dormant très peu à cause de mes pensées qui tourne autour de Kisame.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir Itachi ?

\- Pas vraiment, soufflai-je.

Je me relève avant de regarder mon ami. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et me regarde mais il plonge finalement son regard vers le feu. Quelque chose semble le perturber et je soupire légèrement, sachant par expérience qu'il comprend que je lui cache quelque chose et que bientôt je serais obligé de parler.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? Je m'inquiète pour toi, vous êtes comme des frères toi et Sasuke…

\- Kisame a un copain…

Je sens son corps se tendre et je regarde le feu crépiter. Je sens parfaitement son regard sur moi, il semble chercher ses mots et je me relève en soupirant.

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Nous devrions partir et aller vers là où la cible se trouve.

Il me regarde et je replie ma couche, reprenant mon sac. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surpris alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras. Il chuchote doucement que je peux compter sur lui et je mords ma lèvre en passant mes bras dans son dos avant de serrer fortement le tissu de son haut. Je retiens facilement mes larmes et je lui souris avant de partir avec lui dans la bonne direction.

Nous nous stoppons rapidement en sentant des présences devant nous. Je regarde Shisui et lui dit rapidement, en silence et par un simple mouvement de la main, de ne pas bouger. Je m'avance lentement, prudemment. Des voix me parviennent et je me fige, me camouflant dans la pénombre.

\- Monsieur, Danzo-sama vient d'arriver.

\- Bien, je l'attends ici, répondit notre cible.

J'entends des pas qui s'éloignent rapidement, puis d'autres approcher plus lentement. Je ferme les yeux pour bien écouter.

\- Bonsoir Danzo, salua l'homme.

\- Bonsoir Ken.

\- J'espère que tu as ce que je t'ai demandé.

\- Bien évidemment. Et toi tu sais ce que je veux ?

Je serre les poings, énervé de remarquer qu'ils parlent sans rien dire. Ils savent que je suis là ou est-ce qu'ils font toujours comme ça ? Ils me font chier ! Je regarde autour de moi avant de me figer en sentant le chakra de Shisui bien plus loin de là où il devrait être de base. Je sursaute quand un homme vêtu de noir de la tête au pied, portant un masque blanc avec seulement des fentes pour les yeux, apparaît devant moi. Je l'attaque rapidement et il n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il fait un vol plané et se retrouve contre un arbre. Je le regarde froidement avant de sauter vers ma cible. Il est seul. Où est Danzo ? Bon je dois me concentrer sur lui pour le moment. Je dégaine rapidement mon katana et il se met en garde à son tour, un peu paniqué.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Ken Mitarashi, saluai-je cyniquement. Je suppose que vous comprenez rapidement pourquoi je suis ici en ce moment même.

\- Pour me tuer, cracha ma cible. Car j'ai de précieuses informations.

Je souris sous mon masque et j'enclenche mon sharingan pour le plonger dans un genjutsu. Je profite du fait qu'il ne me capte plus pour pouvoir enfoncer mon arme dans son torse, le mettant en léthargie. Je fais un clone et je les téléporte près de la ville, pour le donner à mon père le plus vite possible. Puis une explosion me surprend et je me fige en voyant Shisui voler devant moi. Il atterri durement à mes pieds et je le rejoins aussitôt pour l'aider à se relever. Il me remercie d'un regard puis je tourne la tête pour voir Danzo qui nous regarde froidement de son seul œil.

Un frisson me gagne rapidement à la vue de cet homme et je ne peux que comprendre pourquoi Gaara et Naruto sont si haineux envers lui, si… Acharné à vouloir le tuer. Tout dans son attitude respire la cruauté et son absence d'humanité. Si je le pouvais je le tuerais sur le champ mais la technique que j'ai utilisé pour mon clone et notre cible m'a pompé une partie de mes forces.

\- Maudit Uchiwa. Vous avez caché mes deux précieuses armes. Rendez-les-moi !

\- Jamais !

J'entends l'homme de cinquante ans jurer contre nous puis quelque chose se passe, trop rapidement pour nos sharingans. Non… Il a trompé nos yeux avec une feinte… Je sens Shisui me pousser rapidement, la main de Danzo frôle mon visage de quelques millimètres et Shisui saute sur le côté pour esquiver un coup en traître alors que je prends une bonne distance, effrayé par ce que j'ai failli subir.

Il a voulu planter ses doigts dans mes yeux… Danzo nous regarde en sifflant contre mon cousin et je remarque vite qu'il semble faire une fixation sur moi, avec un sourire profondément malsain collé à son visage. Je frissonne et lance un kunaï explosif en l'air, sachant que mon cousin a parfaitement synchronisé son propre lancé pour que mon arme ricoche avec la sienne et atterrisse sur Danzo. Ce dernier se prend l'explosion et saute en arrière, toussant légèrement et à peine égratigné. Je grimace mais je ne peux plus bouger. Je me fige de douleur, une main sur mon bras déjà blessé pour sentir un shuriken dedans.

Je tombe à genoux et Danzo approche de moi, satisfait mais Shisui riposte bien vite avant de se faire à son tour immobilisé, étant assez blessé également. Et je vois avec horreur la main de Danzo qui attaque son visage. Trois doigts lui arrachent son œil droit. Mon sang se glace lorsque j'entends mon cousin hurler de douleur, le sang coulant à flot. Je regarde son corps tomber lentement sur le sol, tremblant de douleur, le sang se répandant en vitesse autour de lui alors que je tente de le rejoindre.

Mais rapidement son corps se fige. Danzo vient de lui planter un kunaï dans la poitrine. Dans le cœur. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de peur, d'angoisse… Non… Non… !

\- SHISUI !


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tardif) , Itachi / ? , Kurama / ? , Sasuke / ? , Naruto / ?**

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kunaii :**** Je sais que cela va vite mais je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur un rétablissement car il arrivera après, dans le cas d'Itachi après sa tentative il veut juste penser à autre chose et rassurer sa famille alors une mission est parfaite pour ne pas resombrer, c'est l'une des raisons principales à son absence de repos ^^. Et je ne veux pas que tu devines la suite, car tu vas me tuer sinon !**

**nenesse :**** Aïe, je ne veux même pas réfléchir à ce que tu vas m'envoyer vers la fin ! Je vais me faire maudire je le sens.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

Je ne sens plus mon corps, plus rien. Juste les ténèbres. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me retrouve ainsi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait récemment ? Les souvenirs sont flous, la panique me gagne légèrement à cause de ce manque de contact avec la réalité. Je tente de me calmer et rapidement les ténèbres me gagnent de nouveau alors qu'une sourde douleur me submerge.

Je me sens… Je ne me sens pas dans mon état normal, je ne saurais pas le décrire… Je pense avoir repris connaissance mais pourtant mon corps me semble si lourd, je ne peux rien faire. Je ne sens plus rien de ce qui m'entoure… Souviens-toi Itachi… Creuse-toi la tête… Mon cousin et moi nous étions proches de notre cible… Nous sommes arrivés, puis je me suis approché. J'ai entendu notre cible parler avec… Danzo. Je me rappelle. Il a… Tué Shisui… Je me débats comme je peux dans les ténèbres où je me trouve. Je sens comme une forte chaleur autour de moi, j'ai mal partout, même aux yeux…

\- Itachi… Calme toi… Ne t'agite pas comme ça…

Je fronce les sourcils avant de sentir rapidement quelque chose contre mon front. Je n'arrive pas à reconnaître la voix près de moi. Tous mes sens sont totalement perdus. La peur me gagne un peu plus mais je tente de me calmer le plus possible. Il doit forcément y avoir une raison pour que je ne puisse plus bouger ou une raison pour que mes sens soient totalement embrouillés.

\- Tu m'entends ? -je fais oui de la tête- Bien, tu sens aussi ma main sur ton front ? -de nouveau oui- Tu me reconnais ? Tu peux parler ? -je fais non de la tête-.

J'entends un soupir puis des mains autour de ma gorge, les mains sont fraiches et le contact avec ma peau me fait drôlement du bien. J'ai l'impression de brûler. Je sens mon corps se cambrer légèrement lorsque le froid se répand dans mon corps entier, me faisant un bien fou.

\- On dirait que la naissance de ton Mangekyô te rend brûlant pour le début.

Je me fige. Les idées flottent rapidement dans ma tête alors que je me pose milles questions. Quoi ? Mon Mangekyô ? Comment je… C'est impossible je…

\- Itachi, tu te souviens de lorsque je te parlais de mon frère et moi ? Que la plus simple possibilité était de prendre les yeux de son frère pour avoir les Mangekyô Sharingans Eternels. Eh bien il y a d'autres moyens. Soit l'amour fort et partagé, soit la haine pure qui coule depuis des siècles dans nos veines.

Je comprends assez vite grâce à cette explication qu'il s'agit de mon oncle Madara qui se trouve à mes côtes. Je me sens un peu rassuré mais je n'arrive pas à reconnaitre l'autre présence dans la chambre.

\- Pendant votre mission, tu as vu Shisui se faire blesser gravement. Cela à réveiller une haine profonde et sourde et tes Sharingans ont évolué. Malheureusement Danzo a réussi à s'enfuir avec l'œil droit de Shisui.

Je me fige… Comment ça blesser ? Il est mort ! Sous mes yeux ! Je l'ai vu… C'était réel… Je me retourne vers la présence étrange puis la présence que je qualifie être celle de mon oncle. Shisui est mort.

\- Il n'est pas blessé… Il est mort sous mes yeux…

J'entends un petit rire du côté de la présence inconnu… Je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Cette voix… Non… Je rêve, c'est un fantôme… Oui… J'entends son fantôme et il se moque de mon incompétence… Je me débats légèrement et sombre lentement dans les ténèbres de mon esprit.

…o**O**o**…**…

Je ris doucement et regarde mon meilleur ami qui se bat encore contre mon père pour s'entraîner. Je soupire doucement et regarde ailleurs… Mon petit frère passe encore la soirée avec Naruto ce soir, je ne pourrais pas profiter de lui pleinement comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Mais en même temps… Je dois un peu le laisser avec son meilleur ami, ainsi que son groupe entier, déjà qui s'ouvre peu, je ne vais pas le priver de cela… Mais il est mon petit frère, ce que j'ai de plus cher… Je me souviens encore de sa naissance, c'était magique… Il était si frêle, si petit, si sensible dans mes petits bras d'enfant de quatre ans, aider par Kurama qui n'a qu'un an de plus que moi. Sa mère nous avait observé, prête à nous aider à tout moment alors que ma mère dormait, épuisée par l'accouchement long qu'elle avait eu avec mon cadet. Il avait un visage si adorable… Des joues si rondes, si blanches mais pourtant teintés de roses, un petit nez tout lisse et aussi rouge qu'une rose. Il avait ouvert ses yeux à mon contact et j'avais fondu en voyant son regard si bleu profond, maintenant aussi sombre que le mien. Je me souviens qu'il ne me quittait jamais des yeux dès que j'étais là, comme intrigué par ce que j'étais.

Puis quand il avait appris à marcher, il ne m'avait plus lâché. Son premier mot avait été « tomate », parce que maman nous en faisait beaucoup, que j'aimais bien l'appelait tomate à cause de son visage souvent rose même s'il est devenu blanc neige. Il me suivait partout dès que je rentrais des cours, papa et maman s'en amusait beaucoup, jouant avec cela pour m'embêter et embêter mon cadet. Il adorait jouer avec moi et Kurama quand mon meilleur ami était à la maison puis il a connu Naruto qui n'osait que peu sortir à l'époque. Ils ont tous les deux sus échanger leurs caractères. Naruto était timide et calme alors que Sasuke me suivait partout, jouait, riait à tout va. Ils se sont rencontrés et là, le blond jouait souvent avec les autres, Sasuke me suivait toujours mais calmement, curieux, serein. Ils se sont complétés. Je souris tendrement à ce souvenir avant de recevoir une tape sur l'épaule. Je reprends pied avec la réalité et je regarde mon cousin qui me sourit, essuyant son front avec la serviette sur son épaule.

\- Tu viens ? m'appela mon cousin. Nous avons fini ton père et moi, nous pouvons aller dans ta chambre.

Je souris et nous filons dans ma chambre. Et encore une fois Shisui me taquine sur l'école, les regards sur moi et les taquineries de mes amis. Et je marmonne contre lui, peu ravi de ses sous-entendus. Maintenant je me porte sur mes treize ans, beaucoup de filles me court après à l'école. Je souris à mon cousin alors que nous reprenons les cours. Je soupire légèrement alors que nous pouvons jouer. Le soleil se couche et nous partons nous reposer, profitant d'être sans mon cadet pour parler de beaucoup de choses intimes. Je soupire au bout d'un moment et je m'allonge, regardant mon plafond avant de m'endormir.

Un cri me réveille lentement. Je me redresse et passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Les semaines ont passés, puis les ans… Cela va faire un an que Naruto s'est fait enlever et Sasuke fait des cauchemars de plus en plus souvent. Je regarde mon cousin se relever et partir dans la chambre de Sasuke. Je le suis et le regarde bercer mon petit Sasu tremblant et pleurant. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui et ça me dévore. Il est si fragile, si sensible, je veux l'aider, le rassurer.

\- Itachi, souffla doucement Shisui, tu sais l'apaiser, viens vite.

J'approche et caresse la joue de mon cadet avant de soupirer doucement puis d'embrasser son front. Il lève alors ses grands yeux larmoyants sur moi et je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de se serrer brusquement. Mon frère si froid, si réservé… Il se brise si vite quand il revient de l'école, cachant sa peine et sa douleur sous son masque bien que cela ne trompe personne et ici, l'un des lieux où il possède le plus de souvenirs avec Naruto, il ne peut pas retenir ses larmes, sa peine qui le ronge chaque jour. Je souhaite tant pouvoir l'aider mais plus le temps passe et plus il se renferme, sa froideur gagnant en place.

\- Sasuke, murmurai-je tendrement. C'est moi… Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire… ?

\- Oui…

Je souris et l'allonge doucement avant de caresser ses cheveux. Il se blottit aussitôt contre moi, Shisui reculant très légèrement mais gardant une main sur la jambe de mon cadet, caressant lentement pour apaiser les tremblements qui agitent ces dernières.

\- Une idée de l'histoire que tu veux entendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Une histoire magique…

\- Pourquoi pas celle des deux amants maudits ?

Je souris un peu plus en voyant la moue interrogative de mon cadet et je m'assois plus confortablement vu qu'il s'agit d'une longue histoire.

\- C'était lors d'une dynastie chinoise où les femmes ne devaient pas avoir accès aux études, cela montrait leurs vertus, commençai-je à raconter, doucement. Un jour, une jeune fille du nom de Ling, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, supplia son père de la laisser se travestir en homme pour pouvoir étudier. Elle était gracieuse, belle, curieuse mais avait parfois un petit côté garçon manqué. Elle finit par avoir l'autorisation de son père et elle partit donc étudier, heureuse. Alors qu'elle était en route pour Hongsu, une ville avec une bonne étude, elle fit la connaissance d'un homme de dix-sept ans, d'un an son aîné. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Tao et il était très beau, droit, noble et intelligent. Il décida de devenir le frère d'étude de Ling et ils firent donc route ensemble vers Hongsu. Là-bas ils devront passer trois ans d'étude avant de retourner à leurs familles. A leur arrivée, Ling et Tao firent la rencontre d'un être perfide et égocentrique, le fils d'un certain Thor Khan. Le jeune homme n'était pas un modèle d'intelligence, de beauté ou de noblesse. Il était laid, avec un nez énorme et rouge, plein de boutons, des sourcils épais avec des yeux sournois mais pourtant si idiot. Leurs études commencèrent et Tao démontrait une connaissance qui lui attira rapidement une grande admiration de son « frère » d'étude. Un soir, il y eut une pièce de théâtre qui fut jouer et Ling jouait le rôle d'une femme qui devait être sacrifié à l'esprit du dieu des mers. Ling joua si bien que tous la prirent pour une fille, elle en profita pour voler un baiser à Tao qui jouait le rôle de son époux. Bien mal lui en prit car aussitôt le vicieux garçon décida de prouver qu'il n'était pas un garçon. Il y parvient un soir d'été. Ling avait reçu une cinquième lettre de sa mère qui lui demandait de rentrer. Elle demanda à sa servante, aussi déguisée en servant, d'aller quérir Tao, lui intimant qu'elle voulait lui parler mais le vicieux entendit et se rendit en premier au rendez-vous. Ling, pensant parler à Tao derrière une feuille immense, lui avoua être une fille et le fait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle fondit en larmes en voyant la personne à qui elle confia ce lourd secret et elle comprit qu'elle avait scellé son destin. Lorsque Tao arriva enfin, il en fut des plus choqué, ne comprenant que peu ce qu'il se passait, puis il tomba amoureux de la jeune fille.

Je caresse les cheveux de mon frère, me rappelant combien la fin risque de le rendre triste. Je regarde mon cousin qui semble bien concentré et je ferme lentement les yeux, me remémorant la suite tragique.

\- Ils durent se quitter ainsi, la jeune fille apprenant que Thor Khan menaçait ses parents pour que son fils puisse l'épouser. Elle repartit donc, plus triste que jamais en laissant Tao derrière elle. Le jeune homme partit cependant pour essayer désespérément de retrouver sa bien-aimée mais le fils du monstre en décida autrement. Lui et ses trois serviteurs le battirent lors d'une nuit pluvieuse. Ling l'apprit rapidement et ne pouvant sortir, elle entendit les derniers mots de son amour par une ouverture dans le mur d'enceinte. La jeune fille s'en retrouva totalement meurtrie et ses parents ne purent la retenir. Elle se mit en tenue de cérémonie et partit sur la tombe de celui qui avait volé son cœur de jeune fille. Elle pleura longuement sur la tombe de ce dernier, observer par ses parents, Thor Khan et son fils, ainsi que la jeune servante de Ling et le servant de Tao. Elle pleura tellement, le suppliant de ne pas la laisser, que le fantôme de son amour apparut près d'elle et lui tendit la main. Elle la prit alors sans hésiter, voulant le rejoindre. Ling se laissa donc emmener par son bien-aimé dans la mort et tout le monde fut témoin de cette amour si triste mais qui dura même dans leur mort. Ce fut ainsi que naquit leur légende.

Je rouvre les yeux et regarde mon petit frère, il pleurait, les yeux grands ouvert. Je pris un mouchoir afin d'essuyer ses joues du mieux possible alors qu'un fort pincement me prit au cœur. Et comme toujours la question me vint par automatisme. Est-ce que moi aussi je pourrais connaitre cet amour-là ? Est-ce que la mort sera aussi le déclencheur ? J'espérais que non…

\- C'est si triste…

\- Je confirme, renifla notre cousin. Bordel… Je suis toujours une fille quand j'écoute ça…

Je ris doucement et caresse les cheveux de mon petit frère alors qu'il essuie ses joues avec le mouchoir que je lui laisse, toujours blotti dans mes bras et je continuais mes caresses dans son dos.

…o**O**o**…**…

Je sentis une présence près de moi alors que je reprenais connaissance. Il s'agissait de la présence mystérieusement familière… Je sentis une caresse sur ma joue humide. Je pleurais donc… Il fallait croire que me revoir raconter cette histoire m'avait fait beaucoup d'effet, c'était si tragique…

\- Ne pleure pas Ita… Tu sais je ne suis pas mort, il a seulement arraché mon œil droit… Il a dû te piéger dans une illusion pour que tu vois ma mort mais je vais bien, je suis en vie. Enfin je ne peux pas dire que je vais bien mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis avec toi… Tu sais tu m'as fait vachement peur quand tu as tué tous ses sbires avec ton œil… Tu pleurais du sang, j'te jure j'ai flippé !

Je sursaute en comprenant que mon cousin est près de moi et je souris faiblement en me remettant à pleurer. Mais de joie cette fois. Il ricana en se moquant très légèrement e ma sensibilité et me demanda comment je me sentais alors que je me calmais, inquiet à propos de mes yeux et je ne pouvais que le rassurer, ne ressentant qu'une légère douleur bien plus supportable que la plupart de mes plaies anciennes ou récentes.

Et mon corps se figea brusquement alors que je sentais une certaine présence venir vers la chambre. Je ne pus rien dire alors que mon cousin me demanda ce qu'il se passait. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Amenant à mes narines la douce odeur que j'ai tant aimé avant mais qui maintenant ne faisait que me serrer le cœur, me faire suffoquer. Et sa voix grave résonna dans la pièce, arrachant un peu plus ce que j'avais réussi à construire pour me protéger. C'était bien trop tôt… Bien trop… Rapide… Je ne me sentais pas prêt.

\- Kisame, siffla Shisui à mes côtés.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tardif) , Itachi / ? , Kurama / ? , Sasuke / ? , Naruto / ?**

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**/ ! \ Je tiens également à souligner que cette fanfiction a été écrite il ya bien longtemps et n'est pas forcément représentatif de mon style d'écriture actuel, donc c'est normal si cela vous semble rapide et autres, mais je n'y retoucherai pas si ce n'est quelques fautes ou des reformulations.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

\- Itachi !

Je me crispe et serre le drap sous ma main alors que je sens mon cousin se tendre près de moi. Je ne peux rien voir mais je devine parfaitement une partie de ce qu'il se passe. Le regard haineux de mon cousin, la tension qui l'habite actuellement, prêt à me défendre s'il le faut, à se battre dans un hôpital pour moi…

\- Dégage Kisame, attaqua mon cousin, tu en as assez fait je trouve.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne bouge pas. Itachi est important pour moi alors j'ai le droit de venir prendre de ses nouvelles et de l'aider s'il ne va pas bien.

\- Je ne trouve pas que tu mérites ce droit ! Dégage je t'ai dit !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as contre moi à la fin ! grogna le requin. Je ne t'ai rien fait de ce que je sais !

\- A moi non ! contra Shisui Mais tu as brisé le cœur de mon cousin ! C'est bien suffisant pour moi !

\- Stop… chuchotai-je faiblement, sentant les larmes couler lentement dans le bandage couvrant mes yeux.

\- Raison de plus pour que je reste alors ! s'insurgea Kisame. Je pourrais m'expliquer et me faire pardonner ! Même si je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait…

\- Tu ne vois pas ? Tu ne vois PAS ?! s'insurgea aussitôt Shi. Mais oui c'est ça ! Et ton copain alors ?!

\- Quel copain ?!

\- ASSEZ ! finis-je par crier.

Je les sens tous les deux sursauter mais je m'en fous. Je serre un peu plus ma robe d'hôpital, tremblant et pleurant dans mon bandage. La douleur est si forte, je ne peux pas e supporter cela me brûle tellement. Comme un rappel à ma douleur, mon bras me brûle lentement, me faisant gémir et glapir de douleur.

\- Arrêtez… Je n'en peux plus… Stop…

Je sens rapidement une grande main sur mon visage, qui essuie mes joues. Une douce chaleur me gagne et je souris faiblement malgré moi alors que la douleur reflue délicatement et une douce chaleur se répand dans mon corps.

\- Itachi, souffla l'homme que j'aime. Je suis là pour toi… Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal et je pourrais sûrement t'expliquer…

\- Tu as un copain, répondis-je douloureux.

\- Hein ? Non je suis célibataire petit corbeau…

Je serre doucement sa main qui est sur le lit alors qu'il s'assoit, mon cousin ayant l'air de vouloir rester au cas où.

\- Menteur… Je t'ai vu avec ce mec androgyne au cheveux courts et blonds… Je t'ai vu… Il était tard, il pleuvait légèrement et tu étais en bas de son appartement puis il est sorti… Vous vous étiez enlacés et tu l'avais embrassé…

Je le sens remuer puis soudain j'entends un rire étouffé puis qui devient plus fort. Je me sens soudain mal à l'aise et ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se moque de moi. Aurai-je souffert tout ce temps pour rien ? Les larmes se coincent dans mes yeux clos une nouvelle fois alors qu'une boule se bloque dans ma gorge.

\- Non mais oh ! s'offusqua Shisui. Pourquoi tu ris ?! Espèce de stupide requin ! Dégénéré mental ! Schtroumpf !

Son rire est intensifié et je ne peux retenir un faible sourire alors que mon ami continu de l'insulter inutilement. Après un court instant il finit par se calmer et il se baisse vers moi. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau et mon cœur s'affole brusquement. Il est proche de moi, je n'ai pas besoin de voir pour le savoir.

\- Itachi… Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas que tu étais là… Ce garçon… C'est Joanne Harcourt, mon ex… D'il y a trois ans…

\- Trois ans… ? demandai-je, perdu. Mais vous vous êtes embrassés…

\- Bah on a une relation assez… Etrange… Il me considère comme un grand frère et moi je le prends pour un petit prince, en même temps il est un noble anglais… Mais il peut arriver que parfois je me comporte comme avant avec lui, surtout lorsqu'il va mal… Il a toujours eu des problèmes en Angleterre à cause de son physique et je l'ai rencontré lors d'une mission pour ton père… Il m'a suivi car je l'avais sauvé et nous somme rester ensemble deux ans… Puis j'ai rompu car je faisais trop de missions. Il a parfaitement compris et il m'a avoué vouloir rester avec moi en ami… J'ai bien sûr accepter car je voulais le protéger des hommes… Puis il m'a présenté son mec, un punk, Cheslock. Joanne a appris que Cheslock l'avait toujours aimé en secret depuis le collège et qu'il avait été attristé de savoir qu'il avait déménagé au Japon alors il avait dû attendre de pouvoir vivre seul pour venir le revoir. Joanne était hyper content, il m'en parlait joyeusement et tout… Il te ressemble parfois… C'est pour ça que je lui dis parfois des mots doux, car quand il est triste… Il te ressemble tellement… Que je vous confonds… Alors il me fait plaisir en m'embrassant, même si ça rend jaloux Cheslock. Mais il sait que je n'aime plus Joanne, qu'en fait je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que…

Je rougis doucement alors que je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je frissonne lentement, appréhendant ce qu'il va faire. Nos lèvres se frôlent et j'entends les battements rapides de mon pauvre cœur.

\- … Toi, Itachi… termina-t-il.

Je craque totalement en sentant ses lèvres enfin se presser contre les miennes. Je serre son haut, puis je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux alors que mes larmes coulent rapidement, tellement le soulagement est fort. Il se couche légèrement sur moi à force que je le maintienne contre moi. Je le laisse finalement reculer pour reprendre mon souffle. Je respire vite…

\- Kisame… Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement… Pardon… Pardon… Je suis tellement con…

\- Mais je t'aime aussi mon corbeau. C'est moi qui suis idiot de ne pas être venu te parler avant de tout cela. Cela t'aurait évité autant de peine, de douleur… Je voudrais tant revenir en arrière et me foutre une baffe et te dire ce que je ressens avant…

\- Si tu veux je peux te la donner moi la baffe, ronronna mon cousin avec une certaine malice dans la voix.

Je frissonne doucement, profitant enfin de la présence de Kisame à mes côtés et je souris à la taquinerie de l'autre brun. Puis je sens Shi trembler puis j'entends son petit rire narquois.

\- N'empêche… Putain l'histoire trop bizarre pour ça quoi… se moqua-t-il.

Puis il éclate de rire avant de gémir de douleur après que j'ai senti le mouvement de Kisame. Il a dû lui taper la tête. Je souris, si heureux… Je porte ma main à mon visage avant de sentir le bandage sur mes yeux qui est humide, sûrement à cause de mes larmes.

\- Mais… Au fait… Comment je vais faire, je ne vois plus rien… !

\- Je peux m'occuper de toi pendant ta convalescence mon chou.

Je rougis vivement, c'est limite si j'entends une touche de sensualité dans sa voix… Je tourne la tête, comme lorsque je détourne le regard habituellement et il ricane avant de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. Je rougis légèrement et le laisse faire, soupirant de plaisir dans les baisers. Puis je le tape brusquement dans le torse.

\- Mais merde ! râla mon requin. Quoi encore ?!

\- C'est pour m'avoir blessé Mister Sushi.

Il grogne et mon cousin ricane, se moquant de lui. Je soupire légèrement, passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Je suis si heureux… Je sens une caresse sur mon bras bander et je sursaute en sentant qu'on défait le bandage. Un frisson me parcourt alors que ma plaie se retrouve à l'air libre.

\- Merde, souffla Kisame. Tu as vraiment fait une dépression par ma faute… ? Putain… Shisui.

\- Oui ?

\- Frappe-moi aussi fort que ton état te le permet.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Quoi ? sursautai-je. Non ! Arrête ce n'est pas…

Je me fige en entendant une sorte de bruit sourd puis un petit gémissement de douleur venant de mon cousin.

\- Me suis péter la main, se lamenta mon idiot de cousin. Ta mâchoire est balèze espèce de monstre de muscles !

Il ricane mais je devine que mon requin se masse la mâchoire. Puis je sens une présence vers la porte et je sens rapidement un poids sur mon lit puis un corps contre le mien, il s'agit de mon petit frère, je le devine facilement à son odeur.

\- Grand frère… J'ai eu tellement peur…

\- Pardon petit frère… Mais je vais bien maintenant, ne t'en fais plus…

Je le câline tendrement, heureux. J'entends mon père parler avec Shisui et un soupir de soulagement m'échappe en apprenant qu'il a toujours son œil gauche, qu'il n'est pas aveugle. Même si je m'en doutais un peu. Je serre un peu plus mon cadet. Je dois parler avec Naruto… Je dois récupérer l'œil de mon cousin des mains de ce fou de Danzo…

Plusieurs jours passent et je peux enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Je laisse Kisame me porter jusqu'à chez moi et je respire calmement son odeur. Depuis que je ne peux plus me servir de ma vue, mes autres sens sont décuplés et c'est assez gênant lorsque Kisame m'aide à me laver. Il ne dit rien mais je sais parfaitement que je bande dans ce genre de moment mais il ne me brusque pas, il n'y touche pas. Mais j'en ai tellement envie… Je veux lui appartenir… Être à lui corps et âme… Il me dépose sur le canapé du salon et je l'entends me dire qu'il va me préparer des onigiris. J'adore les onigiris… Comme mon frère aime les tomates… Je sursaute en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et j'entends vite un ricanement proche de moi. Kurama.

\- T'es mignon avec tes yeux bandés, ricana mon meilleur ami.

\- Oh la ferme, tu feras moins le malin après…

Il rit un peu plus et s'assoit sûrement entre mes jambes pour regarder la télé. Je n'entends que les paroles des personnages et je devine qu'il s'agit de dessins animés. Je caresse doucement les cheveux de mon meilleur ami en silence puis je sens qu'il penche sa tête en arrière.

\- Itachi… Comment tu sais lorsque… Lorsque tu as trouvé la personne avec qui tu es lié… ?

\- Eh bien… Tu rêves souvent de lui dès que tu l'as vu une première fois et tu devines facilement ses émotions… Pourquoi… ? Tu as trouvé ton âme-sœur ? demandai-je doucement.

\- Je pense, depuis un moment, mais… Et s'il ne m'aime pas… ?

\- C'est un garçon donc… Et ne t'en fais pas, il ne pourra pas toujours te dire non, son cœur en sera trop meurtri sinon…

\- Merci d'être là… J'ai flippé quand j'ai su que tu étais à l'hôpital, je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami…

Je ris doucement, attendri et je me baisse pour embrasser son front, m'aidant de mes mains pour ne pas me tromper d'endroit. Il a l'air de sourire. Puis j'entends des pas, Kisame nous rejoint.

\- Vous êtes mignons. Mais fait gaffe renard, c'est mon corbeau.

\- Mais oui requin, balaya le renard en question. Je préfère un tanuki…

Je souris alors rapidement, ayant compris grâce à cela qui il aimait. C'est trop mignon… Je mange tranquillement, écoutant la télévision tout comme les deux autres. Puis je sens quelque chose contre le coin de mes lèvres. Je rougis brusquement en comprenant que Kisame vient de me lécher…

\- J'avais du riz… ?

\- Oui, tu es trop chou. Désolé, ça t'a gêné ?

Je ne dis rien, sachant que mes joues rouges lui répondent facilement. Je me blottis doucement contre lui et écoute son cœur battre. Je me laisse aller et m'endors lentement, heureux. Je sens tout juste ses bras autour de moi, me serrant de manière protectrice et aimante…

Je frissonne lentement alors que je sens le bandage couvrant mes yeux être lentement retirer. Je serre la main de Kisame, nerveux. Papa termine et tiens mon visage dans ses mains larges.

\- Ouvre les yeux mon fils, me dit-il.

Je frissonne de nouveau et, tout en serrant la main de mon requin, je papillonne des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière. Puis le visage de mon père se dessine doucement devant moi. Il me sourit tendrement et je le regarde.

\- Montre moi ton sharingan normal.

Je vois mon petit frère à droite de mon père et je fais évoluer mes yeux jusqu'à mes trois tomoe. Je vois chaque mouvement en détails et je tourne mon regard sur mon père qui semble fier de moi. Je comprends avant qu'il ne parle qu'il faut que je montre mon Mangekyô. Je me concentre et brusquement les lumières sont plus fluides, les couleurs plus vives, les mouvements plus découpés. Je sursaute cependant en sentant une immense force en moi… Je me sens si fort…

\- Magnifique… Tes yeux se sont très bien habitués à cette nouvelle évolution.

Je souris grandement et tourne mon visage vers Kisame. Il me regarde et se bloque brusquement. Je fronce les sourcils et caresse sa joue, inquiet.

\- Kisame ?

\- Itachi… Tes yeux…

Il se rapproche de moi, collant nos fronts et son regard contemple le mien. Je rougis beaucoup, perdu.

\- On dirait… Merde… Tu es parfait… Je t'aime… Tu es à moi…

Il m'embrasse lentement et amoureusement. Je ferme les yeux, heureux alors que mon père sourit en soufflant que nous sommes liés lui et moi. Je me blottis contre lui et répond au baiser puis brusquement il me soulève et s'enfuit dans ma chambre en me portant. Il referme et s'allonge contre moi après m'avoir posé sur le lit. Je frissonne quand il me déshabille et je rougis, heureux. Il n'osait pas aller plus loin que la préparation mais on dirait que découvrir notre lien va enfin nous permettre de nous unir complètement. Il relève mon bassin et je sursaute quand il embrasse mes fesses. Il me lance un sourire farceur en léchant mon entrée. Je soupire de plaisir en me cambrant légèrement mais je ne peux détacher mon regard du sien. Il m'a tellement manqué, son beau visage, ses yeux magnifiques… Je gémis plus fortement quand il entre sa langue en moi puis doucement deux doigts qui se rajoute.

\- Kisame… Arrête de me torturer pitié… Viens en moi… Je veux t'appartenir…

\- Eh bien. Un Uchiwa qui me supplie…

Je gémis plaintivement et le supplie du regard et je soupire, soulagé de le voir enfin se déshabiller. Je regarde son corps musclé se dévoiler lentement devant mes yeux et je mordille ma lèvre… Et il n'est rien qu'à moi… Il se met en position et presse son gland à mon entrée. Je penche ma tête vers l'arrière.

\- Itachi ? Tu me veux ? minauda mon amant.

\- Putain Kisa- Haa !

Je me cambre en tirant sur le drap quand il entre entièrement, d'un coup. Je respire vite, légèrement tremblant, et honteux… Oh…

\- Itachi, tu viens de jouir alors que je suis seulement entré.

Je ne réponds rien, mort de gêne… Je cache mon visage avec mes mains et essaie de me calmer… Il rit doucement et ne semble pas vouloir me laisser me reprendre. Il commence doucement à bouger mais à chaque fois qu'il est sur le point de sortir, il se rengaine d'un coup, me faisant crier. Je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules et glisse mes mains sur son dos large et gémissant son nom. Je lâche un cri plus fort lorsqu'il touche ma prostate. Il semble fier et il embrasse mon cou, laissant plusieurs marques. Je me cambre de plus en plus, tremblant fortement. Puis je me sens monter au septième ciel. Je gémis son nom et il m'embrasse en serrant ses doigts autour du creux de mes genoux, qu'il tient depuis le début. Je plante mes ongles dans son dos en jouissant et il vient peu après en moi. Je le sens se retirer et me chuchoter son amour avant que je ne m'endorme, répondant doucement.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tardif) , Itachi / Kisame , Kurama / ? **

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, et avec mes excuses pour ne pas avoir pu poster mercredi :**

* * *

[Pdv Naruto]

Je soupire légèrement, regardant le ciel alors que le prof continue d'expliquer et d'expliquer encore et encore le texte que nous étudions. Un texte anglais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce texte est si passionnant mais bon, passons. Sasuke avait l'air très affecté dernièrement et je me rends compte que je ne lui parle plus vraiment ces derniers temps. Un soupir m'échappe alors que je recule dans ma chaise, croisant les bras. Je ne vois pas pourquoi… Nous nous éloignons tous les deux l'un de l'autre…Cela devient pesant pour moi si on ajoute à cela ma future mission… J'aimerais tellement lui parler avant de partir mais il disparait à la fin de chaque cours, je n'ai jamais le temps de l'approcher une seule seconde. Je ne comprends vraiment pas… Nous sommes censés tout nous dire non ? Alors pourquoi je ressens ce vide au creux de mon cœur… De mon âme…

Un livre frappe mon bureau et je lève mon regard sur notre professeur. Il me regarde de ces grands yeux marrons et souffle, d'un ton acerbe que si son cours ne m'intéresse pas je peux partir. Je fronce les sourcils, hésitant à le faire juste pour lui fermer sa grande gueule. Mais je ne fais rien et regarde dehors, me perdant de nouveau dans mes pensées. Il m'ignore ensuite pour le reste du cours et je finis par partir à la recherche de Sasuke à la pause de midi. Et il me faut un long moment avant de le trouver. En la charmante compagnie de notre amie aux cheveux roses. Mais Sakura et mon brun semblent en pleine discussion très sérieuse. Je m'adosse donc à l'angle du mur, croisant doucement les bras sur mon torse, et j'écoute.

\- Allez Sasu. Tu vas finir par parler ? Tout le monde s'inquiète car tu restes silencieux de plus en plus souvent, on te voit regarder tes repas mais sans les manger… On s'inquiète et je suis sûre que Naruto aimerait que tu te confies à lui…

Je souris faiblement et regarde le ciel gris au-dessus de nous. Je suis si transparent que ça… ? Il faut croire que oui mais je ne le montrerais pas plus que ça. De toute façon même en niant se serait cramé.

\- C'est juste… Que mon frère ne va pas bien… Tu sais qu'il aime Kisame et bah… Il l'a surpris avec un autre mec et il a tenté de se suicider alors que je pensais qu'il était en voyage pour papa… Et il a eu une mission et je… Shisui a perdu un œil à cause de Danzo… Et mon frère a développé son Mangekyô en pensant qu'il était mort mais… Mais il a donc fini à l'hôpital… Je vais le voir ce soir et je… J'ai peur… Je ne veux pas perdre mon frère…

Je serre les poings en entendant ce que Danzo a fait à la famille de mon amour secret. Je vais vraiment devoir le tuer maintenant, le temps presse de plus en plus, je ne peux plus le laisser agir sans pouvoir faire quelque chose. Je soupire alors que j'entends Sakura réconforter mon brun et je pars lentement vers l'appartement de Nagato, voulant avancer mon départ. Je n'arriverais pas à rester en cours, ma mission me travaille trop, je dois à tout prix partir. Je sursaute légèrement, revenant à la réalité en entendant du bruit. Je me retourne vers une ruelle et mords ma lèvre en y avançant doucement. Je vois alors Gaara, parlant avec un homme. Je fronce les sourcils et approche franchement, les mains dans les poches. Jusqu'à ce que le type plaque mon ami brusquement contre le mur.

\- Tu as bien compris ? siffla l'homme. Tu as intérêt à dire à ton cher ami blond qu'il devrait revenir auprès de Danzo s'il ne veut pas que du mal soit fait à ceux auxquels il tient.

\- Lâchez… Moi… réussit à articuler Gaara et je savais parfaitement que c'était de la colère contenue dans sa voix.

\- J'ai parfaitement entendu merci, intervins-je.

L'homme se retourne en lâchant mon ami et il sourit sadiquement. Il fait un pas dans ma direction, son attitude victorieuse me faisant grimacer et je ne peux retenir un sourire hautain en voyant parfaitement le cheminement de ses pensées.

\- Donc tu vas me suivre si tu as compris.

\- Non, le stoppai-je. Mais dis à Danzo qu'il risque d'avoir ma visite dans peu de temps.

J'attrape le bras de mon ami et le tire loin de ce sale chien. Gaara ne dit rien et me suit sagement, n'osant pas parler. J'aimerais qu'il me parle de ce qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis notre dernière vraie discussion… Mais rien. Il reste silencieux et cela me brise le cœur. J'ai la mauvaise impression d'être un fantôme. Je finis par le laisser dans la rue principale, plus bondée surtout à cette heure-là, lui ordonnant de rester avec mon frère alors que je continue mon chemin vers l'appartement de mon patron.

Mes pensées se perdent rapidement sur ma situation… Depuis que nous nous sommes évadés… Les problèmes se multiplient mais jamais en rapport avec Gaara, uniquement autour de moi… Serais-je donc plus achevé que Gaa… ? Serait-ce pour cela que Danzo veut absolument me récupérer… ? D'abord Sasuke reçoit une étrange lettre, qu'il m'a aussitôt apporté, inquiet. Puis Shisui qui se fait enlever un œil par cet enfoiré en personne. Et maintenant Gaara qui se fait menacer dans la rue par un des hommes de ce rat… Cela fait beaucoup et en peu de temps… Pourquoi agir seulement maintenant… Est-ce parce que j'approche de mes dix-huit ans… ? Je soupire et passe ma main dans mes cheveux avant de marcher un peu plus vite dans la rue, sentant la pluie tomber par fine gouttes pour le moment.

J'arrive finalement à l'immeuble et monte les trois étages puis me stoppe devant une porte. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux en entrant et je vois rapidement Konan devant moi, mettant sa veste, portant une petite boîte. Elle me regarde et ses fines lèvres pulpeuses s'étirent en un tendre sourire alors qu'elle prend ma main et m'entraîne vers le salon, après m'avoir fait retirer mes chaussures. Elle pose sa boîte et me prépare un café, rejetant ses longs cheveux violets par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu arrives en avances, enfin je crois même me souvenir que tu n'avais pas rendez-vous tout de suite avec ton couin, m'accueillit la jeune femme avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'est passé quelque chose qui te pousse à avancer ta mission de quelques jours ? Nagato devrait bientôt sortir de sa chambre. Ah ! Mais suis-je idiote, se lamenta-t-elle en me donnant ma tasse. Tu as appris pour Shisui je suppose. Il savait que tu allais venir plus tôt, maintenant que j'y pense il avait même tout préparé. Alors comme ça… Tu as finalement appris ce que Danzo a fait. C'est tellement horrible…

Je serre les poings, ne répondant pas. Je la remercie de la tête lorsqu'elle me donne un cookie et elle part finalement après avoir mis son manteau quand je l'avertie de la pluie. Je soupire et attend, soufflant légèrement à propos de tout ça. J'en ai marre, de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je craque seulement maintenant mais bon… Un bruit de porte me fait relever les yeux vers le couloir et je souris faiblement en voyant un Nagato débraillé apparaitre, plaquant ses cheveux humides en arrière alors qu'il grimace à cause de son dos douloureux et je ricane en voyant les morsures et griffures qui ornent son dos, ses épaules et ses pectoraux. Il me regarde et sourit nonchalamment.

\- Salut Naru, me salue-t-il. Tu viens pour la mission c'est ça ?

\- Pourquoi vous me demandez toujours alors que vous savez la réponse… Je veux partir ce soir, ou demain matin au plus tard.

Il m'offre un sourire malicieux au début de ma remarque puis s'avance après avoir récupérer une pochette. Il se poste tranquillement fac à moi, assis sur la table basse et me regarde un instant, comme pour juger de mon état actuel pour cette mission. Mais je sais qu'il ne peut rien me reprocher et qu'il sera obliger de m'envoyer en mission. Je sais être insistant… Il finit par lâcher un soupir et hoche la tête avant de me tendre la fameuse pochette.

\- Donne-le à ton père, ce sont les missions remplis ce mois-ci. Celles concernant Danzo n'y sont pas figurés pour qu'il ne se pose pas de questions. A la place, cela dit que tu faisais de l'infiltration. Même si je me doute parfaitement que ton père y pense, mon oncle par alliance n'est pas un idiot quand il le veut. Et généralement il est futé quand ça n'arrange pas les petits secrets des autres…

Je souris légèrement et nous parlons un petit moment de la mission et je pars après l'avoir remercié. Je rentre chez moi et dépose le dossier dans le bureau de mon père avant de préparer mon sac, ne mangeant pas au dîner. Ils savent de toute façon que je ne mange jamais avant de partir en mission, donc ils ne disent rien. Je reste allongé sur mon lit, regardant le plafond, une bonne partie de la nuit. Je réfléchis longuement et ferme les yeux… Peut-être que… Après tout… Je devrais…

Je ricane doucement, un faible sourire fatigué se dessinant sur mes traits… Non… Tais-toi Naruto…

Mon regard se pose sur les gardes, naviguant autour de l'entrée. La forêt est si calme autour de nous. Seul la lumière de la bâtisse face à moi illumine les alentours et je soupire, regardant un instant le ciel étoilé. Ma respiration se bloque lorsque l'un d'entre eux marche vers là où je suis et passe sous la branche sur laquelle je suis installé. Je le regarde fumer et m'assois lentement, contractant les muscles de mes jambes et je me laisse glisser en arrière, suspendu comme une chauve-souris. J'attrape rapidement le type et l'assomme d'un coup sur la nuque. Je me laisse retomber souplement sur le sol, près de lui, et le tire aussitôt vers les buissons pour pouvoir mettre sa tenue, cachant mes armes dans mes bottes et je soupire en ajustant le masque que je porte. Heureusement qu'il fait assez froid et que donc porter un masque chirurgical à cette saison n'est pas trop bizarre, surtout que j'ai vu deux autres gardes en avoir… Je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour camoufler mes cheveux en un brun sombre comme le pauvre type -que j'ai quand même couvert de ma couverture et dont j'ai mis du coton imprégné d'éther dans son nez pour qu'il dorme autant que je veux- et je me dirige tranquillement vers les autres.

\- Tiens, Kozuke, tu as fini ta clope ? interpella l'un des hommes en garde.

Je comprends vite que c'est à moi qu'il parle et le regarde, haussant un sourcil. Il semble bien familier avec le type que j'ai assommé et j'en conclus rapidement qu'ils doivent être ami. Je lis les pensées de ce mec en une seconde pour trouver son nom. Je souris alors sous mon masque, prenant une voix qui semble proche de celle du fameux Kozuke.

\- Ouais, répondis-je, c'était rapide, je ne l'ai pas fumé en entière à cause de mon rhume. Et toi, tu as bientôt fini ta ronde Hiro non ?

\- Exact, je pourrais rentrer rejoindre ma femme, elle te passe le bonjour.

Je ris doucement en bon ami que je joue alors qu'il frappe amicalement mon épaule. Je lui réponds de dire de même à sa femme et je le regarde partir avant de me diriger vers l'intérieur du laboratoire. Je regarde partout autour de moi, inquiet à l'idée de me faire démasquer. Je ne dois pas me faire prendre par surprise, je suis bien parti pour l'instant, je ne dois rien foirer. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je parviens donc près d'une salle que je connais et j'entre lentement pour voir Danzo, observant une sorte de copie de… Moi… ? Je me fige et observe la copie essayer de se protéger mais mourir instantanément.

\- Encore… Si seulement tu revenais auprès de moi au lieu de simplement m'observer.

Je me fige et le regarde tourner autour du corps mort avant de le faire disparaître avec le liquide. Il me regarde alors mais avec ses…

\- Tu as deux yeux ?! m'écriai-je. Non tu as volé l'œil de Shisui ! Pour te le greffer !

\- Oh, donc tu es au courant. Effectivement. Et alors ? Tu veux le venger ?

Je grogne fortement et reprend mon apparence avant de lui sauter dessus. Il esquive aisément et je marmonne alors que mon démon me souffle que me laisser me faire piéger serait absolument intolérable. Merci bien mais je pense que je l'avais déjà remarqué. Cependant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rester pensif sur cette copie de moi qu'il tente de faire. Bien difficilement on dirait car sans Orochimaru il perd une bonne partie de potentiel scientifique.

Le combat dure un moment, je commence à fatiguer alors que lui ne semble pas être essoufflé… Je rage intérieurement et sursaute quand je me retrouve maintenu par des forces invisibles. Mon tortionnaire me regarde avec un sourire étrange.

\- Je t'ai beaucoup observé Naruto, sourit sadiquement le vieil homme devant moi, je pense m'occuper de ton précieux ami brun. Tu sais, le petit frère d'Itachi Uchiwa. Il semble intéressant, je suis sûr que je pourrais faire de lui une merveilleuse arme de guerre.

\- Non ! Laisse-le ! Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

\- Enfin tu te montres raisonnable. Reviens auprès de moi. Et ton ami aura la vie sauve, ainsi que toute sa famille et la tienne.

Je mords ma lèvre et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Que puis-je faire ? Je sens mon démon s'agiter à l'intérieur de moi mais je ne peux rien faire. Je suis acculé. Dos au mur et je le sens parfaitement, je ne peux qu'accepter. Mes poings se crispent alors que je ferme les yeux un instant, calmant ma respiration autant que je le peux. Mais mon cœur se déchire légèrement. A cause de mon futur choix.

\- Promettez. Faites-en le serment.

Il soupire et le fait. Je lui demande de me laisser le temps de partir et je baisse la tête quand il me donne trois mois maximums. Je commence à aller vers la porte et me stoppe quand il me souffle quelques mots qui me font froid dans le dos. Je pars et rentre vite chez moi. Je ne dois pas rester… Je ne veux pas risquer leur sécurité. Je regarde mon téléphone et mord ma lèvre en voyant la date. La semaine prochaine nous allons chez les Uchiwa pour fêter Noël. J'ai déjà mon cadeau pour Sasuke… J'espère que ça lui plaira…

Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Et le soir de Noël… Je mords ma lèvre en sortant rapidement de la chambre de Sasuke. Je touche doucement mes lèvres et serre les poings. Je sors discrètement, ne voulant pas réveiller mon frère et mon meilleur ami qui dorment dans le salon. Je pars dans la forêt et me laisse aller à frapper le tronc d'un arbre, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à me blesser encore plus la main droite. Je soupire doucement. Je dois vraiment le quitter maintenant… Danzo va… Je grogne de frustration et frappe le sol, alors que la neige tombe. Je soupire alors que le froid me gagne petit à petit et je regarde le ciel sombre au-dessus de moi.

\- Pardon Sasuke… Je suis désolé mais… Je ne peux plus… Je vais craquer si je reste plus longtemps ici… Tu es en danger…

Je me relève et rentre chez moi, m'enfermant dans ma chambre. Je vais devoir partir… Le plus tard possible… Je veux profiter de Sasuke autant que je le peux… Avant de repartir… Vers l'enfer… Avant de le quitter à jamais… De ne plus être là pour lui… Plus jamais…


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tardif) , Itachi / Kisame , Kurama / ? **

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**nenesse :**** Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens mais je pense que quiconque dans ce genre de situation préfèrera toujours agir comme le fait Naruto actuellement plutôt que d'en parler car il faut beaucoup de courage pour risquer la sécurité de ses proches et Naruto ne souhaite pas ça, quitte à souffrir et faire souffrir.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

\- Mais arrête toi bon sang ! Tu me soules à être comme ça !

Je regarde mon frère s'énerver, indifférent. Je m'en veux de me comporter comme ça mais… Ils ne doivent plus m'aimer… Cela sera moins douloureux pour eux lorsque je partirais… Pourtant il y a une personne avec qui je ne peux me résoudre à être odieux… Je ne peux qu'être indifférent à sa présence, extérieurement du moins, car à l'intérieur je ne veux que capter son attention… Mon comportement blesse tout le monde, je le vois bien mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, sinon ils auront mal lors de mon départ… Je le retarde comme je peux… C'est horrible d'être ainsi avec l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de soi et de devoir faire le choix le plus douloureux et dur…

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mordant ma langue.

\- Tu auras beau gueuler, je ne vais pas changer pour tes beaux yeux Kurama.

Je me lève alors qu'il contracte sa mâchoire. Je ne sais même plus comment nous en sommes venus à parler de mon comportement lors de la fête chez les Uchiwa. Mais bon, autant continuer d'être le sale gosse… Je pars dans ma chambre alors que mon frère hurle contre mon comportement trop arrogant. Je m'allonge lentement sur mon lit et pose mon bras sur mes yeux en souriant faiblement, mon autre bras se calant sur mon torse pour serrer le tissue fin de mon t-shirt… J'ai si mal au cœur… J'ai l'impression de les trahir… Je soupire doucement et entend mon téléphone sonner. Je me redresse et décroche en voyant le nom de mon tortionnaire.

\- J'ai finalement besoin d'un peu plus que trois mois. Je vous contacterais moi-même pour vous dire quand je viendrais.

Je ne le laisse pas parler et je raccroche rapidement. Je coupe mon téléphone et pars me doucher. Je me déshabille lentement et regarde mon bras droit… Pendant que Danzo me parler… Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'après… Il m'avait plongé dans une illusion… Pour que je ne vois pas ce qu'il me faisait au bras droit… Ce monstre m'a apposé une brûlure… Qui commence tout juste à cicatriser pour devenir noir… Il m'a tatoué, comme son animal… Je grogne doucement et laisse l'eau couler sur ma peau avant de fermer les yeux lorsque la douleur de mon bras me fait finalement sortir de la cabine de douche. Une serviette sur les cheveux, je mets doucement un boxer noir ainsi qu'un bas de jogging. Je m'allonge, gardant la serviette sur ma tête et je regarde le plafond avant de m'endormir. Je dois réussir à me faire virer de l'école… Je les verrais moins et j'aurais plus facilement le moyen de partir en paix…

Je me réveille plus tôt que normalement et je m'habille, ne mettant pas du tout l'uniforme. Mon regard se pose sur mon reflet et je soupire en passant ma main dans mes cheveux… Ils sont légèrement au niveau de mes épaules, le côté droit est plaqué en arrière, laissant bien voir les piercings de mon hélix d'oreille. Sans compter mon récent piercing à l'arcade droite. Je prends mon sac, descendant les escaliers puis allant à l'entrée pour enfiler mes Rangers noir. Je pars au lycée et attend à l'entrée, adossé près du grillage en regardant le ciel. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais m'y prendre pour me faire renvoyer. Je vais forcément devoir créer des problèmes et cetera mais bon… Je suis bien obligé…

J'entends des pas et me tourne vers l'origine des bruits pour voir Sakura approcher de moi, une mine inquiète sur le visage. Elle se stoppe à une bonne distance de moi et me regarde, n'osant parler. Cela m'agace rapidement et je grogne.

\- Parle, c'est irritant à force.

\- Avant tu ne parlais pas comme ça, dit-elle. On croirait te revoir lorsque tu es revenu de ce laboratoire.

Je la regarde, froidement. Elle frissonne. Elle fuit mon regard comme un lapin fuit le renard. J'approche lentement d'elle et rapproche mon visage du sien, elle est blême d'un coup. Comme si cela m'amusait d'agir de nouveau avec autant de froideur mais je ne peux pas y échapper. Je me suis enlisé dans tout ça de ma propre volonté et je savais qu'un jour tout cela me retomberait dessus. Mais pas à un moment si crucial… Mon regard se fait acéré pour cacher le soudain trouble qui vient de m'assaillir à ces pensées et je regarde ma future ex-amie dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me parler comme ça. Tu n'es au courant de rien Sakura, tu devrais te taire.

Je m'éloigne d'elle et entre lorsque les grilles s'ouvrent. Je pars directement en cours et soupire, ne sachant pas si j'arriverais délibérément à me faire renvoyer. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à provoquer des problèmes par moi-même, en tout cas, pas en ayant l'objectif de me faire renvoyer de l'établissement, qui plus est dirigé par ma marraine. Je pousse un soupir de lassitude alors que je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, penchant mon visage vers la surface plate de la table. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis je sens alors l'odeur de mûre caractéristique de Sasuke. Je relève mon regard vers lui et je croise ses deux billes noires, puis ses joues rougissent avant que son regard ne se voile de tristesse. Comme s'il savait…

Je suis en silence le cours, mais ne prend pas de note. Sasuke ne peut pas être au courant de ce que je compte faire… Peut-être qu'il comprend que je ne peux pas rester avec lui… En même temps, lors de notre premier baiser, je suis reparti assez… Vite… Je me dirige sur le toit pendant la pause de midi et je m'allonge, profitant de la tranquillité. Mes yeux se ferment lentement alors que je me souviens de ce moment. Cette horrible torture… Un sourire fend mes lèvres alors que je porte ma main à mes lèvres. Je ressens encore le goût de ses lèvres, si douces… Si pleines…

_[Flash-back]_

_\- Je vais te protéger. Quitte à donner ma vie pour toi…_

_Je rapproche mes lèvres des siennes, lentement. Mille questions se propagent dans mon esprit, totalement indécis sur le fait que je suis en train de faire la chose qui va le plus nous détruire. Je le vois abaisser lentement les paupières qui rouvrent petit à petit les yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder rapidement. Il est si beau… Avec sa belle peau blanche, sans la moindre imperfection, ses cils noirs, long, qui laisse des ombres sur ses pommettes saillantes et hautes… Un léger bruit se fait entendre dans le silence de la pièce et je comprends que ce sont les battements de son cœur. Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, il doit certainement se dire que son cœur bat trop fort, que je l'entends. Je respire lentement, regardant encore ses yeux fermer, pour de bon cette fois-ci. Je le sens nerveux mais aussi impatient. Ma respiration chaude se répercute sur ses lèvres. Je le sens se tendre légèrement, nous rapprochant de quelques millimètres et…_

_Je me stoppe… Si je l'embrasse… Tous mes choix seront encore plus douloureux... Je ne sais pas si je veux finir cela... _

_Il ouvre ses magnifiques yeux et tout l'amour et le désir que je vois dedans me poignardent profondément le cœur. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur… Merde… Je ne veux pas… Je…_

_\- Je ne dois pas…_

_\- Naruto…_

_Un frisson me parcourt violemment. Sa voix est tremblante… Merde il en a vraiment envie… Presque… besoin … Je sens et sais parfaitement mes faibles barrières trembler à cause de son ton presque suppliant, presque implorant que je termine ce que j'allais faire._

_\- Embrasse… Moi… me supplia-t-il._

_Je me redresse et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Sa voix s'élève de nouveau et j'entends mon nom, prononcé de manière si quémandeuse… Je craque et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ferme les yeux peu après lui et je me perds dans le flot de sensations nouvelles qui me submerge, et sûrement lui aussi. C'est doux, emplie d'amour… Il presse son corps contre le mien et cela me ramène rapidement à la dure réalité. Je recule brusquement et sors de sa chambre. Je m'appuis contre la porte et l'entend rire, heureux. Je serre les poings. J'ai envie de pleurer…_

_[Retour au présent] _

Je lève ma main droite et regarde le bandage qui la recouvre. Je souris faiblement, me rappelant de la nuit atroce que j'ai passée ensuite… Si pour Sasuke, le baiser que nous avons partagé était le meilleur moment de toute sa vie, ce fut l'inverse pour moi… C'était bon et inoubliable… Mais… J'ai goûté à un bonheur que plus jamais je ne pourrais avoir… Je ris faiblement avant de sentir mon démon s'agiter en moi. Je soupire et le laisse sortir. Il me regarde et se roule en boule sur mon torse.

\- Oui Kyubi ? demandai-je, sachant qu'il n'allait pas parler de lui-même.

\- Ta vie est totalement détruite à cause de moi, couina-t-il doucement. Je suis désolé…

\- Kyu… Je ne t'en veux pas… Et puis je préfère t'avoir en moi plutôt que tu sois dans le corps d'un taré…

Je caresse doucement son pelage et souris faiblement quand il frotte son museau contre ma main. Comment pourrai-je en vouloir à ce démon qui n'a fait que me protéger tout ce temps ? J'aimerais tant que tout s'arrange mais cela ne sera pas facile et je sais que c'est difficile autant pour lui que moi. Il vit en même temps que moi et il est le mieux placé pour comprendre mes sentiments et je sais pertinemment que sans lui tout cela serait bien plus difficile.

\- Et puis je suis le seul à avoir survécu parmi les autres enfants de l'expérience « Kyubi » … Alors c'était un peu prédestiné…

J'entends la porte du toit s'ouvrir puis le rire de Sakura se fait entendre. Kyubi relève la tête et je comprends par ses pensées qu'elle, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba et Neji sont là… Je ne dis rien et referme les yeux alors que le rire de Sakura se stoppe, et que les pas se suspendent. Le silence se fait alors, seul le vent, doux, se fait entendre. Je reste ainsi, les laissant donc faire ce qu'ils veulent. J'entends des pas puis un mouvement à côté de moi.

\- Sasuke, nous devrions partir. Il ne veut clairement pas être dérangé, persifla Sakura.

\- Je vous rejoins après, dit Sasuke, d'un ton sans appel. Laissez-moi deux secondes.

J'entends de nouveau la porte et je soupire en ouvrant un œil pour croiser le regard triste de mon brun. Je me redresse, Kyubi disparaissant, puis j'attrape le menton de Sasu.

\- Pourquoi ce regard triste… ?

\- Je sens que… Tu me mens… Que c'est pour ça que tu agis comme un salaud alors que tu souhaites juste nous protéger.

\- TE protéger serait le terme exact… Car je te mets en danger. Ne m'en veux pas Sasuke, je suis obligé. Ne me demande rien, s'il te plaît.

Je me lève doucement en le lâchant et commence à partir avant de sentir une de ses fines mains attraper le pan de ma chemise.

\- Ne me laisse pas Naruto, supplie-t-il. Sans toi je… Je ne suis rien. Et toi non plus. Nos sentiments ne sont pas que du vent pas vrai ? Je l'ai senti dans notre baiser. Cette nuit-là… Naruto ne me tourne pas le dos.

Je mords fortement ma lèvre à sa voix tremblante, effrayée… Je me retiens, tant bien que mal, cependant la douleur de mon cœur est plus forte et je tourne seulement la tête vers lui. Nos regards se croisent et alors un hoquet de stupeur lui échappe. Je ferme les yeux un instant, et continue d'avancer. Je devine facilement son bras retombant mollement sur le sol et les larmes dévalant ses joues alors que j'entends ses petits hoquets de douleur. Je ne peux retenir une larme traîtresse alors que je quitte le toit. Mais je devine également que mon brun se reprend très vite derrière la porte. Mon regard l'a vraiment bouleversé mais je ne saurai dire quelles émotions ont traversés mes orbes bleus…. Je sors lentement de l'établissement, la tête basse, puis une main ferme attrape mon bras et je vois alors Sakura.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous à la fin ?! Tu oses jouer avec Sasuke et lui donner de faux espoirs ! Cela te plait de le faire souffrir ainsi ?!

Je ne réponds pas, mis à part une certaine moue contrariée. Elle pense vraiment que Sasuke va s'apitoyer sur son sort ainsi, si facilement. Je me dégage avant de partir chez moi, me défoulant dans la salle d'entrainement. La fatigue me fuit toute la nuit, me rappelant sans cesse les courts sanglots de Sasuke. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière… Sinon Danzo s'en prendra à lui et le changera en quelque chose qu'il ne voudra pas…

Le lendemain en cours, j'entends vite des messes basses sur mon dos. Je fais comme si je ne les entendais pas mais je sais parfaitement ce qui se passe. Surtout quand je vois les cernes de Sasuke… Je pose lentement mon sac à mon bureau. Je sens que bonbon rose se retient difficilement de venir me défoncer la face… Je ne peux pas la contredire sur le fait que j'ai blessé Sasuke. Cependant une partie de moi reste soulagé en voyant qu'il semble mieux gérer les choses. Et je suis presque certain qu'il doit être entrain d'échafauder des plans pour le sortir de ce merdier mais je sais que c'est inutile. Aussi brillant qu'il puisse être, il n'en aura pas le temps. Je soupire et les deux premières heures passent lentement. Puis nous allons au gymnase pour le cours de sport. Nous avons basket en ce moment. Je soupire quand je dois choisir les membres de mon équipe et Sakura la sienne. Je la laisse volontairement prendre tout le groupe d'amis que nous avons, à l'étonnement de certain vu que mon ancien groupe d'amis est extrêmement fort et que tout le monde se partage toujours dans les deux équipes pour les matchs.

Ledit match commence et je prends vite la balle. Je parviens à nous faire avoir un bon score pendant tout le cours. Puis le professeur siffle la fin et je prends ma serviette pour essuyer mon front. J'entends des pas, nombreux, venir vers moi. Mon équipe me remercie et ils partent dans les vestiaires puis moi je me retourne pour voir Sakura avancer vers moi, rapidement. J'intercepte aisément son poing et je la regarde, sans émotions.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?! D'abord tu brises le cœur de Sasu et maintenant tu rejettes tout le monde ?! Je vais t'en coller une !

\- Sakura, tenta de la calmer Kiba, son comportement vaut ce coup de poing mais il doit avoir des raisons…

\- Des raisons pour quoi ?! Pour se permettre de se comporter en connard sans cœur ?!

Je serre rapidement son poing, fronçant les sourcils alors que l'air se fait soudain lourd et horrible. Je devine que mes pupilles se sont fendus et je regarde froidement Sakura qui déglutit et glapit de douleur, essayant de dégager son poing de ma prise.

\- Tu te permets de juger mes actes sans rien savoir du pourquoi ? grognai-je. Tu oses m'insulter et insulter mon sang maudit ? Veux-tu goûter à mes problèmes Sakura ?

Elle secoue négativement la tête et je brise brusquement son poignet. Elle lâche un cri de douleur alors que Kiba et Lee accourt pour l'aider. Du vent se met à former une barrière autour de moi et je sens que mes yeux sont rouges comme le sang.

\- Vous ne savez rien. Rien ! Alors foutez-moi la paix !

Je pars et ne réagis pas lorsque pleins de trucs explosent dans le gymnase. Je sais que mon vent a formé une barrière autour de Sasuke et des autres personnes vivantes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Je pars sur le toit et me change. Je baisse la tête, sachant que cet excès de folie va me coûter très cher. Finalement… Je vais être renvoyé…

Deux mois sont passés. Danzo ne m'a pas contacté pour le moment… Mais je sais qu'il s'impatiente. Je lève mon regard sur les branches au-dessus de moi. Il me faut… Il me faut juste encore un peu de temps pour dire enfin mes adieux à Sasuke… Juste un peu de temps… Et je disparaitrai à jamais…


	24. Chapter 225

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu, Itachi / Kisame , Kurama / ? **

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**nenesse : Oh je peux juste te dire qu'il va mal finir ^^**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

[Pdv Sasuke]

Je sens des mains dans mon dos et je frissonne doucement. Retenant un soupir amusé et en même temps désabusé je me concentre du mieux que je le peux sur ma tâche actuelle. Soit attaché les banderoles dans le salon. Un sourire illumine mon visage alors que sur mes flancs court des doigts taquins.

\- Aniki, arrête de m'embêter, râlai-je finalement après que le tabouret sur lequel je suis perché n'ait tremblé.

J'entends un léger rire derrière moi et je soupire doucement, amusé malgré moi par sa bonne humeur contagieuse, surtout depuis qu'il a retrouvé la vue et que Kisame et lui sont enfin ensemble. Je termine de décorer le sapin et je regarde mon travail, fier de la décoration sobre mais élégante.

\- Tu vas te faire beau ? demanda mon aîné.

\- Et toi ? Ah c'est bien beau de parler de moi mais toi non.

Je croise les bras et le regarde bouder un instant avant de soupirer de nouveau. Je m'écarte et pars doucement dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et observe l'eau couler dans le bain. Je mets un peu de bain moussant et je me glisse dans l'eau chaude une fois entièrement remplie. Je me détends rapidement et un soupir de contentement m'échappe. Puis je sens mon esprit dérapé. J'aimerais tellement que Naruto soit là, au-dessus de moi… Je frissonne et laisse mes doigts glisser entre mes jambes. Ma main droite se resserre sur mon sexe un peu dur et je soupire. Ma main libre caresse lentement mon torse et mon esprit transforme la scène pour que ce soit Naruto devant moi. Je frissonne fortement et gémis faiblement de plaisir. Avant de sursauter brusquement en entendant toquer à la porte de la salle de bain. Je sens mon sexe durcir un peu plus dans ma main alors que mon frère me parle. J'abandonne mon torse pour glisser deux doigts entre mes fesses et j'enfonce lentement mon majeur.

\- Dépêche-toi un peu petit frère, j'aimerais me préparer moi aussi.

Je souris énormément et fais bouger rapidement mon doigt en moi. Je mords ma lèvre pour ne pas gémir puis j'entends mon frère partir. J'entre un second doigt et écarte mon entrée avant de rougir en me rendant compte de ce que je fais. Je regarde le plafond après un moment et je gémis faiblement le nom de mon blond avant de jouir dans ma main en trouvant ma prostate. Je reprends doucement ma respiration et souris paresseusement avant de sortir de l'eau maintenant froide. Je vide la baignoire et m'essuie lentement avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Je vois le sourire goguenard de mon frère et je rougis fortement, comprenant qu'il m'a entendu.

\- Normalement il sera rentré de mission avant Noël, tu pourras passer les fêtes avec lui. Je suis sûr que tu auras envie de sa présence.

Je m'enfuis dans ma chambre alors qu'il se moque gentiment de moi et je soupire doucement. Depuis qu'il est avec Kisame il devient un peu plus taquin sur ce plan, c'est assez déroutant vu qu'il peut parfaitement devenir timide et prude. Je me change et met mon pyjama avant de rejoindre maman, cherchant avec elle un bon plat à faire pour le réveillon. Tout le monde ne pourra pas venir car beaucoup veulent passer les fêtes en amoureux. Je sais que Kakashi et Obito ne viendront pas, Oncle Madara non plus car il va rester avec son amant, Shisui sera là avec Izuna, puis bien sûr Kisame va venir pour Itachi, Kurama va venir avec Gaara, Minato, Kushina et Naruto et je pense que c'est tout, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Je regarde mon cahier de notes où je fais la liste avec maman de ce que nous pourrions faire pour tout le monde. Puis je sens un courant d'air et papa enroule ses bras autour de la taille de maman avant d'embrasser son cou. Elle rougit et bredouille un petit « Okæri » à papa qui sourit en lui répondant par un baiser. Il jette un œil à mon cahier et sourit grandement.

\- Cela me semble délicieux. J'ai hâte d'y être.

Je souris et nous mangeons tranquillement avec mes parents, Itachi partant au cinéma avec Yahiko, Nagato, Sasori, Deidara et son requin. Je pars ensuite dans ma chambre et observe le cadeau e Naruto, sur ma table de chevet. J'espère que cela lui plaira, Gaara m'a affirmé que oui. Je souris et m'endors lentement, heureux.

Je stresse. Ok, calme toi Sasu. Merde ! Je frotte mes cheveux, faisant les cent pas devant la porte de mon dressing grande ouverte. Je suis en boxer, blanc, et je ne sais pas quoi mettre… Mais les invités arriveront dans quinze minutes… Je regarde la porte s'ouvrir et je me jette sur mon frère qui est parfaitement bien habillé.

\- Tu n'es pas encore prêt ? dit-il avec surprise.

\- Aide moi Itachi, le suppliai-je. Je ne sais pas quoi mettre… Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller pour lui plaire…

Je le regarde, les yeux larmoyants et il soupire. Il me repousse et entre dans mon dressing. Je m'assois sur mon lit, nerveux. Il revient vers moi après un moment, deux minutes je pense, et il pose ce qu'il a choisi à mes côtés.

\- Dépêche-toi, Kurama et Kisame sont déjà là. Et les parents de Naruto vont bientôt arriver avec lui.

Je sursaute et le regarde partir. Je soupire doucement et met le jean noir qu'il m'a donné. Il moule parfaitement mon arrière-train et je rougis doucement. Je mets ensuite le débardeur blanc avec la chemise à motif écossais par-dessus, la laissant ouverte. Je descends ensuite, observant le rouge de ma chemise puis je vois Kisame serrant mon frère dans ses bras, caressant son dos vêtu d'un simple t-shirt à manche longue noir avec un gilet bleu foncé à manches courtes. Je souris tendrement puis voit Kurama, portant un pull col sans manches, rouge foncé, un jean noir déchiré et un bandage au bras droit.

\- Tiens, Kurama, tu t'es blessé ?

\- On s'entrainait et il a été distrait par quelqu'un. Donc il s'est pris mon attaque d'eau bouillante sur le bras, et donc sa peau est à vive, se moqua l'amant de mon frère.

\- Ta gueule sale sushi, grogna le renard, mécontent.

Je ricane doucement, amusé par la situation. Je m'assois près de lui et regarde la télé en attendant que tout le monde soit là. Puis j'entends des éclats de voix venant de l'entrée et je hausse un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer encore pour que Kushina hausse la voix. Elle ne le fait pas tant que ça pourtant…

\- Tu aurais pu faire un effort sur ta tenue ! s'écria Kushina. On ne va pas en boîte à ce que je sache !

\- Mais tu as fini oui ?! hurla Naruto en réponse, avec une hargne étonnante. Je mets ce que je veux ! Tu me les brises. C'est bon je vais me casser et mettre autre chose pour satisfaire sa majesté coincée du cul.

J'entends un bruit sourd puis la mère de Naruto hurle son nom alors que la porte d'entrée claque. Je regarde les garçons avec moi, tous sont aussi choqué que moi des paroles de Naruto. Il a vraiment parlé comme ça à sa mère. Je mords ma lèvre alors que j'entends ma mère rassurer doucement son amie puis mon père partir avec Minato dans son bureau. Je regarde le sol puis j'entends des pas discrets puis une tête rouge apparait dans mon champ de vision. Je regarde Gaara, surpris par sa tenue. Il porte un slim rouge, avec des déchirés sur ses cuisses, puis un t-shirt simple noir avec un dessin de dragon rouge et blanc, puis une veste. Je souris doucement.

\- Salut Gaa, le saluai-je.

\- Coucou, comment tu vas ? Désolé pour Naruto, il ne voulait pas s'habiller de manière formelle alors il avait un peu comme moi mais en plus provoquant pour le haut. Alors Kushina à hurler pendant tout le trajet et il a finalement craquer arriver ici comme tu l'as entendu…

\- Il s'énerve souvent comme ça ?

\- Non pas vraiment, c'est récent, ce n'est que depuis sa dernière mission… Il ne veut rien me dire mais il devait espionner Danzo, je pense qu'il a eu un souci… Il se renferme sur lui-même de plus en plus, il est facilement agressif et autre… Je m'inquiète vraiment…

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule en soupirant et je remarque le regard de Kurama sur lui. Je souris doucement et regarde ensuite l'écran. Nous entendons finalement la porte claquer après vingt minutes et je sursaute quand Naruto nous rejoint et s'assois contre le mur, près du sapin. Je regarde son slim noir, puis son haut noir, le blazer à manche trois quart bleu foncé et la cravate légèrement relâché bleu acier. Je rougis doucement alors qu'il pose sa main sur le sol. Je vois ensuite des cadeaux apparaitre sous le sapin et il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et je remarque alors ses pansements. Il a le bras droit, jusqu'à ses doigts, dans un bandage légèrement tâché de rouge, un pansement sur la joue gauche et l'arcade droit.

\- Naruto… ?

Il relève son regard froid sur moi et je frissonne en le voyant se réchauffer légèrement quand nos regards se croisent. Une douce chaleur se répand dans mon torse et je souris faiblement. Il n'y a que nous qui pouvons nous rassurer en un regard et je vois une étrange lueur dans son regard. Je soupire et approche lentement, comme s'il était un animal sauvage près à bondir sur moi à tout instant.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as l'air assez amoché… Tu veux que je change ton bandage… ? proposai-je. Il se tâche de sang.

\- Merci mais je ne préfère pas, tu n'as pas à voir les dégâts.

Je baisse la tête et regarde ensuite le film qui passe. Je l'entends soupirer puis partir à l'étage, dans la salle de bain. Je me lève lentement et le rejoins. Je l'attends devant la porte, ne voulant pas le fâché en venant voir son bras. Il ressort après un petit moment et sourit en me voyant.

\- Tu es têtu…

\- Autant que toi…

Je souris et l'entraine vers la salle à manger où nos mères servent chaque plat.

\- Oh, me sourit ma mère, poussin. Tu peux prévenir les hommes qu'on mange ?

\- Naruto, appela Kushina, reste ici deux secondes, nous devons parler.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Point barre.

Naruto s'assoit et croise les bras sur son torse, regardant la nappe. Sa mère baisse les yeux, mordant sa lèvre maquillée de rouge. Je remarque alors sa belle robe verte, très douce et très bien assorti à sa chevelure de feu. Je regarde ma mère qui elle porte une longue robe nacrée et me fait signe de vite aller chercher tout le monde. Le repas se passe sans problème, Naruto restant silencieux, ne voulant pas faire baisser l'ambiance joyeuse du réveillon. Je soupire alors que minuit approche et je vois tout le monde préparait les cadeaux sous le sapin et je regarde Naruto avant de chuchoter.

\- Ton cadeau… Tu viendras le prendre dans ma chambre après d'accord… ?

Il me sourit et hoche la tête. Minuit sonne alors et nos parents distribuent les cadeaux. C'est étrange, Shisui et Izuna ne sont pas venu de toute la soirée. Mon frère semble remarquer mon regard vers les cadeaux de notre cousin.

\- Ils viendront en journée, m'informa-t-il, l'œil de Shisui s'est brusquement remis à saigner alors notre oncle est resté auprès de lui.

\- Oh… Je comprends, j'espère qu'il va mieux en tout cas. Ou au moins que ça ira mieux avec le temps…

J'ouvre doucement mes cadeaux et sourit grandement. Kisame et Itachi m'ont offert un katana, Kurama un livre que je voulais depuis un moment sur les techniques liés au feu, mes parents de l'argent, et les parents de Naruto un ensemble de sweat récent très beau. Je regarde Naruto qui me lance un sourire malicieux. Oh, si lui à son cadeau après, moi aussi donc. Je souris en rougissant légèrement et je regarde mon frère qui pleure devant une bague que Kisame lui met à l'annulaire gauche en embrassant son cou. Il lui chuchote quelque chose et mon frère pleure encore plus en criant un « oui » qui fait bien comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Il reçoit ensuite un katana, jumeau au mien, de la part de Kurama et Naruto, puis après il reste surpris en voyant les clefs de voiture que lui tende les quatre parents de la pièce. Kurama et Kisame reçoivent principalement des armes exotiques, des vêtements puis de l'argent, mais un collier pour chacun de la part de Naruto, pour son frère, et d'Itachi pour son requin.

Je monte lentement dans ma chambre, Kurama et Gaara dorment en bas -ah oui, ce dernier a reçu un magnifique collier de la part de Kurama et après ce sont surtout des vêtements. Il a donné une paire de boucles d'oreilles super classes à Kurama et les autres ont eu des chocolats fait maison avec des surprises à l'intérieur-. Nos parents sont partis dormir et mon frère et son copain sont dans la chambre de mon aîné. Je regarde Naruto qui me suit, tenant quelque chose dans sa main. J'entre dans ma chambre et je prends doucement la boîte qui était sur ma table basse. Je lui tends en rougissant, remerciant l'obscurité de la nuit qui me cache parfaitement. Il me sourit et prend ma boîte avant de glisser son cadeau dans ma main à la place. Je frissonne doucement et regarde ce que c'est. Je défais le nœud et ouvre avec délicatesse le coffret noir avant de sursauter en voyant une paire de boucles d'oreille. Ce sont juste des perles noires avec un croix qui pend juste en dessous. Il me sourit et m'en met une à mon oreille droite puis il fait de même à son oreille.

\- Comment as-tu su que j'avais un trou à l'oreille droite… ? demandai-je, agréablement surpris.

\- Secret. Et tu vas devoir observer la perle plus tard, en plein soleil, tu auras une surprise.

Je souris et le laisse ouvrir son cadeau à lui. Il se fige et caresse lentement l'ensemble de bijouterie. Il rit doucement et me souffle un petit merci. Il me tend l'un des petits trucs et tend sa langue. Je rougis et défais le piercing qu'il porte avant de mettre celui qu'il m'a tendu. Je remarque alors que c'est la perle avec un S à l'intérieur en blanc. Je rougis doucement alors que mes doigts caressent légèrement ses lèvres. Il frissonne agréablement et embrasse ma main avant de mettre le collier qui comme je le pensais, laisse le médaillon tomber entre les os de ses clavicules. Puis il va dans ma salle de bain et met doucement l'ensemble de piercing à l'hélix de son oreille. Je rougis lorsque je me rends compte qu'il est encore plus beau maintenant. Il approche de moi et je ne sais comment, je me retrouver contre un quelconque mur. Il se baisse en tenant mon menton et ses yeux de chat me fixe, sa pupille se fendant comme son renard.

\- Je vais te protéger, dit-il. Quitte à donner ma vie pour toi…

Il rapproche ses lèvres des miennes, lentement, comme une horrible torture. Je ferme les yeux, n'attendant que le moment où nos lèvres seront enfin rejointes. Mon cœur bat très vite, trop fort. Il l'entend, c'est obligé. Un frissonne me parcourt alors que sa respiration chaude et lente brûle mes lèvres. Je referme mes poings. Je déglutis lentement et…

Tout cesse.

J'ouvre les yeux, lentement. Avant qu'il n'enfonce son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

\- Je ne dois pas…

\- Naruto…

Je rougis à ma voix. Elle tremble, témoignant de mon état. Bon sang s'il savait l'état dans lequel il me met… Je me sens patraque, succombant petit à petit mais en même temps dépendant du bon vouloir de Naruto. Je ne peux pas avancer sans lui si je veux être un couple avec lui. Il doit être sûr de ce qu'il veut… Moi je suis déjà sûr de ce que je ressens et souhaite.

\- Embrasse… Moi… suppliai-je.

Il se redresse et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je gémis pitoyablement son nom et je me sens exploser quand il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est doux, emplie d'amour… Je me presse doucement contre lui et sursaute quand il recule. Puis je sens qu'il part. Je porte ma main à mes lèvres et rougis brusquement… Kami-sama… Je… Je ris doucement, euphorique. Je touche la boucle d'oreille et m'endors ainsi, assis contre mon mur, avec un sourire idiot collé sur la face.


	25. Chapter 23

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu, Itachi / Kisame, Kurama / ? **

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**nenesse**** : J'espère que la suite va te plaire ^^**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

[Pdv Kurama]

Un coup de feu retentit, seul bruit perçant dans la nuit. Dans mon viseur, je ne regardais même plus ma cible, lâchant son portable alors que le sang coule du trou entre ses deux yeux. Sa femme hurle, plaquant ses mains devant ses lèvres colorées de rouge. Les gardes prennent leurs armes et l'un hurle de trouver la provenance du tir. Je range mon sniper dans mon dos et je me relève de ma cachette. Mon regard se lève sur le ciel étoilé qui me couvre de son voile obscure et je soupire doucement en partant rejoindre mon coéquipier.

Gaara me regarde revenir, ayant entendu le coup de feu. Il détruit le reste de notre campement, effaçant efficacement toute trace de notre passage et je le laisse faire, guettant les alentours. Plus loin résonne encore la panique et je ferme légèrement les yeux en marchant.

Repensant à cet homme que je viens d'abattre. Alors qu'il dînait avec sa femme. Mais bon elle ne s'en plaindra peut-être plus autant quand elle saura les manigances de cet homme.

Je rouvre les yeux, continuant de me frayer un chemin dans la nuit, à travers les arbres, suivi par Gaara qui s'applique à me suivre discrètement en laissant de faux indices.

\- Kurama, est-ce que tu vas reprendre d'autres missions avec moi… ? Me laisseras tu faire quelque chose… ?

Mon regard se pose sur lui et je souris faiblement. Je me stoppe et me retourne pleinement pour lui faire face, le laissant ainsi comprendre que ma réponse sera très sérieuse et je passe une main dans ses cheveux, surveillant tout de même les alentours.

\- Tout déprend de la mission, je ne tiens pas à te voir blessé. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux pas t'handicaper non plus, ne te sens pas comme un poids mort avec moi, tu ne l'es pas. Sans toi je serais facilement repérable.

Il me sourit et me suit sagement, ne posant plus de questions. Nous retournons à l'auberge du village proche du centre-ville où se trouvait ce chien galeux. Je soupire en regardant le rouquin dormir paisiblement dans le lit de notre chambre d'hôtel. Je finis par m'allonger dans mon propre lit avant de tenter de me reposer. Mais je dors peu, préférant rester aux aguets. Nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents sur ce qui nous entoures. Généralement après une mission comme ça, la ville la plus proche se fait aussitôt inspecter. Je me redresse après une heure en entendant des voitures à l'extérieur. Je me glisse à la fenêtre et écarte légèrement les stores pour pouvoir observer discrètement la rue.

\- Gaara, l'appelai-je. Debout.

J'entends le mouvement venant du second lit simple de la chambre et il me rejoint, sur ses gardes.

\- Ils sont déjà là ? Ils sont rapides…

\- Nous devons filer. Les habitants vont leur dire tous les arrivants de la veille et mon nom est connu dans ce milieu de garde.

Il ne dit rien et je prends mon arme avant de vite sortir de la chambre, talonné par le tanuki. Je souffle doucement en me collant à un mur. La porte de l'auberge vient de s'ouvrir d'un coup et j'entends la gérante se faire interroger. Je fais signe à Gaara d'ouvrir la fenêtre au bout du couloir. Un toit est face à la fenêtre et nous pourrons nous enfuir ainsi. Je regarde légèrement les escaliers, prêt à les retarder le temps que Gaara déverrouille cette maudite fenêtre. Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans les escaliers et je lance un sort de feu. Un cri de douleur se fait entendre puis je sors de l'angle du mur pour pointer mon arme de poing sur eux.

\- Kurama ! cria l'homme devant moi. C'est donc bien toi ! Tu vas le payer pour avoir pris la vie de notre boss à cause d'un stupide contrat !

Je souris, laissant voir mes canines plus longues et je tire dans le tas. Gaara m'appelle et je cours le rejoindre en lâchant une bombe fumigène. Je saute par-dessus le rebord pour atterrir sur le toit, près de lui. Il me sourit et nous courrons vers la sortie de la ville, où se trouve ma voiture. Nous y parvenons aisément et je souffle légèrement une fois derrière le volant. Nous filons au quart de tour sur les routes sombres, retournant chez mes parents pour annoncer que la mission était finie. Le trajet se fit en silence, dans le calme avec seulement la musique venant de la radio.

Nous arrivons finalement au petit matin alors que la brume se lève à peine sur la ville à cause de la météo récente et capricieuse et je descends avec Gaara de ma voiture.

\- Tu devrais te reposer. Nous n'avons que peu dormi cette nuit. Je vais aller voir mon père ne t'en fais pas.

Je souris alors qu'il hoche la tête et je l'observe repartir vers l'étage. Je sais qu'en temps normal il aurait absolument tenu à m'accompagner et lui-même faire le rapport car il n'aime pas être mis sur le banc de touche mais lui comme moi avons remarqué sa fatigue et il n'a pas argumenté, allant dans mon sens sans rechigner pour une fois. Je me dirige vers le bureau de mon père et il me sourit. Je lui confirme la mission et sourit.

\- Tu vas continuer les missions en duo avec Gaara ? demanda papa.

\- Oui. C'est un bon moyen pour l'occuper. Surtout depuis que Naruto a changé.

\- En parlant de ça, sais-tu ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il s'est fait renvoyer du lycée hier, pendant que tu n'étais pas là.

J'ouvre grands les yeux. Lui ? Renvoyé ? Comment ?

\- Il y a eu un problème entre lui et ses amis, expliqua mon père. Au gymnase. Il a tout fait exploser mais étrangement il y avait une barrière autour des personnes présentes. Naruto n'est toujours pas rentré depuis. Tsunade m'a prévenu mais elle avait l'air soucieuse. Elle pense que cela concerne Sasuke et Danzo.

\- Sasuke… ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela aurait un lien avec lui… Étrange. Je vais essayer d'en savoir un peu plus auprès de Gaara, peut-être que comme il est dans la même situation que mon frère, il saura nous dire ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de cet idiot.

Je sors rapidement avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Je descends et vois mon cadet devant moi, vêtu d'un jean nouvellement troué par de fines coupures, avec des taches de sang, signe qu'il s'est blessé mais que sa peau a guéri. Il semble également trempé. Il a plu toute la nuit. Et il a mis la capuche de sa veste noire sur ses cheveux, et il a la tête baissée. Je serre les poings et l'attrape rapidement par le col de son t-shirt et sa veste pour le plaquer contre la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?! m'écriai-je. C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Y'en a marre maintenant de ton foutu caractère de merde ! Maman et papa s'inquiètent, Sasuke et tous tes amis aussi ! Tu penses deux secondes aux autres ?!

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et il est brûlant de douleur.

\- Dis quelque chose ! Assume tes actes ! hurlai-je, déçu de son comportement.

Il pose ses mains sur les miennes et je vois son regard s'éteindre.

\- C'est bon ? résonna sa voix froidement. Tu as fini ? Tu es bien frustré en ce moment, tu vas plus dans le club où tu allais pour baiser tous tes soumis ? Parce que tu n'es pas capable de tenir une relation amoureuse.

Je sens la rage monter en moi alors que je sens que nos parents ainsi que Gaara. Mon frère me sourit, mais d'un sourire fourbe et étrangement triste. Je grogne et le frappe violemment dans la mâchoire. Il tombe à terre, tenant son menton. Je lui attrape de nouveau son t-shirt pour le soulever.

\- Nous sommes une famille ! Nous sommes censés nous aider et nous soutenir les uns les autres ! Toi tu t'en fiche totalement ! Tu pars dans des missions secrètes, que personne ne connait. Tu profites de nous pour te changer les idées et tu ne parles jamais à personne de tes problèmes alors que nous n'attendons que cela !

\- Qui a dit que je voulais être dans cette famille…

J'arrête de crier et me fige, tout comme nos parents. Je sens mon sang se glacer.

\- Tu as dit quoi ? demandai-je, incertain de vouloir entendre la réponse.

\- En quoi vous vous permettez de vous dire indispensable pour moi… ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je veux vous parler ? Que je vous aime comme ma famille… ? Rien… Rien ne vous donne ce droit. Je m'en fiche totalement de vous. Vous pouvez crever que je ne ressentirais absolument rien. Vous n'êtes rien pour moi. Rien. Vous n'êtes que des déchets, inférieur à ma puissance qui vous effraie.

Je le lâche, pétrifié par ses mots. Il me sourit, plein de méchanceté alors qu'il se relève. Il va alors dans sa chambre et j'entends ma mère sangloter dans mon dos. Je serre les poings de rage, de haine et surtout, de peine. Mon cœur… Est si serré que je peine à respirer tant ma cage thoracique est comprimé par ces battements fous. Je ne comprends pas… Quand est-ce que tout a changé… ? A quel moment notre famille s'est à ce point fragilisé… ? Je ravale difficilement mes larmes et je sors rapidement, oubliant de fermer la porte. J'entends mon père réconforter maman avant que je ne sorte mais cela ne la calmera pas, nous le savons. Son amour propre en tant que mère vient d'être piétiné. Elle va penser alors qu'elle a mal agit envers Naruto… Notre mère est ainsi, depuis toujours elle est très émotive.

Je marche dans les rues, les mains dans les poches. Je ne me rends pas compte que c'est déjà le crépuscule et je me stoppe dans un parc. Mon regard se perd sur l'aire de jeu pour enfant et une douloureuse image se forme devant moi.

_\- Naruto ! Ne cours pas comme ça._

_Je regarde mon petit blondinet qui se précipite vers moi. Il me saute dessus et je résiste bien, la balançoire ne bougeant que très légèrement._

_\- Eh bien, tu es drôlement joyeux ce soir. Tu t'es bien amusé chez Sasuke ?_

_\- Tu ne devineras jamais ! Sasuke m'a montré un entrainement de son frère avec Kisame ! Toi aussi tu as des pouvoirs comme ça non ? Pourquoi je ne les ai jamais vu ? Montre-moi ! Teuplait !_

_Je ris doucement et l'assois bien sur mes jambes. _

_\- Demande-moi et je ferais en fonction, souris-je._

_Je le vois observer autour de nous et je souris doucement alors qu'il semble très concentré sur sa prochaine demande._

_\- Montre-moi un dragon de feu ! s'exclama mon cadet, surexcité._

_Je lève la main et fais doucement apparaître des flammes. Elles grandissent et une petite explosion, répandant de la chaleur, se fait. Je sens mon petit frère serrer mon haut sous la surprise puis un long dragon sort de la fumée pour s'envoler en cercle. Il souffle puis redescend vers mon frère avant de se stopper devant son visage juvénile. Il disparaît ensuite en petites étoiles de feu qui disparaissent petit à petit. Mon frère tourne son visage vers moi et je me sens incroyablement fier de son regard si admiratif. _

_\- Tu es le plus fort ! Je t'aime grand frère…_

Je me détourne de la vielle balançoire et passe ma main dans mes cheveux. La douleur me broie le cœur… Je décide de rentrer et je retourne sur mes pas. Je pousse lentement la porte et vois seulement mon père et Gaara dans le salon, essayant de s'occuper en regardant la télé. Je m'assois, posant mes coudes sur mes genoux et joignant mes mains.

\- Papa, soufflai-je. J'aimerais avoir une mission avec Gaara, demain.

\- Je dois avoir cela pour vous deux…

\- Et… Comment va maman… ?

Je lève mon regard, arrêtant de fixer le sol pour regarder mon père.

\- Elle dort, soupire-t-il. Elle a beaucoup pleuré…

Je soupire doucement et me lève pour aller dans ma chambre, leur souhaitant malgré tout une bonne nuit. Je pousse la porte de ma chambre et me repose sans tarder.

Le lendemain matin, Gaara reste silencieux le temps du trajet jusqu'au village où nous devons espionner un homme. Je ne tente pas non plus d'engager la conversation. Cela ne sert à rien… Nous arrivons et je laisse Gaara le suivre après que j'ai recueilli toutes les informations le concernant. Puis il me rejoint à l'hôtel et je me décide à parler.

\- Gaara… J'aimerais que tu me parles de quelque chose.

\- Je vous écoute…

Je souris. Il ne me tutoie toujours pas…

\- Itachi et Kisame sont âmes-sœurs. Au même titre que mes parents et ceux de Sasuke. Et d'autres personnes de notre entourage… Mais toi et Naruto, vous pouvez avoir quelque chose en plus non ?

Je le vois se tendre imperceptiblement et il s'assoit, regardant le sol un instant.

\- Nos cas sont effectivement différents, commença lentement le tanuki. Prenons Naruto en exemple, son âme-sœur est Sasuke… Mais… A cause de nos démons, ils sont aussi notre faiblesse, bien plus que les autres… Un mot venant de Sasuke et Naruto se retrouverait à lui obéir sans même le vouloir… Enfin c'est plus complexe… Nos pouvoirs se déclenchent simultanément… Nous ne pouvons pas blesser nos âmes-sœurs… Vous comprenez ?

\- C'est assez flou à vrai dire…

\- Dans ce cas… Je vais devoir vous racontez un fragment de notre torture…


	26. Chapter 24

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu, Itachi / Kisame, Kurama / ? **

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kunaii**** : J'avais peur de ne pas te retrouver dis donc ! Je me posais des questions à force mais je suis heureuse de te retrouver. J'espère que cela te plaît toujours autant ! Ah pour Sakura c'est… Je ne l'aime pas, ce n'est pas aussi violent que Ginny (HP) mais je n'arrive pas à être totalement indulgente avec Sakura, faut qu'elle fasse au moins une faute ^^. Pour Naruto… Oui c'est difficile car il ne peut rien dire, rien faire pour aller dans un autre sens, sa nature lui dit de seulement obéir à Danzo car c'est le plus sécuritaire pour ses proches et… Tu verras leur réaction plus tard ^^**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

**ET ATTENTION, CONTENU POUVANT CHOQUER ! **

* * *

[Pdv Gaara]

J'entendis un bruit venant du couloir. On dirait bien que Kabuto est là… Il va dans la cellule de l'autre garçon… Je me redressai et regardai la porte s'ouvrir pour voir une assistante. Je la regardai sagement, entendant l'argenté crier contre le blondinet… Qui lui restait encore muet comme une tombe. Encore… Je me souvenais parfaitement de l'arrivé du blondinet dans l'enceinte du laboratoire mais personne ne s'était attendu à ce que cet enfant se renferme à ce point après avoir reçu le démon Kyubi en lui. J'ai même pu entendre par les scientifiques que cela contrariait fortement Kabuto ainsi que Danzo, qui voulait que le garçon lui raconte tout ce qu'il se passait avec le démon.

Mais je sais parfaitement pourquoi il s'est renfermé… J'étais pareil… Une fois que nous avons le démon en nous, nous devenons notre ombre, un pâle reflet de notre ancien nous qui est alors prit par le démon… Il suffit de voir le mien qui, s'il le pourrait, danserait nuit et jour la samba. Mais pourtant, les rares fois où j'ai eu l'occasion de voir le renard, il était extrêmement calme, comme son hôte…

Je me coupe dans mes pensées en entendant un geignement très faible. Kyubi va être emmené en salle d'expérimentation… Je sursaute et me lève lorsque la porte de ma cellule s'ouvre et Kabuto entre légèrement, tenant le blondinet par les cheveux.

-Bouge-toi Ichibi. Tu vas aller avec Kyubi aujourd'hui, ordonna l'argenté.

Je le suis sagement, un peu nerveux d'être avec lui. Nous sommes les seuls dans cette aile du laboratoire, les autres étant bien plus âgés que nous. Il est assez rare que Danzo nous observe en même temps. Et je n'en ai pas grandement envie au vu de ce que le gardien a dit un jour sur lui… Je ne souhaite pas vraiment m'entraîner avec ce garçon.

Il aurait détruit le labo annexe pendant une séance… Il a le démon le plus puissant et vu la rage qui sommeille dans l'un comme dans l'autre, c'est très dangereux. Je profite de notre marche -Kabuto derrière nous, ayant lâché le blond- pour le détailler discrètement. Enfin je le pensais car son regard croise les miens et je vois une immense douleur dans ce bleu azur. Je mords ma lèvre et avance en silence, la tête basse. Je ne peux pas dire que cela sera de tout repos de m'entraîner avec lui mais je vais devoir faire avec, et je sais que c'est ce qui sera le plus dur.

Ce blondinet semble sans émotion, et c'est cela qui fait le plus peur… Rien, pas même son regard ne brille… Je ne suis pas à ce point contrairement à lui et je ne peux que me retrouver plus mal à l'aise avec lui près de moi. Je soupire et nous arrivons dans la salle prévue pour nos entraînements. Je me fige en voyant Danzo devant nous, assis sur sa chaise d'observation. Je sens Kabuto derrière moi me taper la tête et je m'incline doucement.

-Bonjour Ichibi. Tu t'es bien reposé ? demande le vieil homme.

-Oui maître…

Il frappe aussi Kyubi mais il ne se penche pas et ne salue pas Danzo. Je mords ma lèvre, il va se faire punir… Je me redresse quand Danzo se lève et approche du blond.

\- Kyubi. Tu es très têtu. Tu auras une punition plus tard. Voyons voir si tes pouvoirs se sont développés ou pas.

J'ouvre grand les yeux, surpris. Kyubi n'a pas encore développé ses pouvoirs ? Pourtant j'ai eu les miens très tôt. Je ne sais pas si c'est lié à mon démon mais Ichibi m'a dit que non, que c'était parce que mon âme-sœur les avait développés peu avant ma naissance, mais que comme j'étais encore un bébé, c'est la présence de mon démon qui a fait le lien entre nos deux âmes. Je me demande comment est mon âme-sœur… Je me sens étrangement proche de ce blond près de moi, que j'avais ce sentiment d'amour au fond de moi… Peut-être connait-il mon âme-sœur ?

Je n'ose pas lui demander et je ne le ferais probablement jamais, j'ai trop peur… D'être déçu… Ou de décevoir mon âme-sœur, ou même qu'il soit utilisé contre moi…

\- Bien, comme tu ne sembles pas être disposé à agir par toi-même. Ichibi, tu vas l'attaquer et nous allons voir s'il saura se défendre.

Je sursaute et regarde le garçon devant moi qui ne bronche même pas en apprenant qu'il va se faire attaquer. Il doit en avoir vu de toutes les couleurs, et son démon ne doit pas être très… Proche de lui pour qu'il ne se manifeste pas près de lui. Je me mets en position, près à attaquer. Il se tourne vers moi et je le regarde, perdu.

\- Tu es prêt à te faire attaquer ? demandai-je. Je ne serais pas tendre, on ne me l'a pas demandé, mais je ferais attention à toi.

Il ne bronche pas et je lui lance rapidement une attaque physique. Il esquive en une seconde, attrape mon bras puis m'envoie à l'autre bout de la salle. Je me rattrape au mur et l'observe et je ne peux m'empêcher de le comparer à un fauve. Je me propulse rapidement vers lui afin de continuer notre affrontement. Il me pare facilement, même lorsqu'il s'agit de mes pouvoirs. Je me mets rapidement sur la défensive, le voyant se préparer à attaquer. Puis il se fige et se redresse afin de se tenir droit. Je me retourne vers ce qui semble l'avoir ainsi figé et je vois alors Orochimaru nous observer, fronçant les sourcils. Puis il sort du laboratoire avec Danzo et je remarque bien vite que Kyubi se détend. Il me regarde maintenant, calme et moins sur ses gardes.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Ichi…

\- Je te demande ton vrai nom. Pas celui qu'ils t'ont donné à cause de ton démon, me coupa-t-il.

\- Gaara… Gaara No Sabaku… Et toi… ?

\- Naruto Namikaze. D'après Kyu.

Je le regardais, un instant surpris.

\- Ton démon t'a totalement retiré la mémoire ? soufflai-je.

\- Je ne pense pas, il ne veut juste pas que je me souvienne de choses qui me ferait souffrir si je suis ici. Alors je ne me souviens plus de rien concernant ce qui m'était cher, ou m'est toujours. Cela inclut ma famille je suppose.

Je le regardais, me sentant mal pour lui. Il est si distant… On sent dans son attitude qu'il a perdu toute son innocence d'enfant…

Je me rapprochais de plus en plus de lui dans le dos de Danzo, devenant son ami. Il veillait sur moi et nos cellules étaient dorénavant très proche. Mais un problème arriva rapidement.

Danzo était en déplacement. Naruto et moi restions dans nos cellules… Je savais qu'il allait bientôt se passer un problème… A chaque fois que le vieil homme partait, Kabuto venait pour battre l'un ou l'autre de nous deux. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de la porte de ma cellule et je sentis mon sang se glaçait… C'était donc moi qui allais me faire déchirer la peau de dos aujourd'hui… Naruto n'aimera pas… La porte s'ouvre et je vois l'homme remontait ses lunettes sur son nez en me regardant.

\- Alors ? Tu es bien trop sage. Je n'aime pas ça. Vous préparez quelque chose toi et Kyubi pas vrai ? siffla-t-il.

\- Non. Pourquoi ferions-nous cela ? Nous n'avons plus rien.

Il grogne et je me fige quand il se dirige rapidement vers moi. Il attrape mes cheveux et me regarde froidement. Avant qu'un sourire des plus effrayants de me glace de terreur. Il m'observa d'un regard lubrique et j'avalais de travers ma salive alors que Naruto sentit ma peur et mon angoisse.

\- Kabuto ! Ne touche pas à Gaara ! cria-t-il, voyant parfaitement la scène.

\- Oh la ferme blondinette.

Je le vis défaire son jean devant moi et le baisser. Puis il présenta à mes lèvres closes son membre dur… Je retenais difficilement mes larmes et je refusais d'ouvrir la bouche, trop terrifié à l'idée de me faire violer. Cela n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire et je me retrouvais rapidement avec les vêtements en mille morceaux, plusieurs coupures sanguinolentes se formant sur ma peau. J'entendis Naruto hurler depuis sa cellule et Kabuto profita d'un de mes gémissements de douleur pour violer ma bouche. Un soubresaut me parcourut alors que ma respiration se coupa d'un coup à cause de l'entrée de son sexe. Mes larmes menaçaient de couler à tout moment et je sentais la colère de mon meilleur ami devenir de plus en plus fort à mesure que les va-et-vient dans ma bouche continuaient.

-Espèce d'enculer ! Éloigne-toi de Gaara tout de suite ! hurla-t-il, fou de rage.

L'argenté ricana et lâchant mes cheveux avant de m'allonger sans ménagement sur le sol. Il écarta mes jambes tremblantes et un sanglot m'échappa.

-Non… Naruto… ! Aide moi… !

J'entendis des pas précipités puis la voix d'Orochimaru se fit entendre. Mais rapidement une explosion retentit, puis je vis Kabuto volait contre le mur, maintenant par une main orangée, énorme et légèrement transparente. Je tournai mon regard vers la porte, le corps parcourut de tremblements. Orochimaru se précipita vers moi, se souciant peu de Kabuto, et il me prit contre lui, me mettant sa blouse blanche pour me couvrir.

-Gaara… Kami-sama, dit moi qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout, chuchota notre protecteur en essuyant mes lèvres.

Je fais doucement non de la tête pour le rassurer et brusquement, un grognement animal se fait entendre, puis le gémissement de douleur de Kabuto me fait tourner la tête vers Naruto. Ses yeux sont devenus rouges, fendus. Ses pouvoirs sont apparus… Je me lève comme je peux, tremblant encore beaucoup. J'approche de mon meilleur ami avant de doucement prendre sa main. Il pose son regard couleur sang sur le mien. Je frissonne doucement et soutiens son regard sombre et sanglant.

-Naruto… Calme toi, demandai-je dans un souffle. Je vais bien… Tu m'as sauvé… Alors s'il te plaît calme toi…

Je vois son corps se détendre lentement à ma voix, à ma main sur son bras et il me serre rapidement contre lui, redevenant normal.

-Je suis désolé… Tu as dû avoir tellement peur… Je vais te protéger Gaara, quoi qu'il arrive… Je serais toujours là pour toi… Je te le promets…

Je souris faiblement et reste dans ses bras. Au retour de Danzo, Kabuto avait été sévèrement puni et heureusement pour moi, Naruto ne voulait plus me lâcher, au grand damne du vieil homme qui ne pouvait plus faire ses expériences sur nous séparément. Mais il ne disait rien, heureux d'enfin pouvoir voir les pouvoirs de Naruto.

Je me frotte les yeux, me réveillant doucement après une nuit agitée. Je vois Naruto déjà réveillé, assis devant moi, lisant un livre que nous a apporté Orochimaru.

-Tu es réveillé petit Tanuki ?

-Oui… Et toi ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ?

-Deux heures environ, me répondit-il.

Je le regarde et soupire doucement avant de me lever. Il ne changera pas, sérieusement… Je vois la porte s'ouvrir sur Orochimaru.

-Venez tous les deux, Danzo veut tester Naruto mais à un niveau bien supérieur, dit l'adulte d'une voix soucieuse.

J'échange un regard avec Naruto et nous suivons Orochimaru jusqu'à l'aile des autres. Un frisson me parcourut rapidement. Non… Danzo ne compte quand même pas opposer Naruto avec ceux plus âgé que nous… ? Nous arrivons devant une porte à double battant et Orochimaru nous ouvre, nous laissant entrer.

-Je vais affronter un morveux ?! Ce n'est pas du sérieux ! Je n'ai pas signé pour ça, il n'est pas au même niveau que moi. Yo ! Bakayaro !

Mes yeux se posent sur un mec étrange, aux cheveux presque blancs, la peau dorée, avec des lunettes de soleil et un tatouage représentant des cornes sur sa joue gauche.

-Bee, arrête de râler. Ce petit semble assez puissant, remarqua un garçon aux cheveux clairs, assez petit contrairement aux autres.

-Yagura ! Tu as décidé de venir ? s'enthousiasma une jeune fille aux cheveux verts.

Je les regarde tous, profitant qu'ils parlent entre eux. Naruto reste derrière moi et je soupire. Orochimaru nous observe légèrement.

-Bon les jeunes, tonna notre tuteur. Je vous présente Naruto, l'hôte de Kyubi, commença-t-il alors que Naruto s'inclina légèrement. Et voici Gaara, hôte d'Ichibi, il me désigne et je m'incline aussi. Les enfants voici, dans l'ordre de leur démon, Yugito -une adolescente avec de longs cheveux clairs, la peau claire aussi se penche pour nous saluer-, Yagura -le garçon le plus petit parmi les adolescents nous salue, ses yeux d'un beau vert pâle me regardant, légèrement curieux. Il semble très mâture, comme tous les autres sauf celle aux cheveux verts-, Roshi -celui qui semble le seul adulte à cause de sa barbe, ses yeux dorés, il nous salue calmement, avec un léger sourire rassurant-, Han -un homme assez musculeux avec un foulard cachant le bas de son visage nous salue-, Utakata -un adolescent avec des cheveux noirs, une longue mèche sur son œil gauche, le couvrant, incline la tête-, Fû -la fille aux cheveux verts, coupés au carré, nous salue avec un grand sourire- et enfin Killer Bee -le deuxième type musculeux, blond-. Donc aujourd'hui, Danzo-san voudrait tester Naruto contre toi Bee. Bien, je vais aller dans la salle d'observation, n'oubliez pas d'être tout de même prudent et on ne vous entendra pas de là où nous vous observerons.

Orochimaru nous sourit puis part de la salle. Naruto s'avance pour se mettre là où l'entrainement se passera. Bee va donc se mettre face à lui, se mettant en garde. Je serre légèrement mon haut et m'assois sur le sol, contre la porte. Je les regarde donc commencer, ne regardant rien d'autre que Naruto. Je sais qu'il sera à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Il est très fort… Je sens quelques regards sur moi, venant sûrement des adolescents et de l'adulte. Je les ignore, restant à l'écart, mal à l'aise.

Le combat entre Bee et Naruto comme alors. Je vois Naruto esquiver facilement les attaques et les renvoyer en plus fort parfois. Je remarque facilement que Naruto commence à perdre patience d'être traité autant comme un morveux.

-Il va commencer à s'énerver…

-Tu as dit quelque chose Gaa-chan ?

Je sursaute violemment en sentant la fille aux cheveux verts près de moi. Je mords ma lèvre et brusquement une lame de vent passe entre moi et elle. Je regarde Naruto qui a les yeux grands ouverts sur le filet de sang coulant d'une coupure à ma joue. Je me lève rapidement, inquiet, portant ma main à mon visage. Naruto ne supporte pas que je sois blessé… Et Bee a fait une erreur en déviant sa lame de vent… Je vois mon meilleur ami me regarder et approcher de moi en une seconde, étonnant les autres.

-Je vais bien Naru… ! Ne t'en fais pas ! J'aurais juste dû faire plus attention… Je vais bien, tentai-je de l'apaiser.

Trop tard. Je vois son regard viré au rouge sang et une main orangée se dirige rapidement vers Bee qui le contre avec un tentacule rouge. Je me jette dans les bras de Naruto, tentant encore de le calmer. Il ne doit pas céder à ses pulsions maintenant… Je vois le grand blond glissait lentement sous la force de l'attaque de mon meilleur ami. Il grogne rapidement, énervé de voir qu'il est à ce point faible. Face à un enfant.

-Naruto !

Mon cri le fige et il se tourne vers moi. Je souris faiblement et me blottis contre lui.

-Je vais bien… Arrête… Je t'en prie…

Il me serre contre lui, stoppant tout. À la suite de cela je me souviens encore que Naruto et moi étions rapidement devenu ami avec le groupe des plus âgés, Yagura était le plus reposant mais ayant quand même de la discussion. Nous étions devenus un même tout, plus soudé que les autre car nous devions survivre dans cet enfer, tous ensemble.


	27. Chapter 25

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu, Itachi / Kisame, Kurama / ?**

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kunaii**** : Tant que ce n'était qu'un problème matériel et pas toi qui été en danger ça me rassure ! J'espère que tu as bien profiter de ce séjour à l'étranger, tu es parti où ? Et tu n'aimes pas non plus cette… de Ginevra ?! Est-ce que tu serais intéressée par une fanfic HP ? Après Akuma no Ai j'ai encore une fanfic Naruto faite et une de HP (HPDM) que je suis en train de travailler. Bref je te souhaite bonne lecture et a samedi ^^.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

[Pdv Kurama]

J'ouvre grand les yeux au fil de son explication. Je mordille ma lèvre, nerveux. Bon, je ne dois pas m'énerver, pas maintenant. Je me relève et approche de lui, le regardant se tendre un instant, inquiet probablement de ce que je compte faire ou dire dans les secondes qui vont suivre et je ne peux retenir un doux sourire de naître sur mes lèvres en voyant son comportement... Je me baisse et observe ses yeux.

-C'est donc comme ça que Naruto a su développer ses pouvoirs ? Je vois… Mais et toi… ? Tu as su te remettre de ce pseudo viol ?

Il se fige et appuie sa joue sur ma main. Je mords ma lèvre, comprenant rapidement que malgré tout ce temps, malgré sa relation qui, je le sais, était tout sauf platonique, avec mon frère, la peur est toujours là. Toujours présente au fond de lui et il fait de nombreux efforts pour ne pas perdre confiance en ceux qui le méritent. Mais il se méfiera toujours des autres…

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu ne l'as même pas dit à Naruto que tu avais encore peur et que tu étais traumatisé par ça…

-Ne lui dit pas s'il te plait, me supplie Gaara.

Je lui souris, réconfortant, avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne lui dirais rien.

Mon regard se perd un instant dans le ciel étoilé, visible par la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel, perdu dans mes pensées avant de me concentrer de nouveau sur l'autre présence.

-Nous devrions dormir. Nous avons enfin pu finir.

-Dis, tu as déjà rencontré ton âme-sœur ? me demande Gaara.

-Mon âme-sœur ? Non, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, je crois. Je ne sais pas, depuis un moment, je remarque que je me sens bien avec une certaine personne de mon entourage.

-Tu ressens quoi avec cette personne ? Et elle est comment ?

Je m'allonge doucement, le laissant s'asseoir sur mon lit, à ma droite.

-Je l'ai rencontré il y a un moment mais je pense que j'étais encore trop perdu sur moi-même pour me concentrer sur lui et sur le sentiment qui naissait en moi. Cette chaleur dans mon cœur a pris de plus en plus de place à mesure que le temps passait. Je ne savais pas à quoi c'était dû mais un jour, j'en ai pris conscience, lorsque j'ai vu cette personne avec une autre… Mon cœur s'est fendu et je ne pouvais le supporter. Une brûlure incendiait mon cœur et mon âme, me faisait agoniser par tant de douleur. Je ne comprenais pas, comme aurai-je pu le laisser filer ainsi ? Puis j'ai compris que c'était depuis le début comme ça. Mon âme-sœur ne m'avait jamais rencontré avant alors je n'avais pas pu être là pour lui… Mais maintenant il n'est plus avec lui et j'avais peur… Peur de lui en parler et de briser l'amitié que j'avais avec lui.

-Et comment est-il ? souffle le tanuki.

-Eh bien… Sa peau laiteuse est d'une douceur incroyable… Il est si délicat mais pourtant si fort à la fois… Sa voix est si mélodieuse que chaque parole apaise mon esprit comme jamais. Je ne peux pas imaginer que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Il est parfait à mes yeux… Ses cheveux rouges… Ses yeux lagons…

Mon regard se pose sur lui et il approche de moi avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir et je sens ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Je passe mes mains sur ses joues, puis dans ses cheveux courts. Il a compris de qui je parlais… Je laisse une main glisser sur sa taille et je souris doucement pendant notre baiser. Je romps celui-ci après un petit moment et observe ses deux magnifiques yeux.

-Gaara… Je le sais, tu es mon âme-sœur… J'avais tellement mal à chaque fois que je te voyais l'embrasser, l'enlacer et t'offrir à lui… J'étais tellement mort de jalousie, mon cœur se consumait à chaque fois… Ne t'éloigne plus de moi…

Je le vois sourire timidement et je l'allonge rapidement sous moi avant de déposer mes lèvres sur son cou, sensible et délicat. Il soupire légèrement et je caresse ses cheveux en me redressant, prenant appui sur mon coude.

-Tu ne veux pas le faire… ? me souffle Gaara.

-Pas maintenant trésor, je veux prendre mon temps et t'offrir une soirée mémorable pour que cela reste graver dans ton cœur…

Il me sourit, gêné, puis je le laisse se reposer toute la nuit.

Une bonne semaine passe où je peux me détendre avec Gaara. Mon frère n'est quasiment jamais à la maison, je ne veux même pas savoir où il est. Maman est toujours autant bouleversé et je la comprends. Mon cher tanuki et moi essayons de la distraire et je remarque avec soulagement que plus la semaine s'écoule et mieux elle se porte. C'est une bonne chose… J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qui a bien pu à ce point changer mon cadet mais pour le moment je dois me préparer et uniquement me concentrer sur a soirée qui m'attend. J'ai enfin décidé que ce soir était le bon moment alors j'ai invité Gaara au restaurant. Je vais passer à l'acte et me lier éternellement à mon âme-sœur… Je sursaute alors que j'entends mon meilleur ami arriver rapidement dans le salon de mon appartement.

-Tu as frappé avant d'entrer ? grognai-je.

-J'ai même sonné mais tu ne répondais pas alors j'ai décidé de rentrer pour voir si tu n'étais pas mort, dit-il, amusé. Mais faut croire que tu dormais seulement les yeux ouverts. Tu rêves de la soirée que tu vas passer avec ton tanuki ?

Je souris, amusé. On ne peut rien lui cacher…

-J'ai une question Itachi… C'était comment ta première fois avec Kisame ? Je veux dire, tu m'as dit que c'était unique et vraiment différent quand c'était un rapport unique avec ton âme-sœur… Mais ça fait comment… ?

-C'est magique, unique… Tu as des papillons dans le ventre, tu es sur un nuage… Et ton partenaire, qui te recevras, se sentira comme si c'était sa première fois… Et toi comme si c'était la première fois que tu rentrais à l'intérieur d'un corps chaud et doux…

Je souris tendrement devant son visage émerveillé… Je l'écoute attentivement. Puis arrive l'heure à laquelle je dois partir pour aller chercher Gaara chez mes parents. Il a pris ma chambre depuis que j'ai dit que j'allais rester dans mon appartement. Je me lève et Itachi comprend qu'il doit rentrer. Il me souhaite bonne chance puis part avec un petit sourire. J'enfile mon manteau, prend mes clefs et je ferme la porte de mon appartement. Je souris doucement en allant chercher ma voiture. Je souffle un bon coup alors que je me gare devant la maison familiale et je vois Gaara sortir rapidement. Il court vers la voiture et monte avant de me sourire.

-Salut trésor, soufflai-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser doucement.

-Coucou n'amour…

Je souris un peu plus, laissant voir mes canines. Je roule tranquillement vers le restaurant où j'ai réservé, une place très spéciale d'ailleurs. Je me gare et descends avant de me dépêcher d'ouvrir sa portière, un sourire prédateur collé aux lèvres. Ses joues se colorent d'une jolie couleur écarlate.

-Tu n'étais pas obliger… Je ne suis pas une demoiselle…

-Oh mais de rien princesse, raillai-je.

Il serre ma main et me suis tranquillement vers l'accueil du restaurant. Je regarde la jeune femme nous accueillir et je grogne quand son regard insiste un peu trop sur nos mains liées. Elle se reprend rapidement et nous emmène à l'étage, vers le balcon. Puis elle nous laisse seuls et je souris doucement devant l'air ébahi de mon amant.

-Kurama… C'est… C'est la table la plus chère du restaurant…

-Oui mais je suis ami avec le chef cuistot et j'ai sauvé le patron du restaurant alors je me dis que j'avais bien fait de garder la faveur qu'il me devait pour mon premier rendez-vous avec toi, l'informai-je, taquin. Et puis rien n'est trop beau pour toi mon tanuki d'amour.

Je souris à ses rougeurs et j'embrasse tendrement son cou, profitant de ce rapprochement pour sentir sa délicieuse odeur de fruit rouges et de forêt.

-Toi tu es encore partit jouer dans les bois aujourd'hui…

Il acquiesce en silence, puis il se dépêche de s'asseoir avant que je ne lui propose mon aide en bon gentleman. Je m'assois donc face à lui, amusé. Je le vois observer le balcon aménagé pour la soirée que j'ai demandé et je prends à mon tour mon temps pour observer notre entourage. Notre table pour deux est assez sur la droite, puis un grand canapé a été emmené, et enfin un peu à l'écart, un tas de coussins et de draps sont sur le sol, comme dans un film ancien sur la Grèce antique et autres… Où les empereurs aimaient être dans ce genre d'amas confortable pour profiter d'une soirée qu'ils organisaient. Je souris alors qu'il me regarde, curieux de savoir pourquoi il y a tout ça.

-Tu le sauras plus tard, répondis-je à sa question muette, attrapant la bouteille de bin de son seau de glace. Mais dis-moi trésor, es-tu prêt à te donner à moi ?

-Hum, réfléchit-il. Oui. Je suis prêt mais Kurama, soit doux, c'est tout ce que je te demande, même si…

Je relève les yeux vers lui alors qu'il se coupe dans sa phrase, lui joues rouges et son regard turquoise perdu dans le liquide carmin que je viens de verser dans son verre à pied.

-Même si quoi trésor ? demandai-je.

-Même si je sais que tu es un excellent amant…

Je repose la bouteille, mes yeux s'ouvrant un peu plus sous la stupeur de son aveu.

-Tu le sais ? Et comment ?

-Par Itachi… Et Kisame a tout confirmé vu qu'il t'a déjà vu avec des amants du club où tu allais…

Je souris tendrement devant sa gêne apparente et je glisse doucement ma main sur la sienne alors qu'il voulait prendre son verre et je me redresse afin de pouvoir facilement embrasser le dos de sa main.

-Certes mais avec toi, chaque instant sera plus précieux et unique qu'aucun autre moment avec un quelconque amant que j'ai bien pu avoir, soufflais-je tendrement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je vois son regard trembler légèrement sous diverses émotions qui le submergent. Je vois de la joie, de l'étonnement, de l'envie et beaucoup d'amour. Je souris doucement, amusé et surtout attendri alors que je me redresse et que l'entrée arrive. Je le regarde parfois pendant que nous mangeons, l'écoutant me raconter des histoires qu'il se passe souvent avec les profs du bahut et je ris doucement.

-Non, Kakashi s'est vraiment pris un seau d'eau sur la tête la semaine dernière ? Kiba a dû se faire incendier ! Riais-je.

-Même pas, contra mon rouquin. Kakashi-senseï s'est juste assis à sa place et a fait son cours dans le plus grand des calmes, laissant plusieurs élèves baver à cause de sa chemise qui était devenu transparente. Moi je n'étais pas vraiment concentré sur le cours ni le prof alors je n'ai pas fait attention…

-Tu faisais quoi pour ne pas être concentré sur le cours ou même sur le prof en question ? Ceux de Kakashi en plus, ils sont pourtant passionnants.

Je le vois prendre une jolie couleur rouge alors qu'il détourne le regard loin de mon visage. Mais rapidement il reprend son calme et se compose un masque calme.

-Oh rien, je regardais un oiseau avec ses petits…

-Ne me mens pas trésor, ricanai-je, caressant sa jambe de mon pied.

-Kurama…

Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer un peu plus, formant mon habituel sourire pervers et dément.

-Je veux la vérité trésor. Sinon…

Je me lève, ne le laissant pas finir entièrement sa glace et je me penche au-dessus de son visage, aimant la lueur de désir qui s'allume dans son regard lagon.

-Sinon… ? Osa-t-il demander.

J'humidifie rapidement mes lèvres, sentant la chaleur monter alors que son regard ne quitte pas mon muscle rose.

-Sinon… Je serais dans l'obligation de te faire parler de force mon tanuki chéri…

Je le porte rapidement et le jette dans l'amas de coussins avant de prendre nos coupes de glaces. Il se redresse sur ses coudes et me regarde approcher avec ma démarche de prédateur qu'il aime tant, surtout vu ses yeux devenant de plus en plus sombres à cause de son plaisir grimpant en flèche. Je souris et me baisse, posant nos coupes sur le côté. J'attrape la cuillère qui se trouve dans la sienne et je l'amène à ses lèvres pour déposer la glace sur ses lèvres. Un long frisson le parcourt et je souris en me penchant pour l'embrasser, récupérant la glace pour la mélanger à notre baiser. Je l'entends soupirer de plaisir et je l'allonge, passant mes doigts sur ses vêtements. Je défais rapidement sa chemise blanche et j'en écarte les pans afin de me baisser, déposant des baisers papillons sur son cou pâle, laissant une ou deux morsures avec un suçon par ci par là. Je caresse sa chute de reins et je souris en le voyant tressaillir.

-Impatient trésor ? demandai-je, amusé.

Gaara hoche la tête pour toute réponse et je le mets rapidement à quatre pattes. Il se laisse docilement faire, sachant que je vais lui faire plus que plaisir dans cette position. Je défais la ceinture de son pantalon puis le baisse sur ses genoux pliés. Je souris légèrement en voyant son corps trembler imperceptiblement. Je me baisse doucement et prends un peu de glace avant de la déposer sur son entrée. Un long gémissement de surprise et de plaisir me répond et je souris grandement, léchant doucement le bas de son dos en faisant rentrer mon majeur en lui, vite suivi par l'index. Mon tanuki finit par déposer le haut de son buste sur le tas de coussins, gémissant son plaisir alors que ses yeux me fixent, voilés par le plaisir. Sa bouche entrouverte laisse passer sa voix devenue légèrement plus aiguë et je ne peux m'empêcher de lécher mes lèvres avant de mordre sa fesse droite, attirant un petit cri gêné et douloureux.

-Kurama… Par pitié, viens en moi… Je n'en peux plus… Je veux faire un avec toi…

Je frissonne à sa voix suppliante et je souris en retirant mes doigts que je lèche doucement. Je passe ensuite un de mes bras sous son torse pour le redresser sur ses genoux. De mon autre main je défais mon propre pantalon et le baisse assez pour pouvoir sortir mon membre. Je sens rapidement la main de mon amant se glisser entre nos corps pour caresser un peu ce qui va venir en lui dans peu de temps.

-Tu es imposant mais c'est respectable contrairement à d'autres…

-Dis-toi que Kisame est plus épais trésor, c'est Itachi qui est content de ça.

Je l'entends pouffer et je le colle un peu plus à mon torse, embrassant tendrement son cou. Je finis par presser mon gland à son entrée et j'entre lentement. Mais à entendre ses gémissements de plaisir, je m'enfonce d'un coup afin de le contenter. Je mords ma lèvre à son cri de plaisir et je bouge à un rythme lent mais profond, voulant jouer avec ses nerfs et l'obliger à me supplier.

Lorsque, enfin, nous rentrons, il est bien tard et la fatigue l'a complètement submergé. Je le dépose doucement dans mon lit, heureux de notre soirée. Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui souhaite bonne nuit avant de passer quelques appels, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

-Kisame c'est moi. […] Oui. […] Il faut commencer le plan. […] Je te fais confiance. […] Oui, oui je sais. Bon je te laisse gérer et évite d'en parler à Itachi, il va tout faire foirer et son frère n'en souffrira que plus encore. Je compte sur toi.

Je raccroche et regarde dehors, mon regard se perdant sur les nuages noirs qui plombent le ciel.


	28. Chapter 26

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu, Itachi / Kisame, Kurama / Gaara**

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

[Pdv Naruto]

Je regarde depuis la fenêtre du premier étage Gaara qui court rejoindre la voiture de mon frère. Je sens une profonde solitude me submerger alors que je ne peux empêcher ce vide de se propager au fond de mon cœur, de mon âme. Je ne sais vraiment pas si je peux rester un jour de plus… Mais je n'ai pas encore pu dire au revoir à Sasuke… Je le ferais demain… Et je partirais… Je soupire en m'éloignant de la fenêtre et je pars me coucher, dormant mal à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Le matin arrive et je vais rapidement vers le lycée. Je patiente jusqu'à la sonnerie mais aucun signe de mon cher brun. Sûrement est-il malade… ? Je remarque que beaucoup d'élèves me regardent avec crainte. Je pars sur le toit, près de la fenêtre de ma classe. Je ressens rapidement la présence de Kiba et Sakura près de la fenêtre et je me concentre pour les écouter.

-Sasuke ne répond pas à son téléphone ? souffla Kiba à la jeune fille.

-Non, il est éteint. Quand j'ai demandé à Itachi il m'a dit qu'hier soir Sasuke ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il aurait passé la nuit à vomir. Mais pourtant il n'avait quasiment rien avalé de la journée… Même chez lui…

-Le pauvre… Pourtant il n'éteint jamais son téléphone…

Je mordille ma lèvre alors que la boule au fond de mon ventre grossit à la suite de ce petit passage. Sasuke… Il se passe quelque chose de grave, je le sens… Je quitte l'enceinte de l'école, un peu soulagé que personne ne m'ait remarqué. Je passe la journée près de la demeure Uchiwa et je sens bien la présence de Sasuke dans la maison. Je devrais me sentir soulager pourtant l'angoisse et toujours présente. Je ne comprends pas… Je pousse un profond soupir et décide donc de rester cacher dans la forêt qui borde la maison, profitant des arbres en hauteur. Je vois une forme dans le lit de Sasuke, que j'aperçois par la fenêtre dont les rideaux sont ouverts. La nuit tombe doucement et je m'assois sur la branche sur laquelle je suis debout depuis le matin. Mon regard se pose sur la forme de Sasuke dans son lit et je m'adosse contre le tronc. Le sommeil me gagne et je ferme les yeux, sombrant doucement.

Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche et je grimace en bougeant mon corps douloureux avant de regarder le message.

[Ma patience a ses limites mon cher Kyubi. Je vais être obliger de te donner un dernier avertissement. J'espère pour la santé de cette jolie proie que j'ai attrapé que tu vas enfin de décider à me rejoindre sans faire plus d'histoire. Tu devrais aller aux grilles de ton lycée avant que d'autres personnes n'y arrivent, il y aura ton premier indice.]

Je sens mon cœur se comprimer et mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Je saute de l'arbre sur lequel je dormais, voyant les rideaux de la chambre de Sasuke volant hors de la chambre à cause de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Je cours rapidement hors de la propriété des Uchiwa, me dirigeant vers le lycée. Le soleil commence tout juste à se lever et quand j'arrive au lycée je me fige devant les grilles. Mon regard se fixe alors sur la photo qui est accroché sur les barreaux. Sasuke. Attaché par des chaines qui le suspendent en l'air par ses bras fins. Je prends le papier plastifié entre mes doigts, tremblant de rage. Je vois des horribles hématomes sur sa peau blanche, sur son ventre visible à cause de son t-shirt déchiré partiellement vers le bas.

Je grogne et retourne la photo pour voir écrit, à l'encre noir, le fameux indice.

{ En-dessous de nous s'étend la ville

De tout temps, la brise pour nous est gentille

Sur nos tombes les larmes coulent parfois

Mais de notre mémoire nous sommes des rois }

Je relis plusieurs fois ces quelques lignes, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Qu'est ce qui est en hauteur… La montagne près du village… Mais des rois… Les visages ! Les visages des dirigeants de la ville dont mon père et le vieux Sarutobi ! Je range la photo dans ma poche et je me précipite vers l'endroit que j'ai deviné. Une fois en haut mon regard cherche partout l'autre indice et je sens mon corps se figer d'effroi. Et si ma réflexion était fausse… ? Je cherche absolument partout mais ne trouve rien. Je tombe à genoux sur le visage de pierre à mes pieds et je mords alors ma lèvre. Les tombes… C'est sûrement ça… Les tombes sont un peu plus loin, les tombes officielles et nous officieuses qui sont dans le cimetière de la ville. Je me lève rapidement et me dirige vers la grotte cachée par une technique de papa. Après l'avoir passée, je rentre doucement et je vois effectivement une torche allumée puis un papier collé contre la tombe de mon ancêtre Hashirama. Je récupère le papier où se trouvent seulement des mots, aucune photo.

{Bravo Naruto. Tu t'attendais à une autre énigme ? Raté. Mais maintenant tu vas devoir reconnaître l'endroit où se trouve Sasuke en observant attentivement la photo que tu as vu. J'espère que tu vas te dépêcher il lui reste peu de temps. Tu aimes les feux d'artifice ? Il va en voir un de très près.}

Je déchire ce maudit papier sous la colère et je sors rageusement la photo de la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Je détaille ce qui se trouve aux alentours de mon brun. Réfléchis Naruto, où cela peut être… Je remarque alors une fenêtre dans le coin de la photo, elle est brisée. Le seul endroit assez abandonné pour avoir des vitres brisées c'est le vieux quartier des Uchiwa. Si jamais Danzo l'a blessé plus que ce que l'image me montre… Je fais un malheur… Je range la photo au cas où et je me précipite vers le seul endroit possible de garder Sasuke. Cela doit sûrement lui ramener de mauvais souvenirs… Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point leur famille peut souffrir de tout ce que leurs ancêtres ont fait. Le quartier est en vue devant moi et j'accélère ma course afin de ne pas perdre une seule seconde. Je cherche la bonne maison, sentant l'odeur familière de Sasuke avec d'autre, bien trop sale et repoussantes contrairement à l'odeur délicate de mon brun. Le parfum de mûre me mène à une maison. Je crois que c'était celle des parents de Sasuke avant qu'ils ne déménagent… J'entre et j'entends du bruit à l'étage. Je monte lentement, cachant parfaitement ma présence. Deux voix me parviennent alors distinctement.

-Tu penses vraiment que Kyubi va réussir à nous trouver ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir le tuer ce gosse.

-Ne touche pas à ce gamin. Il a déjà assez morflé, réplique une voix plus bourrue. Si on le bute le Kyubi du boss perdra son âme-sœur et se sera la fin pour nous je te le garantis. Que ce soit par la main de ce démon ou par celle du boss.

Je me stoppe dans mon ascension en entendant ces mots. Sasuke est donc bel et bien mon âme-sœur… Je mords ma lèvre et ferme mes yeux, nerveux. Si je rate et qu'il a un problème… Je m'en voudrais… Allez Naruto, plus vite tu attaqueras et plus vite tu pourras mettre Sasuke en sécurité. J'arrive tout en haut et je me dirige vers la pièce d'où viennent les voix. J'entre et les regarde, gardant mon sang-froid en voyant Sasuke attaché au plafond.

-Je suis là. Non ? dis-je avec un sourire arrogant.

Je vois mon brun relever la tête et mon regard plonge aussitôt dans celui remplie de larmes de Sasuke. Je vois une succession de sentiment passer dans sa prunelle. Joie, peur, inquiétude, soulagement et surtout de l'amour. Mon cœur se réchauffe et je vois alors les deux gardes se retourner vers moi.

-Kyubi ! s'exclama le premier, prenant son arme.

-Tais-toi, tonna le second, le plus sérieux, mettant son bras devant son ami.

Il me regarde, me jugeant rapidement et il souffle doucement avant de sourire, moqueur.

-Tu vois maintenant que Danzo-sama n'a plus la patience d'attendre que tu arrêtes tes caprices.

-Je comptais venir le rejoindre aujourd'hui, s'il n'avait pas touché à Sasuke. Maintenant il va attendre un jour de plus.

Ils se tendent quand je fais un pas vers eux. Je continue d'avancer et j'approche de mon petit ange. Je le détache et le colle à mon torse, passant doucement mes bras sous ses genoux et dans son dos. Je le soulève, peu surpris par son poids.

-Dans 24h je serais auprès de Danzo, alors qu'il arrête de s'impatienter, grognai-je en me retournant. Et quittez tout de suite ce quartier.

Je pars et je les entends partir à leur tour. Je baisse mon regard vers le brun dans mes bras. Il serre son ventre avec ses bras, en signe de défense. Il a les yeux clos… Sasuke doit sûrement être inquiet et effrayé. J'embrasse son front et il sursaute légèrement puis je reporte mon regard sur la route. Je vais jusqu'à la maison des Uchiwa et je vois Itachi et Fugaku sortir tous les deux de leur maison et se figer en me voyant face à eux, portant le disparu qu'ils devaient sûrement aller chercher.

-Sasuke… ? Naruto… ? souffla Itachi, surpris.

-Sasuke ! Dans quel état es-tu ?

Fugaku se précipite vers moi pour inspecter son fils. Sasuke ne bouge pas mais je sens un imperceptible frissonnement et un rapprochement vers moi.

-Je vais le déposer dans sa chambre, dis-je pour couper court à la scène actuelle.

-Oui bien sûr. Bon nous allons donc aller à l'hôpital pour Itachi en attendant, veille bien sur mon fils.

Je hoche la tête et je rentre doucement dans leur maison. La voix de Mikoto résonne de la cuisine.

-Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

-Non Mikoto-san, je vous ramène un disparu, dis-je en souriant.

Je la vois sortir rapidement de la cuisine, les yeux grands ouverts et elle approche de nous.

-Naruto… Merci d'avoir ramené Sasuke… Oh mon petit ange, tu es blessé… Naruto, peux-tu le mettre dans sa chambre ? Je vais venir dans un instant pour le soigner, mais reste avec lui, ta présence semble le rassurer.

Je regarde mon brun et vois qu'effectivement il semble plus calme que tout à l'heure. Je souris à Mikoto et je monte pour aller dans la chambre de mon brun. J'entre et vois vite certaines photos de nous sur son lit. Je souris tendrement et le dépose sur son matelas, sous ses draps. Mais alors que je me redressais, deux mains blanches s'accrochent à ma veste. Je me mets à genoux près de lui et caresse ses cheveux.

-Je ne pars pas Sasu, je vais aller dans ta salle de bain pour pouvoir te ramener un gant et te nettoyer. Ils ne savent pas qu'il faut bien traiter un ange.

Il me regarde, jugeant mes mots avant de doucement me lâcher. J'embrasse tendrement ses lèvres pour le rassurer avant d'aller dans sa salle d'eau. J'entends Mikoto entrer dans la chambre et approcher de son fils, demandant où je me trouve. Je n'entends pas de réponse pourtant la voix de Mikoto s'élève doucement.

-Il est dans la salle de bain ? D'accord. Trésor… Tu es tout tremblant…

Je reviens avec le tissu humide. Mikoto me sourit doucement et prend le tissu pour délicatement nettoyer son fils, lui ayant retiré ses vêtements. Je regarde Sasuke et son regard provoque rapidement un étrange sentiment en moi. Je m'approche de lui et caresse doucement ses cheveux d'une main avant de m'installer dans son dos, le collant à mon torse, lui apportant un peu de chaleur. La seule femme de la pièce me lance un regard quelque peu surpris puis elle sourit tendrement, terminant de nettoyer son fils avant de prendre le baume qu'elle avait pris pour soigner les hématomes sur le ventre pâle. Sasuke se blottit un peu plus contre moi, incertain et certainement craintif au niveau de son ventre. Mais il laisse sa mère appliquer le baume sans problème puis il tourne légèrement sa tête qui était contre mon épaule pour pouvoir nicher son visage dans mon cou.

-Naruto, veille bien sur lui cette nuit…

Je regarde Mikoto partir et j'entoure la taille fine de mon brun. Je dois lui dire adieu… Mais il est si fragile maintenant… J'ai si peur de le rendre encore plus fragile…

-Sasuke, chuchotai-je doucement au creux de son oreille. Ce qu'il s'est passé était ma faute… Et pour empêcher un autre incident comme ça je vais devoir m'éloigner de toi… Comme je le faisais depuis Noël…

-Ne me laisse pas… Nous pouvons tout affronter ensemble…

Je soupire doucement, sentant mon cœur se serrer. Je prends le menton de mon brun pour relever son visage et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferme rapidement les yeux, se tournant autant que notre position et son ventre le permettent. Il passe ses bras autour de ma nuque et je l'embrasse avidement, désespéré mais sans qu'il ne le remarque pour autant. Je serre un peu plus mes bras autour de sa taille et je souris doucement en rompant le baiser lorsqu'il lâche une faible plainte.

-Naruto… S'il te plait… Prend ma virginité…

-Tu en es sûr ? demandai-je doucement contre ses lèvres.

Il rouvre ses yeux sombres et me regarde avec amour, hochant doucement la tête. Je caresse le creux de ses reins et je glisse mes mains sur ses fesses pour doucement les masser. Il rougit beaucoup en se retrouvant à califourchon sur mon bassin. Mon brun me regarde et je vois qu'il m'offre les commandes. J'oubliais que lui est inexpérimenté… Je souris un peu plus et l'embrasse de nouveau pour le rassurer. Mes doigts passent doucement sous l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama en toile noir et je le descends, me redressant pendant le baiser pour le retirer entièrement, réservant le même sort au boxer qu'il portait, j'en profite pour lécher ses lèvres, quémandant l'ouverture de celles-ci. J'explore l'intérieur de sa bouche et un sentiment puissant se répand en moi comme une traînée de poudre. Sa langue, d'abord timide et réticente, se laisse au fur et à mesure toucher et elle rejoint le ballet de la mienne. Je le sens s'accrocher rapidement dans mon dos à ma veste et une légère bosse contre mes abdos m'informe qu'il ressent un plaisir immense dans ce baiser.

-Sasu… Tu es déjà dur… le taquinai-je.

-Tais-toi… Baka… C'est nouveau pour moi…

Je ris doucement, attendri. Je descends mes lèvres dans son cou et dépose de nombreux baisers en caressant et massant son entrée avec mon majeur, ayant fait couler un peu de lubrifiant dessus juste avant, avant de doucement le faire entrer. Un gémissement me parvient et je souris doucement.

-Te serais-tu entraîner mon ange ? ronronnai-je.

Je vois ses joues blanches se colorer en rouge rapidement et j'enfonce alors deux doigts en plus de mon majeur. Il se cambre contre mon torse et gémit un peu plus fort, une pointe de douleur perçant dans son timbre doux de voix. J'attends légèrement avant de les remuer. Il étouffe comme il peut ses gémissements, sûrement inquiet de se faire entendre par sa mère. Je les retire doucement et une plainte répond à l'absence en lui.

-Du calme mon ange, je vais te combler… Dans les deux sens du terme, dis-je avec un petit sourire coquin.

Il rougit de plus belle et se redresse pour défaire mon jean et libérer mon sexe de mon boxer. Mais il ne semble pas avoir la force de retirer mes vêtements. Je le vois déglutir en voyant mon sexe et je ricane doucement.

-Tu n'en as vraiment jamais vu avant toi… Ne t'en fais pas, la mienne est parfaitement dans les normes, celle de mon frère est pire, un peu plus longue je crois.

Ma petite taquinerie semble l'avoir détendu et il se baisse pour embrasser doucement mon gland, incertain.

-Tu la lubrifie c'est tout. C'est ta première fois trésor.

Il me regarde et suçote doucement mon gland, mettant un peu de lubrifiant sur mon membre avant de se redresser pour en mettre sur le sommet. Je souffle doucement en tirant sa taille vers moi pour bien le placer. Je le regarde et il se tient à mes épaules. Il enfonce de lui-même mon membre en lui et je mords ma lèvre rapidement en sentant ses parois si étroites. Je resserre ma prise sur sa taille et lui sur mes épaules. Il l'enfonce entièrement puis respire de manière laborieuse pour bien se détendre. Je fais voyager une de mes mains vers son visage pour l'attirer dans un baiser. Il se détend alors doucement mais je continue de l'embrasser et de caresser sa hanche afin qu'il soit totalement détendu. Il commence alors de lui-même à bouger sur mon sexe et je le laisse faire à son rythme.

Je comptais le laisser totalement bouger mais ce qui me fit céder fut le moment où il rejeta sa tête en arrière et cambra son dos à outrance, ayant trouvé sa prostate. Cette vision me fit grogner et je m'agrippais à sa taille pour donner des coups plus violents en lui, libérant sa voix. Il posa vite son regard embrumé sur moi, ses joues ruisselantes de larmes de plaisir.

-Naruto… Je t'aime…

Et il se libère dans un cri des plus mélodieux à mes oreilles. Son corps tremblant s'effondre sur moi alors que ses parois m'ont aussi fait venir en lui. Je le soulève pour sortir de lui et je remarque vite qu'il s'endort. Je le porte dans la salle de bain pour le laver rapidement puis je le remets dans son lit. Je me baisse vers son visage et dépose chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes alors que Morphée l'entraîne avec lui.

-Je t'aime aussi Sasuke… Pardonne moi…

Je me lève et approche doucement de son bureau pour retirer mon collier préféré. Une pierre bleue. Je rebrousse chemin et le met à son cou avant de graver son visage paisible dans mon cœur. Son doux visage fin, ses lèvres légèrement rouges à cause de nos baisers, luisantes… Ses longs cils qui font des ombres à ses pommettes hautes… Je caresse une dernière fois sa joue, mon cœur se déchirant. Un sanglot m'échappe alors que je me rends compte que la nuit est déjà là. Je me baisse et pose mon front sur le sien, quelques larmes tombant sur ses joues.

-Sasuke… Tu dois rester ici, loin de moi et de Danzo… Je t'aime tant… Te quitter me fend le cœur… Mais je le dois, pour te protéger…

Je me redresse et essuie mes joues avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre, laissant passer un courant d'air qui fait voleter ses rideaux blancs. Je le regarde une dernière fois et je saute, m'enfonçant dans la nuit noire.


	29. Chapter 27

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu, Itachi / Kisame, Kurama / Gaara**

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kunaii**** : De peu ! Tu as raté le train de peu ! XD ça m'a tué mais je suis heureuse d'avoir finalement eu ton commentaire. J'espère que la fin du dernier ne t'a pas trop… Affecté ? Là ça va être un peu calme avant… La fin, et l'action, et la peur… Oui je veux te faire peur, c'est voulu ^^. Sinon… Oui j'ai la haine contre Ginevra, et je comprends parfaitement ce que tu voulais dire. Genre elle est obsédé par Harry depuis toujours, elle semble trop niaise alors que son sort préféré est Chauve-furie… Et comme PAR HASARD, dans le 6 ils se rapprochent alors qu'on voit des filtres d'amour durant tout le trucs… Mouais… Bref je suis ravie de voir que tu seras là si je lance ces histoires ! Celle sur le Drarry sera plus longue car je suis en train de l'écrire et cela prend plus de temps car j'essaie de faire complexe et travaillé, mais j'espère que tu aimeras !**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

[Pdv Sasuke]

Je me réveille doucement, entendant un bruit strident près de moi. Je remue un peu, ne voulant pas sortir de mes draps. Je ne veux pas me lever… Je veux rester dans mon rêve merveilleux où Naruto me faisait l'amour… Je soupire à cause de ce son agaçant et décide de me hisser sur mes bras quand une vive douleur dans le bas de mon dos et mes reins me fait gémir de douleur. J'ouvre grand les yeux, surpris. Attend…

Je glisse doucement ma main vers mon cou et je sens alors une morsure. Je rougis violemment alors que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre d'un coup mais je n'y prête pas d'attention. Je bégaie en réalisant lentement alors que toutes les images de notre nuit torride me reviennent à l'esprit.

-Petit frère ? me parvient la voix de mon frère.

Je tourne doucement mon visage vers lui, les lèvres tremblantes alors que mon visage me brûle. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Alors tout ça… Ce sauvetage, je grimace légèrement en me rappelant que c'est bas d'avoir utilisé ma maladie contre moi, puis ce moment i doux avec Naruto, et enfin… Notre première fois… C'est vraiment arrivé, j'ai tellement de mal à me le dire… Mais la douleur dans mes reins me le confirme sans problème.

-Aniki… Il… On… C'était… Waouh…

Il me regarde, surpris et je caresse ma morsure, souriant brusquement comme…

-Arrête ce sourire de pauvre abruti heureux. Tu fais peur.

Merci Aniki. Vraiment.

Je soupire doucement, malgré tout heureux alors que mon frère ricane et me jette mes vêtements à ma figure. Je soupire doucement en allant vers ma salle de bain, souffrant de mon dos et je mords ma lèvre en laissant l'eau glisser sur mon corps que je prends le temps d'inspecter un instant. J'ai quelques marques sur ma taille, et mes poignets… Et quelques suçons… Je rougis et souris doucement, heureux. On l'a vraiment fait… Ce n'était pas que dans mes rêves… Je prends mon gel douche et mon shampooing pour me laver avant de sortir de la cabine de douche. Attachant doucement mon jean, une main frottant mes cheveux avec la serviette, je sors de la salle de bain et retourne dans ma chambre pour pouvoir prendre mon sac et me dépêcher d'aller dans la cuisine pour mon petit déjeuner. Je remarque que personne n'est là et mon sourcil s'arque avant d'apercevoir un mot sur la table.

[Parti en urgence, explications plus tard. Sois sage à l'école.

Bisou, Aniki.]

Je soupire légèrement et mange un croissant avant d'aller en cours, prenant une banane pour la pause de ce matin et je souffle doucement en arrivant au lycée. Je suis tout de même soulagé d'avoir pu me reprendre un peu durant cette nuit, que ma fièvre, mes peurs et tout le reste soit passé… L'onguent de ma mère fait vraiment des merveilles et toutes les marques et blessures que j'avais pu avoir de mes tortionnaires ont disparus. Ne reste que le passage de Naruto.

En plus il s'est fait renvoyé alors je ne peux pas le voir avant ce soir… Je me demande comment il va réagir… Vu son caractère en ce moment il est tellement imprévisible… Je salue mes amis et parviens à éviter les regards sur mes suçons au cou avant de me concentrer lorsque notre professeur, Kurenaï-senseï entre. Je parviens à ne pas trop penser à Naruto pendant ma journée de cours, évitant avec brio toutes les questions de mes amis, et je me dirige doucement vers la maison des Namikaze-Uzumaki. Je toque doucement et souris à Kushina quand cette dernière m'ouvre.

-Oh bonjour Sasuke. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-J'aimerais voir Naruto si possible.

Elle regarde vers les escaliers.

-Eh bien tu peux essayer mais enfin… Quand il est là, il ne laisse personne entrer pour le voir. Après je ne te garantis rien sur sa présence. Comme il ne parle plus à personne c'est comme s'il n'était jamais vraiment là…

Je la regarde alors que ses yeux montrent la souffrance que cette situation lui procure. Je lui souris un peu.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Kushina-san. Je ferais tout pour que Naruto redevienne comme avant… Je vous le promets…

Elle me sourit avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour se concentrer sur le repas qu'elle prépare. Je monte doucement, perdant mon assurance au fur et à mesure pour de la gêne. Comment je dois réagir après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit… ? Je dois l'embrasser ? Juste le saluer comme toujours… ? C'est tellement gênant… Et s'il ne voulait plus me voir après ça… Je toque doucement et frissonne d'appréhension mais rien ne vient. J'entre lentement, prudent et je découvre la chambre vide de celui que j'aime, je me concentre alors sur des détails qui me frappe. Il manque son sac de mission, ainsi que des petits trucs futiles pour les autres mais que je lui avais offert. Je fronce les sourcils. Oh… Il est donc parti en mission… Je redescends donc, légèrement déçu et je m'arrête à la porte de la cuisine.

-Il est parti en mission, dis-je vaguement, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

-Oh ne t'en fait pas Sasuke, tu ne me dérangeras jamais voyons, tu es le bienvenu ici.

Je souris doucement et pars après qu'elle m'ait donné un peu de gâteau restant pour que je puisse en manger, sachant que c'est l'un de mes gâteaux préférés. Je rentre à la maison tranquillement et je remarque que mes parents ne sont pas là, pareil pour mon frère. Bien que je suppose que ce dernier soit chez son petit ami, je me demande où sont nos parents et je soupire. Bon bah j'ai déjà mon dessert pour ce soir au moins. Je me dirige vers le salon après avoir mis le gâteau au frais et je décide de faire mes devoirs, allumant la chaine hi-fi sur ma playlist musicale et je souris doucement en écoutant mes chanteurs américains préférés. Je me concentre alors sur mes exercices de maths puis mes cours de société, et surtout le devoir que nous devons terminer pour demain. Et ainsi de suite avant de placer des bougies devant moi et je m'entraine à les allumer et les éteindre dans un certain ordre.

L'horloge sonnant dix-neuf heures me ramène hors de la musique et de mon entrainement. Je me redresse et décide donc de me préparer mon dîner vu que personne ne rentre. Je soupire légèrement et regarde par la fenêtre pendant que je prépare quelques onigiris afin d'accompagner mes tomates cerises. Un nouveau soupire m'échappe alors que je pense de nouveau à Naruto sûrement encore en train de faire une mission dangereuse je ne sais où et je mordille ma lèvre en pensant à ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Je devrais vraiment arrêter de m'en faire pour lui, il sait se battre et puis il est très fort donc je ne pense pas que quelqu'un pourrait facilement le battre. Il faudrait vraiment arriver à le prendre par surprise… Je regarde l'heure et décide d'aller me coucher pour ne pas me poser plus de questions idiotes et ne plus me torturer l'esprit à imaginer des scénarios horribles.

Je regarde Kakashi-sensei avec de grands yeux ronds alors que les autres sont tous souriant et tous excités. Mais je ne veux pas aller passer deux jours en camping moi… Je laisse ma tête retomber sur la table et un soupir à fendre l'âme m'échappe avant que je n'entende un rire près de moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, on fera plein de conneries ensemble !

Je regarde Kiba d'un mauvais œil. Certainement pas merci ! La dernière fois il a failli brûlé notre tente et je ne tiens pas à retenter l'expérience de sitôt. Et encore plus si Sakura s'y met également, ça risque encore de faire des étincelles.

-Ne t'avise pas de m'approcher pendant ces deux jours espèce de chien en chaleur.

Je l'entends presque chouiner comme un chiot alors que je regarde dehors. Je soupire légèrement et essaie d'oublier les bavardages autour de moi. Ça promet ces deux jours avec cette bande de… De malades bruyants. Et je vois une table voler. Kiba a encore dû énerver Sakura, je me demande quand est-ce qu'il compte apprendre qu'il ne faut PAS l'énerver. Surtout cette fille à l'apparence douce. Je me lève doucement à la sonnerie en prenant mon sac et j'attends Neji. Il me rejoint et me sourit légèrement avant que nous partions faire un tour au centre-ville.

-J'espère que notre tente sera calme si Kiba vient, souffle Neji avec un petit rire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et je regarde autour de nous.

-Au fait Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Qui a partagé ton lit il y a deux jours ?

Je me stoppe et essaie vite de cacher mes rougeurs avec ma main.

-Personne… Pourquoi ?

-Ah donc tu te fais des suçons et des morsures tout seul ? reprend-il, sur un ton malicieux.

Je mordille ma lèvre et frotte doucement ma nuque.

-C'était… Tu ne le répète pas hein ? - je le vois hocher la tête et je reprends, timidement. - … Naruto…

-NAR – Hmpf ?!

Je plaque ma main sur ses lèvres, mes rougeurs s'accentuant légèrement et je me sens emporter par mon mouvement et nous tombons misérablement dans un enchevêtrement complexe et je le regarde, sévère.

-Chut !

-Pourquoi il doit se taire ? Pourquoi tu es à califourchon sur lui Sasuke-kun ?

Je me fige et Neji tourne la tête vers la droite. J'avale ma salive de travers et tourne également la tête en faisant un sourire coincé à Sakura et Ino. Et je vois au loin Sai, Lee et Kiba.

-Rien, répondis-je avant de grimacer à ma voix étranglée. Rien, dis-je avec plus d'assurance. Absolument rien. Et vous faites quoi ?

-Quelques achats pour la sortie ! Et les garçons nous ont suivi, sourit Ino.

Je me relève alors que Neji vient de lécher ma main pour que je me pousse. Je frotte ma paume sur mon jean et le regarde. Silence. Il me sourit et part doucement vers la boutique près de nous avant d'entrer. Je passe une main fatiguée sur mon visage et le suis alors que le groupe part de leur côté.

Je ferme les yeux, mon sourcil droit commençant à avoir des spasmes nerveux alors que lentement mes nerfs saturent tandis que j'entends Kiba hurler à propos de notre tente. Et Sakura qui gueule aussi parce que le cabot ne sait rien faire correctement. Respire Sasuke… Respire… Tu ne dois pas…

CLONG !

Je serre les poings alors que la barre de métal retombe lentement de mon visage.

-MAINTENANT VOUS FERMEZ VOS GRANDES GUEULES ET VOUS MONTEZ CETTE TENTE EN SILENCE ! ET CORRECTEMENT !

Je reprends mon souffle et pars rapidement voir Neji pour savoir si je n'ai pas de bosse ou autre à cause de cette stupide barre de maintien que j'ai reçu en pleine face. Je n'entends plus Sakura ni Kiba pour le restant de l'après-midi alors que je garde une poche de glace sur le visage, plus que fatigué par leurs bêtises. J'entends du bruit près de moi et je lève les yeux pour regarder Neji me sourire en me tendant un bol. Je m'assois et pose la pochette avant de prendre le bol.

-Merci…

-Tu sais, toute la journée on aurait dit deux chiots effrayés et punis par leur maître.

Je souris légèrement à son rire.

-Ils m'ont mis sur les nerfs ces idiots à se battre pour rien.

Il me sourit et nous regardons notre professeur nous parler autour du feu, nous faisant son cours en pleine nature. Je souris doucement et ressens une vive douleur dans le cœur et la joue. Je me fige, le souffle coupé. Puis ça disparait presque aussitôt… J'ai déjà senti ça depuis que Naruto est parti en mission… Je secoue légèrement la tête, reprenant mes esprits. Reprend toi Sasuke… Il va bien… Personne ne peut venir à bout de lui…

Je pousse la porte de la maison en soupirant avant de lâcher mon sac pour retirer mon manteau et mes chaussures.

-Je suis rentré !

-Viens dans le salon Sasuke, entendis-je ma mère.

Je fronce les sourcils et me dépêche avant de voir mes parents puis les parents de Naruto et trois autres personnes que je ne connais pas. Un garçon avec des cheveux mi long rouge et un seul œil de visible, gris, avec une peau très pâle. Un autre garçon, avec une peau plus bronzée que l'autre, les cheveux courts et orange avec des yeux marrons. Puis une jolie fille aux cheveux mauves, mi long aussi et des yeux orange. Je m'assois doucement et le rouge prend la parole.

-Bonjour Sasuke, je m'appelle Nagato et voici, Yahiko et Konan.

-Nagato est mon neveu Sasuke, me sourit doucement Kushina.

Je comprends vite et regarde le rouge.

-C'est donc vous qui donnez des missions à Naruto c'est ça ?

-Exact. Bref… Il y a quelques jours tu es venu chez ma tante pour voir Naruto et tu lui as dit qu'il était parti en mission c'est ça ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Je sursaute et pose instinctivement ma main sur une petit bosse de mon haut et je serre le pendentif.

-Avant que je ne vienne… La nuit d'avant… Naruto est venu… Et nous avons… Enfin bref… A mon réveil il n'était plus là et les images étaient embrouillés dans ma tête ainsi que ses mots… Mais j'ai trouvé… Son pendentif… Autour de mon cou… Je pensais donc pouvoir le voir pour lui demander si c'était un cadeau pour… Nous lier mais j'ai remarqué que son sac noir n'était pas là, ainsi que tout ce que je lui avais un jour offert… Alors j'ai naturellement pensé qu'il était parti en mission et qu'il voulait que je garde son collier pour lui…

Je les vois tous froncer les sourcils et mon cœur s'emballe doucement alors qu'une douleur commence lentement à le comprimer.

-Sasuke, commence Minato. Je n'ai donné aucune mission à Naruto et Nagato non plus. De plus il ne connaissait personne d'autre pour lui en donner.

-Et de plus, reprend Nagato. Tous les documents que j'avais venant de Naruto sur Danzo ont disparu.

Je me lève, me sentant étouffé… Danzo… ? Je regarde le sol, choqué, une main sur mon front. Je… J'ai été enlevé… Pour appâter Naruto… ? Et le forcer… ? Tout devient rapidement sombre alors que je me rappelle les mots soufflés par cet homme qui m'ont terrifié.

_« Je ne peux pas te tuer Sasuke-kun, pas encore. Tu dois encore me servir pour que je puisse récupérer mon cher Kyubi. Alors sois sage. »_

-Sasuke ?

Je mets mes mains sur mes oreilles et tombe à genoux avant de me sentir suffoquer, la panique me gagnant rapidement. Ma faute… C'est ma faute s'il à céder. Parce que j'étais vulnérable, que je suis le moyen de pression parfait contre lui. Et ce salaud l'a bien compris…

-Il est parti… A cause de moi… De moi…

J'entends un bruit strident puis plus rien… La douleur disparait comme tout…


	30. Chapter 28

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu, Itachi / Kisame, Kurama / Gaara**

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

\- RAS. On peut y aller.

Je remets mon masque sur le bas de mon visage avant de mettre ma capuche pour cacher mes cheveux noirs. J'attends patiemment que les préparatifs pour la mission se terminent et je regarde le ciel étoilé. Bientôt trois mois… Déjà… Je ne me souviens plus précisément de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là mais la douleur à mon réveil m'a presque achevé… Encore une fois il agit pour me protéger, protéger sa famille et nous n'avons rien vu… J'aurais pu le retenir, c'est ce que je me dis souvent mais je sais au fond de moi que c'est faux. Naruto est l'une des personnes les plus têtue que je n'ai jamais vu…

Je souris faiblement et ferme les yeux pour profiter du bruit de la forêt, du vent faisant légèrement voleter les mèches qui dépassent de ma capuche. Je baisse mon regard sur la planque que nous allons attaquer. Une maison au beau milieu de la forêt. Si je me fie à mes données, dès que j'entre par la fenêtre du bureau, je serais proche de ma cible. Moi je dois l'immobiliser ou le tuer si j'obtiens des réponses rapidement et mes deux partenaires ont juste à tout nettoyer dès que l'alarme est sonnée. Mon oreillette émet un faible grésillement avant que je n'entende la voix de mon frère.

\- Sasuke, tu es prêt ?

\- Hn, début de la mission.

Je coupe la communication pour ne pas me faire attraper bêtement à cause du bruit et je sais que mon frère fait la même chose même si Kisame n'aime pas. Je descends de mon arbre et me glisse lentement et prudemment contre les murs de bois de la maison de campagne. Je me fige quand la fenêtre au-dessus de moi s'ouvre et je retiens mon souffle, me collant encore plus à la paroi, bien à l'ombre. Je sens rapidement une odeur de cigarettes et je grimace, n'aimant pas ça. Je regarde la cendre tomber devant moi, retenant un éternuement en remontant un masque sur mon visage.

\- Il fait bon ce soir non ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu ouvres la fenêtre alors qu'on ne doit pas se faire choper ?

J'entends un ricanement puis l'homme retourne vers ses amis. Je me redresse pour légèrement observer à l'intérieur. Ils sont autour d'une table, jouant au poker. Je retiens un soupire en voyant à quel point la fumée de leurs cigarettes sont épaisses. Je continue de longer le mur et j'arrive à la bonne fenêtre. Qui est ouverte. Alors le boss est aussi idiot que ces hommes… Je me glisse par l'ouverture de la fenêtre sans faire trop de bruit. Mon regard se pose sur l'homme, travaillant sur son ordinateur et je soupire légèrement, en plus il n'a aucun instinct de survie… Normalement ses sens auraient dû me repérer… J'approche silencieusement et me poste dans son dos, laissant mon regard naviguer sur l'écran de son ordinateur et je prends rapidement ma décision. Je porte ma main au pommeau de mon katana, puis je le glisse lentement hors du fourreau, faisant attention à ce que la lame ne tinte pas trop contre le fourreau. Et brusquement la porte de son bureau s'ouvre en grand alors que j'entendais du grabuge.

\- Chef ! Il y a des in…

Je regarde l'homme stopper sa phrase alors que je retire mon katana du corps de ma cible. Je fais un rapide mouvement du poignet pour retirer le sang sur ma lame. Je regarde l'homme bégayer alors qu'il lève rapidement sa main pour attraper son arme accrocher à sa ceinture. Il me tire dessus et je penche la tête sur le côté pour esquiver la balle. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que pour des incompétents il est tout de même doué pour viser les têtes. Je me dirige agilement vers lui et attrape son poignet tenant l'arme, le regardant froidement.

\- Lâche moi ! Meurtrier ! commença-t-il à hurler.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placer pour insulter quelqu'un de meurtre.

Je lui retourne son bras et il hurle de douleur, tombant sur le sol en tenant son bras tordu dans un angle totalement anormal. Je me retourne et revient vers le bureau afin de pousser le corps pour avoir accès à son ordinateur et je prends toutes les données disponibles. Rapidement mon frère et son amant me rejoignent et je leur tends la clef USB alors que Kisame achève le pauvre type agonisant sur le sol.

\- Rentrer sans moi, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul avant de revenir.

\- Tu es sûr petit frère ? On peut t'attendre tu sais…

Je le sens retirer ma capuche et mon masque avant de me prendre contre lui. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de stopper mes larmes. Je ne m'attendais pas à pleurer encore une fois, vu tout ce que j'ai déjà versé mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines avec Naruto.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe petit frère… ?

\- Regarde… Dans la clef…

Je me libère rapidement avant de partir vers la forêt. J'entends Itachi crier mon nom mais Kisame le retient. Je vais m'isoler dans une partie de cette immense étendu de verdure. Je me laisse glisser contre le tronc d'un arbre, près d'une prairie. Je cache mon visage avec mes mains. Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu allé jusqu'à te livrer à ce type pour moi… Tu en souffre je le sais… Je pose ma main sur mon cœur et je soupire doucement…

\- Naruto… Reviens moi, je t'en prie… Je viendrais… Je te sauverais. Même si je dois mourir. Je viendrais.

Je pose ma tête dans mes bras et ferme les yeux avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, ne faisant que penser encore et encore à ce que j'ai lu et ce que je pourrais en tirer afin de terminer mon dossier et enfin venir le sauver.

Lorsque je me réveille, le soleil a déjà passé son zénith et je soupire avant d'étirer on corps douloureux. Je pars donc enfin de cette forêt pour rentrer chez moi.

J'ouvre doucement la porte et j'entends vite mon frère parler avec papa. Vu le sujet de leur conversation je peux dire sans trop de problème qu'ils ont vu le contenu de la clef… Je reste adossé un instant dans le couloir, fermant les yeux pour juste les écouter.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens Itachi, moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir agir mais nous ne pouvons rien décidés maintenant.

\- Mais tu as bien vu ce dossier ?! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ça se voit que Naruto n'est qu'un animal pour ce malade mental… Regarde toutes les blessures qu'il a sur son corps c'est…

Itachi s'interrompit et je devinais facilement que son regard venait de se poser sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, ouvert juste à côté d'eux sur la table basse.

\- Danzo teste ses capacités de régénérations ainsi que ses forces selon ses degrés de blessures, soufflai-je en sortant du couloir pour approcher d'eux. C'est horrible mais il ne peut plus s'échapper. Il a déjà réussi une fois, seul Gaara peut nous guider sur la sécurité de ce laboratoire, qui a certainement dû être encore plus renforcé maintenant que Naruto est revenu entre leurs murs.

Itachi et mon père me regardent tous les deux, un peu surpris de me voir et aussitôt mon frère remarque mes yeux rouges.

\- C'est donc bien à cause de ça que tu n'as pas voulu rentrer hier soir…

Je souris faiblement et pars dans ma chambre pour me rafraichir un peu. Je souffle doucement une fois sous ma douche, j'ai rêvé de lui, de nos retrouvailles… Et cela se passait assez mal. Je sais que cela va mal allait. Qu'il ne va pas être heureux. Et qu'il ne va pas m'embrasser avec un immense sourire. Je le sais parfaitement mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il ne va pas me détester pour être venu le chercher.

De plus depuis qu'il n'est plus là je ne peux plus utiliser correctement mes capacités sans faire de problèmes. Je lève la tête vers le pommeau de douche qui envoie l'eau sur mon corps marqué. Je pose mon regard sur mes avant-bras couvert de bleu, et mes côtes, elles aussi marquées. Ça fait si mal, ces entrainements avec mes deux amis d'un autre lycée… Ce sont bien les seuls sympas avec moi dans ce lycée rival…

\- La prochaine fois j'envoie Suigetsu dire bonjour au mur…Ou alors je dis un mensonge sur lui à sa copine… Karin lui fera gouter le béton.

Un mince sourire se pose sur mes lèvres alors que j'imagine la scène de ménage que cela pourrait conduire si je faisais cela. Il n'y a bien qu'avec eux que j'arrive vraiment à me détendre. En même temps c'est assez compliqué de rester concentré sur mon âme-sœur quand je suis avec ces idiots dérangés. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir retrouver Naruto, le raisonner et lui dire de revenir, qu'ensemble nous pourrons tout traverser… Mais il est parti d'un coup, sans penser à mon avis. Je ne suis plus faible, je peux affronter tout ça sans problème. Je grogne légèrement, me sentant malgré moi très vexé de son choix stupide.

\- Si je te retrouve, je te jure que je te le ferais payer mon cher et tendre…

Je termine ma douche et je me dirige dans ma chambre. Je m'installe à mon bureau et je regarde l'écran de mon ordinateur avant d'attraper le dossier que j'ai quasiment fini, après avoir passé un long moment à le préparer. Je l'ouvre et lis les renseignements que j'ai assemblé sur ce maudit Danzo, ainsi que le laboratoire où il se trouve. Je vérifie une dernière fois mes récentes informations et je souffle doucement quand je sens quelqu'un dans mon dos. Puis une longue mèche noir glisse sur mon épaule.

\- Depuis quand prévois-tu cette attaque ?

\- Depuis trois semaines je dirais.

\- Sept semaines après le départ de Naruto donc, chuchote la voix de mon frère à mon oreille.

\- Enfin j'ai commencé avant mais je n'étais pas sûr de moi… J'ai réellement commencé à avoir des notes qu'après sept semaines, j'avais du mal à digérer tout ça.

Je sens les bras de mon frère passer sur mes épaules puis il s'appuie sur mon dos.

\- Kisame et moi allons t'aider. Pour Gaara… Je ne pense pas qu'il voudra remettre les pieds là-bas mais si Kurama vient avec nous, il le supportera peut-être mieux.

Je souris légèrement et hoche la tête avant de me retrouver sur l'épaule de mon frère. Il prend mon dossier et descend avec moi, me faisant enfin remarquer la présence du requin dans notre salon.

\- Kisame ! Appelle le renard et son tanuki ! On va organiser notre mission commando !

Je vois notre père nous lancer un petit regard en coin puis soupirer avant de partir avec maman, après nous avoir frotter les cheveux à mon frère et moi et après que maman ait embrassé nos fronts. Kisame raccroche après avoir appelé le couple. Je laisse mon frère me lâcher lourdement sur le fauteuil. Et je marmonne légèrement alors que le couple se câline.

Après un moment j'entends mon ami arriver avec son amant et je souris lorsqu'il s'assoit près de moi, un peu surpris.

\- Kisame nous a dit que tu avais un truc important à nous dire, commença Gaara.

\- Un peu… En fait, j'aimerais savoir si toi et Kurama… je soupire en prenant une grande inspiration. Est-ce que vous voulez nous aider à aller sauver Naruto au laboratoire sécurisé de Danzo ?

Je les regarde tour à tour, légèrement mal à l'aise et je perçois le faible sursaut de Gaara en réalisant ma demande. Kurama pose sa main sur celle de son tanuki et me sourit.

\- On va venir, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis je serais là mon ange, je ne te laisserai pas seul une seule seconde dans cet horrible endroit.

Gaara sourit, se détendant et il me regarde avant de doucement approuver.

\- Bien sûr que nous allons t'aider et ne t'en fais pas pour nous. On fera équipe et je suppose que les deux autres tourtereaux aussi.

\- Je ne lâche pas mon Itachi dans ce lieu de démence.

Je ris doucement et attrape le dossier avant de le montrer au couple qui vient d'arriver et je ferme les yeux. J'ai réussi à réunir tellement d'informations, pourtant très confidentiel… Mais je le devais bien, je voulais me sentir utile à quelque chose et je ne pouvais pas rester assis à attendre que les choses s'arrangent d'elles-mêmes.

Je sais quel niveau de sécurité possède le laboratoire –un très haut niveau vu le danger que représentent les personnes à l'intérieur-, le nombre de gardes, les rondes qu'ils font, les caméras, les endroits sans surveillance ou alors dans un angle mort des caméras alentours et j'en passe… Si peu de temps… Les effectifs sont changés chaque semaine et nous sommes déjà vendredi soir, nous devons agir le plus vite possible et pour cela je dois être sûr que personne ne manquera.

\- Tu as rassemblé tout ça en combien de temps en fait ? lâcha Kurama, légèrement estomaqué je suppose par tous les détails qui se trouvent à l'intérieur du dossier.

\- Eh bien, en trois semaine, environ, même si j'avais déjà supposé pas mal de chose avant, comme le niveau de sécurité et le nombre d'effectifs de gardes qu'il aurait au total.

\- Et tu as eu accès à tout ça, en si peu de temps ? souffla Gaara, me regardant les yeux grands ouverts.

Je souris légèrement et récupère le dossier, le caressant légèrement du bout des doigts.

\- Je ne pouvais décemment pas me laisser abattre par tout ça. Je suis doué en informatique alors je me devais de faire un effort. Bon j'ai dû demander de l'aide à des amis mais globalement je ne voulais pas attendre… Imaginez un peu… Kisame ou Kurama se fait enlever… Je ne supportais plus de souffrir, d'attendre, de craindre. Alors je me suis lancé, j'ai fait des recherches, j'ai tout noté, j'ai demandé… Je veux le sauver, tout comme lui m'a toujours sauvé par le passé de la solitude.

Je sens rapidement Gaara me prendre dans ses bras et je ferme les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. J'ai toujours eu du mal à me confier aux autres alors je pouvais bien faire un effort au moins pour une fois…

\- Oh Sasu… Bien sûr que nous allons t'aider… On doit agir dès demain, clame Kurama en se levant. Chacun rentre chez soi préparer un sac en conséquence et on part demain matin à 5h tapante. Tant pis pour les retardataires c'est bien clair ? On va lancer l'opération de récupération de Naruto, et des autres esclaves de Danzo s'ils le veulent le moment venu.

Je les regarde tous hocher la tête et je souris, heureux.

Je regarde, tout comme les autres, depuis notre planque dans des arbres, le laboratoire devant nous et je souffle doucement. Bon… C'est parti, nous allons commencer. Je laisse Itachi et Kurama, les plus discret et rapides, se débarrasser des gardes à l'entrée, un par un et dans le grand des silences. Je souris très légèrement n entendant Kisame vanter mon frère pour sa discrétion, que je suis sûr ne doit plus être présente avec le grand bleu à côté de lui. Nous les rejoignons quand Kurama nous fait signe et je regarde la porte devant nous, surveillant les alentours alors que mon frère se dépêche d'activer le virus que j'ai programmé avec mon partenaire d'informatique, j'ai nommé Kimimaro. Le système entier plante et nous entrons. J'entends les pas des gardes, paniquant.

\- Mais dépêchez-vous d'aller dans le sous-sol pour rallumer le système d'urgence ! Nous sommes sans défense qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer ?!

Je retiens un rictus moqueur mais remarque que les deux plus âgés de notre bande ne se privent pas de se moquer discrètement du système de sécurité. Je soupire et nous avançons, nous coupant petit à petit en groupe et je finis par me retrouver seul. Je me tiens sur le qui-vive alors que j'avance prudemment et soudain je me sens comme attiré par quelque chose… Je suis mes sens, mon instinct et mon cœur qui me hurlent de continuer le couloir que j'allais éviter quelques secondes plus tôt. Je me tends doucement en voyant une porte, de la lumière filtrant par le léger interstice qui sert de fenêtre étroite à la porte. Je tends ma main vers la poignée et je la pose dessus, mes doigts se raccrochant à l'acier froid. J'appuie doucement et sens mon cœur s'emballer alors que je me tends. J'ouvre et la lumière m'aveugle un instant. Je m'habitue lentement et regarde devant moi avant de me figer.


	31. Chapter 29

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu, Itachi / Kisame, Kurama / Gaara**

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

[Du côté de Kisame et Itachi, PDV Itachi]

J'avance prudemment, tenant fermement mes deux wakizashi (sabre de taille intermédiaire entre le katana et le tanto.) et je me stoppe à l'angle d'un mur alors que des pas précipité viennent dans notre direction. Je lance un regard en coin à mon partenaire pour qu'il se tienne prêt et je lui laisse la place. Il tend simplement son bras et attrape le fuyard avant que je ne le stoppe en voyant qu'il s'agit d'un petit garçon.

\- Qui es-tu toi…

Je me baisse doucement pour le regarder, ses yeux, d'un beau bleu clair, se posent sur moi et je souris doucement pour le rassurer. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de six ans… Il a de longs cheveux noirs, comme moi et je penche la tête sur le côté.

\- Je m'appelle Itachi, et le grand monsieur bleu c'est Kisame.

\- Ha…H-Haru…

Je souris doucement et tend la main pour mettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il sursaute et me regarde puis regarde mon amant avant de reporter son regard sur moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… J'ai un petit pincement au cœur… Ses yeux sont si… Familiers…

\- Que fais-tu ici Haru ? C'est trop dangereux pour un petit garçon comme toi…

\- J-Je suis…Ici depuis… D-Depuis que je suis né… O-On m'avait dit que s-si j'étais sage… J-Je retrouverais mes papas…

Mes sourcils se froncent rapidement alors qu'un étrange sentiment me gagne.

\- Tes… Papas…

Je sens mon sang se glacer et je lève mon regard vers Kisame qui semble lui aussi mal à l'aise. Je regarde le petit et rouvre la bouche avant de sursauter quand une balle frôle ma joue. Je me redresse en collant le petit contre moi, la balle ne l'a pas touché lui… Heureusement je m'étais mis dans une position me permettant de voir le couloir dans son dos mais il faut croire que je n'ai pas été assez vigilant… Kisame se met rapidement devant moi, grondant en faisant tourner sa lourde épée devant lui.

\- Montre toi ! Tonna-t-il durement.

Je tiens l'enfant de façon à protéger l'arrière de sa tête, son visage dans le creux de mon cou alors que ses petites mains blanches serrent mon haut. Je chuchote des mots apaisants à son oreille et je regarde dans mon dos, afin d'être sûr de ne trouver personne en embuscade. J'active mon Sharingan, guettant le moindre mouvement dans l'ombre. Mon amant se jette sur le garde devant nous et je me mets dos contre le mur, ne voulant pas me faire avoir bêtement et je continue de guetter le couloir, rassurant le petit garçon en caressant ses cheveux noirs.

\- J'ai peur, pleure-t-il contre ma peau.

\- Je sais, mais tu es fort… Ne doute pas de toi… Et fais nous confiance, nous te protégerons.

Je le sens remué un peu dans mes bras et il recule sa tête pour me regarder.

\- Pourquoi… ?

Je souris faiblement. Ma joue me tire légèrement. Je crois que je perds un peu trop de sang, en même temps cela reste une blessure au visage mais je crois que je vais avoir une cicatrice un peu moche au début… J'ai perdu pas mal de peau à mon avis vu le dégât de la balle.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je veux te protéger, coûte que coûte, et mon amant me suivra sur cette idée…

Je sursaute lorsque Kisame se fait blesser et je vois quelque chose briller dans l'ombre, au fond du couloir. Des yeux… dorés… Je me mets en position, faisant attention au petit.

\- Itachi ! Cours te cacher ! Cria aussitôt Kisame, sentant que le nouvel arrivant est plutôt fort.

\- Et te laisser ? Jamais. C'est ensemble qu'on se battra. C'est ensemble qu'on vivra, ensemble qu'on mourra.

Je sais qu'il a compris le message. On est dans la merde… Je bloque à temps notre nouvel adversaire et je regarde l'homme à la barbe devant moi. Je crois que Gaara nous avait prévenu des sept autres hôtes comme lui et Naruto. Je crois que lui c'est le plus âgé… Kisame grogne et me rejoint pour m'aider à affronter le type devant moi. Le garde s'est enfui et j'entends des pas légers. Une fille arrive depuis l'angle du couloir et je regarde avec surprise son grand sourire.

\- Roshi ! Tu as trouvé deux des intrus !

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Elle aussi doit être un hôte… Si seulement Gaara était là… Je repousse l'homme devant moi, ne tenant qu'un katana. J'ai préféré prendre une arme plus longue plutôt qu'une lame courte… Je ne peux pas les laisser m'approcher alors que j'ai le petit…

\- Fû, que fais-tu ici ?

La voix grondante de ce Roshi fait sursauter la fille qui se frotte la nuque, mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai perdu Yagura, Yugito et Utakata… Alors j'ai cherché un peu partout mais je suis tombée sur toi et Han ! Enfin non pas Han… On dirait qu'il s'est perdu lui aussi !

Elle rit et je regarde mon amant, surpris. Ils sont étranges dis donc… Elle approche mais se stoppe soudain alors que Roshi me fonce dessus après avoir repoussé mon amant. Je le bloque de nouveau mais grimace en forçant autant que je le peux. Il met plus de force qu'avant… Je sursaute quand je sens que je m'enfonce légèrement et je vois qu'il a fait fondre le sol et je me sens tomber quand Kisame attrape ma main libre. Je serre plus fort le petit contre moi. Mon regard se pose sur Kisame et je me fige en voyant un autre homme derrière lui. Il porte un masque sur le bas de son visage et il lève son bras, une sorte de patte blanche apparaissant. Je regarde mon amant. Si je tombe… Il pourra s'échapper… Il pourra esquiver…

\- Je vais te remonter Ita…

Je mords ma lèvre et regarde le petit dans mes bras qui tremble de peur, sanglotant silencieusement. J'en suis sûr… Je lève mon regard vers mon amant et souris faiblement. Il ouvre grand les yeux et je lâche sa main, me sentant tomber. Tomber de plus en plus bas… Il aura fondu le sol autant que ça… ? Je serre le petit contre mon torse, fermant les yeux, près à heurter le sol à tout moment…

[Du côté de Kurama et Gaara, PDV Gaara]

Nous marchons doucement Kurama et moi, lui devant moi pour pouvoir vérifier chaque carrefours ou coins de couloirs. Je le guide comme je peux, ne connaissant pas trop ces chemins-là. Je sens Ichibi qui se tortille à l'intérieur de moi et je retiens mon amant. Je pose une main sur mon ventre et mon démon apparaît, se mettant à sauter partout en poussant des cris de joie et je pousse un soupir las. Je n'aime pas quand il sort, il est trop énergique… Kurama se retourne vers moi et regarde mon démon qui s'agite avant de se stopper et de grignoter sa queue.

\- Ichi… Qu'est-ce qui t'a alarmé…

Il relève son museau vers moi et semble soudain se rappeler de pourquoi il a voulu sortir, alors que Kurama passe un bras autour de ma taille, observant le couloir des deux côtés.

\- Je sens la présence de mes amis, dit mon démon.

\- Danzo les aurait envoyés interceptés les intrus… ?

Je mordille ma lèvre. Pour Kurama ça va… Il est avec moi, il pourra facilement éviter les attaques vu qu'ils refuseraient de m'attaquer… Mais Sasuke, Itachi et Kisame c'est autre chose… Ils pourraient facilement les tuer s'ils sont sérieux…

\- Toi aussi tu as compris le danger… J'en sens trois au bout du couloir, une fois avoir tourné à droite… Ils ont certainement dû bloquer la communication avec leurs démons pour le moment, ils ne semblent pas m'avoir remarqué…

Il se gratte derrière l'oreille et se remet à grignoter sa queue. Je le regarde, hésitant puis me baisse sous le grognement de mon amant qui prend son arme de prédilection, des poings américains avec des lames. Je prends mon démon dans mes bras, ce qui ne semble pas le rebuter et il se pelotonne contre moi alors que nous avançons.

\- Trésor, j'ai le droit de leur faire une attaque surprise au cas où ? me demande mon roux.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec eux…

Il embrasse mon cou puis avance un peu plus vite pour se préparer. Je le suis prudemment et il saute rapidement sur le mur du couloir avant de foncer sur la droite. Je me dépêche d'aller à l'angle et le vois atterrir sur Yugito qui le bloque à la dernière minute.

\- Blonde… Tu dois être Yugito, ricana mon amant en forçant pour la faire reculer.

Je vois qu'elle est surprise et Yagura recule, levant la main vers son arme dans son dos quand Utakata le retient.

\- Et vous deux, reprend mon Kurama en levant les yeux vers les deux autres. Mh, un brun à la Ita, ça doit être Uta… Utakata ? Et celui qui a l'air jeune mais qui semble mature c'est Yagura si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Comment connais-tu nos noms ?! Qui es-tu ?! scanda Yugito, passablement énervée.

Je me retiens de rire et me cache légèrement pour pouffer.

\- Ne te moque pas de tes amis mon ange.

Il esquive un coup de mon amie blonde qui commence à enchainer les coups de poings. Kurama les bloque tous et attrape l'avant-bras de Yugito avant de l'envoyer contre ses deux amis. Je ris doucement.

\- Approche Gaa-chan.

Je rougis et sors de ma cachette, lançant un vague regard menaçant à mon amant.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant des gens…

J'entends un petit cri étouffé et je pose mon regard sur mes trois amis, en tas. Yagura me voit le premier, c'est lui qui vient de lâcher un petit cri… Il s'extirpe facilement contrairement aux deux plus grands, en taille, et approche de moi rapidement, son visage trahissant sa joie et son inquiétude.

\- Gaara ! Tu es là… Tu es vraiment… On pensait que… Naruto n'a rien dit depuis son retour. Il ne reste qu'avec Danzo et parfois Bee. Il est si froid. On a tous cru que tu…

Il pose ses mains sur mes joues mais rapidement je le vois se faire repousser et Kurama passe un bras possessif autour de ma taille, grognant méchamment. Yagura fronce les sourcils alors que les deux autres le rejoignent. Je lève ma main et penche la tête en arrière avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la mâchoire de mon amant.

\- Calme toi… C'est mon ami… Je te l'ai déjà dit, je supporte mal les contacts physiques avec des inconnus ou des personnes que je n'aime pas alors si je le laisse faire c'est que j'ai confiance…

\- M'en fou. Pas devant moi.

Il baisse la tête vers moi et caresse ma joue. Je souris doucement, attendri et je ferme les yeux lorsqu'il m'embrasse. Je me détends mais rougis rapidement quand mon démon me rappelle à l'ordre.

\- Vous avez un public les amoureux en chaleur alors du calme.

Je regarde vite le sol alors que Kurama marmonne contre Ichibi. Je regarde mes amis et vois qu'ils sont surpris puis Utakata sourit le premier, fermant son 'o' magnifique.

\- Félicitations Gaara.

Yugito se reprend aussi et sourit grandement alors que Yagura fait semblant de chercher un mouchoir.

\- Il a si vite grandi… ! Mon petit bébé… !

J'éclate de rire avec les autres, bien que plus discrètement pour mon amant et je les regarde.

\- C'est donc vous les intrus… Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici… ?

\- On ne pouvait pas laisser Naruto… Pas alors qu'il venait de se lier à son âme-sœur… Sasuke était dévasté, il a mis du temps mais à tout préparer pour venir ici… On en profite pour vous sauver en même temps, si vous voulez du moins…

Je mordille ma lèvre en les regardant. Yagura me sourit.

\- Merci Gaara… Mais ça va être compliqué… Si Danzo ne meurt pas cela ne sert à rien…

\- Alors il suffit de le tuer non ? suggère mon amant.

\- Avant je t'aurais dit que cela aurait été simple mais depuis que Naruto est revenu… Personne ne peut approcher Danzo… Il a pris le soin de le rendre très docile… Il ne le lâche plus et attaque n'importe qui qui lui déplait ou déplait à Danzo… Seul Bee arrive à l'approcher et personne ne comprend trop pourquoi…

Je mordille ma lèvre. Oh non…

\- Tu penses qu'il serait capable d'attaquer même son âme-sœur… ?

Je sens Kurama se tendre contre moi et Yugito marmonne.

\- C'est même sûr. Il pourrait même le tuer à moins que Danzo n'ait d'autre plan pour votre Sasuke.

Je regarde mon amant, inquiet, avant de reporter mon attention sur mes amis.

\- On peut avancer… ? J'aimerais essayer de les trouver avant… de perdre vraiment quelqu'un de cher…

Yagura hoche la tête et nous les suivons dans les couloirs avant qu'Utakata ne nous stoppe. Nous regardons avec méfiance devant nous puis Yugito attrape rapidement les bras de mon amant pour les mettre dans son dos puis elle lui donne un violent coup de tibia dans le ventre. Mon amant se plie en deux, crachant légèrement à cause de la force du coup. Mon démon disparait et je ne peux retenir un cri en voyant mon amant comme ça. Yagura me fait la même mais dans les jambes et je manque de tomber. Utakata ne dit rien et reste figé, son regard fixé sur l'angle devant nous puis Yagura attrape aussi mes mains et je vois Kurama se prendre un coup dans le visage après que la blonde se soit penchée à son oreille. Son arcade sourcilière se met à saigner, ça a éclaté… Je relève la tête après que Yagura ait aussi frappé mon dos et ma hanche et je vois alors quatre gardes, armés jusqu'aux dents qui apparaissent à l'angle du couloir. Utakata les fixe et ils se figent rapidement.

\- Utakata-san. C'est vous.

\- Oui. Nous allions voir Danzo. Nous avons attrapé deux des intrus.

\- Bien, nous allons reprendre notre patrouille dans ce cas, s'inclina l'un des gardes avant de nous passer à côté pour partir dans le couloir qui s'étend dans notre dos.

Après être sûr d'être seuls, Yagura me lâche et Yugito pose déjà un petit mouchoir sur l'arcade de mon amant.

\- Sans rancune j'espère… On ne voulait pas se faire griller maintenant… Ils étaient un peu trop, s'excusa Yagura.

Je vais vers Kurama et regarde sa blessure alors qu'il pose sa main sur ma hanche qui n'a pas reçu de coup.

\- Putain tu fais mal, souffle-t-il à l'intention de mon amie blonde.

Elle lui sourit simplement et je regarde ma main où se trouve du sable. Je regarde Utakata qui approche et met se main au-dessus de la mienne avant de rendre mon sable humide et solide pour faire un pansement sécurisé. Je le mets ensuite sur la blessure de mon amant et embrasse ses lèvres.

\- Bon on moins on ne peut pas dire qu'on est indemne… On aura plus de crédit que de dire qu'on a fait une promenade de santé dans le coin.

Il me sourit et nous reprenons notre marche, bien que Kurama et moi essayons de nous tenir droit alors que son ventre, ma hanche et mes jambes nous tiraillent. Yugito nous regarde et je vois un petit sourire mutin sur ses lèvres.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demandai-je.

\- Oh rien, juste que quand on est tous devenu proches on a commencé à imaginer vos âmes-sœurs à toi et Naruto. Et te concernant on était visiblement tombé assez proche.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir alors que Utakata nous regarde discrètement avec un sourire fin. Yagura remarque mon regard perdu et rit doucement.

\- Comment dire. Vu comment tu étais sage et timide on a pensé à un rebelle, plus âgé et plus grand que toi. Bien foutu vu que tu adores les corps musclés et avec un sacré tempérament.

Je regarde Kurama et mon cœur s'emballe devant son sourire des plus magnifiques. Je ne me retiens pas et attrape son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser. Il me tient fermement contre lui et je ferme les yeux, plus qu'heureux.

\- Et encore… Imaginez bien que Gaara avait peur de moi au début, raconte mon amant, me serrant toujours contre lui. Il ne restait jamais longtemps quand on se retrouvait à deux dans la même pièce, il est même sorti avec mon frère avant moi, vu que Naruto n'arrivait pas à assumer ses sentiments pour Sasuke…

Ses doigts passent tendrement dans mes cheveux et je souris.

\- Je vois, approuve Utakata. En tout cas tu sembles très protecteur et c'est très bien. Nous ne voulons pas que Gaa-chan souffre encore, il en a assez pour toute une vie.

\- Tu es sorti avec Naruto ?! / Naruto est ton frère ?!

Je sursaute et regarde Yugito, qui semble surprise par la tournure de ma relation passée avec Naruto, et Yagura, qui lui semble plus surpris par le fait que Kurama soit le frère de Naruto.

\- Hum… Oui… Je suis sorti avec Naruto…

\- Et oui je suis son frère. Kurama pour vous servir.

Je les observe et ne peux me retenir de pouffer avant que je n'entende un bruit étrange. Je me redresse, stoppant tout rire et j'entends un cri. Un cri déchirant alors qu'un bruit sourd nous parvient.

\- ITACHI !

Mon sang se glace. Je lâche mon amant et passe devant mes amis pour arriver dans un couloir. Et je vois… Du sol fondu… Encore chaud… Et lui… Sur le sol… Je mets ma main sur mes lèvres.

[De retour à Sasuke, PDV Sasuke]

J'ai tout juste le temps de m'habituer à la lumière, qu'un éclair sombre et jaune fonce sur moi.

Mon dos heurte brusquement le mur et un gémissement de douleur m'échappe. J'ouvre doucement un œil et le pose sur le regard rouge sang qui me fixe. Mes bras tremblent alors que je résiste de toutes mes forces à l'attaque dont je suis la cible.

\- Naruto… Qu'est-ce que…tu fais…

Je gémis de douleur quand le mur s'enfonce un peu alors qu'il force un peu plus sur mes bras qui protège mon torse. Je prends appuie avec mes pieds et lui échappe. Je me propulse à plusieurs mètres et je tente de reprendre mon souffle le plus vite possible alors que je fais parcourir mon regard sur la pièce. Une grande salle blanche et grise, avec du matériel de combat. Et je croise le regard sombre de cet homme… Danzo… Il est assis, tranquillement installé. Et je vois un grand type pas loin de lui. Il porte des lunettes de soleil ? En intérieur ?

Je me reconcentre bien vite quand une lame de vent me coupe au niveau de la joue. Je regarde Naruto face à moi, qui lèche légèrement le dos de sa main droite, me fixant de son regard sang. Je me tiens prêt alors que je crispe ma main gauche, des éclairs se formant rapidement à mon bras.

\- Tu veux te la jouer sérieux ? On va jouer Naruto.

Je me jette sur lui et mon attaque frôle son épaule, déchirant légèrement sa veste noire. Il en profite pour se baisser et m'attaquer avec sa jambe droite. Je bloque d'un bras mais je fonce heurter le plafond. Je grimace de douleur et envoie une boule de feu sur mon adversaire qui se recule à temps, vu la courte distance. Je sors vite des shurikens et lui envoie alors que les éclairs dans mon bras se font plus concentrés. Un shuriken le touche au cou, laissant une fine coupure rouge qui se régénère rapidement, une goutte de sang ayant tout juste eu le temps de couler et de se perdre dans son t-shirt. Je fronce les sourcils devant ça. Il se régénère trop vite… Il a changé… Mais moi aussi je me suis entrainé.

Je prends appuie sur le plafond et lui fonce dessus. Il forme une attaque dans sa main droite et il m'attaque aussi. Une attaque de type vent contre la foudre… Ça va se disperser dans la salle… Nos attaques se rencontrent et nous nous retrouvons tous les deux expulsés contre les murs dans notre dos. Je tombe rapidement sur le sol et gémis de douleur alors que je m'appuie sur mon bras droit pour me relever. Je lève les yeux et le regarde alors qu'il se remet l'épaule en place. Merde… Si je force trop… J'active mon sharingan et je perçois un mouvement venant de Danzo.

Je me mets debout et fixe Naruto. Il me regarde et un fin sourire prédateur se forme sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi, enchainant les coups de poings. J'esquive du mieux que me le permet mon corps fatigué.

\- Naruto ! Arrête tout ça ! Qu'est-ce que ce type t'a fait…

Je grimace de douleur, fermant un œil alors qu'il frappe fortement mon torse, me coupant la respiration. Je le frappe d'un coup fort à mon tour, au même endroit. Les éclairs dans mon bras disparaissent à la suite de ce coup et je recule, mon bras gauche retombant mollement le long de mon corps. Je mets ma main droite sur mon œil fermé, ressentant une vive douleur et je pose un genou à terre alors que mon attaque semble avoir fait mouche. Naruto ne sourit plus. Il a mal… Je remarque que ma vue devient de plus en plus trouble et Naruto me regarde alors que j'ouvre mon œil. Et une larme roule… Si on doit en venir jusqu'à là… Je souffle alors un mot, comme par automatisme…

-Amaterasu…


	32. Chapter 30

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu, Itachi / Kisame, Kurama / Gaara**

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

[Du côté de l'autre groupe, PDV Kurama.]

Je rejoins rapidement mon tanuki et me fige devant ce que je vois. Le sol fondu, juste lui… Ses cheveux noirs étalés un peu partout autour de sa tête comme un halo sombre illuminant ses traits pâles et je mords ma lèvre.

\- Ita…chi…

Je cours vers lui et me mets vite à genoux. J'approche mes mains vers mon ami et je le retourne doucement sur le dos bien qu'il n'était pas si décalé que ça et je caresse sa joue, l'inquiétude me rongeant.

\- Ita… Hey répond…

Je regarde le petit dans ses bras et passe ma main sur son visage. Je vois mon ami ouvrir les yeux et me regarder.

\- Ku…ra…ma…

\- Chut… Ne parle pas Itachi…

\- Prend… Soin de… Mon enfant… Et confie le… A Kisame…C'est le nôtre…

Il me sourit doucement avant que ses yeux ne se referment lentement. Je le secoue, répétant son prénom en boucle, criant de plus en plus fort mais il reste inerte entre mes mains. Je regarde le petit dans ses bras qui tremble doucement en le regardant, semblant comprendre quelque chose…

\- Pa…Pa… ?

Il porte ses petites mains au visage livide de mon meilleur ami avant de se mettre à sangloter. Autour de moi, mon tanuki et ses amis sont silencieux, choqués. Gaara approche de moi, inquiet, et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je lève les yeux vers le plafond en recevant une goutte sur la joue. Je croise alors le regard larmoyant de Kisame, se mélangeant avec le sang qui coule des blessures de son front et sa joue. Mon regard se repose sur le visage blanc de mon cher Uchiwa. Je revois nos moments ensembles et une douleur horrible comprime ma poitrine.

…...o**O**o**…**…

_Je soupire doucement en levant les yeux de mon livre de sciences humaines et je perds mon regard sur le ciel gris. Il va pleuvoir… Le soleil couchant n'est même pas visible et les réverbères extérieurs sont tous allumés pour permettre de voir quelque chose dans la brume épaisse. Je regarde les premières gouttes tombaient et je soupire profondément. Que faire quand vous êtes seul chez vos parents, qui sont chez des amis de longues dates avec votre petit frère, et que vous vous ennuyez ? Lisez vos cours et patientez en regardant le mauvais temps… Rien de mieux pour commencer le week-end, je peux vous l'assurer. Je lâche mon manuel et me dirige vers la cuisine pour me prendre l'assiette que maman avait préparé pour moi et je la fais réchauffer. Je patiente en silence et soupire doucement. Ce sale temps me fait penser à Itachi en ce moment d'ailleurs. Il est de plus en plus morose. Je me redresse en entendant le biper venant de ce maudit appareil, qu'on nomme micro-onde, émettre un son agaçant pour signaler que mon repas est chaud et je le récupère. _

_Tranquillement installé dans le salon, devant la télé, l'assiette vide devant moi, je regarde une émission assez intéressante sur les meurtres. Soirée tranquille et passionnante, au moins un tantinet, en somme. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende des coups et la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Je me lève rapidement et approche de la porte avant de voir Shisui devant moi, trempé, tenant Itachi qui semble à moitié conscient._

_\- Shisui ? Qu'est-ce que…_

_\- Ne me pose pas de questions. Tu sais comment vont réagir ses parents, on a foiré notre expérience de science et il est amorphe. Il ne peut pas rester avec moi, nous allons recevoir de la famille, tu le connais mieux que moi sur tous les plans et je me sentirais plus rassuré qu'il soit avec toi qu'avec moi. En plus j'ai déjà prévenu sa mère qui allait dormir chez toi après notre devoir._

_Je soupire doucement et récupère le corbeau amorphe dans mes bras puis Shisui s'enfuit rapidement, me remerciant et je dépose le sac d'Itachi dans l'entrée avant de le déchausser. Je le regarde un instant, jugeant qu'il vaudrait mieux lui faire prendre un bain maintenant tant qu'il est trempé sinon il va sécher et avoir froid. Je le porte dans la salle de bain et le déshabille avant de le garder contre moi, dans mon peignoir spécial hiver pour le tenir au chaud et je vérifie le niveau et la température de l'eau. Je l'observe lorsque je le sens remuer dans mes bras et je souris en croisant son regard sombre._

_\- Kurama… ?_

_\- Salut princesse, ricanai-je._

_Il ne régit pas et analyse la situation comme il peut vu son état. Je stoppe l'eau et pose ma main sur la ceinture du peignoir pour le défaire. De toute façon, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le verrais nu, j'ai l'habitude et puis il n'est pas en position pour pester. Il ne réagit toujours pas jusqu'à ce que je le glisse dans l'eau chaude du bain. Sa main pâle se pose sur la mienne et son regard capte le mien._

_\- Kurama… Viens…_

_Je le regarde, incertain et je me relève, après m'être assuré qu'il ne risquait rien si je m'écartais un peu. Je passe mon haut par-dessus ma tête et le laisse sur le panier en osier. Je glisse mes doigts vers les boutons de mon jean pour le retirer et je fais de même avec mon boxer. Une fois nu, je regarde Itachi et le surprends, les joues rouges, le regard brûlant et sa petite manie de mordiller sa lèvre à droite quand il est gêné._

_\- Itachi, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Tu es encore innocent mais moi non. Et là tout de suite tu es un appel au viol._

_Il rougit un peu plus et regarde ailleurs avant de me fixer une fois que j'entre dans le bain avec lui._

_\- Dis… Les mecs de ma classe me regardent de plus en plus… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… J'ai peur de perdre ma virginité avec une mauvaise personne… Et… Je…_

_\- Ita, si c'est pour me demander de prendre ta première fois dis le directement au lieu de tourner autour du pot._

_Il regarde l'eau, la trouvant sûrement passionnante à ce moment précis._

_\- Kurama… Tu es mon meilleur ami… Je ne veux pas que cela change… Je te fais confiance, je te connais… _

_Il relève la tête et plonge son regard dans le mien. Détermination, confiance, peur, appréhension, un soupçon d'amour. Voilà ce que je vois dans son regard… _

_\- Et je ne le demanderais jamais à quelqu'un en qui je n'ai pas confiance, tu me connais… Alors s'il te plait… Kurama… Prend ma première fois…_

_Je me rapproche de lui et caresse sa joue avant de déposer mes lèvres sur son front._

_\- D'accord Ita. Mais je ne prendrais pas ton premier baiser._

_Il rit doucement et je souris tendrement._

_Je le dépose doucement sur mon lit et ses cheveux, encore humides, ondulent autour de sa tête, faisant une auréole noire qui fait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau sans imperfection. Et cette pâleur est encore plus magnifique dans mes draps de soie noire._

_\- De la soie… ? Sourit timidement Itachi en touchant mon drap, inconscient de son charme naturel._

_\- C'est doux, et au moins c'est sexy quand j'ai un petit Itachi nu dans mon lit, le taquinai-je._

_Ses joues se teintent aussitôt de rouge et il évite mon regard. Je me baisse et embrasse son cou, lui arrachant un soupir et un frisson de plaisir._

_\- Oh ? Point sensible ? Intéressant…_

_Je mordille sa peau si douce et souris quand il se détend, gémissant doucement en posant doucement ses mains sur mes pectoraux, qu'il se met à caresser, incertain et maladroit. Je défais sa serviette et caresse de ma main experte son membre qui durcit en un temps record. Itachi geint mon nom, affreusement gêné et je descends, déposant des baisers partout sur mon chemin avant de m'arrêter à son bas ventre. Je bouge doucement ma main le long de sa hampe et me redresse pour le regarder. Si seulement il pouvait être moins sexy… _

_Ses cheveux, à présent quasiment secs, éparpillés partout autour de son visage, son corps, tremblant et déjà parcouru par des gouttes d'eau et de transpiration, légèrement rouge au niveau de son cou. Son torse se soulevant rapidement à cause de sa respiration erratique… Je me force pour ne pas regarder son visage maintenant, bien que je l'imagine parfaitement et je me penche légèrement pour attraper le lubrifiant dans mon tiroir de table de chevet. Il me suit du regard et observe le tube rouge._

_\- Il est particulier non… ?_

_Je lui souris en réponse et je lâche son membre, quelques secondes, pour pouvoir m'en appliquer sur les doigts. Je pose le tube sur la table et présent mes doigts à son entrée, reprenant son sexe de mon autre main. Il écarte les jambes, les repliant et les tenants pour m'aider. Il est souple… Je mords ma lèvre et masse doucement l'anneau de chair avant de faire entrer un doigt. Il se crispe et je secoue un peu plus vite ma main sur son sexe avant de l'entendre gémir. Je souris et pose mon regard sur son visage. C'est bien du plaisir que je perçois dans sa voix alors que j'entre le second doigt, sans une grimace de sa part. Il me fixe, perdu, autant à cause du plaisir que par mon sourire victorieux. _

_\- Je t'ai mis du lubrifiant chauffant. Vu ta sensibilité c'est le meilleur choix._

_\- Kura…_

_Un cri le coupe alors que je viens de toucher cette petite boule en lui qui le fait se tortiller sous moi, lâchant ses jambes alors qu'il se met à trembler, la bouche ouverte à moitié vu qu'il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, à gauche cette fois… Je le regarde et me baisse pour gober son sexe d'un coup. Son dos quitte le lit en un arc assez haut et un long cri, presque désespéré, lui échappe. Ses mains se glissent vite dans mes cheveux._

_\- Non… ! Je vais… ! Kura… !_

_Je ferme les yeux et appuie plus fortement sur sa prostate. Il gémit plus fort et jouit au fond de ma gorge. Je me redresse en avalant doucement et le regarde reprendre son souffle, la respiration haletante et je souris, attendri._

_\- On continue ou tu es trop fatigué… ?_

_Il me regarde et murmure « Continue » d'une petite voix. J'attrape, toujours dans ma table de chevet, un petit carré gris et je me mets le préservatif, puis un peu de lubrifiant. Il m'observe et je prends une de ses mains, laissant l'autre venir entourer mon avant-bras, près de son visage. Je baisse mon regard pour voir mon sexe entrer doucement en lui. Mes yeux se posent sur lui et je frissonne fortement en voyant sn visage. Sous le coup de l'émotion, j'entre d'un coup, oubliant d'y aller lentement. Un cri lui échappe. Je grogne et mords son cou pour ne pas bouger. Un autre petit cri. _

_Putain… Ce visage… Un frisson me parcourt. Le mec qui va partager sa vie aura intérêt à prendre soin de lui. Sinon je jure qu'il va goûter de mon poing. Et pas qu'une fois. Si Kisame ne se dépêche pas… _

_\- K-Kurama… ?_

_Je me redresse et observe son visage, ce même visage qui vient de me faire perdre la tête le temps d'une seconde. Ses yeux brillants, la bouche ouverte, le corps couvert d'une fine particule de transpiration, les joues rouges, des mèches collés à son front, ses temps, ses joues, son cou. Et ce regard… Qui n'est que pur luxure… Je grogne fortement et lâche sa main pour bien me maintenir au-dessus de lui, en profitant pour serrer le drap fin et je bouge lentement._

_Cette nuit-là, je ne me suis jamais montré aussi tendre malgré le désir qui me dévorait._

…...o**O**o**…**…

Mon regard se pose sur le visage pâle, mais d'une pâleur que rien ne pourrait rendre magnifique, pourtant le sang rouge qui se répand lentement autour de sa tête, légèrement sous son dos… Ce sang… Rend sa peau si belle… Une douleur fulgurante me lacère le cœur, me coupe la respiration, me fait trembler de haine et de tristesse.

\- Itachi… Ne nous fais pas ça… Ne fais pas ça à Kisame, à ton enfant… Ne me fais pas ça…

Je ravale un sanglot et frappe brusquement le sol gris, froid. Un grand craquement résonne. Pourtant la douleur qui traverse ma main, mon avant-bras, n'est rien, n'est que superficielle. Une main serre ma gorge, une main froide et horrible, squelettique, inhumaine. La Mort me rit au nez. Je ne peux pas le croire…

_\- Kurama ! Attends-moi… !_

_\- Kurama, tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider…_

_\- Tu sais Kurama, pour moi, tu es une personne très importante… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…_

Et moi Itachi, que puis-je faire sans toi… Je t'ai vu grandir, mûrir, devenir un magnifique jeune homme… J'ai même raté récemment des évènements importants pour toi, j'étais trop loin et tu ne m'en parlais que par message…

Je me baisse et caresse sa joue…

_\- Kurama… Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon confident… Alors si quelque chose devait m'arriver… Prends soin de toi… Protège ma famille, nos amis… Et surtout tiens bon, avec Kisame… Je ne veux pas vous savoir triste…_

Ma respiration se fait encore plus hachurée et je pousse un hurlement puissant. Comment pourrais-je ne pas être triste… Je relève la tête vers le plafond et je me lève. Je secoue ma main blessée pour la tester. La douleur se diffuse partout dans mon corps en un frisson désagréable mais rien d'handicapant. Je vois le petit garçon, du coin de l'œil, se blottir contre son papa, comprenant qu'il l'a perdu. Une douleur étouffante embrasse mon cœur et mes poumons à cette vision. Mes yeux se ferment et j'entends parfaitement, au-dessus de nos têtes, Kisame se battre avec ce qui semble être le responsable de la mort de mon ami. Je saute à travers les trous causés et je le rejoins en peu de temps. Je me mets devant lui, n'entendant pas mon amant crier mon nom depuis le bas.

\- Kurama… Il est…

\- Descend. Va avec lui. Protège votre fils.

Il baisse la tête et disparait dans le trou. Je pose mon regard haineux sur les deux hommes devant moi et la fille qui reste à l'écart, semblant choquée par ce qui s'est passé. Mais c'est trop tard pour les remords. Il avait un enfant dans les bras, ils auraient dû y penser avant de l'attaquer. Je me mets en position, fermant un instant les yeux pour bien me concentrer sur mes pouvoirs et je fonce en une seconde sur le plus costaud, l'envoyant contre un mur. Je me tourne en une seconde de nouveau contre son allié à la barbe. Je le jauge d'un regard et ma rage augmente quand je constate que c'est lui qui a fait fondre le sol avec sa forte chaleur. Un grognement sourd résonne, je pense qu'il vient de moi. L'attaque que je lui lance est rapide, il se la prend de plein fouet.

\- Roshi-san ! s'écria la fille que j'avais aperçu.

\- Fû, vas-y, marmonna celui que j'avais envoyé contre un mur et qui se relève doucement maintenant.

Je vois la fille aux cheveux verts se précipiter vers le trou et sauter. Je pousse un hurlement et me jette vers le trou mais rapidement celui avec un bandeau me rattrape et me projette contre un mur à mon tour. Je me rattrape et amorti mon corps contre la paroi de pierre, utilisant l'appui de mes pieds pour foncer sur ce type. Ma main s'entoure rapidement d'une flamme sombre et je le frappe en plein ventre. Son pote le rejoint rapidement et me frappe au même endroit. Je crache du sang alors qu'une forte chaleur se propage dans mon corps. Je pose ma main sur la peau maintenant visible de mon ventre. Elle est légèrement brûlée…

\- Bande de salaud… Vous l'avez attaqué alors qu'il était sans défense ! Il avait son fils dans les bras ! VOUS L'AVEZ TUE BANDE DE BÂTARD ! MON MEILLEUR AMI EST MORT !

Je les regarde et un orbe noir se forme dans ma main avant que je ne fonce sur eux. Rapidement ils mettent leurs bras devant leurs visages, dans l'espoir d'échapper à mon attaque. Une onde de choc se propage dans le couloir et nous sommes tous les trois envoyer contre un mur. Ils mettent du temps à se relever et ils voient avec effarement que je reforme un nouvel orbe dans ma main, les regardant avec haine. Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de se relever et je fonce.

Mais tout s'arrête quand je sens une main dans mon ventre. Je sens mes forces me quitter et j'entends vaguement mon amant hurler mon nom et courir vers moi. Je tombe doucement et vois que c'est Yagura qui m'a stoppé. Il observe le sang sur sa main et se baisse pour me retourner sur le dos.

\- Désolé mais tu allais tuer mes amis.

\- Ils ont…tué le mien…

Il me regarde et secoue doucement la tête.

\- Fû le sauve en ce moment même donc reste sage… Et tu vas garder cette plaie, ça évitera que tu fasses encore des folies.

[De retour à Sasuke, PDV Sasuke]

Les flammes noires enveloppent rapidement le corps de celui que j'aime et un sanglot m'échappe lorsque je comprends que je viens de le condamner. Je le vois se débattre un instant puis soudain les flammes se retrouvent ailleurs. Je vois alors que Naruto à enlever sa veste et son bas de survêtement. Il porte maintenant un pantalon d'entrainement noir… C'était sous son jogging je vois… Je me remets doucement, le corps douloureux.

\- Naruto.

Je me fige alors que Danzo vient de parler. Naruto aussi se fige.

\- Retourne près de Bee. C'est un ordre.

Je vois mon amant bloquer un instant sur l'ordre et il finit par obéir, son regard rouge sang ne me quittant pas une seule seconde et je vois Danzo avancer vers moi, un katana à la main. Je grimace et me tiens prêt, armant mon bras droit d'un kunaï que je sors de la pochette à ma cuisse. Il ricane un instant.

\- Un kunaï ? Seulement ? Voyons Uchiwa, tu vas mourir bien plus vite si tu ne me prends pas un minimum au sérieux.

Je lui lance un sourire des plus sarcastiques que j'ai en réserve et il le prend assez mal vu son froncement de sourcil.

\- Allons Danzo. Vous pensez que vous m'impressionnez ? Vous êtes misérable à envoyer votre petit esclave m'affaiblir pour mieux profiter de mon état maintenant. Mais après tout il ne faut pas trop vous poussez n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous faites trop vieux pour brandir une arme.

Je ricane et il m'attaque rapidement. Je bloque tout facilement au début, m'habituant vite grâce à mon Sharingan puis je vois son regard sur mon bras gauche.

\- Il est inutilisable n'est-ce pas Uchiwa ?

\- Oh mais que nenni.

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres alors que des éclairs parcourt mon bras. Un nuage violet m'entoure et je riposte avec plus de vigueur. Mon corps ne le supportera pas que j'utilise ainsi mes réserves. Je vais certainement en mourir mais bon… De toute façon, j'ai perdu. Naruto ne semble pas vouloir revenir à la raison…

J'envoie en un coup Danzo à plusieurs mètres à travers la pièce. Ses deux démons le regardent, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne doivent pas l'aider à partir du moment où il entre en conflit avec quelqu'un. Je crache un peu de sang sur le sol et récupère mon arme, Kusanagi. Je laisse le fourreau tomber sur le sol et je porte ma main gauche à ma lame qui s'imprègne aussitôt de la foudre qui habitant mon bras. Je regarde mon adversaire qui me fixe avec haine avant que je ne fonce sur lui. Un flash blanc traverse ma vue et je me revoie, plusieurs mois auparavant, essayant de faire cette technique… Je reprends contenance et abats mon arme sur le vieil homme qui le reçoit. Il tombe sur le sol et je recule. Les deux démons semblent surpris et perdus. Je recule et souris doucement. J'ai réussi… Je tourne mon regard vers Naruto et son regard rouge croise le mien.

\- Naruto…

J'esquisse un mouvement pour aller vers lui mais un rire sinistre me coupe dans mon élan. Je regarde avec effarement le corps devant se relever comme si de rien n'était, mes éclairs traversants encore un peu son corps. Il lève son bras et m'attaque. Je bloque de plus en plus difficilement et il rit un peu plus.

\- Tu pensais m'avoir avec cette attaque ridicule ?! Pauvre misérable Uchiwa ! Ton père et ton frère sont bien plus doué que toi ! Même ton cousin Shisui m'a fait bien plus frissonner en un combat !

Je pose un genou à terre, sentant qu'il me submerge de plus en plus et je grimace de douleur. Il continue de crier jusqu'à ce que son katana ne fonce vers moi.

Une douleur lancinante me traverse, partant de mon ventre jusqu'à la totalité de mon corps. Mon souffle se stoppe un court instant qui pourtant me parait horriblement long. Je regarde Danzo qui sourit avec sadisme et retire son katana, ouvrant un peu plus la plaie. Je tombe à genoux, lâchant mon arme. Le tintement me vrille les tympans et je tombe sur le côté. Mon regard se pose sur Naruto qui me fixe. Ses yeux rouges retrouvent lentement leur belle couleur bleu ciel. Le pied de Danzo me retourne sur le dos et je sens la pointe de la lame près de mon corps. Je ne ferme pas les yeux malgré l'horrible douleur tandis qu'il enfonce la lame, lentement, puis la ressort. La voix du vieil homme me parvient comme étouffé.

\- Tu vas mourir ici et maintenant Uchiwa. De ma main.

Il décale la lame sur mon cou en parlant pour me laisser une entaille le long de ma jugulaire. Il l'enfonce doucement à un endroit précis et je tousse alors, crachant mon sang alors que je le sens glisser dans mes poumons. Il repose la lame sur mon torse, mais cette fois-ci bien au-dessus de mon cœur. Mon regard reste accroché à celui de Naruto et un faible sourire nait sur mes lèvres. Je remue doucement la main et la tend vers lui. Je sens mes forces me quitter, coulant en même temps que le sang qui se répand en ce moment autour de moi. Les éclats de rire de notre enfance passent devant mes yeux qui se voilent doucement. Je crois que je pleure, je n'en suis plus sûr… Je ne sens plus rien à part la douleur grandissante. Une douleur physique et interne… Je meurs sans toi Naruto… Mon tendre amour… Je n'ai été qu'un faible, un lâche toute ma vie… Je n'aurais finalement pas su te sauver de ce monstre… Un voile se posa sur ton regard et un tremblement agita tes lèvres alors que tu continues de me regarder. Je sens mes lèvres remuer, pour te dire une dernière fois, comme une prière silencieuse, ces trois petits mots… Je t'aime… Namikaze Naruto… Pardon… Je vois du coin de l'œil Danzo sourire cruellement et son bras s'abat dans un mouvement brusque alors que j'entends un cri.

\- SASUKE !


	33. Chapter 31

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu, Itachi / Kisame, Kurama / Gaara**

**Rythme de parution : Mercredi et Samedi. **

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

[Pdv Gaara]

Je tiens doucement la main de mon amant. Il est étendu sur le sol devant moi et Yagura pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop… J'ai fait ce que je devais pour qu'il n'attaque pas mes amis. La rage l'a aveuglé un instant…

\- Non je comprends, répondis-je avec un petit sourire rassurant. Et puis si tu ne l'avais pas arrêté, je n'aurais sûrement pas su le pardonner d'avoir tué deux des personnes qui m'ont maintenu hors de la bulle de folie dans laquelle Danzo voulait me plonger… Mais après je comprends quand même sa réaction… Il a toujours été très proche d'Itachi alors je peux comprendre qu'il y soit allé un peu fort… Le perdre c'est l'une des choses qu'il redoute…

Je pose mon regard sur Kisame au loin qui tient l'enfant d'une main contre son torse, l'autre étant sur la joue encore livide d'Itachi. Je me crispe un instant et observe Roshi.

\- Roshi-san, pourquoi Naruto et Bee restent près de Danzo alors que vous non… ?

\- Pour Naruto, je suppose que c'est pour être certain que Danzo ne trahira pas sa promesse de laisser son âme-sœur en paix. Et Bee c'est beaucoup rapproché de Danzo après votre fuite afin d'avoir plus de libertés. Danzo pense que Bee est le plus obéissant de nous tous, sans rien voir de notre plan.

Je souris légèrement, un peu rassuré sur le fait que Bee ne nous a pas trahis.

\- Vous voulez bien nous accompagner jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement ?

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire, répondit Han.

Je le vois approcher de moi et de Kurama et il soulève mon amant qui grimace et gémit faiblement de douleur quand il atterrit sur le dos de mon ami.

\- Han ! Idiot indélicat ! D'accord je l'ai soigné avec le minimum que je devais faire pour qu'il ne recommence pas mais tu peux au moins éviter de le refaire saigner ! scanda Fû en finissant de mettre le bandage à Itachi.

J'approche de Kisame, Roshi sur mes talons alors que Fû va vérifier le bandage de mon renard. Je regarde Itachi qui a retrouvé des couleurs depuis que Fû a utilisé ses soins avec son démon et pose ma main sur l'épaule de Kisame.

\- Tu te sens comment… ?

Il me sourit faiblement, berçant son fils qui dort à poings fermés depuis qu'il a vu qu'on avait sauvé son deuxième papa. Roshi s'incline profondément près de moi, face à Kisame.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas à ce point le blesser mais je devais agir pour faire disparaitre l'enfant des caméras le temps qu'elles soient débranchées.

Kisame le fixe un instant en silence puis se redresse et lui envoie un coup de poing en plein visage. Tous les autres se figent et se tendent, près à attaquer. Le requin approche de Roshi qui est tombé plus loin et il lui attrape le col pour le relever avant de reculer.

\- C'est pour avoir osé attaquer mon amant, déclare-t-il froidement.

Il soupire et retourne vers Itachi alors qu'un sourire orne le visage de Roshi. Je soupire ainsi que les autres quand ils ne sont pas occupés à sourire avec amusement. Le plus âgé d'entre nous se dirige de nouveau vers le requin et lui propose de porter Itachi pour se racheter un peu. Kisame sourit simplement et s'éloigne dans les couloirs en suivant Yagura et Utakata, gardant tout de même un œil vigilant sur son amant toujours inconscient. Nous les suivons dans les couloirs et je reconnais de plus en plus le chemin. Je presse le pas, lâchant la main de Kurama sur le dos de Han. Les autres sont aussi tendus que moi.

\- Kyubi et Hachibi sont paniqués ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! m'exclamai-je soudainement.

Je sursaute quand le mur devant nous explose, la porte se retrouve encastrés dans une autre paroi et je me fige comme tous les autres devant la scène devant nous.

[Pdv Naruto]

Je fixe le regard onyx de Sasuke alors qu'il est à terre. Je retrouve mes sens, mes esprits et Kyu aussi. Il est totalement paniqué en moi… Qu'est-ce que… Je regarde mon amant, sur le sol, le sang s'étalant autour de son corps inanimé. Danzo lève la main et l'abat d'un coup vers mon amant, transperçant son torse avec son arme. En plein sur son cœur. Mon regard s'agrandit avec effroi et un cri déchirant s'échappe de ma gorge. Je hurle son nom alors que toutes les vitres explosent autour de moi, le matériel, Bee est propulsé vers un mur mais Hachibi le protège, comprenant parfaitement que je ne souhaite pas le blesser. Mon cœur se consume alors que la douleur s'étend autour de moi en des salves de flammes rouges. Je voulais… Le protéger et il est mort…

…o**O**o**…**…

Un rire clair me parvient et je lève la tête pour voir Sasuke devant moi, Sakura au loin riant d'une blague de Kiba comme toujours.

\- Tu as fini… ? On t'attend pour aller au cours de Kakashi…

Je regarde Sasuke et souris légèrement.

\- Je ne peux plus y participer tu le sais, mon niveau est trop élevé.

Il soupire et attrape ma main avant de vite partir, disant à Sakura de prévenir Kakashi qu'il ne sera pas présent au cours aujourd'hui. Je le suis sans brocher, amusé. Si seulement j'osais lui dire mes sentiments… Je suis sûr que nous sommes liés mais je ne tiens pas à l'enfoncer dans mes ténèbres. Il mérite la lumière la plus pure qui puisse exister. Pas mon ombre. Je soupire légèrement alors qu'il m'emmène en ville. Je ris alors que nous passons notre après-midi à faire du shopping. Plusieurs crises de fous rires plus tard et nous sommes assis sur un banc, nos sacs de courses près de nous et je regarde le ciel.

\- Je veux te protéger Sas'ke. Et pour ça je suis prêt à tout.

Je baisse mon regard sur lui et sursaute en voyant une larme couler. Je reste silencieux et il me sourit.

\- Alors sois heureux et en vie, c'est tout ce que je veux pour être comblé… Trouve la personne parfaite pour toi et présente-la-moi, j'espère que tu auras une belle famille et que tout va s'arranger pour toi.

Je reste silencieux, trop sous le choc de sa confession. Je souris, amer, et rejette ma tête en arrière pour voir le ciel s'assombrir. Bordel…

…o**O**o**…**…

J'approche rapidement de Sasuke alors que Danzo est envoyé contre un mur qui explose. Je tombe à genoux dans le sang qui se répand lentement mais sûrement, emportant la vie de mon petit chat, ses rêves, ses espoirs, ses rires, ses larmes… Tout ça… S'échappe de lui… Je porte ma main tremblante vers son visage et je caresse tendrement sa joue.

\- Non… Ne me laisse pas… J't'en prie Sasu…

Je me baisse et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un sanglot m'échappe. Elles sont gelées… Je l'ai perdu… Je me relève en tremblant de rage et je pose mon regard sang sur Danzo qui se relève. Je ne vois rien d'autre que lui. Je lève le bras et crispe mes doigts. Rapidement Danzo se retrouve piéger dans les flammes rouges qui forme une main. Mon démon ne va pas mieux que moi. Il brûle de rage… Je jette rapidement Danzo contre un autre mur et j'approche.

\- Vous n'aviez pas à le tuer ! Espèce de…

Je le vois se relever et il utilise alors toute son énergie. Un grognement sourd m'échappe. Je vois plusieurs yeux rouge sang s'ouvrir sur son bras alors qu'il retire le bandage qui le couvrait. Voilà donc son secret… Je ris amèrement.

\- Vous avez tué autant de gens juste pour ça…

Je fonce vers lui et plante mon bras dans son ventre. Un œil se referme mais il ne meurt pas. Je sens une lame s'enfoncer entre mes côtes et je recule rapidement. Ces yeux sont le nombre de vies qu'il a… Je dois le tuer autant de fois que possible… Pour tous les fermer… Je pose ma main sur la plaie de mon abdomen. Souviens-toi… Sasuke… était ton âme-sœur… Tu peux utiliser ses pouvoirs aussi… Sa technique préférée… Je ferme les yeux et me concentre, ma main droite crispée vers le bas Danzo se met à rire.

\- Que compte tu faire ?! Il est mort ! J'ai tué ton précieux Sasuke ! Tu es totalement à moi maintenant !

Je le regarde froidement alors que je sens une différence dans mon œil droit. Je vais le tuer, le faire agoniser… Cette raclure… Je me jette sur lui et enchaine les coups. Les yeux se ferment au fur et à mesure j'enfonce ma main dans son ventre alors que la foudre du Chidori déchire sa peau, ses vêtements. Il cri de rage, comprenant parfaitement que je le tue autant de fois que possible. Il me regarde et serre rapidement ma gorge. Je serre sa main et grimace en enfonçant la mienne toujours plus profondément. Nos regards se fixent sur celui de l'autre et je me retrouve expulsé contre le mur dans mon dos. Je tombe rapidement, crachant du sang. J'entends sa respiration rauque et je lève mon regard. Je le vois faire des pas maladroits, le rapprochant du corps de mon amant.

Je tente de me redresser, tremblant de douleur. Il se baisse et approche ses doigts des yeux clos de Sasuke. Non…

\- Danzo ! Ne le touche pas ! Je t'interdis de prendre ses yeux !

J'essaie de me lever alors qu'il pose son œil noir sur moi. Il ricane et ouvre l'œil gauche de Sasuke.

\- Je peux lui prendre si je le désire. Après tout il n'en aura plus l'utilité.

Je le vois enfoncer lentement ses doigts et un hurlement de désespoir me déchire la gorge. Je me jette sur lui et attrape sa main, le stoppant. Il grogne, ses doigts toujours autour de l'œil de Sasuke. Son autre main attrape ma gorge et je plante mes ongles dans son poignet. Il lâche un râle de douleur.

\- Tu n'auras… Pas ses yeux… Tu devras d'abord me tuer… !

Je grimace alors qu'il enfonce lentement ses doigts dans la chair de mon cou. Je force pour enlever ses doigts de là où ils sont. Il me regarde avec haine et je jette rapidement un coup d'œil au visage blême de mon brun. Il a du sang autour de l'œil mais c'est tout… Je force pour éloigner Danzo de lui et je tombe rapidement alors qu'il empoigne encore plus ma gorge. Je sens mon souffle se faire erratique… Je vais mourir… Je vais te rejoindre Sasuke… Attend moi… Je tombe à genoux, puis lentement mon dos touche le sol aussi et je sens mes yeux se révulser. C'est fini…

\- Je t'interdis de toucher à mon frère.

La prise autour de mon cou disparaît et une forte toux me prend alors que l'air regagne mes poumons. Je crache presque sur le sol tant ma toux est forte et je lève les yeux pour voir Kurama devant moi, menaçant, Gaara près de lui. Je remarque que mon ainé a des blessures et je mords ma lèvre. Je me sens mal, ma gorge me brûle, me déchire…

\- Tiens donc. Kurama Namikaze, ricane Danzo, son ton étant légèrement différent. Tu aurais dû être mon sujet d'étude avec Kyubi… Tu étais autant compatible que ton frère avec le démon, voir même un peu plus car tu aurais pu fusionner avec lui… Tu aurais pu être ma création ! Parfaite et pleine de pouvoirs !

\- Je n'aurais jamais cédé face à toi, se mit à grogner mon ainé.

Un sourire cruel et effrayant barra le visage froid de ce monstre et un frisson incontrôlable me traversa.

\- Que tu crois. Pour contrôler Naruto j'ai dû attendre qu'il s'échappe pour ensuite trouver qui était son âme-sœur afin de le menacer et que mon cher Kyubi revienne la queue entre les jambes et regarde donc le résultat de mon plan parfait. Dans peu de temps, à cause de la mort de son bien aimé, bientôt il perdra la raison et il sera mon pantin parfait.

Je sens rapidement les regards venir sur moi, même un léger coup d'œil venant de mon frère et je baisse mon regard sur le corps de Sasuke. Je me rapproche de lui et entends à peine que l'on m'interpelle. Mais l'éclat de rire de Danzo me fige aussitôt sur place et je tends une main tremblante vers celle de Sasuke… Je sens mon cœur se briser un peu plus en touchant la peau froide et je susurre doucement son nom. C'est ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai tué… Ma main se lève pour se poser sur ma gorge au même moment que la main fraiche de Fû et je grimace… J'ai mal… Pourquoi est-ce que… Je me fige en sentant du sang. C'est vrai… Danzo m'a blessé et je ne sais même pas si je pourrais produire un son dans l'immédiat… Bon sang…

\- Fû, occupe-toi de blondinet yo ! On va lui faire sa fête en duo !

Je lève les yeux vers Bee et me fige en voyant pour la première fois son regard froid derrière ses lunettes et je me laisse allonger par Fû. Kurama se fait épauler par Bee et je sursaute quand Danzo met sa main tendue devant lui et que Gaara se replie en criant de douleur, les mains sur la tête. Aussitôt mon frère se précipite vers lui et tous les autres porteurs se tiennent sur leurs gardes, inquiet par ce que manigance Danzo.

\- Gaara mon garçon, viens ici, minauda la voix horripilante du vieux fou.

Je vois Gaara lutter mais son corps se dirige tout seul vers ce monstre. Je me redresse rapidement alors que Fû allait mettre un bandage à mon cou. Je me retiens de courir vers ce salaud et j'essaie de voir ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi mon meilleur ami bouge aux ordres de Danzo, qu'est-ce que…

\- Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait c'est ça Kyubi ?

Je sursaute et plonge mon regard dans celui noir de l'homme en mauvaise état. Il attrape le menton de Gaara et je vois les yeux de mon ami devenir rapidement vide. Je me lève et approche de mon frère et de Bee. J'ai l'impression que le premier essaie de se retenir de tuer dans la seconde Danzo alors que le second essaie de réfléchir à un moyen de tuer Danzo en récupérant Gaara en bon état.

\- Naruto, prend l'arme de ton cher mort et plante-la dans ton ventre.

Je sens mon corps se crisper à l'ordre et je sens la panique m'envahir… Non… Je sais… Ca date de notre arrivé… Il nous avait fait boire quelque chose d'étrange… Et parfois depuis ce jour il arrivait à nous faire faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait vraiment… Je prends rapidement les deux petits couteaux de Fû et en plante un dans ma main droite, et l'autre dans ma cuisse gauche. J'entends mon frère crier mon nom. Je relève les yeux vers lui et ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort…

\- Pour faire simple ils ont bu de mon sang à leur arrivé. Contrairement aux autres je voulais essayer quelque chose de plus… Amusant… Mais voyez-vous, il se trouve que grâce à cela j'ai toujours su où ils étaient alors je savais qu'il me suffisait d'attendre pour les récupérer en temps en heure voulu.

Je vois mon frère serrer brusquement les poings et la mâchoire mais Danzo, trop fier, se sent obliger de parler de son invention.

\- Je peux leur dire ce que je veux, seul moi à un pouvoir quasi-total sur leurs actions.

\- Quasi… ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas immortel, seul ma mort stoppera tout ça. Ou alors le retraie de mon ADN là où il s'est glissé chez eux.

Je sens Kurama sourire tel un fauve et mon démon se matérialise rapidement devant moi. J'aperçois vaguement que Danzo regrette rapidement ses mots et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je préférais mourir plutôt que de continuer à vivre, même « libre »… Je ne peux pas rester sans Sasuke, ça me serait insupportable…

\- Je sais où c'est stocké… ! J'ai toujours surveillé cette anomalie en toi… Seul Fû et Utakata peuvent s'en charger… Mais il faut récupérer Gaara…

\- Oh ça, laisse-moi faire.

Je lève les yeux vers mon ainé qui vient de dire cela, tout en craquant ses doigts alors que son sourire devient de pire en pire. On dirait moi lorsque je pète littéralement un câble. Des flammes entourent rapidement son corps et je l'observe faire, le trouvant toujours autant passionnant quand il utilise ses pouvoirs. Rapidement Danzo se met sur la défensive en tenant le bras de Gaara. J'entends alors mon ainé chuchoter pour que seul Bee puisse l'entendre, je devine cependant qu'il veut que Bee se jette sur le vieil homme afin qu'il puisse récupérer son Gaara. Mon frère est très prévisible quand on le connait. Je me rends cependant compte que je perds beaucoup de sang dû au fait que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas obéir à l'ordre de Danzo mais je sais que cela ne risque pas de durée surtout si le combat s'éternise. Je sens les mains douces mais grandes d'Utakata qui me force à m'allonger. Je me laisse faire alors que Fû observe le corps de mon brun pas loin de moi… J'ai tellement… envie de mourir…

\- Naruto, n'y pense pas, résonne doucement la voix grave mais basse d'Utakata.

Il pose ses doigts sur ma joue et tourne mon visage vers le sien. Son regard rencontre le mien et je me sens alors pris par une envie soudaine de pleurer. Pleurer pour toutes mes conneries, mes erreurs, mes regrets… Il me sourit alors doucement et je ferme les yeux quand une odeur que je reconnais m'enveloppe. Il l'utilise pour que je dorme afin de m'opérer. Je sens mon corps s'engourdir et je sombre alors doucement…

_Je marche doucement, observant la prairie qui s'étend devant moi… Je ne connais pas cet endroit pourtant il me semble familier… Le décor se fait plus sombre et je vois alors que c'est la nuit qui tombe. Je me tourne alors vers une présence qui approche. Une brume se forme assez vite autour de moi et je me tends, méfiant. Je ne sens pas mes pouvoirs et je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… Je regarde une ombre approcher, se découpant dans la brume et la silhouette fine mais masculine se stoppe. Soudain une voix que je reconnais parfaitement me fait frissonner. _

_\- Naruto… ?_

_Je m'élance vers la voix, vers cette silhouette et j'attrape vite une main tendue vers moi, les larmes roulant sur mes joues. C'est lui… Devant moi… J'essaie de parler mais rien ne sort et je me retiens de toucher ma gorge. Etrange… Qu'est-ce qui se passe… _

_\- Naruto… Tu ne devrais pas être ici…_

_Je porte mon regard sur mon bras et mes sourcils se froncent d'incompréhension. Pourquoi cela ? Je suis avec toi Sasuke, c'est le plus important pour moi…_

_\- Naru… Tu dis partir, tu dois te réveiller… Ton frère perd… Tu as perdu connaissance depuis trop longtemps…_

_Mais… Je viens seulement de…_

_\- Non Naru… C'est ce que tu crois… Mais… Tu as perdu connaissance au moment où ton frère a arrêté Danzo…_

_Je me fige et une violente douleur se propage dans mon torse. Je sens la main fraiche de Sasuke sur ma joue et je lève les yeux vers lui avant de me rapprocher. Mes lèvres frôlent les siennes mais il me pousse rapidement en arrière. Je me sens alors tomber, de plus en plus profondément puis je me retrouve dans de l'eau… Je sens ma cage thoracique se comprimer à cause de la soudaine pression aqueuse. Je me débats et nage vers la surface mais tout devient noir…_

_-…to….ruto…._

\- NARUTO !

Je prends une brusque respiration et je jette un regard affolé à tout ce qui m'entoure. Mes amis jinchûrikis sont tous bloqués contre un mur et je vois Yagura, essoufflé, le ventre sanglant… Les autres aussi sont tous blessés mais à des endroits différent… Comme si seul un coup avait pu les affaiblir… Il me sourit faiblement… C'est lui que j'entendais m'appeler…

\- Enfin tu te réveilles… Il faut que tu fasses un dernier effort… ! Danzo nous a eus… Et il va…

Un bruit sourd l'empêche de continuer. Je tourne les yeux vers l'origine du bruit et vois alors mon frère ainé, contre un des murs qui était encore intact, plus maintenant à cause de l'impact dans le dos de mon grand frère. Je vois Danzo approcher de lui lentement, le bras droit totalement détruit, le bras gauche, menaçant et sanglant. Du sang coule des lèvres de Kurama et je devine à son regard qu'il est épuisé. Je cherche Gaara du regard et le vois sur le sol… Il semble avoir pris des coups lui aussi…Donc c'était dans ma tête… Maintenant que j'y repense… Non… Nous n'avions rien bu… A notre arrivé… Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire… Une illusion semble l'explication la plus probable. Je me crispe de douleur et remarque alors le sang qui coule encore de mon bras, de mes blessures… Je grimace en voyant que j'ai bien une lame dans la cuisse et dans la main… Donc ça c'est vrai…. Je les retire et vois l'arme de Sasuke tout près de moi… Aide-moi mon ange…

Je la prends doucement, sans bruit… Danzo rit, tel un fou, prêt à achever mon frère… Et moi c'est lui que je vais avoir… Je me lève, prenant appui sur l'arme de mon amant, son beau katana… Je cherche mon équilibre quelques secondes avant de forcer sur mon corps, puisant mes dernières forces pour me jeter sur Danzo. Il se retourne un instant trop tard et j'enfonce la lame dans son cœur. Je la tourne doucement et la retire en un coup. Il me fixe et son regard se voile petit à petit avant de s'éteindre… Mais je sens pourtant une douleur naissante… Dans mon torse… Je le vois tomber, comme au ralenti… La dague qu'il a réussi à planter dans mon torse glisse à cause de sa poigne et prolonge la blessure tout le long de mon ventre… Du sang coule de mes lèvres… Je tombe à genoux…


	34. Epilogue

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu, Itachi / Kisame, Kurama / Gaara**

**/ ! \ Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

J'entends à peine ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe… Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que le temps semble avoir beaucoup avancé depuis ma chute… Mon regard reste fixé sur la seule chose que je vois. Sasuke… Devant moi… Toujours aussi beau… Je perçois notre entourage comme au ralenti, voyant simplement les parois blanches, des ombres plus ou moins foncés pour me dire qu'il y a des gens autour de moi… Je ne sens plus rien dans mon corps… J'ai si froid… Je devine facilement que je suis en train de mourir, la blessure de mon abdomen est bien trop profonde pour que j'arrive à m'en sortir, sauf si je reçois les premiers soins maintenant mais je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il m'entoure alors je ne saurais dire si quelqu'un est en train de me soigner, de me bouger… Si même ce que je vois ne serait pas qu'une simple image de mon esprit mourant qui ne souhaite pas oublier Sasuke dans la mort…

De toute façon je vais bientôt le revoir dans la mort… Alors je devrais simplement fermer les yeux et me laisser aller mais je ne sais pour quel raison mon corps refuse de m'obéir et de mourir. Je veux juste partir en paix maintenant que ce salaud est mort ! Je veux revoir le grand sourire de mon Sasuke, enfin grand est un peu rêvé… Son plus « grand sourire » c'est seulement lorsqu'il vient de pouffer à une de mes blagues. Je me sens sourire et enfin les ténèbres m'entourent, comme si je lâchais prise sur mon environnement.

…...o**O**o**…**…

Je regarde partout, nerveux. Je ne connais pas cet endroit… Tout est sombre… Trop sombre… J'entends comme de l'eau goutter quelque part devant moi et je prends sur moi pour avancer prudemment, observant mon environnement. Cet endroit me semble familier maintenant que je vois mieux dans la pénombre. Je pense savoir où je suis… Mais je ne devrais pas y être, je ne suis plus vivant. Je continue d'avancer dans les couloirs sombres et une vive lumière blanche m'oblige à me couvrir le visage tandis que mes pas ralentissent et je vois alors une porte ouverte devant moi. Je suis allongé, sur un lit aux draps sombres. Mais je suis très jeune. Je remarque que je suis malade, à mon front couvert d'un linge humide et à la sueur perlant sur mon corps. Des pas résonnent venant du couloir que je viens de passer et je grimace avant de me décaler. Même si c'est idiot vu que je ne suis qu'un fantôme. Arrive, portant un plateau en faisant très attention, le petit Sasuke, suivi de son grand frère qui surveille le contenu du bol. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne me souviens pas de ce jour-là… Enfin j'étais rarement malade et quand je l'étais… Ah bah, je ne m'en souvenais jamais… Je me désespère et frappe mon front. Naruto tu es idiot. Bon. Relevant la tête, je vois alors que Sasuke change le linge sur mon front et que son frère prend ma température.

\- Sa fièvre s'est enfin arrêtée de monte, déclara l'ainé des deux Uchiwa.

\- Aniki… Pourquoi Naru se souvient jamais de quand il tombe malade… ?

Je vois son petit visage triste. Mon cœur se fend en deux. Est-ce qu'il m'en veut d'oublier ce genre de moment-là ? Pourquoi donc ? Je me rapproche, curieux et plein de remords envers moi-même. Il doit forcément se passer quelque chose d'important pour que même Sasuke m'en veuille.

\- Hum… Eh bien tu sais, certaines fièvres rendent flous les souvenirs du malade et donc, étant flous, les souvenirs sont oubliés car ils ne sont pas distincts et ne peuvent pas être rangés correctement.

\- Oh… soupire mini Sasu, encore plus attristé.

J'aimerais tant pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras tout de suite… Il est si adorable… Je me baisse et l'observe remuer doucement la cuillère dans le bol.

\- C'est la soupe que tu as voulue lui faire toi-même non ? Fit remarquer son frère avec un sourire taquin.

Je vois les joues pâles de Sasu se teindre très vite en rouge alors que ses lèvres tremblent, signe qu'il cherche ses mots pour nier la vérité. Il décide de mordre sa lèvre alors que son ainé rit en me faisant asseoir, mettant des oreillers dans mon dos.

\- Naru… ?

Je vois le mini moi ouvrir lentement les yeux, le souffle court, à l'appel de mon petit amoureux. Sasuke s'assoit correctement près de moi et commence à me nourrir. Cela me provoque un certain sentiment de joie… Même si c'est qu'un ancien souvenir… Je me sens heureux de savoir qu'il a aussi bien pris soin de moi…

\- Sasuke, il faudra changer les draps et ses vêtements avant de le recoucher. Il est trempé de sueur.

\- Oui Aniki.

Une fois le mini moi totalement nourri, laver, changer, Itachi quitte la chambre alors que Sasuke installe son deuxième futon près de moi, la mine soucieuse. Il prend doucement ma main et je peux voir sur le visage de mini moi qu'il se sent mieux. Sûrement que Sasuke avait encore les mains fraiches, comme à chaque fois que je prenais ses mains quand on était gosse…

\- Naru… S'il te plait, n'oublie pas ce que je vais te dire d'accord... ?

Je le vois s'agiter un instant puis attraper rapidement un petit téléphone que ses parents le laissent avoir vu qu'il ne le veut que pour avoir des chansons contrairement à d'autres gamins de notre âge. Je le vois tapoter un moment puis une musique se lance. Une musique douce, tel que je lui connais. Il fredonne un instant, ne lâchant toujours pas ma main et je me vois remuer un peu. Sasuke se penche lentement vers le mini moi et poses ses petites lèvres sur ma joue ronde que j'avais à ce moment-là, pas encore très masculin.

\- Naruto… Pour toujours et à jamais… Je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup… Oka-san m'a dit que tu étais sûrement mon âme-sœur et elle avait semblait très contente… Toi tu n'aimes pas trop ces histoires-là… Peut-être parce que tu as peur de ce que tu peux avoir comme âme-sœur mais… J'espère que ce sera moi… C'est un peu égoïste mais je ne veux pas te perdre Naru… J'en fais des cauchemars et Oto-san et Oka-san ont très peur, Aniki aussi…

Je sens mon cœur se serrer et je le regarde un instant… Alors Sasuke le savait depuis tout ce temps… Et je suis sorti avec Gaara devant lui… Tout devient vite flou alors que je vois Sasuke se coucher près de moi et je me tiens la tête… Je l'ai fait souffrir autant de temps… Pour rien… Mon dieu je me déteste… Il a toujours su qu'il m'aimait et moi je me suis mis avec un autre sous ses yeux, je refusais le moindre écart de conduite avec lui alors que c'est tout ce qu'il voulait, je l'ai lâchement abandonné pour tenter de le sauver alors qu'il ne désirait que se battre à mes côtés pour rester éternellement avec moi…

**Tonight I'm so alone**

_(Ce soir je suis si seul)_

**This sorrow takes ahold**

_(Cette tristesse prend le dessus)_

**Don't leave me here so cold**

_(Ne me laisse pas ici, j'ai si froid)_

**Never want to be so cold**

_(Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir si froid)_

Une chanson me revient lentement en tête… Une chanson que j'ai longuement détestée car elle me correspondait trop… Et pourtant c'est la dernière que j'ai écoutée avant que Sasuke ne débarque au laboratoire de Danzo…

**Your touch used to be so kind**

_(Ton contact était si doux)_

**Your touch used to give me life**

_(Ton contact me rendait vivant)_

**I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time**

_(J'ai gaché tout ce temps, j'ai gaché tant de temps)_

**Don't leave me alone**

_(Ne me laisse pas seul)_

**Cause I barely see at all**

_(Car je ne vois plus rien)_

**Don't leave me alone, I'm**

_(Ne me laisse pas seul, je...)_

**Falling in the black**

_(Tombe dans le noir)_

**Slipping through the cracks**

_(Glisse dans les fissures)_

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

_(Tombe dans les profondeurs dont je ne pourrais jamais revenir)_

J'aurais tant voulu revenir en arrière… L'embrasser devant tout le monde, lui dire à quel point je l'aime… Juste pouvoir lui dire… « **Je t'aime.** »

**Dreaming of the way it used to be**

_(Je rêve de la façon dont c'était avant)_

**Can you hear me**

_(Peux-tu m'entendre ?)_

**Falling in the black**

_(Tombant dans le noir)_

**Slipping through the cracks**

_(Glissant dans les fissures)_

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**

_(Tombant dans les profondeurs dont je ne pourrais revenir)_

**Falling inside the black**

_(Je tombe à l'intérieur... du noir)_

**Falling inside falling inside the black**

_(Je tombe à l'intérieur, je tombe à l'intérieur... du noir)_

**You were my source of strength**

_(Tu étais la source de ma force)_

**I've traded everything**

**That I love for this one thing**

_(J'ai sacrifié tout ce que j'aime pour une seule chose)_

**Stranded in the offering**

_(Mais j'ai perdu l'offre)_

**Don't leave me here like this**

_(Ne me laisse pas là comme ça)_

**Can't hear me scream from the abyss**

_(Tu ne m'entends pas crier depuis les abîmes)_

**And now I wish for you my desire**

_(Et maintenant mon seul souhait est ta présence)_

**Don't leave me alone cause I barely see at all**

_(Ne me laisse pas seul car je ne vois plus rien du tout)_

Lui dire… Tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ne pas fuir et lui faire l'amour lâchement avant de fuir, tout aussi lâchement… Je ne suis que ça en réalité, un lâche, et je sais que rien ne pourra jamais me pardonner. Jamais… Sasuke, je t'en prie mon ange, pardonne-moi et repose en paix… J'espère que tu auras une meilleure vie après celle que je t'ai détruite…

…...o**O**o**…**…

[Pdv ?]

Le soleil me réveille, m'arrachant dès le début de la journée un soupir fatigué. Je le sens dès que je pose le pied à terre, étrangement ce sera un bon jour. Je me prépare rapidement et, tenant une tartine de confiture d'orange dans la main gauche tandis que la droite tient ma sacoche et ma veste, je me dirige vers ma voiture. Je monte doucement, faisant attention ma tartine que je termine d'avaler pendant que je refais correctement ma cravate. Un soupir m'échappe et dans un sourire faible je la retire et la laisse sur le siège à ma gauche. Je démarre le moteur qui ronronne agréablement à mes oreilles et je me dirige vers mon lieu de travail.

Une fois garé je file vers la salle commune aux professeurs et je vois Kakashi me sourire, faisant un simple geste de la main.

\- Salut sale gamin. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur dis donc.

Un petit rire m'échappe alors que je viens le salué, posant mes affaires et je récupère un jeton pour pouvoir prendre une tasse de thé.

\- Tu n'as pas mis ta cravate, c'est étonnant venant de toi.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de la porter aujourd'hui. Je me sens trop de bonne humeur pour avoir l'air strict.

Je le regarde rire et je souris un peu.

\- Voyons Kakashi-san, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer d'un collègue.

Il me sourit largement sous son masque.

\- Et dire que maintenant tu travailles ici… Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible venant de toi.

Je ne dis rien, souriant simplement et je bois mon thé en observant mon emploi du temps. Cela commence donc avec ma classe principale. Je prends mes affaires et quitte la salle de repos pour me diriger vers la salle 205. Les élèves me saluent doucement en chemin et je leur réponds d'un simple sourire ou d'un simple hochement de tête. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, mes élèves cessent de parler et ils se mettent à leurs places. Je termine mon thé en secouant doucement la main pour leur dire de s'asseoir sagement. Ils obéissent et me fixent tous avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous avez encore fait une bêtise vous, grondai-je.

\- Non senseï !

Je les observe, méfiant. Je soupire et prend mon livre avant d'ouvrir la page que nous avons commencé à observer il y a plusieurs jours.

\- Votre repos s'est bien passé senseï ?

Je lève à peine les yeux des pages qui défilent sous mes yeux.

\- Hn. On m'a dit que vous aviez fait des conneries avec Gaï.

Je les sens rapidement se tendre tous et je relève les yeux, leur offrant un sourire sadique. J'arrive enfin à ma page mais je vois un papier glisser et tomber à mes pieds. Je me penche et le ramasse avant de l'inspecter. Il est plié en deux… Je l'ouvre avec attention et je vois alors un dessin très bien fait du démon renard à neuf queues. Un sourire nostalgique me gagne alors que je repense à ce jour-là… Ce jour où je me suis réveillé… Que l'on m'ait informé que celui que j'aimais était aux portes de la mort… Pourtant il aurait dû mourir… Je l'ai vu mourir devant mes yeux… Et puis on m'a informé qu'une explosion d'énergie avait eu lieu… Tous les autres porteurs ne pouvaient plus rien faire avec leurs démons, ils avaient tout simplement disparu… Je vois alors en-dessous du renard quelques lignes.

« Bon retour parmi nous, en espérant que votre blessure ne vous a pas trop empêché de vous reposer. Merci de toujours venir nous faire cours senseï alors que vous semblez toujours si épuisé par vos soirées à l'hôpital. »

Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge et je lève les yeux pour regarder mes étudiants. Les mecs me sourient tous, me rappelant Kiba alors que les filles me font toutes un sourire rassurant. Je pose le papier et mords ma lèvre pour retenir le flot d'émotions qui me traversent en ce moment même. La joie de pouvoir continuer à vivre, la tristesse de ne pas partager cette vie avec la personne que j'aime, l'honneur d'avoir une classe si attentionné. Et surtout la haine envers moi-même de ne pas avoir réussi à le protéger. Si seulement j'avais été plus fort…

\- Senseï… Ne soyez pas triste s'il vous plait…

Je me redresse et leur offre un faible sourire. Je me frotte la gorge un instant, sentant la blessure à mon torse commençait à me faire de nouveau souffrir.

\- Bon nous pouvons reprendre le cours.

Ils se remettent tous en place, prêt à écouter et à prendre en notes.

Lorsque la cloche retentit à la fin de la journée, je range mes affaires alors que ma classe principale fait de même. Nous avons eu une heure de plus aujourd'hui pour que je puisse vérifier comment s'étaient avancé les élèves. Certains ont fait de bonnes recherches pendant mon absence. La porte de la salle s'ouvre d'un coup et je vois alors mon ainé devant moi, suivi par Kakashi.

\- L'hôpital vient d'appeler… ! Il s'est réveillé il y a quelques minutes.

Je lâche aussitôt toutes mes affaires pour courir dehors. J'entends mon frère récupérer mon sac et ma veste abandonné sur le siège de mon bureau. Je cours rapidement dans la vielle, évitant comme je peux les passants. Mes sens sont à vifs. Il s'est réveillé… Enfin… !

J'entre d'un coup dans le hall que je passe quasiment chaque soir et chaque matin quand je repars pour aller chez moi. Sauf dernièrement, où j'étais encore un peu souffrant de ma fièvre… Une semaine que je ne suis pas allé dans cette chambre, que je n'ai pas vu son magnifique visage pourtant devenu si pâle avec son coma… Une infirmière me salue et me fait signe de la suivre en voyant mon état de stress grandissant. Nos pas résonnent dans le couloir que je connais par cœur maintenant. Mais on m'arrête à la porte. Elle passe la tête par la porte.

\- Haruno-san. Il est là.

Elle repart après que j'ai entendu mon amie aux cheveux roses me dire d'entrer. Lentement je pose une main sur mon cœur tambourinant contre ma cage thoracique.

\- Calme toi voyons…

Je lève les yeux vers Sakura qui prend ma main pour me faire avancer. La pression me serre la gorge alors que lentement le lit apparaît dans mon champ de vision et son corps. Il a les yeux fermés… Sakura me laisse approcher un instant et je mordille ma lèvre.

\- Je dois m'absenter un peu, je te laisse. Au moindre problème tu sais quoi faire. Donc fais ce que tu veux. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il sort tout de même d'un coma de trois ans. Ne panique pas s'il a une amnésie partielle.

Je la regarde pendant qu'elle parle puis prends place sur le fauteuil près du lit. Mon regard se perd sur le visage calme de mon amant. J'entends Sakura partir et je me rapproche lentement su lit avant de prendre sa main. J'enfonce mon visage dans le bras en commençant à sangloter…

\- Trois ans que j'attends de revoir enfin ton regard… J'ai dû attendre tellement longtemps… J'ai acheté un appart pour nous… Mais il est si vide sans toi… J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié… Je t'aime tant, dans tous les cas… Si tu m'as oublié, je vais te refaire tomber amoureux de moi, que tu le veuilles ou non… Nous ne sommes qu'un toi et moi…

Je sens une pression dans ma main et je relève les yeux pour le voir. Ce magnifique regard qui m'avait tant manqué…

\- Naruto… Mon ange…

Il resserre sa main et je mordille ma lèvre en ravalant un sanglot nerveux.

\- Tu te souviens de moi… ?

\- Je…

Il se met à tousser et je sursaute alors avant de lâcher sa main pour lui attraper un verre d'eau.

\- Là, du calme… Tu dois te ménager quand même un peu, c'est trop d'un coup si déjà tu te forces à parler.

Il ne me lâche pas du regard et un sentiment de gêne que j'avais oublié me submerge. Son regard même encore un peu endormi et si profond, si intense, j'en perds mes moyens. Rien n'a changé depuis notre enfance en fait. Je l'aide à boire et essaie doucement une goutte qui s'échappe le long de son menton. Je souris malgré moi, le trouvant attendrissant…

\- S…Sa…su…

Je sursaute en sentant mon cœur s'emballer d'un coup. Il ne m'a pas oublié… Il se souvient de moi… Je prends sa main dans la mienne et l'embrasse doucement, laissant mes larmes courir le long de mes joues.

\- Mon renard… J'ai eu si peur…

\- J'entendais ta voix… Tous les soirs… Tous les matins…

Sa voix me fait comme l'effet d'une bombe… Elle est si rauque et cassée par le temps mais pourtant rien ne change… Il est toujours aussi parfait pour moi…

\- Je suis là mon ange… Et à partir de maintenant plus jamais on ne se quittera…

Je me redresse et caresse sa joue avant de tendrement poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Plusieurs semaines ont passés. Il peut enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Tous mes élèves me félicitent et me charrient à chaque fois que je vais travailler, trouvant que je suis bien plus joyeux qu'avant… En même temps j'ai de quoi…

Alors que je range mes affaires dans mon sac, encore un peu perdu dans mes pensées, je repense à ces derniers jours… Depuis que Naruto est à l'appartement j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus distant. Cela commence à me peser et à m'inquiéter… Je sors finalement et sursaute en recevant une furie brune à la sortie de l'université. Je découvre alors mon neveu, tout souriant.

\- Tonton Sasuke !

\- Coucou toi.

Je souris doucement et le serre contre moi, voulant d'une présence réconfortante… Ce soir je dois parler avec Naruto, s'il continue de garder ses distances je ne pourrais pas le supporter…

\- Haru ! Ne cours pas d'un coup comme ça, j'ai eu peur !

Je ris doucement alors que mon grand frère approche, portant sa jolie petite fille dans les bras. Mon neveu se rembrunit un instant et marmonne.

\- Mais je voulais vraiment voir tonton…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Ita, je dirais à Kisame que c'est ma faute si votre enfant a couru d'un coup au milieu de la rue.

Au son de ma voix je vois ma petite nièce ouvrir les yeux et s'écarter légèrement du torse de sa « maman ». Elle me regarde et je souris doucement.

\- Bonjour ma petite princesse…

\- Ayano a dit son premier mot aujourd'hui, me sourit Itachi, le regard empli de fierté envers sa fille.

Ma nièce tend alors ses petites menottes vers moi et je souris avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Je la câline, attendri.

\- Aime…

Je sursaute et la regarde avant de sourire un peu plus.

\- Son premier mot c'est « aime »… Vous devez vous le dire quand même beaucoup de fois toi et Kisame pour qu'elle le dise avant d'autre mots.

Je vois mon ainé devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate et je ris doucement avant de sentir une vague de tristesse et de peur me submerger. Aussitôt mon neveu et mon frère le voit alors qu'Ayano me fixe.

\- Sasuke… ? demande mon frère, inquiet.

Je sursaute et lève les yeux pour le regarder avant de tenter un petit sourire convainquant, je l'espère.

\- Je vais bien…

\- Si tu le dis… Mais Sasuke, on doit te dire un truc avec Kurama… Et Sakura… Donc il faudrait que tu viennes nous voir avec Naruto d'accord ?

Je ne lui réponds que par un simple hochement de tête et je rends ma nièce à sa famille avant de partir pour mon appartement. Mon sentiment de malaise augmente de plus en plus à mesure que j'y arrive et j'ai l'impression que le trajet a été bien plus court que dans mes souvenirs. Je prends lentement mes clefs, espérant qu'il ne soit pas encore rentré mais la porte s'ouvre d'un coup et je sursaute quand mon blond me fixe, légèrement nerveux vu sa lèvre inférieure qui semble enflée et qu'il continue de la mordiller.

\- Sasuke…

Je baisse la tête et souris un peu. Mon message, envoyé ce midi avec pour seuls mot « On doit parler » semble beaucoup l'avoir travaillé durant l'après-midi.

\- Naru… Je peux plus continuer comme ça…

Ma voix se fait étrangler vers la fin de ma phrase et il approche de moi. Je me tends et il le remarque bien. Il attrape ma main et me tire pour qu'on soit en toute intimité à l'intérieur. Il prépare du thé et un café pendant que je me mets un peu plus à l'aise, enlevant ma cravate et sortant ma chemise de mon jean pour me sentir moins étriqué. Je m'assois doucement sur le canapé et passe ma main dans mes cheveux en me penchant en avant… Je suis sûr qu'à ses yeux je dois avoir l'air complétement désespéré. Le tintement de la tasse de thé devant moi me force à relever la tête et je regarde mon blond s'asseoir devant moi, sur la table basse.

\- Dis-moi tout Sasuke… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

\- Je n'en sais rien… Je ne connais même pas l'origine de ce problème… Depuis que tu es réveillé j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un fossé qui nous sépare… Que tu n'es pas totalement avec moi et cela… Cela m'angoisse…

Je baisse la tête, contemplant sans le voir le liquide violet transparent dans ma tasse et je souris faiblement.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de te revoir en rentrant du travail, de pouvoir être heureux avec toi mais je me rends compte que… Que toi tu ne désires pas tout ça et…

\- Stop.

Je sursaute légèrement à la voix autoritaire de Naruto. Je le fixe, voyant ses fins sourcils froncés alors que l'irritation se peint sur son visage. Ma voix reste éteinte au fond de ma gorge sans que je ne puisse totalement l'expliquer.

\- Il n'est pas question de ce que j'ai l'air de montrer, ni même que ce n'est pas ce que je semble vouloir. Je t'aime crétin mais je ne veux pas te faire encore plus stressé que tu ne l'es déjà alors j'essaie de gérer ce léger problème sans que tu ne sois encore impliqué. Mais à cause de ça tu sembles croire que je te délaisse car je ne t'aime pas. Bordel mais tu te rends compte que j'ai détruit presque tout le bâtiment en tuant Danzo ? Parce que je te pensais mort de sa main ? Et toi tu penses ça ? Je t'aime Sasuke, bien plus que ce n'est possible, nous sommes des âmes-sœurs et… Sas'ke ?

Je sursaute à son ton qui semble soudain inquiet et je me rends compte que je le fixe, le corps légèrement tremblant. Il pose sa tasse et ce n'est que quand ses paumes chaudes recouvrent mes joues que je remarque que mes yeux ont décidés de laisser couler mes larmes sans mon autorisation… Il a dit qu'il m'aimait… Il ne l'avait jamais dit encore… Alors que moi je lui disais quand il tombait de fatigue dans le lit… Il répondait toujours un vague moi aussi qui me faisait constamment douter mais maintenant… Il l'a dit… Je sanglote et ris en même temps…

\- Pardon… C'est juste… Les nerfs… Moi aussi Naruto… Moi aussi je t'aime… Pardon…

Un sourire attendri nait sur ses lèvres et il se penche pour venir cueillir mes lèvre sen un tendre baiser. Mes yeux se ferment et il dépose également ma tasse pour approfondir le baiser.

Je termine doucement ma tasse, retenant une grimace en constatant que le liquide est devenu froid, et je me relève lentement pour le regarder… Sa main caressant lentement mes cheveux alors qu'il regarde le plafond.

\- Dis…

\- Oui Sasu ?

\- Mon frère voulait nous voir tous les deux ce soir…

\- On va y aller alors.

Il se redresse lentement et je le retiens, un détail me revenant en tête.

\- Attend, qu'est-ce que tu disais par…

Ses lèvres me coupent et un sourire taquin fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Bouge ton cul et remet tes vêtements qu'on aille voir ton frère avant que je ne me remette à te dévorer mon beau brun à poil.

Je rougis furieusement et prends ma chemise pour tenter de me couvrir, soudainement pudique.

Nous arrivons main dans la main chez mon frère et je souris malgré moi en voyant toutes les belles fleurs partout. C'est toujours aussi magnifique chez eux… Naruto toque doucement et c'est Haru qui vient nous ouvrir. Il semble ravi de me voir moins triste que plus tôt et il lance un regard que je qualifierais de fier vers mon blond qui explose de rire et lui frotte les cheveux.

\- C'est mon rôle d'amant de lui remonter le moral.

Nous entrons à la suite d'Haru et je mordille ma lèvre. Je viens d'entendre un cri de bébé… Je sens mon amant se tendre alors que je lâche sa main pour avancer doucement. Je vois alors mon frère près d'un petit berceau. Sakura arrive de la cuisine avec un biberon mais se fige en me voyant. Itachi semble s'impatienter en entendant le bébé pleurer et il relève la tête.

\- Sakura-san ! Le bibe…ron…

Ses mots se meurent en me voyant. Une douce chaleur se répand doucement dans mon ventre alors que j'approche de mon frère. Kurama et Kisame sont assis sur le canapé et observe avec un sourire taquin mes gestes alors que mon blond les rejoint. Gaara descend de l'étage, un poupon dans les bras et je mords ma lèvre avant de sentir cette chaleur en moi se répandre totalement. Mes pas se stoppent près de berceau et je me penche pour voir un bébé… Un bébé qui bouge, cri, pleure, jusqu'à ce stopper en me voyant au-dessus de lui. Je sens ma lèvre inférieure trembler et je la mords nerveusement avant de lentement prendre le bébé… Il a les yeux noirs… Et une naissance de cheveux blonds… Je le porte attentivement et je lève mon regard sur tout ce petit monde qui m'observe.

\- C'est… ?

\- Ce bébé est la raison de ma légère distance Sasuke, sourit mon blond.

Je baisse mon regard sur le bébé quand je sens sa main sur ma joue et mes jambes me lâchent. Je glisse rapidement sur le sol, les jambes pliées… Je sens les larmes remonter alors que je regarde le bébé qui gazouille.

\- C'est notre enfant…

Je sens vite les bras de mon amant, son torse dans mon dos.

\- Oui Sasuke, c'est notre bébé…

* * *

**The end !**

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu, laissez peut-être une petite review au moins pour la fin... Non ?**

** Bref je vous retrouve plus tard pour une nouvelle fanfiction !**


	35. Chapter Bonus

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête.**

**Rating : M. **

**Pairing : NaruSasu, Itachi / Kisame, Kurama / Gaara**

**HEY ! Surprise ! Petit (et je précise le PETIT) chapitre bonus afin d'expliquer la présence des enfants… En quelques sortes hein, le tout risque d'être un peu flou hein, je ne suis pas une scientifique et j'ai fais comme je pouvais pour expliquer le bordel mis en place mais ce n'est pas du Mpreg ! Vraiment pas, c'est juste… Scientifique, un peu à la manière de la création des démons si on veut. Voilou… Donc bah je vous laisse avec ce petit bonus d'Akuma no Ai et je vous retrouve jeudi pour… Ai to Itami ^^ en espérant vous y voir peut-être ?**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**marmag1**** : Bon alors je crois que j'ai répondu concernant la « grossesse » et… Merci beaucoup de l'avoir autant apprécié, ça fait chaud au cœur ^^ et surprise, non ? Eh oui, une dernière petite notification pour cette fiction, et cette fois c'est vraiment la dernière ^^. J'espère que cela te plaira autant.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :**

* * *

[Pdv Externe]

Alors que le soleil semblait se coucher un peu plus, un frisson parcourut le dos de l'homme solitaire qui marchait dans la rue, méfiant et guettant le moindre geste suspect dans un coin de rue. Sa mission était bientôt finie et il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui pour s'occuper de sa famille après avoir livré cet effrayant vieillard. Sa mission était relativement bien payer pour une si petite tâche. Mais au moins sans trop se blesser il pouvait permettre à sa famille de se nourrir un peu plus. Il arriva rapidement vers un bâtiment assez banal. Sa main se resserra inconsciemment sur ce qui se cachait dans le creux de la paume de sa main. Son regard se perdit un instant sur les murs et il observa avec un air attristé mais curieux ce qu'il cachait avec attention dans sa poche intérieure. Alors que le tonnerre se mit à gronder, couvrant totalement le ciel de nuages gris et menaçant, l'homme se reprit, se secoua un peu et appuya sur la sonnette pour manifester sa présence. Rapidement un homme un peu imposant ouvrit la porte et le jugea du regard.

\- C'est pour quoi ? gronda le nouvel arrivant d'une voix très grave, plissa les yeux en analysant le personnage qui se présentait devant lui.

\- Je dois apporter une livraison à monsieur Danzo Shimura-san.

Il vit le molosse se dégager du passage pour le laisser passer et l'homme entra sans se faire prier, désirant rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Il ne savait pas ce que le commanditaire allait faire de ce qu'il avait ramené mais il ne comptait pas poser des questions afin de repartir en vie. Il longea un couloir jusqu'à voir un rayon de lumière filtrant sous une porte close. Il toqua alors et il vit un homme, de petite taille, lui ouvrir tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Cela ne lui inspira aucune confiance et il se retint de justesse de ne pas faire de pas en arrière pour partir d'ici en courant. Une fois sa livraison effectuée il le pourrait. Pas avant. Pas s'il tenait à sa vie et celle de sa famille. Une voix rauque et âgée se fit brusquement entendre, coupant court aux réflexions du livreur.

\- Donnez-moi les fioles, ordonna-t-elle.

L'homme vit son commanditaire dans le dos du plus petit à lunettes et obéit rapidement, ne posant aucune question.

\- Vous pouvez partir, et si jamais vous dites un seul mot sur tout ça, menaça, d'une voix calme et mesurée, Danzo avant de voir l'homme fuir.

Danzo regarda alors le gamin qui continuait ses expériences. Enfin gamin en apparence. Car après tout il n'était que le clone de son ancien fidèle assistant, Kabuto, qui a été tué par son précieux renard peu avant sa fuite. Quel gâchis il avait eu sous les yeux en voyant le corps sans vie et baignant dans son sang de son serviteur mais en même temps il avait été heureux de constater que ce dernier avait prévu le coup au cas où en créant des clones. Du moins un qu'il avait gardé secret mis à part pour son maître. Mais il se concentra sur Kabuto qui se dirigea rapidement vers la machine dans un angle de la salle. Il plaça les fioles de sang dans un petite centrifugeuse. Puis les deux autres fioles opaques, dans un frigo. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines du clone.

\- Tout sera bientôt près pour créer le premier bébé monsieur. Nous allons faire le test avec ces deux gênes. Si cela marche nous pourrons récupérer ce qu'il faut pour faire l'enfant que vous désirez. Et comme personne ne connaitra jamais l'existence de ces enfants, vous pourrez garder ces futurs réceptacles pour les démons que nous avons récupérer, déclara d'une voix monotone Kabuto.

\- Bien, tout se déroule comme prévu pour le moment. Je te laisse te charger de perfectionner l'expérience.

Le vieil homme partit s'occuper de ses affaires en attendant que tout soit prêt. Une fois la porte close, Kabuto se concentra sur les recherches en premier lieu manuscrites afin d'être certain de tous les calculs. Qui étaient des plus complexes et que demandait cette expérience qu'Orochimaru avait réussi à mettre au point. Mais il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à supporter tout cela, obéir à cet homme qui l'utilise ainsi. Un long soupir échappa à Kabuto. Il n'était plus réellement un humain, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas avoir de sentiments… C'était impossible. Pourtant il ressentait cette haine au fond de lui envers cet homme qui abusait jour après jour de lui sous prétexte qu'il n'avait aucune existence depuis sa création, qu'il lui devait tout. Son regard sombre se perdit alors sur les données de recherches et il entreprit alors de contacter secrètement Orochimaru, pour qu'il puisse l'aider sur ce projet, et peut-être rendre enfin quelqu'un heureux lui qui avait causé tant de douleur par le passé dans son vivant.

X temps était passé depuis. Le clone de Kabuto avait fini par contacter Orochimaru afin de lui parler du plan de Danzo visant à créer des bébés parfaits avec deux parents forts. Les expériences se révélaient toutes fructueuses pour le plus grand damne de Kabuto mais pourtant Orochimaru parvint à le rassurer par de simples mots. Si les bébés venaient à être en danger, alors il viendrait pour les sauver. Finalement un bébé entier finit par voir le jour. Danzo était content du résultat mais Kabuto prit beaucoup de soin à apprendre la véritable identité des parents du jeune garçon qui grandissait toujours plus sagement. Du moins sans trop en révéler bien sûr, l'enfant ne saurait pas qui étaient ses géniteurs mais il savait au moins que ces derniers n'avaient jamais voulu quelque chose de mauvais et que s'ils connaissaient son existence il aurait été avec eu et non dans ce laboratoire.

Orochimaru était en train de travailler dans son bureau quand soudain il eut une visite. Se levant, il ouvrit la porte et fut un instant surpris en voyant Kabuto devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Se pressa-t-il de demander en le faisant entrer. Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

-J'ai fui… Avec les résultats, les sujets tests… Les recherches… Mais il a gardé le premier bébé que j'ai fait… Haru… Je suis désolé…

Orochimaru soupira et prit la lourde valise pour aller la déposer dans son bureau avant de préparer le café. Il laissa son invité surpris s'installer dans le canapé du salon et il finit par le rejoindre, lui tendant la tasse que le clone accepta avec un pauvre remerciement craintif.

\- Je vois… C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sasuke et Naruto récemment n'est-ce pas ? Danzo a menacé de mort Sasuke pour finalement ramener son précieux renard vers lui et Naruto a sagement obéit. J'en ai entendu parler car Itachi m'a prévenu du dossier que Sasuke à trouver durant sa dernière mission. Un dossier sur Naruto.

Soudain, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs se stoppa et, alors qu'il s'était retourné vers la cuisine de nouveau afin de récupérer un sucre pour Kabuto qui avait grimacé à la première gorgée de son café, se retourna vers le clone.

\- Kabuto, soit honnête avec moi. Est-ce que Danzo a récupéré l'ADN de Sasuke afin de créer un enfant de lui et de Naruto ?

Il vit alors le plus jeune hocher simplement la tête, le regard fuyant. Orochimaru avait encore tant de mal à comprendre pourquoi ce clone avait des sentiments et des remords vis-à-vis de ses actes passés en tant qu'être vivant, il aurait aimé en faire son sujet d'étude mais il se sentait étrangement touché par le clone, ne voulant pas le traiter comme un simple objet mais comme un être vivant, et il se refusait à présent aux expériences de cet ordre-là.

\- C'est pour cela que tu as fui ? Tu ne voulais pas recommencer à faire souffrir des enfants innocents et inconnus à cette bataille…

Il revint vers l'argenté et déposa le sucre directement dans la tasse entre les mains de ce dernier et il prit place sur une chaise, sa propre boisson chaude entre les mains entre les mains et pensif.

\- Nous allons pouvoir tout garder ici. Nous n'en parlerons que lorsque tout sera fini, d'un côté ou de l'autre.

\- Orochimaru-san, si jamais Danzo gagne, que ferons-nous… ?

\- Nous verrons Kabuto-kun, mais en attendant nous devons simplement patienter et espérer que ce soit Naruto et Sasuke qui ressorte vainqueurs.

Il hocha la tête aux paroles du plus âgé puis Kabuto dégusta sagement son café au lait, perdu dans ses réflexions.

Pourtant, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise d'Orochimaru, un beau matin en ouvrant la porte de sa maison pour prendre son journal de voir devant ladite porte, Kisame, son amant et un petit garçon dans les bras. Il soupira doucement, soulagé. Il avait bien sûr remarqué la petite pâleur accentuer chez l'Uchiwa et il se doutait que leur mission n'avait pas été sans dommage. Mais il espérait sincèrement que les autres allaient aussi bien.

\- Donc vous avez gagné, vous avez tué Danzo…

Il les laissa entrer et prit place dans le canapé.

\- Je suppose que vous venez me poser des questions concernant votre fils n'est-ce pas ? Il n'attendit pas de réponses avant de poursuivre. Il y a plusieurs années, vous le savez, j'ai fait des recherches sur les démons mais en parallèle j'avais conçu un plan de secours si jamais des enfants humains, comme Naruto ou Gaara, ne pouvaient pas survivre aux démons. Cette recherche était basée sur l'ADN et la création d'un fœtus avec seulement une synthèse de cellule-œuf mère. Avec cette recherche j'ai trouvé un moyen de concevoir un ovule et un spermatozoïde avec seulement l'ADN voulut dedans. Un clone de Kabuto a abouti ma recherche et Haru est le premier enfant conçut de cette manière.

Itachi posa son regard sur l'homme puis sur son fils.

\- Il serait possible de faire cela… Pour tous les autres couples gays… ? Naruto est dans le coma en ce moment et Sasuke adore Haru. De même que Gaara et Kurama, ils semblent faire des recherches mais pourtant ils ne font rien pour adopter ou autre, ils sont un peu jaloux de nous alors je me demandais si…

\- On peut le faire, je réfléchissais d'ailleurs à faire breveter et approuver par des hôpitaux mon invention pour aider d'autres couples, assura Orochimaru.

Itachi ne put retenir un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres et il se tourna vers son amant. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara et Kurama allaient pouvoir vivre le même bonheur infini qu'ils partageaient avec leur petit Haru. Du moins au réveil du blond… Et il espérait que ce serait pour bientôt car son frère déprimait bien trop pour lui malgré la présence de son neveu qu'il cajolait souvent depuis son réveil à l'hôpital.

THE END ( for real )


End file.
